EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA
by kikicullenswan
Summary: En una época en que las clases y los estatus sociales marcan los caminos del amor, ellos se atrevieron a desafiar la sociedad. ¿Serán capaces de defender su amor y hacerlo sobrevivir? – TH. Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**En una época en que las clases y los estatus sociales marcan los caminos del amor, ellos se atrevieron a desafiar la sociedad. Serán capaces de defender su amor y hacerlo sobrevivir? – TH. Lemmons**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO 1**

_- La recepción será la próxima semana en la finca de campo del Duque de Volterra. _– me informaba mi madre mientras ajustaba firmemente las cintas de mi corset. –_ Parece ser que el primo del Duque ha venido de Inglaterra y pasará el verano en Venecia. Se dice que busca esposa._

_- Crees que Jacob querrá ofrecerle a Rachel en matrimonio?_

_- No lo ha dicho aún, pero creo que es una posibilidad._

_- Sabes lo que pienso al respecto, creo que Rachel es muy joven aún, sólo tiene catorce años. Y si el primo de Marco, es tan "agradable" como aquel, no creo que nunca lo pueda considerar apropiado para mi hermana._

_- Isabella! _– me reprendió –_ No es bueno que hables así del duque. Él te tiene en muy alta estima y sabes lo generoso que ha sido siempre con nosotros. La dote de tu hermana ha salido de sus arcas._

Me giré a observarla con indignación.

_- Madre, os recuerdo que las dotes de mis hermanas las he conseguido yo. El duque solamente paga mis servicios como cortesana._

Cuando hacía tres años mi padre Charles había muerto batiéndose a duelo, mi familia y yo nos vimos sumidos en la pobreza.

Mi padre había perdido todos nuestros bienes dejándonos solamente la casa familiar. Para ese entonces mi hermano Jacob tuvo que ocuparse de sostener a la familia, pero ésta no era tarea sencilla.

Mi tío Billy, el obispo de Trento, ofreció a mi madre la que era, según él, la única solución factible. Convertir a la mayor de sus hijas en cortesana.

Y así se hizo. A mis 15 años me instruyeron en las artes amatorias dignas de una buena cortesana y mi tío se encargó de introducirme en los círculos sociales más distinguidos.

Los comienzos no habían sido sencillos, tenía demasiadas cosas que aprender.

Hasta entonces había sido una niña consentida por su papá. Y ahora debía aprender no sólo de literatura, música, pintura, etc. sino que debía conocer el cuerpo de los hombres, y debía aprender a darles placer.

Debía ser sumisa y complaciente y no la pequeña caprichosa, testaruda y contestataria que siempre había sido.

Mi tío me mantuvo recluida en su palacete de Trento donde aprendí a tocar la lira y el violonchelo. Me encerraba todas las tardes en su biblioteca y leía y estudiaba sobre pintura y escultura.

Allí conocí a Lady Sue, quien había sido cortesana antes de casarse con Lord Harry Clearwater.

Ella me instruyó sobre el género masculino. Me hizo conocer el cuerpo de los hombres y cómo brindarles placer.

Aún recuerdo lo sorprendida que quedé cuando vi mi primer hombre desnudo. Su cuerpo difería tanto del de las mujeres. Esa cola flácida que colgaba de sus ingles y que crecía irguiéndose endurecida ante el tacto femenino me asombró a la vez que me aterró. Y la señora Clearwater sostenía que "eso" debía entrar en mi cuerpo, por el pequeño orificio que tenía allí abajo entre mis piernas.

Al principio el mundo de las cortesanas me fascinaba. Sus largas cabelleras delicadamente peinadas formando bucles. Sus vestidos de brillantes y exquisitas sedas coloridas, tan ceñidos a la cintura, con escotes pronunciados que resaltaban los delicados pechos; todo ornamentado con bordados, perlas, moños y cintas, resultaban deliciosos.

La exquisitez de mis ropas contrastaba con la sobria y humilde sencillez de los grises vestidos de mi madre y hermanas.

Creía que haber decidido convertirme en cortesana era lo mejor que mi tío podía haber hecho por mí. Sería capaz de mantener económicamente a mi familia y lo haría dedicándome a las artes, y acudiendo a las grandes fiestas que daban los nobles en sus mansiones. Vestiría con deliciosas ropas y con unos peinados y joyas que sólo llevaban las mujeres de la nobleza.

Pero esta ilusión solo duró hasta mi ingreso al mundo real tras un año entero de instrucción.

Mi tío postuló mi virginidad, siendo ésta adquirida por el Duque de Trento, Don Demetri Giacri, quien pagó por ella una fortuna no sólo en dinero, sino con un inmenso ajuar de vestidos y joyas.

Ese día, fui llevada a un banquete en el palacio del duque, donde conocí una gran cantidad de hombres prósperos de la ciudad.

En estas fiestas se congregaban todos los nobles, y eran traídas las cortesanas más reconocidas.

Ya bastante avanzada la velada, el duque me envió a sus aposentos acompañada por una doncella que se encargó de desvestirme y hacer que me tumbara desnuda en la cama.

Temblaba por el temor de no saber cómo hacer aquello para lo que tanto me habían instruido, pero nunca creí que todo fuese como finalmente sería.

El duque, un desagradable hombre de unos 50 años, se quitó la ropa frente a mí, y por debajo de su prominente estómago pude ver su miembro erecto y reluciente.

Se acostó sobre mí pasando por mi cara y mis pechos su desagradable y libidinosa lengua. Con su mano separó mis piernas y de un solo movimiento metió su pene entre mis carnes, arrancándome un gemido de dolor que acompañó a las lágrimas que rodaron por mis mejillas. Eso era molesto, doloroso, incómodo y desagradable por decir poco. Sentía cómo me iba rajando desde dentro mientras el duque se movía sobre mí, jadeando y gimiendo hasta que un espasmo lo alcanzó y gritó deteniéndose sobre mí.

Salió de su lugar y se recostó sobre su espalda. Yo no era capaz de moverme por el miedo y el dolor que sentía en mi entrepierna. El hombre se levantó de la cama y pude ver su pene brillando goteante cuando se marchó.

Varios minutos después, Gianna, una cortesana con la que había estado hablando durante la noche entró a la habitación enviada por mi tío y me ayudó a levantarme.

De una jarra vertió un poco de agua en la jofaina que había en la esquina de la habitación y mojó en ella una pequeña toalla que me entregó luego de escurrirla un poco.

_- Toma, límpiate –_ me ordenó mirando hacia mi entrepierna.

Me asusté cuando vi sangre manchando mis muslos.

_- Tranquila – _me dijo_ – ya no volverás a sangrar la próxima vez_

_- La próxima vez?_ – le dije entre lágrimas mientras me limpiaba _– No habrá próxima vez_

Se rió y me sentí humillada

_- No te preocupes, pequeña. Ya no será tan malo, hasta llegará un momento en que lo disfrutarás._

_- Nunca podré disfrutar de algo así_

_- Sí que lo harás y entonces te acordarás de mí –_ me extendió una copa –_ Ahora bebe esto_

Arrugué la nariz al probar el sabor amargo de lo que me ofrecía

_- Servirá para evitarte "complicaciones"_

Luego supe que debía beber esa infusión de artemisa para evitar la concepción, aunque más adelante las esponjas empapadas en vinagre me servirían como métodos anticonceptivos.

Habían pasado ya dos años de mi iniciación como cortesana, y me había convertido en una muy reconocida. Siempre estaba en todas las reuniones, fiestas y tertulias que organizaban los nobles en sus casas de campo.

Con el tiempo la pérdida de mi virginidad pasó a ser un simple recuerdo de algo a lo que no debía darle mayor importancia. Poco a poco, tal como Gianna había aventurado llegué a sentir un leve disfrute en mis encuentros sexuales. Aunque mi obligación y por ende mi prioridad era siempre dar placer al hombre que tenía a mi lado, con el tiempo la experiencia me había llevado a sentir esas pequeñas explosiones de gozo que había aprendido a auto-regalarme.

Había contado alguna vez con amantes lo suficientemente egocéntricos para querer que la mujer con la que compartían el acto sexual no les olvidara al resultar satisfecha a su vez, y hacían lo indecible para escucharme gritar de placer, y debía reconocer que algunos lo habían logrado.

Y ahora, con tan sólo 18 años me había convertido en una cortesana afamada y muy solicitada en la cama de los nobles que concurrían a las reuniones que en éste ámbito se organizaban.

Eran muy renombradas por esa época las fiestas que organizaba en su finca de Venecia Marco Vulturi, Duque de Volterra.

Ya hacía más de un año yo había sido invitada por primera vez a su finca y desde entonces siempre me contaba entre las cortesanas que acudían a sus ágapes.

La duquesa vivía en Volterra y Marco solía pasar gran parte del año en Venecia atendiendo sus negocios, mientras su mujer cuidaba de su ya enorme prole. Se decía que cada vez que Marco volvía a Volterra era a fin de embarazar a su mujer y que ésta se quedara tranquila y no lo molestase. Prueba de ello eran los cinco hijos que le había dado en sus siete años de matrimonio.

Hacía ya tres meses que Marco había dejado la ciudad y volvería la próxima semana para pasar el verano.

Todas las cortesanas de Venecia esperábamos su retorno, ya que sabíamos que con él, llegarían los banquetes y nosotras recibíamos grandes sumas de dinero por asistir y atender a los invitados.

Quizás por mi juventud o tal vez por mi gran interés por las artes y la cultura, que hacían de mí una gran compañera de debates, era muy solicitada por los caballeros lo que aumentaba mi precio y redundaba en grandes beneficios económicos para mí y mi familia.

El verano era la mejor época para nuestro negocio, las fiestas de Marco Vulturi contagiaban al resto de los nobles y tres o cuatro días a la semana podía encontrarse un banquete al que asistir.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! Aquí vuelvo con una nueva historia. Espero que les guste.<em>**

**_Es mi primera historia de época así que no sé cómo me saldrá pero espero que les guste._**

**_Ya sabéis, espero vuestros reviews, para saber qué tal._**

**_Besitos!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO 2**

Caminaba junto a Eleazar Visconti, Marqués de Saluzzo, por los jardines de la finca de Marco Vulturi.

Eleazar era mi acompañante favorito. Estaba cercano a la cincuentena, y era un amante de las artes. Él también apreciaba mucho mi compañía pero no por razones sexuales ya que muy rara vez habíamos compartido el lecho. Pero ambos solíamos enfrascarnos en intensos debates sobre los nuevos artistas que hubiésemos descubierto.

_- Me ha deslumbrado la joven discípula de Buonarroti, Sofonisba Anguissola _– me explicaba el marqués cuando Marco Vulturi se acercó a nosotros.

_- Disculpad_ – llamó nuestra atención _– si el marqués me lo permite, hay alguien a quien quisiera presentaros, mi querida Isabella._

Odiaba cuando Marco hacía esto. Siempre que tenía un nuevo invitado me lo presentaba y me ofrecía cual si fuera un obsequio de bienvenida.

En general no tenía problema alguno con ello; yo tenía muy claro mi papel en estos eventos y al fin y al cabo cobraba por satisfacer a los invitados del anfitrión, pero odiaba que esto interfiriera un interesante debate con Eleazar.

El marqués hizo un gesto de asentimiento y yo le sonreí antes de tomar el brazo que Marco me ofrecía para dirigirme con él hacia la casa.

_- Seguramente ya os has enterado que mi primo ha venido de Inglaterra y pasará con nosotros el verano -_ comentó

_- Algo he escuchado, sí_

_- Mi tío, el duque de Masen, lord Carlisle Cullen, está enfermo y quisiera que su hijo contrajera matrimonio mientras él continúe con vida, a fin de que al momento de traspasarle su título, éste ya tuviera esposa._

_- Y le ha enviado a Italia en busca de esposa?_

_- Digamos que algo así_ – sonrió – _pero dudo que Edward esté de acuerdo con su padre. Diría que es algo así como un "romántico" – _se burló sin que yo entendiera bien su comentario.

Llegamos hasta un grupo de hombres que hablaban sobre alguna partida de caza o algo así.

_- Edward, primo, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas_ – dijo Marco haciendo que todos los hombres allí reunidos se giraran a observarnos.

En el grupo había varios hombres que ya conocía y cuatro que no había visto antes. Pero fue el que se giró hacia nosotros dándose por aludido, el que me quitó la respiración.

Un joven de unos veintipocos años, con el cabello cobrizo bastante despeinado y con los ojos verdes más profundos que había visto jamás se acercó a nosotros observándome con atención.

_- Ella es Isabella Swan, nuestra más exquisita invitada_ – le dijo Marco llevando su mano a mi espalda y empujándome levemente hacia él – _Querida Isabella, este es mi primo Lord Edward Cullen de quién os hablaba._

_- Es un placer conoceros, milord – _le dije bajando la mirada ruborizada mientras hacía una reverencia

_- El placer es completamente mío, milady _– me contestó cogiendo mi mano para besarla inclinándose hacia mí tal si de una señora de la alta sociedad, se tratase.

Era el hombre más atractivo que había visto jamás. Ni las pinturas retrataban a los dioses de una belleza tal. Su mandíbula recta y firme, sus labios finos y rosados, y sus ojos del color de las esmeraldas le otorgaban una belleza que desafiaría a la de aquellos.

Su cuerpo esbelto, enfundado en el jubón morado y las calzas oscuras, rivalizaba con el mismísimo David de Miguel Ángel Buonarroti y por primera vez, desde que dos años atrás había conocido el cuerpo masculino y sus necesidades y deseos, sentí la imperiosa necesidad de ser reclamada en el lecho de un hombre.

_- La señorita Isabella comparte tu pasión por la pintura, querido primo_ – explicó el duque _– estoy seguro que encontrarás en ella, sin duda alguna, una beligerante defensora de los pintores italianos._

_- Nuestra querida Isabella es una gran conocedora de arte. Sin duda que sus opiniones no deben ser desestimadas –_ acotó el conde Alistair Picerno quien era también un erudito en lo que al arte concernía.

_- Ninguna de las virtudes de la señorita Isabella deberían ser desestimadas _– replicó el Barón Alec Cortazzo con un dejo libidinoso que remarcaba una calidad de cortesana, de la que hasta ahora nunca me había sentido avergonzada o arrepentida.

_- Estaré encantado de contrastar con vos mis opiniones, lady Isabella – _dijo Edward acercándose a mí y ofreciéndome su brazo _– Aceptaríais dar un paseo conmigo?_

_- Desde luego que sí, milord _– le contesté tomando su brazo para alejarnos del grupo por uno de los senderos del jardín

_- Con vuestro permiso, señores –_ se dirigió Edward a los hombres antes de marchar.

Caminamos en silencio alejándonos del grupo. El cuerpo de Edward irradiaba un delicioso aroma que me envolvía. Mi mano sobre su brazo sentía cosquilleos que subían a lo largo de mi brazo hasta explotar en mi vientre cual cataclismo.

_- Esta es mi primera visita a Venecia _– relató _– pero habría venido mucho tiempo antes, de haber sabido que una belleza como vos residía por estos lares._

Su comentario me hizo sonrojar y éste aumentó cuando él se giró para observarme.

Deseé con el alma y el corazón que así hubiese sido, que hubiese visitado Venecia años atrás y nos hubiéramos conocido en circunstancias diferentes.

Pero era consciente de que era demasiado improbable que él y yo nos conociéramos de no ser yo una cortesana. Las jóvenes de mi clase social nunca nos codeábamos con los nobles y Edward era un noble.

_- Sois muy amable, milord._

_- Ya os ha dicho mi primo que siento pasión por la pintura y soy un gran admirador de la belleza. Y vos, lady Isabella, sois la personificación misma de la Madonna de Botticelli._

Mi sonrojo se hizo más pronunciado y mis palabras se atoraron en mi boca.

_- Agradezco me halaguéis comparándome con la dulzura y sensibilidad que refleja la Madonna del maestro Botticelli pero no me creo merecedora de tal distinción._

_- Creedme si os digo, señorita Isabella, que jamás he visto más allá de los lienzos un rostro y cuerpo femeninos tan deliciosos como los vuestros. Me sentiría muy honrado si aceptase posar para mí en alguna ocasión._

Lo miré con sorpresa.

_- Pintáis vos, milord?_

_- Digamos que lo intento, pero no me creo capaz de hacer justicia a vuestra belleza, milady._

_- Me halagáis tanto, milord, que me hace sentir cohibida._

_- Oh, lo siento, señorita Isabella, no es mi intención incomodaros –_ se disculpó rápidamente – _pero vuestra belleza me abruma._

Estuvimos largo rato paseando por los jardines de la mansión Vulturi. Edward era un acompañante excepcional.

Departimos mucho sobre pintura, música y literatura. Su sabiduría en estos temas competía ferozmente con los conocimientos del marqués de Saluzzo, pero él agregaba sus constantes galanteos a mi persona.

Me pidió autorización para ser mi acompañante en la cena de esa noche, a lo que no pude ni quise negarme.

Cenábamos en el amplio comedor de la mansión Vulturi. Edward se sentaba a mi lado y comentaba conmigo sobre algunos pintores que había conocido en sus últimos meses de estadía en Francia.

_- Edward, amigo – _dijo Alec con el tono lujurioso que solía utilizar cuando se refería a alguna de las cortesanas –_ tal vez dispensaríais a la señorita Isabella esta noche. Me gustaría compartir mi lecho con ella, si a vos os parece bien._

Edward lo observó dubitativo y luego a mí, antes de contestar.

_- Si a vos no os importa, me gustaría compartir más tiempo con ella_ – se giró hacia mí – _Si a milady le parece bien, por supuesto._

_- Desde luego que sí, milord, será un honor_

_- Vamos, Alec. Tú ya conoces a Isabella, déjame agasajar a mi primo esta noche _– le dijo Marco ante el rostro molesto del Barón.

Acabada la cena, nos dirigimos al salón donde los hombres bebían coñac mientras las cortesanas les hacíamos compañía esperando requirieran alguno de nuestros servicios.

Athenedora tocaba el laúd, Renata masajeaba la espalda del anfitrión y el resto de las chicas simplemente estaban allí.

Edward se sentó a mi lado simplemente hablándome de su país.

Marco se giró dirigiéndose a él

_- Edward, querido primo, siéntete libre de ausentarte en cualquier momento. – _sonrió socarronamente _– Tal vez quieras estar a solas con nuestra exquisita Isabella._

Edward nos observó a Marco y a mí alternativamente. Se puso de pie y me extendió la mano.

_- Desearíais acompañarme a un sitio más íntimo, milady?_

_- Será un placer _– me sonrojé por la anticipación, mientras mi entrepierna se humedecía nerviosamente.

Deseaba desesperadamente estar a solas con este hombre, pero temía que él creyera que sólo era uno más de mis tantos compañeros de cama. No podía negar que en parte lo era, al fin y al cabo era una cortesana que había yacido en el lecho de casi cada uno de los hombres que se encontraban en esta habitación y muchos que no lo estaban.

Pero lo que sentía por este hombre en particular era completamente diferente, era algo que nunca había experimentado. Quería gustarle, quería que se sintiera bien conmigo, pero no para aumentar mi fama como cortesana, ni siquiera para aumentar mis ingresos económicos. Quería gustarle porque de alguna forma quería ser importante para él. Quería que me recordara cuando marchase a Inglaterra. Quería que me recordara a mí cada vez que tuviera una mujer en su cama. Cada vez que viera una mujer quería que pensara en mí. Quería que alguna vez sintiera nostalgia de mí. Y cuando al fin tuviera una esposa, quería que pensara cómo habría sido si yo fuera ella y no una cortesana más. Porque de ahora en más yo no podría dejar de pensar en ello.

Nos dirigimos a la alcoba en la que Marco había instalado a Edward.

Era una enorme habitación con grandes ventanales cubiertos por pesadas cortinas de terciopelo rojo. En el centro una cama de grandes dimensiones cubierta con varias almohadas y cojines se erigía por debajo de un impresionante dosel.

A un lado dos sillones junto a un pequeño escritorio y hacia la otra esquina un mueble con su jofaina.

En la pared más alejada una pequeña chimenea donde ardían unos leños.

Entramos a la habitación y nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa como entonces. No era mi primera noche con un hombre ni mucho menos pero nunca había experimentado lo que ahora.

_- Lo siento, milord, si me siento un poco nerviosa en este momento – _me disculpé

_- Tranquila, milady –_ dijo soltando las finas tiras que sujetaban mi vestido por la espalda.

Sentía su respiración en mi nuca mientras Edward deshacía el entramado de los cordeles con delicadeza. Acercó su cara a mi cabello aspirando su aroma.

_- Hueles embriagadoramente bien, Isabella. _– susurró en mi oído haciéndome estremecer.

Cuando acabó de desatar mi vestido, el pesado brocado cayó al suelo. Tomándome delicadamente por los hombros me giró de frente a él. Llevé mis manos al frente de mi corsé para desanudarlo pero él las detuvo.

_- Déjame hacerlo a mí –_ me pidió con delicadeza antes de proceder a deshacer los nudos de la prenda. Se tomó su tiempo y lo hizo tan lentamente que el nerviosismo de mi cuerpo iba en aumento.

Cuando finalmente el corsé cedió bajo sus manos, con la misma lentitud subió mi camisa y me la quitó por encima de la cabeza dejándome completamente desnuda y vulnerable frente a él.

Exhaló un profundo suspiro observándome

_- Eres deliciosa, Isabella_ – me dijo con devoción _– Te envidiaría la misma Venus_

_- Aún me comparáis con las musas de Boticelli, milord?_

_- Llámame Edward, por favor._

_- No sé si sea lo más apropiado, milord –_ me disculpé

_- Yo lo prefiero así, Isabella. No quiero que seas mi cortesana..._

_- Eso es lo que soy, milord_

_- No para mí – _sonrió acercándose _– por favor, llámame Edward_

_- Edward... –_ musité y él acercó sus labios y los posó sobre los míos.

Fue el tacto más íntimo y delicioso que jamás había sentido.

Sus labios se movieron con delicadeza sobre los míos y poco a poco fueron tornándose más posesivos y demandantes.

Mi cuerpo reaccionaba contra él mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda y mis costados erizando mi piel.

Sin dejar de besarme desabrochó su jubón y lo dejó caer junto a mi ropa.

Me levantó en sus brazos y me llevó hasta la cama depositándome suavemente sobre ella.

Se quitó su camisa y sus calzas y mi corazón se aceleró al apreciar completamente su cuerpo desnudo. Sus amplios hombros, su firme torso que remarcaba sus músculos, el fino vello que bajaba por su vientre hasta perderse en el triángulo de sus ingles, y el rígido miembro que se erigía en su masculinidad esperando por penetrar en mi cuerpo.

Con suaves movimientos, cual depredador acechando a su presa, se acercó a mí y se tumbó a mi lado en el lecho.

Acariciaba mi rostro bajando por mi cuello, mi pecho y mi vientre hasta alcanzar los oscuros rizos de mi entrepierna.

Sus delicadas caricias me hacían temblar de excitación.

_- Eres exquisita, Isabella. Y me tienes completamente extasiado_

No había nada que yo pudiera decir, las palabras no salían por mi boca. Temblaba de emoción al estar en un contacto tan íntimo con un hombre tan delicioso e intimidante.

Se acercó nuevamente a mis labios y me besó mientras sus manos acariciaban mis pechos que se endurecían frente a él. Comenzó a masajearlos y su miembro golpeaba firmemente contra mis muslos.

Mis manos acariciaban su pecho cuando se recostó sobre mí. Con mucha delicadeza llevó una mano a mis muslos y separó mis piernas.

Situó su erección contra la entrada húmeda de mi intimidad y susurró

_- Me gustaría poder entrar en ti, Isabella_

_- Hazlo, por favor –_ jadeé ante la sensualidad de su pedido, mientras sentía cómo poco a poco su miembro se abría paso entre mis íntimos pliegues.

Gemí ante la intromisión sintiendo un delicioso placer cuando toda su longitud estuvo dentro mío.

_- Es delicioso sentir tu suave piel apretarse contra mi miembro_

_- Para mí es exquisito tenerte dentro mío._

_- Es aquí donde siempre querré estar, Isabella – _susurró y el pesar volvió a invadirme.

El pesar por no poder ofrecerle nada. El pesar por no poder ocupar un lugar en su vida. Por no poder ocupar otro lugar que el de una cortesana con la que compartir lecho durante unas horas.

Y en ese momento odié mi vida. Odié ser esto que era y que me hacía indigna para un hombre como Edward. Odié a mi madre, a mi hermano y a mi tío por haberme convertido en cortesana. Odié a mi padre por haber dilapidado nuestra pequeña fortuna y nuestras dotes. Y me odié a mí misma por amar a ese hombre; por tener estos sentimientos que hasta ahora desconocía. Me odié por desear más, me odié por envidiar a esa desconocida aristócrata que tarde o temprano se convertiría en su esposa y madre de sus hijos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste.<em>**

**_Ya sabéis, espero vuestros reviews, para saber qué tal._**

**_Besitos!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO 3**

Estábamos tumbados en la cama sobre nuestros costados, frente a frente con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Esta había sido la noche más maravillosa de toda mi vida. Edward había sido muy complaciente conmigo, había puesto mi placer y mi disfrute por delante del suyo. Había sido delicado y cariñoso y me había tratado con una ternura que era desconocida para mí. Luego de alcanzar el clímax me había rodeado con sus brazos y me había acariciado y besado con delicadeza hasta dormirnos.

Había estado toda la noche entre sus brazos. Me había contado sobre su vida en Londres, su familia, sus viajes, el deseo de su padre de que se desposara a la brevedad y el poco interés que él tenía de hacerlo por conveniencia.

_- Mi primo dice que soy un tonto romántico –_ me explicó sonriendo. Me miró fijamente y añadió _– Yo quisiera casarme con la mujer a la que ame y te aseguro que esta mujer no es ninguna de las que mi padre ha propuesto como candidatas._

_- Imagino que tu padre temería que desposaras alguien que no fuera conveniente para ti_

_- Para mí? O sería mejor decir, para sus intereses._

_- No crees que sus intereses sean los tuyos?_

_- No siempre. Mi padre cree que, como hijo mayor y heredero de su título y sus bienes, debo desposar a alguna mujer miembro de la nobleza. Yo quiero desposar a la mujer que ame y él sostiene que el amor llegará después._

_- Tú no crees que eso sea posible?_ – pregunté curiosa

_- Tú crees que en estos siete años, mi primo Marco ha llegado a amar a su mujer? _– me contestó con una mirada escéptica, arqueando su ceja.

_- Supongo que no _– sonreí

Se acercó a mí recostándome sobre mi espalda y cerniéndose sobre mí. Acercó sus labios a los míos haciéndome estremecer ante su dulce aliento.

_- Cuando yo me case lo haré con la mujer que ame. No querré compartir mi lecho con nadie más que no sea ella. _– susurró antes de besarme.

Ese comentario me dejó desolada. Sabía que no volvería a tener otra noche como ésta con Edward cuando encontrara la mujer con la que se casaría, y eso me entristeció. Si esto era todo a lo que yo podía aspirar, era duro comprobar que ni eso tendría. Siquiera estos momentos robados.

_- Y aún no has encontrado esa mujer a la que amar? _– pregunté aún sin mirarlo cuando se separó de mí.

Tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo enredó en sus dedos.

_- Ahora sí –_ me contestó en voz muy baja antes de reclinarse sobre mí para volver a besarme.

.

Me encontraba en mi habitación deshaciendo mi peinado, cuando entró mi madre.

_- Se comenta que has conocido al primo del Duque_ – dijo con curiosidad

_- Así es –_ le contesté con indiferencia

_- Y bien...? –_ preguntó sonriendo nerviosa

_- Qué queréis saber, madre?_

_- Cómo es? Qué te ha parecido?_

_- Es un hombre muy agradable y atento. Todo un caballero y sin dudas muy inteligente. Un ilustrado en pintura y literatura..._

_- Ya, ya – _me interrumpió mi madre a quien las artes aburrían sobremanera – _ya sabes a qué me refiero –_ la miré interrogante – _ha venido en busca de esposa a Venecia?_

_- Algo así –_ contesté en un temeroso susurro

_- Crees que podremos ofrecerle a Rachel? – _me dijo con entusiasmo

_- No –_ grité _– No le ofreceremos a Rachel_

Mi madre me miró confusa

_- Por qué no? No has dicho que es un hombre agradable?_

_- Rachel es sólo una niña_

_- Yo me casé con tu padre con tan sólo dos años más que Rachel_

_- Madre, qué prisa tenéis por casar a Rachel? Creéis que está preparada para ser esposa? Aún juega con muñecas con Rebecca – _intenté persuadirla

_- Oh, Isabella, imagina que desposáramos a Rachel con un noble como el primo de Lord Vulturi, no tendríamos que preocuparnos más por ella. No deberíamos ocuparnos de su manutención, además de que adoptaría un título nobiliario y con el tiempo Rebecca podría también entrar en la alta sociedad y conseguir un marido adecuado._

_- No voy a ofrecerle a Rachel a Edward – _contesté con los ojos llorosos

_- Edward? –_ me observó confusa

_- Lord Cullen –_ me rectifiqué

_- Isabella – _me llamó _– hay algo que yo deba saber?_

_- Claro que no. A qué os referís?_

_- No te habrás fijado en Lord Cullen con algún tipo de interés..._

_- Desde luego que no – _me giré hacia el espejo sin poder enfrentar su mirada –_ No sabéis lo que decís_

_- Sabes que tú no debes interesarte por él, verdad?_

_- Por supuesto que lo sé_

_- Porque tú sólo eres una cortesana._

_- Lo sé, madre. Vos no me dejaríais que lo olvidara. _– contesté en un susurro

_- Pequeña –_ se acercó a mí y me abrazó _– Cielo, lo siento mucho de verdad, pero no me gustaría que te confundieras y pensaras que puedes hacer cosas que no están en tus manos._

_- Y no está en mis manos pensar en que algún día yo podría tener mi propia familia_ – fue más una afirmación que una pregunta, pero era una certeza que me desgarraba el corazón.

_- Claro que sí, Isabella. Claro que tendrás tu propia familia algún día. Pero antes debemos ocuparnos de desposar a tus hermanas. Si tú te desposaras quién se ocuparía de alimentar a la familia?_

_- Tal vez podría instruir a Rachel y a Rebecca para que sean cortesanas –_ le contesté con rabia e ironía

_- Oh, cariño. Es esa la vida que quieres para tus hermanas? – _la miré furiosa mientras las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas

_- Es la vida que vos querías para mí?_

_- Isabella, sabes que no teníamos opción – _se disculpó

_- Y cuánto más tendré que sacrificarme por la familia, madre? Cuánto más? _– grité furiosa

_- Isabella _– me reprendió –_ Tú padre perdió todo lo que teníamos, qué es lo que yo debía hacer?_

_- Quizás ocuparos de la familia. Al fin y al cabo vos elegiste casaros con un hombre que prefirió jugarse toda su fortuna y luego batirse a duelo. Tal vez debisteis escoger un mejor marido – _le grité antes de sentir su mano golpeando contra mi mejilla.

_- No me faltes el respeto, niña. Te recuerdo que aún sigues siendo mi hija._

_- Tal vez usted debería recordarlo alguna vez _– le contesté en un susurro y me desmoroné sobre mi cama cuando ella salió de mi habitación.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo, aunque es cortito. Espero que les guste.<em>**

**_Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

**_Ya sabéis, espero vuestros reviews, para saber qué tal, y como agradecimiento les enviaré un adelanto del próximo capi._**

**_Besitos!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO ****4**

_- No sois vos aficionado a la caza, milord?_

_- No mucho en realidad _– contestó Edward mientras caminábamos por los jardines de la finca de Marco Vulturi

Este fin de semana Marco había organizado un torneo de caza de zorro en su finca, donde se habían congregado los más ilustres componentes de la nobleza y el clero. Allí nos encontrábamos también las cortesanas más renombradas.

Edward me había solicitado que fuese su acompañante también durante estos tres días y por supuesto que no me había negado. En realidad no sabía cómo podría acompañar a alguien más cuando Edward marchase de regreso a Londres. Durante las tres semanas anteriores había sido su acompañante en todos y cada uno de los banquetes y reuniones que se habían llevado a cabo en la ciudad, despertando así la envidia en más de una de las cortesanas así como el malestar en más de uno de los caballeros, siendo Alec Cortazzo el más molesto.

_- Mi padre suele organizar eventos de caza en nuestra finca de Worcester, pero yo intento evitarlos –_ me explicó ofreciéndome asiento en uno de los bancos del jardín más alejado de la mansión

Lo observé con fervor y admiración

_- Sois un caballero muy diferente, milord._ – confesé con admiración.

Acarició mi rostro con delicadeza alcanzando un castaño rizo que enmarcaba mi rostro y lo giró entre sus dedos.

_- Estamos solos, Isabella. Cuándo accederás a llamarme Edward? _– susurró mirando mis labios con devoción

_- No creo que sea apropiado, milord_ – me sonrojé bajando la mirada

_- Por qué no, si es lo que yo deseo?_

_- Porque debemos mantener las distancias_

_- No crees que el hecho de compartir el lecho ha hecho desaparecer las distancias entre nosotros?_

Alcé la mirada para observar sus deliciosos ojos, verdes como las esmeraldas.

_- Soy una cortesana, Edward._ – respondí suplicante – _No deberías olvidarlo._

_- No lo olvido. Ni tampoco lo lamento – _confesó –_ De no ser una cortesana tal vez no te hubiera llegado a conocer. Y no soy capaz de imaginarme una vida donde no estés._

_- No deberíais decir esas cosas, milord. – _bajé la mirada intentando ocultar las lágrimas que acudían abundantes a mis ojos.

_- Por favor, Isabella. Deja de tratarme con tanta distancia_ – suplicó

_- Lo siento –_ murmuré – _pero no es un lujo al que pueda aspirar trataros de otra forma._

_- Querida –_ puso su dedo bajo mi barbilla para alzarla y mirarme fijamente a los ojos – _tú puedes aspirar a lo que sea. –_ se acercó a mis labios para besarme con tierna pasión.

En ese momento uno de los lacayos del duque se acercó a nosotros.

_- Con sus excusas, milord – _dijo sin levantar la vista del suelo

Edward se giró hacia él instándolo a hablar.

_- Ha llegado un emisario de vuestro padre, trayendo un mensaje para vos y para el señor Duque y éste requiere vuestra presencia en la mansión._

_- Enseguida voy. _– le respondió poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndome su mano para que fuera con él.

Cuando llegamos al salón donde esperaba Marco éste echó una mirada especulativa a mi mano apoyada en el brazo de Edward.

Marco me sonrió y se acercó a Edward entregándole una carta.

_- Tu padre me ha enviado esta nota, Edward._

Edward se adelantó hasta Marco y tomó la carta que aquel le entregaba. Su rostro se endureció al leer la misiva.

_- Nos dispensaríais, querida Isabella? _– me dijo Marco

_- Oh, desde luego –_ le contesté ruborizada girándome hacia la salida_ – Disculpad la intromisión._

_- No, Isabella –_ me llamó Edward haciéndome volver hacia él – _Quédate por favor –_ lo miré confusa a la vez que él se giraba hacia su primo _– Ella debería escuchar esta conversación, Marco, no crees?_

Los observé de uno en uno cada vez más confundida. Sin duda se trataba de temas familiares y no había razón alguna para que yo estuviera allí.

_- Hallo entonces que Isabella conoce tus intenciones_

_- Aún no, en realidad. Pero es algo que pensaba hablar con ella y su familia esta misma semana. De momento creí oportuno comunicárselo a mi padre para que abandone su búsqueda._

Los observaba sin entender nada de lo que se decían. Edward se giró hacia mí y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

_- Querida Isabella – _dijo solemne mirándome fijamente a los ojos _– He comunicado a mi padre mi intención de pedirte que aceptes ser mi esposa._

Me sonrojé furiosamente a la vez que se cortaba mi respiración y mi corazón comenzaba a latir desbocadamente.

_- Quisiera pedirle tu mano a tu hermano y su bendición a tu madre cuanto antes tú lo estimes oportuno._

_- Oh, milord, _- dije bajando la vista con nerviosismo _– no creo que eso sea posible._

Edward me observó con incredulidad

_- Por qué no, Isabella? Es que ya estás prometida a alguien más?_

_- No, claro que no –_ negué con rapidez _– pero no creo que una unión entre nosotros fuese oportuna._

_- Por qué no? A qué te refieres?_

_- No hagas esto, Edward, por favor – _supliqué olvidándome de la presencia de Marco mientras las lágrimas fluían de mis ojos _– yo soy sólo una cortesana y tú eres un duque, nunca podríamos desposarnos._

_- El duque es mi padre no yo – _se excusó furioso

_- Y tú heredarás su título cuando él falte._

_- Si he de renunciar al título para poder hacerte mi esposa lo haré –_ anunció con firmeza

_- Tu padre nunca aceptaría que desposaras a una cortesana._

_- No necesito su aprobación._

_- Sí la necesitas, Edward. Yo nunca podría vivir sabiendo que soy la razón de tu enemistad con tu padre._

_- Y yo nunca podría vivir con una esposa que no fueras tú._

_- Edward, primo –_ interrumpió Marco _– Ya has leído la respuesta de tu padre_

_- No me importa lo que él diga, Marco_ – le contestó haciéndome deducir dicha respuesta _– Sabes que sólo me casaré con quien ame y amo a Isabella._

_- Esto es una locura _– se quejó Marco mirando al techo.

_- Marco tiene razón, Edward, esto es una locura._

_- Lo siento, Isabella, pero hablaré con tu familia y pediré tu mano._

_- Temo que te sea negada –_ confesé con tristeza en la voz ante la mirada atónita de ambos hombres.

_- Por qué decís eso, Isabella? _– preguntó Marco confuso _– No agradaría a vuestra familia que os desposaras con un Duque? – _agregó incrédulo

_- Soy una cortesana y tengo dos hermanas dispuestas a acceder a un matrimonio._

_- Me estás ofreciendo que despose a alguna de tus hermanas?_ – me preguntó Edward con extrañeza.

_- No soy digna de ti, Edward –_ contesté avergonzada y herida _– cualquiera de ellas sí lo sería, y ambas cuentan con una apropiada dote._

_- Dote que tú has conseguido para ellas – _me espetó con rudeza.

_- Trabajando como cortesana _– le espeté a su vez.

_- Creo que deberíamos tranquilizarnos un momento – _pidió Marco mientras Edward y yo nos mirábamos fijamente con dureza.

Edward se giró hacia él soltando mis manos.

_- No cambiaré de opinión._

_- Edward, por favor, intenta entrar en razón. Que te cases con alguien más no significa que debas perder a Isabella. Siempre podrás estar con ella cuando desees._

_- Marco, entiendo tu forma de vivir el matrimonio, y la acepto, pero no es la que deseo para mí. Y no poder vivir con Isabella, tener mis hijos con ella, y compartir el resto de mi vida con ella, no es lo que espero para mi vida. Me casaré con ella si me acepta y si no lo hace, entonces no me casaré con nadie jamás. _– habló como si yo no estuviera allí y se giró para marcharse fuera de la vivienda.

Sintiéndome avergonzada me giré hacia Marco.

_- Lo siento mucho, milord –_ me disculpé mirando al suelo _– Yo no era conocedora de las intenciones de vuestro primo._

_- No tenéis que disculparos, mi querida. Entiendo que Edward se sintiese confundido por la atracción que ejercéis sobre él._

_- Os aseguro que no he sido consciente de estar haciendo nada para que esto fuera así._

_- Ya lo creo que no, Isabella. Y os afirmo que no os estoy juzgando. Todos sabemos que sois una joven deliciosa y siendo la persona con la que mi primo comparte tanta intimidad, no es de extrañarse que se confundiera._

_- Si lo consideráis conveniente, puedo dejar la finca en este momento._

_- Desde luego que no, querida. Vos sois mi invitada así como Edward también lo es. Yo no entraré en esta disputa familiar. Si mi primo quiere desposaros yo no me opondré. Si mi tío no quiere que lo haga, tampoco intervendré. Yo tal vez no comparta las opiniones de Edward pero si él no considera la posibilidad de casarse por conveniencia yo no intentaré cambiar su opinión. A mi juicio él es libre de casarse con quién desee. De momento esto lo solucionaréis entre vosotros. Estoy seguro de que encontraréis una solución acorde y conveniente para todas las partes. De momento vos seguís siendo mi invitada y espero que compartáis todo el fin de semana conmigo y mis invitados._

_- Gracias, milord –_ le contesté haciendo una reverencia –_ Estoy segura que lord Cullen recapacitará._

_- Claro que lo hará, querida, claro que lo hará –_ dijo palmeando mi mano y procediendo a retirarse

Encontré a Edward en el mismo lugar en que habíamos estado sentados antes de la reunión con Marco.

Levantó la vista al escucharme llegar a su lado.

_- Isabella –_ me saludó bajando la mirada.

_- Supongo que deberíamos hablar de lo sucedido, milord._

Me observó con exasperación.

_- Isabella, te he pedido que seas mi esposa, no es eso suficiente prueba de confianza para que me llames Edward y te olvides del milord?_

_- Lo siento, Edward –_ lo miré con un profundo dolor en mi mirada _– Pero entiéndeme, por favor, lo que has dicho en el salón del Duque es una locura y una tontería._

_- Pero por qué, Isabella? –_ en sus ojos había sufrimiento y dolor.

Tiró de mí para que me sentara a su lado.

_- Por qué, Isabella? Acaso tú no sientes lo mismo que yo? No es amor lo que sientes por mí? _– rogó expectante

_- Desde luego que sí. Siento por ti algo que nunca había sentido antes. Algo que siquiera sabía que existiese. Pero no por ello esto deja de ser un error. –_ lo observaba suplicante _– Tú lo sabes, Edward. Pertenecemos a mundos diferentes. No soy digna de ti._

Me observó furioso

_- No vuelvas a decir que no eres digna de mí. No puedo imaginar nadie más digna de mí que tú._

_- Soy una cortesana – _repliqué

_- Lo repites como si fuese un pecado._

_- Tal vez lo sea, Edward. He compartido el lecho de más hombres de los que pueda recordar. Ninguna mujer en mis condiciones puede aspirar a casarse con un noble._

_- Si mi título nobiliario es lo que nos separa, renunciaré a él. No lo necesito. Sólo te necesito a ti a mi lado._

_- Edward… -_ supliqué –_ no sigas por favor…_

_- Dime que no me amas y renunciaré a ti, Isabella _– rogó contra mis labios _– pero sólo lo haré si juras que no me amas._

_- Claro que te amo, Edward, pero debes entenderlo. Soy cortesana. Tu padre nunca aceptaría este matrimonio._

_- Si no lo acepta, nos casaremos sin su bendición._

_- Mi madre no lo aceptará. Yo debo mantener a mi familia. Y debo estar con ellos al menos hasta que mis hermanas encuentren esposo._

_- Mantendré a tu familia._

_- No puedo pedirte eso, Edward._

_- Por favor, Isabella. No me niegues el oxígeno que necesito para vivir. No me niegues la vida, amor mío. No soy capaz de respirar si no te tengo a mi lado._

No podía contestarle, no había nada que quisiera más que estar con él, pero sabía que no sería fácil lograr lo que él deseaba. Su familia nunca aceptaría que me desposara, y aún peor, sospechaba que mi familia tampoco lo admitiría.

_- No quiero sembrar la discordia en tu familia, Edward, nunca me lo perdonaría._

_- Amor mío, no podré ni querré volver a ver a mi familia si te pierdo por su causa –_ acariciaba mis mejillas mientras me hablaba con devoción.

Suspiré vencida aferrándome a él que me rodeó con sus brazos.

_- No será sencillo _- reconocí

_- Podremos hacerlo. Si estamos juntos podremos vencer lo que sea._

_- No me amarás cuando tu familia te de la espalda. Te arrepentirás cuando tu padre te quite tu título y te desherede._

Me separó de sus brazos para observarme fijamente.

_- Tú serás mi familia. Contigo tendré mi familia y no me dará la espalda. El único título al que aspiro es el de tu esposo, y la única fortuna que ansío es la tenerte a mi lado. Sólo con eso seré feliz y tu ausencia será lo único que me haga desdichado._

Volví a ceñirme a él sintiéndome en casa y temiendo la separación.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! Nuevo capi, espero que les guste.<em>**

**_Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

**_Ya sabéis, review=adelanto._**

**_Besitos!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO ****5**

Estuvimos juntos cada día y cada momento ante la mirada escrutadora de Marco que nos observaba receloso. Edward habló con su primo confirmando su decisión de desposarme, contara o no con la aprobación de su padre y su familia.

Marco había accedido al pedido de Edward de enviar un emisario a Londres que informara a su padre de la decisión tomada.

A su vez había solicitado a mi familia una audiencia en la cual formalizaría la petición de mi mano, y éstos habían accedido a entrevistarse con él a la mitad de esa semana.

Yo no había tenido la fuerza necesaria para informar a mi madre de las intenciones de Edward. Ella por su parte, no había hecho comentarios al respecto, segura de que yo me molestaría, debido a que confiaba que el motivo de la audiencia era solicitar autorización para cortejar a mi hermana Rachel.

A mitad de la semana siguiente estaba en mi habitación rizando el cabello de mi hermana, cuando mi madre nos requirió en el salón donde ella y Jacob esperaban la llegada de Edward. Tanto Rachel como mi madre vestían sus trajes de domingo, que eran sus mejores galas para recibir a tan importante invitado como era Lord Cullen.

Mi madre quería que yo participara en la reunión, ya que era la única de los presentes que conocía a Edward personalmente.

Mi madre, mi hermano Jacob, Rachel y yo esperábamos en el salón cuando la criada acompañó a Edward.

Me miró con la ternura que siempre lo hacía y me sonrió antes de dirigirse al resto de mi familia.

_- Signora Swan –_ hizo una breve inclinación cogiendo la mano de mi madre para llevarla a sus labios, ante la reluciente sonrisa de la mujer – _Es un honor para mí conoceros, agradeciendo infinitamente me reciba usted en su morada._

_- El honor es nuestro, milord. _– Renée contestó con una reverencia

Edward saludó entonces a mis hermanos con la misma formalidad y deferencia. Rachel sonreía tímidamente ante quien vislumbraba como su futuro esposo, haciendo que yo me sintiera cada vez más culpable por mi silencio.

Finalmente se giró hacia mí y tomó mi mano con un roce acariciante y la llevó a sus labios con sus ojos llenos del amor totalmente correspondido que había en su ser.

_- Milady –_ besó mis nudillos con delicadeza _– es, como siempre, un delicioso placer veros._

_- Milord –_ fue todo lo que pude articular en un hilo de voz mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

Edward y yo quedamos sentados en el mismo sofá uno en cada esquina, frente a nosotros mi madre y mi hermana ocupaban otro sofá y mi hermano un sillón que se ubicaba también frente nosotros.

Rachel fue encargada de servir el té que la criada había dejado en una bandeja de plata sobre una pequeña mesilla junto al sofá donde ella se sentaba junto a mi madre. Entregó su taza a Edward con inocultable turbación y sonrojo ante la sonrisa de agradecimiento que éste le dedicó.

_- Tengo entendido que ésta es vuestra primera visita a Venecia, milord?_

_- Está usted en lo correcto, milady. Y os puedo asegurar que he resultado completamente deslumbrado por vuestra ciudad y sus gentes. _– sonrió Edward a mi madre y giró su rostro para observarme _– Vuestra hija ha resultado una muy agradable anfitriona._

_- Me complace escucharlo, milord _– mi madre me dedicó una fugaz mirada _– Isabella ha sido educada para ser una compañía agradable._

Sus palabras tenían un retintín que me dolía profundamente.

_- Sin dudas ha sido mucho más que eso. Tiene usted una hija –_ Edward observó a mi madre y seguidamente a Rachel antes de corregirse – _perdón, unas hijas encantadoras._

Mi madre sonrió con suficiencia frente al sonrojo de Rachel que escondía su mirada decorosamente.

_- Ya ha conocido usted a mi querida Isabella, quién siempre ha sido muy halagada por la atención de vuestro primo el Duque de Volterra _– ese fue un golpe bajo que remarcaba mi calidad de cortesana – _y mi querida Rachel, aunque es muy joven aún, ya ha demostrado gran interés por los quehaceres domésticos y la atención de un verdadero hogar. Estamos seguros de que será una compañera atenta, sumisa y complaciente. Estará muy complacido el hombre que la pida en matrimonio._

Edward sonrió asintiendo

_- Ya lo creo que sí, mi señora. Sin dudas será un honor para el hombre que la haga su esposa._

Jacob observaba toda la situación de forma especulativa claramente intrigado por el escaso interés que Edward demostraba en Rachel.

_- Se rumoreaba en la ciudad que vuestra visita a Venecia se debe a que está buscando esposa – _preguntó Jacob a bocajarro

Todos lo miramos con sorpresa, aunque Edward fue el primero en recuperarse de su asombro ante lo directo de la pregunta de mi hermano.

_- En realidad ésta no era exclusivamente la razón de mi visita a mi primo, sino que eran los negocios, pero debo confesar que era la esperanza de mi familia que encontrase la mujer a la que deseara desposar._

Mi madre se repantigó en el sofá

_- Y cree que ha encontrado una mujer idónea para ocupar ese lugar? _– le preguntó con prudencia.

Edward sonrió y me observó fijamente

_- SÉ que la he encontrado –_ hizo énfasis en la primera palabra.

Se movió en el sofá acercándose a mí. Estiró su mano para tomar la mía que se encontraba en mi regazo ante la mirada estupefacta de mi hermano y una clara confusión en los rostros de mi madre y mi hermana.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y me dio un ligero apretón infundiéndome valor. Yo no me sentía capaz de levantar la vista para enfrentar las miradas de mi familia. Sentí la fija mirada de Edward en mi rostro y lo miré, me sonrió antes de dirigirse a mi madre

_- Como usted sabe, mi señora, he tenido el privilegio de conocer a su hija Isabella. He sido honrado con su compañía en muchos momentos en estas últimas semanas y me he sentido gratamente halagado por ello. Me siento infinitamente a gusto con su compañía y por alguna razón que desconozco pero alabo ella ha manifestado sentir de igual manera. Por esta razón me he atrevido a requerir esta reunión a fin de solicitar vuestra anuencia para cortejar a Isabella con la intención de desposarla tan pronto como nuestras familias lo crean conveniente._

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante las exquisitas palabras de Edward. No podía dejar de mirarlo con una sonrisa tonta adherida a mis labios. Un momento de silencio reinó en el salón antes de que la estridente voz de mi madre se hiciera oír.

_- Pero… Isabella es una cortesana –_ fue todo lo que dijo haciendo que me girara para mirarla

_- Estoy al corriente de esta situación –_ le contestó Edward con tranquilidad

_- Y quiere usted, un noble, desposar a una cortesana, milord? –_ preguntó con escepticismo

_- Es mi deseo desposar a la mujer que amo, mi señora, y esa mujer es su hija Isabella. – _expresó con firmeza apretando suavemente mi mano

Rachel y Jacob miraban la contienda estupefactos. Yo a cada instante me iba encogiendo en mi asiento. No podía creer lo que mi madre me estaba haciendo. Su avaricia y su egoísmo estaban separándome del amor de mi vida, ya que eso interfería en los planes que ella había hecho para casar a mi hermana.

Estaba poniendo sus intereses por delante de mi felicidad, tal como lo había hecho tres años antes cuando me llevó a hacerme cortesana.

_- Lo siento mucho, milord – _se disculpó mi madre ante la mirada de asombro de Edward – _pero mi hija Isabella no está buscando marido._

La observé con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Éstas se desbordaron cuando me encontré con su sonrisa de suficiencia. Mi hermano la observó dubitativo.

_- Sin embargo, mi hija Rachel está disponible para ocupar dicho lugar. _– estiró su mano hacia mi hermana que observó a Edward sonriendo tímidamente – _Estoy convencida que si se toma su tiempo para conocerla y cortejarla, encontrará en ella la compañera ideal para usted. Ella será una digna esposa para un noble como usted. _– Edward la observaba estupefacto al igual que yo –_ Sin dudas tiene la sumisión necesaria en una esposa, así como la comprensión, pureza e inocencias ideales para convertirse en la madre de vuestros futuros hijos._

Luego de un corto silencio y sin soltar mi mano que acariciaba con dulzura Edward, mirando respectivamente a mi madre y mis hermanos, contestó

_- Me disculpo, mi señora, creo que no me he expresado correctamente. No es mi intención desposarme salvo que lo haga con la mujer que amo y esa mujer es Isabella – _confirmó dedicándome su sonrisa más cariñosa –_ Simplemente desearía contar con vuestro beneplácito para cortejar a vuestra hija, mi señora._

_- Le repito, milord, que mi hija Isabella no está buscando marido, sin embargo..._

Edward la interrumpió molesto ya ante la intransigencia de la mujer

_- Tampoco yo buscaba esposa, mi señora, pero mis intereses cambiaron al conocer a la señorita Isabella –_ se giró para mirarme apretando mi mano _– entiendo que lo mismo ha acontecido en su caso –_ me sonrió pasando su pulgar por mi mejilla secando las lágrimas que rodaban por ella.

Mi madre intentó contrarrestarle pero Jacob la interrumpió

_- Isabella _– me llamó haciendo que le mirara – _tienes tú hacia Lord Cullen los sentimientos que éste expresa?_

_- Sí – _mi voz salió en un murmullo haciéndome sonrojar ante la mirada fulminante de mi madre

_- Es tu deseo, entonces, unirte en matrimonio a Lord Cullen?_

_- Sí –_ susurré ante el siseo de mi madre –_ desearía poder contar con vuestra bendición._

_- Pues no estás en condición de contraer matrimonio _– espetó ella con dureza

_- Madre! –_ le llamó la atención Jacob y luego se dirigió a Edward _– Lord Cullen, entenderá que no estamos en condiciones de daros una respuesta en este momento, pero tendremos a bien considerar vuestra proposición y os haremos saber nuestra decisión a la brevedad._

Edward y yo nos pusimos de pie al igual que Jacob. Mi madre y mi hermana no se movieron de su asiento. Madre nos observaba con una mirada furibunda.

_- Agradezco vuestra comprensión, milord. Estaré esperando ansiosamente vuestra contestación a mi petición._

Se giró para quedar frente a las mujeres sentadas frente a nosotros y les dedicó una leve inclinación.

_- Miladies _– hizo una corta reverencia _– ha sido un placer dialogar con vosotros. Confío en que seremos capaces de arribar a un arreglo conveniente para todas las partes. Tengan ustedes unas buenas tardes._

Lo acompañé hasta la puerta principal donde se giró acunando mi rostro entre sus manos.

_- Mi madre no aceptará – _comenté en un susurro

_- Claro que lo hará, mi querida._

_- No lo hará. _– bajé la mirada empañada por las lágrimas _– No la conoces. Su único deseo es casar a mis hermanas y que yo continúe trayendo a casa su manutención._

_- Aceptará, amor mío. Nos ocuparemos de que no les falte el sustento a ningún integrante de tu familia._

_- Esto es sólo el preámbulo de la oposición de tu familia._

_- Tú no debes preocuparte por nada. Yo me ocuparé de todo. Tú sólo debes encargarte de decidir la boda que deseas tener. – _sonrió _– De todo lo demás seré yo quien se haga cargo._

Lo miré a los ojos viendo el amor que destilaban sus verdes pupilas.

_- Solamente deseo que tú esperes por mí en el altar. Todo lo demás no tiene importancia para mí._

Se acercó a mí sonriente y rozó mis labios con los suyos.

_- Me haces inmensamente feliz, Isabella._

Se marchó dejándome temblorosa en el vestíbulo.

Volví al salón donde mi hermana Rebecca se había unido al resto de la familia. Al entrar en la habitación mi madre se acercó a mí con gesto iracundo

_- Madre... _– fue todo lo que pude decir antes de sentir el fuerte golpe de su mano en mi mejilla.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! Nuevo capi, espero que les guste.<em>**

**_Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

**_Ya sabéis, review=adelanto._**

**_Besitos!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO 6**

_- Madre... _– fue todo lo que pude decir antes de sentir el fuerte golpe de su mano en mi mejilla.

_- Cómo has podido hacernos esto, Isabella? –_ me gritó colérica _– Cómo has podido hacerle esto a tu hermana? Qué clase de hija y hermana eres?_

La miré con incredulidad

_- De qué hablas, madre? Qué quieres decir?_

_- Sabías que le ofreceríamos a Rachel para que la desposara, y tú lo has arruinado_

_- Yo no he hecho nada. Edward no tenía interés alguno en desposar a Rachel._

_- Porque tú le embrujaste. Acaso no crees a tu hermana digna de un hombre como él? No la consideras capaz de conseguir el favor de un hombre como Lord Cullen?_

Rachel la observaba dubitativa. Dirigió su mirada a mí en busca de mi respuesta.

_- Por supuesto que sí. –_ le respondí a voz en grito antes de dirigirme hacia mi hermana – _Por supuesto que sí, cariño. Sé que tú puedes enamorar a cualquier hombre y sé que así lo harás. Estoy segura que conocerás al hombre que se enamore de ti de la forma que Lord Cullen se ha enamorado de mí_

_- Enamorado! _– se burló mi madre _– Enamorado de ti! Crees de verdad que ese hombre puede enamorarse de una cortesana? No seas ingenua, querida hija. Ese hombre sólo está hechizado por tus virtudes en el lecho. Se ha visto seducido por tus pericias amatorias. Todos tenemos conocimiento de la fama que te has sabido granjear como cortesana, eso es lo que lo mueve._

_- Eso no es verdad _– respondí en un murmullo tímido _– Edward me ama_ – murmuré más para mí que para ella

_- Edward me ama! –_ se burló imitando mi voz –_ Ese hombre se siente atraído por ti, porque eres una mujer de vida fácil. Crees de verdad que se casará contigo? Crees que su familia aceptará que despose a una mujer que ha compartido el lecho de cientos de hombres en Venecia y en Trento?_

Me lastimaban sus palabras más incluso de lo que ella misma ambicionaba. Era mi madre la que hablaba de forma tan despectiva sobre mí.

_- Lo he hecho para que vos pudierais lucir el vestido que llevas – _le espeté con un hilo de voz

_- Estás acaso echándome en cara el haber comprado mi ropa, niña insolente?_

_- Por supuesto que no. Sólo digo que no fue mi elección ser cortesana. Lo he hecho para poder sostener a mi familia. A usted misma y a mis hermanos. No creo que sea justo que me lo recrimine. Usted misma fue quien sugirió que me dedicara a ello._

_- Madre – _le llamó Jacob –_ no creo que sea justo que le diga esas cosas a Isabella. Ella ha hecho todo esto por nosotros..._

_- Y tú Jacob – _le gritó girándose hacia él _– quién te crees que eres para desautorizarme delante de Lord Cullen? Cuando he dicho que tu hermana no busca marido pues así es. Quién crees tú que eres para decirle que consideraremos su petición? No hay nada que reconsiderar! –_ gritaba como una posesa _– Isabella no se desposará con Lord Cullen y es mi última palabra. Cullen se casará con Rachel o deberá buscar su esposa fuera de mi familia._

_- Madre – _intentó razonar Jacob _– Lord Cullen ya ha expresado que no tiene interés en Rachel sino en Isabella._

_- Pues entonces que busque su esposa en otra casa _- gritó

_- Preferís que ninguna de vuestras hijas se case, solamente para que yo continúe bajo vuestro yugo? _– la observaba atónita

Una sonrisa de irónica suficiencia se dibujó en su cara mientras me miraba con desprecio. Las lágrimas rodaron por mi rostro desencajado y corrí a refugiarme en el calor de mi solitaria habitación. Tumbada sobre el lecho lloré hasta que mis ojos se secaron enrojecidos horas más tarde.

Rachel entró a mi habitación llevando una bandeja de plata con un gran tazón de caldo y un trozo de pan.

_- Jacob me pidió que te trajera la cena –_ me dijo depositando la bandeja en la mesilla al costado de la cama.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama bajando la vista al suelo mientras sus dedos jugaban nerviosamente con uno de los lazos de su vestido.

_- Lo siento mucho, Bella –_ me dijo en un murmullo utilizando el apodo que mi padre utilizaba conmigo y que mi madre odiaba _– Yo no sabía que madre quería desposarme con el hombre que tú amas._

Su dulzura me conmovió y me tiré a sus brazos abrazándola.

_- No te preocupes por mí, cariño. En realidad yo debo disculparme contigo por entrometerme en tus planes de boda, pero te juro que no lo he hecho ex profeso._

_- Oh, no, tú no te preocupes por mí _– me sonrió separándose de mi abrazo _– en realidad yo lo prefiero así. – _la observé interrogante _– No se lo digas a madre, pero yo no quiero casarme nunca. He visto cómo gritan las mujeres cuando los hombres hacen "eso" con ellas y no es lo que yo quiero _– me explicó _– Además si me desposara Lord Cullen me llevaría a vivir a Londres y yo prefiero quedarme aquí, en Venecia, con vosotros y sobre todo por Rebecca. Me gusta mucho jugar con ella, no quisiera tener que dejarlo._

_- Te entiendo. Yo también creo que aún eres demasiado joven para contraer nupcias._

_- Tú te casarás con él? _– me preguntó con interés

_- No lo sé, cariño. Ya has escuchado a madre, no creo que vaya a cambiar de opinión._

_- Tú quisieras casarte con él?_

_- Sí _- confesé

-_ Y te irás a vivir a Londres? – _en su mirada se reflejaba el desconsuelo

_- No lo sé, píccola._

Se abrazó a mí fuertemente.

_- No quiero que te vayas, Bella. No quiero quedarme con madre._

_- Tranquila, cariño. No te inquietes. No sabemos aún cómo se desarrollarán los acontecimientos. Más adelante hablaremos de esto. –_ le contesté acariciando su cabeza que apoyaba en mi pecho.

_- No estás molesta conmigo?_

_- Contigo? Claro que no, cielo. Por qué lo crees?_

_- Porque por mi causa madre no ha dado su consentimiento para tu boda._

_- No ha sido por tu causa. Ha sido porque ella teme que si yo dejara de aportar dinero tendríais dificultades._

_- Las tendremos?_

_- Yo nunca permitiría que os faltase nada, cielo. Y Edward tampoco lo permitirá._

_- Es un buen hombre _- afirmó

_- Sí que lo es – _la apoyé

_- Y tú lo amas mucho?_

_- Como no sabía que era posible amar_

_- Y haces "eso" con él? –_ preguntó con renuencia haciéndome reír

_- Sí – _le contesté entre risas

_- Fiuch! _– dijo con una mueca de repugnancia

Paseábamos por los jardines de la mansión de campo del escocés Sir Eric Yorkie, Conde de Carrick. Este fin de semana había organizado un torneo de tiro con arco y todos los nobles estaban invitados, al igual que las más famosas cortesanas.

_- Qué crees que dirá tu madre?_

_- Creo tener bastante claro lo que dirá mi madre - _susurré y Edward me miró expectante

_- Mmm -_ me instaba a que continuara

_- Dirá que no_

Me miró confuso

_- Por qué lo crees? _

Suspiré con tristeza antes de bajar la mirada

_- Ella y yo discutimos cuando tú te marchaste de mi casa_ - me observaba con atención - _dijo que nunca daría su consentimiento a un matrimonio entre nosotros._

Edward detuvo su andar y me giró hacia él, me abrazó y me besó con delicadeza antes de separarse para decirme con devoción

_- Aceptarías ser mi esposa aún sin la venia de tu familia?_

_- Desde luego que sí, pero no tendré dote para ofrecerte._

_- No me preocupa tu dote. Tú vales más que cualquier posesión que pudieses entregarme._

_- Pero eso será una razón más para que tu familia no me acepte._

_- Isabella... _– se quejó_ – aún crees que me preocupa la aceptación o no de mi familia. No será mi familia quien viva conmigo, no será mi familia quien me de hijos. Yo viviré con mi esposa y ella conmigo. No crees que sería importante que ella y yo nos aceptásemos? – _me miraba con ternura tirando al suelo todos los muros que yo iba levantando.

Estaba recostada sobre el pecho desnudo de Edward el domingo a la mañana.

Nos manteníamos en silencio sumidos en nuestros propios pensamientos. Sus delicados dedos recorrían mi espalda acariciándome.

_- Isabella... – _su voz era cautelosa – _hay algo que me gustaría pedirte._

_- Lo que desees – _le concedí apoyando mi mentón en su pecho para mirarlo.

No podía evitar perderme en sus esmeraldas dulces y sinceras. Amaba a ese hombre que quería desposarme.

_- Esta semana he de viajar con Cayo, el hermano de Marco, a Pisa y no regresaremos por algunas semanas_

Lo observaba con atención mientras mi corazón se estrujaba imaginándome varias semanas alejada de Edward.

_- Qué es lo que querías pedirme?_

_- Isabella... no sé cómo explicar esto – _me atemorizaba su vacilación _– Quisiera pedirte que no asistieras a ninguna fiesta en mi ausencia. No soportaría imaginar que alguien pudiese intentar cortejarte... – _su ceño fruncido mostraba su preocupación

_- Edward... sabes que no puedo acceder a lo que me pides..._

_- Por favor, amor mío, no puedo imaginarte en los brazos de nadie más..._ – me miraba con desesperación

_- Edward, soy una cortesana. Lo sabes. Es mi trabajo. No puedo negarme._

_- No quiero que continúes ejerciendo como cortesana. No es necesario._

_- Edward... – _pedí entre susurros_ – sabes que no puedo dejarlo, es mi trabajo. Debo ocuparme de la manutención de mi familia. Lo sabes._

_- En breve te convertirás en mi esposa, no necesitas trabajar como cortesana._

_- No soy tu esposa, Edward. –_ me incorporé en la cama alejándome de él _– y dudo que algún día pueda llegar a serlo._

_- Por qué dices eso? –_ me tomó del brazo para impedirme que marchara de la cama _– Es que acaso te has arrepentido de casarte conmigo?_

_- Sabes que no. Sabes bien que es lo que más deseo. Pero de la misma forma eres consciente que nunca contaremos con la aprobación de mi familia o la tuya._

_- No volveré a discutir esto, Isabella. Me casaré contigo aún sin la aprobación de nadie._

Me levanté de la cama y me puse mi camisa dándole la espalda.

_- Eso es una tontería, Edward. Cuando finalmente comprendas que la idea de desposarme es sólo una ilusión, encontrarás la mujer digna de ser tu esposa y yo deberé continuar ejerciendo como cortesana. No puedo darme el lujo de rechazar invitaciones. El verano se acabará y con él las fiestas y mi posibilidad de obtener ingresos para mantener a mi familia._

Saltó de la cama y me tomó por los hombros girándome de frente a él.

_- No vuelvas a decir algo así, mujer. Serás mi esposa y yo me encargaré de tu familia y todas sus necesidades. No volverás a ejercer como cortesana y de ahora en más la única compañía que tendrás en tu lecho será la mía._ – me espetó con una mezcla de rabia y dolor.

_- Lo siento, Edward pero no creo que eso sea posible._

- _Nadie más besará tus labios –_ dijo acercando su boca a la mía para besarla con desenfrenada pasión – _Nadie volverá a ver tu cuerpo desnudo más que yo_ – me susurró quitándome mi camisa para masajear mis senos con fruición – _y nadie, nunca jamás penetrará entre tus carnes_ – me tomó entre sus brazos sin dejar de besarme y me tumbó sobre la cama para acostarse sobre mí.

Llevó su mano hasta mi sexo palpitante y entreabrió mis pliegues comprobando su humedad. Acercó su duro miembro y de una embestida me penetró arrancándome un jadeo.

_- Eres mía, mujer, no lo olvides nunca_ – decía entre susurros sin dejar de embestirme – _Nadie más que yo volverá a probarte jamás. Eres mía..._

_- Lo soy – _gemía entre placenteros jadeos_ – soy tuya y de nadie más..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! Nuevo capi, espero que les guste.<em>**

**_Ya sabéis, review=adelanto._**

**_Besitos!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO 7**

Edward había marchado hacía una semana y para mí había sido un martirio. A pocos días de su partida, el barón Alec Cortazzo había organizado una partida de caza en su mansión.

Al acabar la primera jornada de caza, los nobles se presentaron para cenar requiriendo nuestra presencia.

_- Querida Isabella _– la libidinosa voz del barón me hizo estremecer mientras posaba su mano en mi espalda baja – _Es tan agradable volver a contar con tu presencia sin la insoportable compañía de cierto duque_ – susurró en mi oído antes de pasar su asquerosa lengua por mi lóbulo

_- Siempre es un placer asistir a vuestros ágapes, milord –_ asentí

_- Hoy seréis mi acompañante, milady _– no era una invitación sino una orden

_- Será un placer, milord _– hice una pequeña inclinación

Frente a mí, Marco Vulturi y Eleazar Visconti me observaban con una mezcla de piedad y aceptación. Estando en la mansión de Alec, era imposible para mí rechazarle tanto como lo era para cualquiera de sus invitados el requerir mi compañía.

Compartía la mesa con Alec sentándome a su derecha. Estaba bastante bebido y era incapaz de mantener las formas. Había levantado mis faldas y su asquerosa mano sobaba mis muslos mientras reía y hablaba con sus invitados.

De tanto en tanto acercaba sus labios a mi rostro y pasaba su lengua por mi mejilla, mi cuello y mi escote. Era denigrante. Los nobles no solían comportarse de esa forma. Nunca me habían tratado en esos términos. Me hacía sentir como las prostitutas que enseñaban los pechos en el Puente de Rialto.

Su comportamiento era reprobable y los nobles que compartían la mesa lo observaban con clara censura y desagrado.

Al acabar la cena, Alec nos instó a pasar al salón para continuar la velada.

_- Tal vez preferiríais retiraros con la señorita Isabella a un lugar más íntimo_ – sugirió amablemente Marco

_- Hoy Isabella es mi acompañante, mi querido amigo, y voy a disfrutar de ella_ – se burló el barón

Alec se tumbó en un chaise-longue y me obligó a tumbarme a su lado. Mientras Renata tocaba la cítara, Alec coló su mano bajo mis faldas y la dirigió a mi entrepierna haciéndome dar un respingo.

Con su otra mano tomó la mía y la llevó a sus ingles instándome a moverla sobre su miembro que lentamente fue endureciéndose.

_- Milord –_ dije con voz sugerente – _tal vez podríais llevarme a un sitio más íntimo…_

Me miró con lascivia y sonrió pasando su lengua entre los labios desagradablemente

_- Desde luego que sí, querida_

Nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos a sus aposentos, Alec seguía tratándome con desagradables maneras, haciéndome sentir degradada.

_- Vamos, Isabella, desnudaos_ – ordenó mientras se tumbaba en su lecho.

Desaté lentamente las cintas de mi vestido hasta dejarlo caer. Saliendo de él desanudé mi corsé que siguió el mismo camino que el vestido.

Tuve intención de dejarme la camisa pero un gesto de Alec con su dedo indicó que me la quitara.

_- Desnuda –_ repitió

Abrí la camisa y lo dejé caer. Alec se había quitado su jubón y bajado sus calzas. Su mano subía y bajaba por su miembro mientras me observaba desnudándome.

- _Acercaos, quiero hundirme en vuestra boca_

Me acerqué al lecho y me acomodé entre las piernas del barón, bajé mi boca hasta su miembro que introdujo en ella rápidamente antes de comenzar a embestirla.

Cuando las primeras gotas de su secreción se derramaron en mi boca tiró de mis cabellos y me tumbó a su lado. Rápidamente se colocó entre mis piernas y me penetró embistiéndome hasta alcanzar su desahogo.

_- Limpiadme – _gritó retirándose de mi cuerpo.

Me levanté de la cama y acercándome a la jofaina la llené de agua. Cogí una de las pequeñas toallas que allí habían y la humedecí. Me acerqué vacilante al barón y procedí a limpiar sus partes íntimas. Al acabar mi tarea, Alec me arrancó la toalla lanzándola sobre el suelo empedrado. Tiró de mi muñeca tumbándome en la cama a su lado y se durmió roncando sonoramente.

Tan sigilosamente como me fue posible me levanté del lecho para proceder a limpiarme. Me froté concienzudamente mientras las lágrimas corrían silenciosas por mi rostro.

Nunca me había sentido tan sucia y humillada como en ese momento. Los acontecimientos de este fin de semana no hacían más que confirmarme la inadecuada prometida que era para Edward. Nunca podría aspirar a desposarle. Sin lugar a dudas, una mujer como yo era indigna de él, indigna de su amor.

Supe entonces que mi madre tenía razón. No podría ansiar ser su esposa. No podía ansiar más honor que el de ser su amante. Por mucho que ello pudiera dolerme, por más que mi corazón se desgarrara sólo con pensarlo. Yo no podría convertirme nunca en Lady Isabella Cullen.

Durante horas di vueltas sobre el lecho sin poder conciliar el sueño. Despuntaba el alba cuando finalmente el sueño y el agotamiento me vencieron, pero aún entonces mis sueños fueron intranquilos.

Desperté incomoda sintiendo la desagradable lengua del barón recorriendo lujuriosamente mi cuerpo.

_- Volteaos –_ ordenó

Me rodé tumbándome sobre mi estómago antes de que me instara a alzarme apoyándome sobre mis manos y mis rodillas.

Sin más preámbulos hundió su dura carne entre mis pliegues, arrancándome un débil gemido de dolor.

_- Os gusta, milady? –_ preguntó con sarcasmo

_- Mucho, milord –_ mentí con voz sedosa

_- Sin duda sentiréis la pasión que es imposible os entregue ese refinado inglés –_ espetó con rabia sin dejar de embestirme _– Quiero que gritéis pidiendo más –_ ordenó dándome una nalgada

_- Oh, sí, milord –_ gemí suplicante _– Más, milord, os lo suplico_

_- Sí, ramera, te daré más aún. Te daré tu merecido, sucia ramera –_ gritaba jadeante humillándome

Continuó arremetiéndome hasta alcanzar su éxtasis con un espasmo. Cayó jadeante sobre mí.

Tras breves momentos se retiró de la habitación dejándome inmersa en un mar de lágrimas silenciosas, provocadas por el dolor y la denigración.

Pasaban varias horas del amanecer cuando finalmente salí de los aposentos del barón.

_- Milady? –_ me llamó Marco Vulturi al verme llegar al salón _– Os encontráis bien? –_ preguntó con clara preocupación ante mi rostro demacrado y ojeroso

_- No, realmente, milord. Creo que debería disculparme con Lord Alec y retirarme._

_- Yo os disculparé con él, milady –_ ofreció comprensivo

_- Os estaría enormemente agradecida, milord –_ contesté con alivio

_- Tranquila, mi querida –_ dijo acariciando mi mano con ternura _– Yo os dispensaré. Pediré a mi cochero que os escolte a vuestra casa._

_- Oh, no, milord. No es necesario_

_- Os agradecería que me permitieseis hacerlo –_ pidió y no pude más que asentir

.

_- Qué haces aquí, Isabella? No deberías estar en la mansión de Lord Cortazzo?_

_- No me encuentro muy bien, madre. Me excusé con milord y me retiré_

_- No se te habrá ocurrido dejarte embarazar por ese duque inglés? – _gritó furiosa

_- Desde luego que no, madre –_ contesté temerosa

_- Sabes bien que lo último que nos hace falta en esta casa es un bastardo –_ gritó _– Si estuvieras embarazada deberíamos darnos prisa para solucionarlo antes que fuera demasiado tarde._

Me giré sobre mis talones mirándola amenazadora.

_- Sería bueno que supieras, madre, que si estuviera esperando un hijo de Edward, nunca, y que quede claro que nunca pensaría en deshacerme de él._

_- Nunca permitiré un bastardo bajo este techo –_ gritó haciendo que la mirara iracunda

_- Pues llegado ese momento, tal vez deberíais pensar quién es quien paga este techo_

Marché rumbo a las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones dejándola pálida y furiosa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! Nuevo capi, espero que les guste.<em>**

**_Ya sabéis, review=adelanto._**

**_Besitos!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO 8**

Las semanas siguientes evité las reuniones tanto como me fue posible. Sólo había acudido a una cena en la residencia del marqués Eleazar Visconti, por directa invitación suya.

El marqués había acudido en mi auxilio cuando Alec Cortazzo solicitó mi compañía. Educadamente Eleazar le comentó su intención de ser mi acompañante esa velada y aunque con evidente malestar, Alec aceptó contar con la compañía de la deliciosa Senna.

Mi madre se había pasado días enteros discutiendo conmigo sobre lo que ella imaginaba era un claro embarazo. Sostenía que mi malestar se debía a que estaba embarazada y daría a luz un bastardo hijo de Edward.

Necesitaba estar fuera de nuestra casa. Necesitaba estar alejada de mi madre antes de que continuara inyectándome su ponzoña. Ésta fue la razón por la que acepté la invitación de Marco Vulturi para esa semana.

Paseaba por los jardines de la residencia acompañada del conde Alistair, quien alababa la nueva generación de pintores que había descubierto en su última visita a París, cuando llegamos a la terraza donde animadamente se reunían varios hombres acompañados de algunas cortesanas.

Me senté en uno de los bancos, cuando Alistair se alejó para reunirse con un grupo de hombres recién llegados. Un joven robusto de oscuros cabellos y ojos muy azules se acercó a mí sentándose a mi lado.

_- Vos debéis ser lady Isabella Swan –_ sonrió hacia mí_ – Es un placer conoceros, milady. Mi nombre es Emmett Mc Carthy. –_ dijo besando mi mano

_- El placer es totalmente mío, milord. –_ saludé haciendo una reverencia.

_- Sois mucho más bella de lo que imaginaba, milady._

_- Me halagáis, milord._

_- He escuchado mucho sobre vos – _lo miré confundida _– Entiendo que conocéis al hermano de mi prometida. Lord Edward Cullen_ – dijo ante mi rostro confuso

_- Oh, sí, desde luego –_ respondí ruborizándome

Emmett sonrió ante mi sonrojo.

_- Desde luego –_ repitió burlón _– El padre de mi prometida se ha encontrado bastante preocupado por vuestra causa_

_- Oh, lo siento mucho, milord. –_ bajé la mirada completamente avergonzada – _No ha sido jamás mi intención molestar a Lord Cullen._

_- No os preocupéis, milady. Lord Carlisle es un poco gruñón. Él tenía grandes planes para el matrimonio de Edward, pero éste siempre los ha lanzado por la borda. Pero ahora veo que sus razones son más que válidas._

Mi sonrojo se hizo más notorio.

_- No os avergoncéis, milady –_ dijo sosteniendo mi mano entre las suyas _– Soy conocedor de las intenciones de Edward de desposaros, y os aseguro que contáis con mi beneplácito._

_- Os lo agradezco, milord, pero temo que los planes de Lord Edward no lleguen a concretarse._

_- Por qué no? –_ preguntó mirándome con extrañeza

_- Soy una cortesana, milord. No creo ser la esposa adecuada para Lord Edward._

_- Oh, milady, os aseguro que la esposa adecuada para Edward es aquella a quien él ame, y esa sois vos. _

_- Estáis de acuerdo con milord sobre los matrimonios por amor?_ – le observé con admiración

_- Completamente._

_- Entiendo entonces que el vuestro no es un matrimonio concertado_

_- En realidad mis padres arreglaron mi matrimonio con Rosalie siendo yo aún muy joven. Pero al conocerla supe que no podría amar a nadie tanto como le amo a ella._

_- Eso es algo muy dulce, milord. Vuestra prometida es una mujer muy afortunada._

_- Os aseguro, milady, que el afortunado soy yo. _– concluyó

Emmett y yo compartimos la mesa durante la cena esa noche y conté con su compañía durante los días siguientes.

Para la tarde del jueves siguiente, ya me sentía completamente cómoda con su presencia.

Acomodados sobre una de las hamacas de los jardines de la finca, Emmett me contaba las peripecias de su último viaje a Francia, cuando un joven rubio, de profundos ojos azules se acercó a nosotros.

_- Buenas tardes, Emmett. –_ saludó antes de tomar mi mano entre las suyas y depositar un beso lascivo en el dorso _– Milady –_ arrastraba las palabras

_- Milord –_ le saludé esperando se presentara

_- Mi querida Isabella, éste es Lord Jasper Hale. El prometido de mi cuñada Alice Cullen – _explicó Emmett _– Jasper, ella es la señorita Isabella Swan_

_- Sin dudas es un grato placer conocerla al fin, milady –_ su sonrisa rayaba lo sarcástico.

El joven Hale era el prometido de la hermana menor de Edward. Se trataba de un joven exquisitamente atractivo y galante, aunque su mirada escondía algo que yo no lograba descifrar.

Imaginaba que Jasper debía ser tan amable como lo era Emmett, por lo cual no mantuve reservas a la hora de relacionarme con él.

_- Tengo entendido, mi querido amigo, -_ dijo Jasper _– que en estos días has acaparado completamente la atención de lady Isabella._

_- La señorita Isabella es una muy grata compañía, querido Jasper._

_- Tal vez podrías permitirme compartir su atención por lo que resta de la semana_ – pidió

_- Jasper… -_ le llamó la atención Emmett, aunque no pude entender el leve temblor de su voz

_- Estoy seguro que la señorita Isabella estará deseando librarse de un hombre tan tosco y aburrido como tú –_ se burló

_- Desde luego que será un placer contar con vuestra compañía, milord – _expliqué _– pero sin duda alguna es muy gratificante y halagador compartir la compañía de Lord Emmett._

_- Disculpe la impertinencia de mi joven amigo, señorita Isabella_, - se disculpó Emmett –_ Jasper acaba de llegar de Londres y sin dudas aún se encuentra aturdido por el largo viaje_

Jasper soltó una carcajada antes de volverse a mí.

_- Es verdad, milady, que acabo de arribar de un largo viaje, pero estoy seguro que la hospitalidad italiana se verá reflejada en vuestra persona y seréis complaciente conmigo ofreciéndome vuestra deliciosa compañía_

_- Será un honor, milord _– le respondí girándome hacia Emmett_ – Estoy segura que Lord Emmett no se molestará si me excuso de acompañarle_

_- No os preocupéis por mí, milady. He disfrutado mucho de vuestra compañía y auguro que podré contar con ella en otras oportunidades. _– Emmett se levantó de su asiento y se alejó de nosotros no sin antes dirigirse a Jasper –_ Jasper, amigo, vigila muy bien tu accionar… _

Jasper le miró sonriendo con petulancia antes de sentarse a mi lado.

Jasper Hale había resultado un joven simpático y divertido. Intercalaba en nuestra conversación halagos hacia mi persona y en varias ocasiones creí entrever un descarado intento de seducción en su accionar. Pero confiaba en estar equivocada ya que se trataba del cuñado de Edward. Al igual que Emmett, podía asegurar que Jasper no se interesaría por mí, siendo conocedor de la relación que me unía a Edward.

Yo era una cortesana y él bien podría buscar mis favores, pero dudaba que lo hiciera teniendo en cuenta que su prometida era la hermana de Edward, quien a su vez había dejado claro en su propia familia, el interés que había depositado en mí.

Pero me equivocaba al creer que Jasper era igual a Emmett. No podían ser más diferentes y yo no tardé en cerciorarme de ello.

Jasper estuvo a mi lado toda la jornada, aún durante la cena. En ningún momento cejó en sus lisonjas e intentos de seducción. Lo que en un principio me resultó gracioso y divertido, finalmente estaba convirtiéndose en un hastío. Poco a poco mi fría respuesta a sus galanteos y su adicción al vino fueron sacando lo más ofensivo de su persona. Sutilmente me recordaba mi condición de cortesana y lo ridículo de mi aspiración a desposarme con un noble.

Acabada la cena, ya ubicados en la biblioteca, Jasper fue acercándose a mí sin evitar los roces y caricias, que poco a poco se fueron volviendo más demandantes, hasta que finalmente cogiéndome por la muñeca con rudeza, tiró de mí hacia la puerta y más allá.

Mantuve mi sonrisa forzada tanto como me sentí capaz, y pude ver el gesto contrariado de Lord Emmett McCarthy al vernos dejar el salón.

_- A esto es a lo que os dedicáis_ – dijo Jasper arrinconándome contra el hueco de la escalera – _Esto es lo que sois_

Posó sus labios sobre los míos moviéndolos con rudeza mientras sus manos subían por mi torso hasta alcanzar mis pechos y acariciarlos sobre el satén del vestido.

_- Tal vez podríamos retirarnos a vuestros aposentos –_ rogué cuando sus labios bajaron húmedos por mi cuello

Se alejó de mí y me observó sonriendo lascivamente

_- Desde luego, milady –_ tomó mi mano y giró con velocidad hacia las escaleras.

Entramos en la alcoba que el duque le había designado a Jasper y tiró con fuerza de las tiras que ligaban mi vestido cuando cerró la puerta con fuerza.

_- Entiendo lo que Edward ve en vos –_ dijo dejando caer mi vestido mientras intentaba desanudar mi corsé – _Pero no entiendo que desee desposaros_ – me miró sonriendo petulante – _No es necesario hacerlo para poder tenerte en el lecho, pidiendo por más_

Se deshizo de mi camisa y llevó sus manos a mis pechos sopesándolos mientras con sus pulgares rozaba los rosados pezones obligándolos a erguirse frente a él.

Intenté olvidarme del hecho que estaba a punto de compartir el lecho con el prometido de la hermana de Edward. Intenté recordar que yo era una cortesana y Lord Jasper Hale sólo uno más de los cientos de nobles a los que había tenido en mi cama y en mi cuerpo.

No tenía sentido continuar recordando que Edward y yo nunca podríamos estar juntos. Yo no era digna de él por mucho que deseara serlo. Nunca accedería a él y tampoco era justo para Edward obligarle a estar con alguien como yo. Él se merecía una mujer que fuese completamente suya, una mujer a la que pudiese respetar, una mujer que fuese pura y, evidentemente, yo no era esa persona.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! Nuevo capi, espero que les guste.<em>**

**_Ya sabéis, review=adelanto._**

**_Besitos!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO 9**

_- Estáis generando un gran malestar en la familia de mi prometida -_ decía Jasper tumbado en el lecho a mi lado recuperándose de su culminación

_- Nunca ha sido mi intención, milord, y lo lamento mucho_

_- Sí, lo imagino -_ sonrió petulante poniéndose de costado y pasando la palma de su mano sobre mi pecho instando al pequeño y rozado pezón a endurecerse _- Pero no puedo culparos_

Giré mi rostro para observarle esperando que continuara

_- Entiendo que vuestra vida habrá sido dura - _dijo en un tono comprensivo que sonaba extrañamente falso - _Para una mujer como vos debe ser emocionante pensar en desposar un noble. Pero conocéis suficientemente bien a la nobleza como para creeros que realmente existía esa posibilidad. Un duque es demasiado para vos._

Nada de lo que Lord Hale estaba diciendo se alejaba de la realidad y yo lo sabía aunque tantas veces hubiera deseado que no fuera así.

El pequeño botón de mi seno se endureció ante su constante asedio. Jasper acercó su boca y lo hundió en ella dirigiendo su mano a mi otro pecho para frotarlo también.

Se afanaba sobre mis mamas endureciéndolas cuando a través de la gruesa puerta de la habitación escuchamos un alborotado griterío.

Un fuerte golpe resonó en la puerta que vibró sobre sus goznes.

_- ABRE LA PUERTA, MALDITO SEAS!_ - se escuchó la voz en grito de Edward

Jasper se separó de mí con parsimoniosa calma, levantándose del lecho para vestirse con sus calzas y su camisa. Nerviosa me levanté a mi vez para recoger mi camisa que descansaba en el suelo a los pies de la cama.

Me cubrí con la camisa en el instante que Jasper destrababa la puerta para abrirla.

Edward colérico estaba allí de pie en el pasillo. Lord Mc Carthy y Lord Vulturi le acompañaban. Fueron éstos quienes le cogieron por los brazos cuando hizo ademán de lanzarse sobre Lord Hale.

Me dirigió una mirada furibunda haciéndome sonrojar. Instintivamente cubrí mis pechos que se traslucían erguidos a través de la fina tela de mi camisa. Mi otra mano bajó a mi sexo para cubrirlo y no pude sostener la mirada asesina de Edward.

_- Voy a matarte por esto, maldito!_ - le gritó a Lord Hale que sonrió petulante

_- Y eso por qué? -_ preguntó éste con tono pasmoso - _Estoy disfrutando de una muy agradable velada con una afamada cortesana italiana. Nada que tú no hayas hecho. Estoy seguro de que tu hermana lo comprende._

_- Maldito! - _volvió a gritarle obligando a los caballeros que le acompañaban a sujetarle con fuerza - _Voy a matarte! Escoge tus padrinos!_

Todos los allí presentes nos estremecimos con las palabras de Edward.

_- NO! -_ grité lanzándome contra él - _No, Edward, no, por favor -_ las lágrimas rodaron por mi rostro - _Retíralo, Edward, por favor, retira el desafío_ - rogué sin cesar mi llanto poniendo mis manos sobre sus mejillas y obligando a su rostro a mirarme _- Por favor, Edward, te lo suplico_

_- No, Edward -_ secundó Lord Emmett - _No cometas una locura_

_- No voy a dejar esto así -_ dijo firmemente - _Emmett serás mi padrino_ - dijo girándose para dejar la recámara

_- Y yo no voy a mancharme con tu sangre por una ramera_ - espetó Jasper

Edward se volvió frenético y nuevamente hubieron de detenerle.

_- Voy a… -_ vociferó

_- Calma, Edward -_ pidió Marco empujándolo para salir

_- Recoge tus ropas, Isabella -_ ordenó con furor

Levanté mi vestido y mi corsé que aún yacían allí donde Lord Hale me las había arrancado horas antes.

Edward me tomó fuertemente del brazo y tiró de mí.

_- Te veré al amanecer_ - masculló abandonando al pequeño grupo

Me arrastró por el pasillo hasta la puerta de su alcoba y me empujó dentro con rudeza. Entró tras de mí y cerró la puerta con un golpe que a punto estuvo de hacerla soltar de sus goznes.

Me alejé de él que caminaba furibundo por la habitación y me vestí. Esperé que se tranquilizara, pero no parecía reparar en mi presencia.

_- Edward…_ - le llamé en un susurro

Detuvo su andar y levantó la cabeza para mirarme. Me observó especulativo unos instantes antes de reanudar su marcha

_- Edward, por favor, háblame_ - rogué

_- Qué quieres que te diga, Isabella? Ahora mismo no me siento con fuerzas para hablarte y no golpearte_

_- Por favor, Edward, no puedes batirte a duelo con Lord Hale. Es el prometido de tu hermana. -_ rogué intentando hacerle entrar en razón

_- No debió llevarse a la cama a mi mujer_

_- Edward -_ supliqué _- Yo no soy tu mujer -_ dije en voz muy baja

Mis palabras detuvieron su camino y se volteó para mirarme

_- Qué has dicho?_ - espetó entre dientes

_- No puedo ser tu mujer por mucho que lo ansíe_

_- Han habido otros hombres en mi ausencia, Isabella?_

_- Soy una cortesana -_ repliqué como toda respuesta

_- Esa no ha sido mi pregunta_

_- Conoces la respuesta a tu pregunta -_ contesté bajando la mirada

_- Por qué? -_ gritó asiéndome por lo brazos y zarandeándome -_ Por qué? Creo haberte pedido que no lo hicieras_

_- Soy cortesana. Es mi trabajo. No puedo negarme._

_- No necesitas hacerlo._

_- Sí lo necesito -_ objeté - _De eso depende la manutención de mi familia_

_- Ya te he dicho que yo me ocuparé de ellos_

_- Crees que lo disfruto? -_ murmuré con las lágrimas corriendo liberadas por mi rostro _- Por alguna razón crees que lo disfruto?_

_- A veces parece que sí_ - dijo soltando mis brazos y volteándose de espaldas a mí

_- En qué estúpido mundo crees que podría disfrutarlo? -_ rebatí molesta - _En que estúpido mundo vivís vosotros, los nobles, que creéis que las cortesanas disfrutamos con vosotros?_

Caminé unos pasos furiosa alejándome de él

_- Sois tan estúpidos y egocéntricos. Os creéis cada estúpida palabra que sale de nuestros labios. Creéis acaso que nos gusta ser tratadas como objetos para vuestra diversión? De verdad creéis que morimos de ansias de sentir vuestros asquerosos miembros penetrándonos o vuestras sucias lenguas húmedas recorriendo nuestro cuerpo?_

Me sentía furiosa y Edward se volteó a mirarme incrédulo.

_- Creéis que nos diferenciamos de vuestras delicadas damas no interesándonos por tener un hogar, una familia. Creéis que no deseamos tener un solo dueño, pero os equivocáis. También lo deseamos. Casi tanto o más que vuestras mujeres. Pero a diferencia de ellas sabemos que no tenemos derecho a ansiarlo y hemos aprendido a conformarnos con lo que nos tocó -_ el llanto se apoderó de mí pero no pudo acallar mis palabras

_- Yo te ofrezco todo eso y más_ - respondió calmamente

_- Y crees que si creyera que puedo obtenerlo, no lo aceptaría? -_ grité - _Pero sé que no es así, Edward._

_- Por qué te resistes a aceptarlo?_

_- Porque sé bien en el mundo en que vivo, Edward, la vida me lo ha enseñado hace tres años. El día que mi familia decidió que yo debía ocuparme de su sustento._

_- Yo quiero sacarte de ese mundo -_ dijo caminando hacia mí - _Déjame hacerlo, Isabella, puedo hacerlo_

Di dos pasos hacia atrás intentando alejarme pero me choqué contra la fría pared de piedra.

_- No puedes, Edward -_ sollocé y sus firmes brazos me rodearon _- No puedes hacerlo_

_- Déjame hacerlo. Sé mi esposa. Ahora mismo. Conseguiré una licencia especial. Cásate conmigo, sin importar lo que diga tu familia o la mía._

_- Dios, Edward -_ susurré contra su pecho - _Sabes que no hay nada que desease más. Ansío a cada instante que no fueses heredero del ducado, que no fueses más que hombre, un campesino al que pudiera unir mi vida. Vivir en una pequeña cabaña arrendada a un noble que nos permitiese trabajar la tierra y vivir de sus frutos. Con pequeños niños correteando a nuestro alrededor. Nada hay que desee más -_ sollocé aferrándome a sus brazos

_- Hagámoslo, Isabella, te lo suplico. Cásate conmigo. Olvídate de todo. _

_- No puedo, Edward_

_- Por qué?_ - gritó soltándome para alejarse de mí - _Por qué diantres no puedes casarte conmigo?_

Sin el sostén de sus brazos me dejé caer resbalando contra la fría pared de piedra hasta quedar acurrucada sobre el suelo.

_- No lo entiendes_

_- No, no lo entiendo. Explícamelo -_ bramó

_- Tu familia te repudiará_

_- Que lo hagan. No les necesito_

_- Por favor, Edward, no lo hagas más difícil. Les necesitas, son tu familia. Tienen todo lo que por derecho te pertenece. No lo pierdas. No por mí, yo no podría vivir con ello._

_- Si me dejas serás la responsable de que pierda lo único que me interesa._

_- No es así, Edward, sé razonable._

_- Si me dejas -_ amenazó - _Renunciaré al título_

_- No puedes hacerlo_

_- Desde luego que puedo hacerlo y lo haré, puedes estar segura. Entonces sí serás la responsable de que pierda algo tan fútil para mí como el ducado y también algo tan necesario como tú._

_- Por qué eres tan irracional?_ - me quejé escondiendo mi rostro lloroso en las manos

Sus manos se asieron a mis codos alzándome

_- Porque te amo -_ susurró - _y el amor es irracional. Dime que no me amas, Isabella, y te dejaré libre_

_- No puedo decirlo -_ murmuré cuando sus labios se pegaron a los míos

Gemí separando mis labios para permitir la entrada de su lengua que rozó la mía con suavidad, antes de zambullirse en mi boca con anhelante pasión.

Me levantó rodeando mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos y me llevó al lecho. Me tumbó en él para acostarse sobre mí.

Sus manos estaban en mi cintura mientras sus labios hacían estragos en los míos.

Sus caricias no se volvieron lo pasionales a lo que yo estaba acostumbrada y me sentí sucia. Edward no se atrevía a tocarme sabiendo que escasas horas antes había sido poseída por Lord Hale. Y yo no podía reprochárselo por mucho que me lacerara.

_- Tal vez podría bajar a las cocinas y pedir que me preparasen un baño_ - ofrecí

Edward me miró sonriendo

_- Deseáis un baño en este momento, milady?_

_- Imagino que vos preferiríais que lo tomara_

_- No, si no puedo compartirlo con vos -_ refutó y bajó sus labios a mi mandíbula _- Por qué lo creéis?_

_- Imagino que no os resultaré muy apetecible considerando que he compartido parte de la noche con Lord Hale_

Edward se tensó sobre mí

_- Preferiría que no me lo recordarais_ - dijo antes de continuar besando mi cuello _- Qué os hace pensar que no me resultáis apetecible?_

_- No habéis intentado quitarme el vestido_ - aduje completamente avergonzada

Se separó de mí para observar mi rostro abochornado antes de soltar una estruendosa carcajada.

_- Querida mía, no he intentado quitaros el vestido porque cuando lo haga te tendré confinada junto a mí durante días y ahora mismo no puedo hacerlo. Tengo un asunto pendiente de resolver al amanecer._ - explicó y recordar el duelo me consternó

_- Edward, no, por favor_ - rogué _- No lo hagas, por favor. _

_- No voy a dejar esto así, Isabella_ - dijo con tono distendido pero firme

_- Por qué? Qué deseas probar?_

_- Te ha ofendido_

_- Cómo? Cómo podía ofenderme? Ha requerido mis servicios, unos a los que tenía derecho._

_- Pues entonces me ha ofendido a mí. Me siento agraviado._

_- Por qué?_

_- Ha copulado con mi mujer, mi futura esposa_

_- Deberás, entonces, batirte a duelo con todos los nobles que encuentres en el castillo_

_- Pues lo haré si es necesario_ - gritó separándose de mí

_- Edward, te lo suplico -_ imploré

_- Jasper conoce mis intenciones y mis sentimientos. Lo ha hecho sólo para molestarme y lo ha logrado._

_- Por favor -_ repetí

_- No hay más que hablar -_ dijo levantándose de la cama _- Debo irme_

_- Por favor, no_ - dije poniéndome de rodillas sobre el colchón con los ojos llorosos

_- Le pediré a las doncellas que te suban el barreño y agua caliente_ - dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta sin voltearse a verme _- Te veré más tarde_

La puerta se cerró tras él y no pude más que caer sobre la cama llorando angustiada.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! Nuevo capi, espero que les guste.<em>**

**_Ya sabéis, review=adelanto._**

**_Besitos!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO 10**

Media hora más tarde cuatro lacayos entraron en la habitación trayendo consigo un barreño y varios cubos con agua caliente para llenarlo.

Un lacayo entró tras ellos cargando con el pequeño baúl que yo había dejado en la recámara que Marco Vulturi me había designado para compartir con Senna, una cortesana muy simpática con la que acostumbraba compartir habitación.

Sin dudas Edward les habría pedido que trasladaran mis cosas a sus aposentos.

La doncella que les acompañaba me observó de manera especulativa.

A menudo las cortesanas éramos destinatarias del desprecio de las doncellas. Muchas veces, como ahora, se veían obligadas a tratarnos con excesiva deferencia por ser acompañantes de los caballeros, pero ellas tenían claro que no éramos damas sino simples prostitutas.

La doncella atizó el fuego de la chimenea antes de que la despidiese agradeciéndole amablemente.

Me desvestí cuando salieron y luego de poner en el agua algunas gotas del aceite de almendras que siempre llevaba conmigo, me sumergí completamente en el barreño disfrutando del calor del agua.

El aroma de almendras junto a la tibieza del líquido me relajaron un poco, difuminando la angustia que oprimía mi corazón al pensar en lo que debía estar sucediendo fuera, ahora que el alba despuntaba.

Estuve sumergida en el agua hasta que ésta perdió el calor. Salí entonces y me vestí solamente con una camisa nueva, ya que no quería que entre Edward y yo se interpusiera la ropa que Lord Hale había tocado sobre mi cuerpo.

Me senté frente al fuego, sobre la piel de borrego que descansaba frente a él, cepillaba mis cabellos esperando que Edward al fin volviera.

Cuando realmente estaba comenzando a preocuparme su tardanza la puerta se abrió. Me volteé y le vi, con el rostro sereno se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado sin decir palabra.

Tomó el cepillo de mis manos y comenzó a peinar mi melena, colocándose a mis espaldas.

Mi cabello relucía por el constante asedio de las cerdas del cepillo. Ninguno de los dos hablamos.

Finalmente dejó el cepillo en el suelo y tiró de mí obligándome a recostarme en su pecho. Apoyó su mentón en mi hombro para hundir su nariz en el hueco de mi cuello aspirando mi aroma.

Por encima de la tela de mi camisa, llevó sus manos a mis pechos y comenzó a masajearlos. Los pezones se endurecieron entre sus dedos expertos. Desató las cintas de la camisa abriéndola y bajándola por mis hombros para dejar mis pechos expuestos y volver sus manos a ellos.

En la parte baja de mi espalda podía sentir la erección de su cuerpo golpeando contra mí.

Se separó de mí unos instantes para volverme y tumbarme en el suelo.

Aún sin hablar levantó el ruedo de mi camisa dejando expuesto el centro de mi feminidad, se tumbó a mi lado y hundió en su boca mi sonrosado pezón.

Bajó la cinturilla de sus calzas liberando su brillante extremidad y sin más me penetró arrancándome un jadeo.

Edward respiraba con dificultad a la vez que me embestía preso de sus emociones. Su clímax lo alcanzó muy pronto y su simiente se vertió en mi fuente, otorgándole el ansiado desahogo.

Se quedó acostado sobre mí sin salirse de mi interior. Estuvimos así bastante tiempo hasta que al fin habló.

_- Ha sufrido sólo un rasguño, no está herido de gravedad_ - dijo

_- Lo estáis vos?_ - pregunté en un susurro

_- Sólo un rasguño, pero fue su orgullo quien me lo infligió. Ya había acabado el duelo_ - sonrió con tristeza

_- Vuestro honor ha sido suficientemente resarcido? _

_- Supongo que sí -_ se separó de mí recostándose a mi lado para observarme.

Me observaba con devoción cuando enredó sus dedos en un castaño mechón de mis cabellos que descansaba sobre mi pecho.

_- No sé si podríais entenderlo. Entender cuánto me ha herido todo esto._

_- Explicádmelo_

Inspiró profundamente antes de dejar salir el aire de sus pulmones.

_- Os amo, Isabella, no imagináis cuánto._

_- Yo también os amo a vos -_ confesé

_- Y desearía que no tuvierais que ejercer de cortesana_ - dijo y apretó sus dedos en mis labios cuando adivinó mi intención de quejarme - _No imagináis cuánto odio pensar que alguien más pueda poseer vuestro cuerpo_

_- Poseerán mi cuerpo talvez, Edward, pero nadie poseerá mi alma ni mi corazón, porque os pertenecen, milord_

_- Lo sé, aún así deseo ser el único que ostente vuestro cuerpo. Pero también comprendo que no confiéis en mí y en mi deseo de haceros mi esposa y ocuparme de vos y los vuestros._

_- Confío en que ese es vuestro deseo, Edward, pero no confío en que pudierais llevarlo a cabo_

_- Os entiendo. En todos quienes habéis querido confiar, os han defraudado hasta haceros saber que no podéis confiar en nadie. Pero podéis confiar en mí y voy a demostrároslo. Entiendo que al marcharme creyerais que lo nuestro había sido eso y había acabado, pero os equivocaste. Todo lo que dije antes sigo sintiéndolo. Os haré mi esposa. _

Me apreté contra él amándolo.

_- Pero lo sucedido con Jasper, va mucho más allá. Él me traicionó. Él no llevó a su lecho a una cortesana, él llevó a su lecho a mi mujer, sin importar cómo lo veáis vos. Jasper se decía mi amigo, quizás más que el mismo Emmett. Pero aún así eligió a la que sabe será mi mujer para copular con ella. Lo hizo solamente para hacer feliz a mi padre._

_- Qué tiene que ver vuestro padre? _- pregunté sorprendida

_- Él no soporta creer que yo no vaya a casarme con la mujer que eligió para mí. Envió a Emmett a hacer cualquier cosa para que yo anulara mi decisión de desposaros, pero Emmett simplemente hizo buenas migas con vos. Entonces recurrió a Jasper. Jasper confía en caerle mejor a mi padre para que aumente la dote de mi hermana Alice. Haría cualquier cosa para complacerle._

_- Y qué lugar ocupa vuestra hermana en todo esto? No le importa que su prometido comparta el lecho de otras mujeres? No le molesta que su propio padre se lo consienta y estimule?_

_- Oh, mi querida, nuestro mundo es bastante más complejo que eso. Alice es una niña que hará lo que su familia diga. Sólo tiene 16 años y su compromiso fue arreglado cuando contaba 14. Ya estaba prometida cuando hizo su debut. Ella lo creyó un honor y cree que ha de aceptar que su marido tenga amantes. Simplemente cree que así es como debe ser._

_- Y vos no creéis que así deba ser?_

_- Talvez así sea, pero no es así para mí, no es lo que yo deseo. _

Nos quedamos en silencio acariciándonos. Los dedos de Edward recorrían mis pechos dando pequeños pellizcos a las pequeñas protuberancias que se endurecieron bajo su contacto.

Bajó su boca a mi pecho y lo hundió en ella estimulándome. Se separó de mí cuando mis pechos estuvieron erguidos frente a él.

_- Tenía mucha necesidad de ti y no me tomé el tiempo suficiente_ – susurró _– La próxima vez no será así_

Se levantó y me tomó en sus brazos para llevarme a la cama. Me quitó la camisa y se desvistió antes de tumbarse a mi lado.

Sus labios y sus dedos recorrieron mi cuerpo por entero una y otra vez convirtiendo mis músculos en jalea.

Una espesa secreción humedecía los labios de mi sexo bajo los rizos castaños. Edward deslizó su lengua entre ellos haciéndome gemir.

Me penetró con ternura y firmeza y me embistió durante varios minutos hasta llevarme al clímax que llevaba semanas anhelando.

El sol ya había dejado su punto más alto hacía horas y Edward y yo aún no habíamos salido de sus aposentos y sospechaba que no lo haríamos.

Los nobles se daban a veces esos privilegios y Edward había hecho que nos sirvieran refrigerios en la habitación.

La cabeza de Edward descansaba sobre mi vientre desnudo. Mis dedos se deslizaban acariciantes entre sus cabellos.

_- Debería viajar a Florencia_ – me informó Edward con calma

_- Tienes que irte otra vez?_ – pregunté intentando enmascarar la angustia que me asoló

_- Debería hacerlo, sí_

_- Y cuándo te marchas?_

No podía disimular el dolor que le infligía a mi corazón saber que nuevamente iba a dejarme, pero en el fondo de mí, y por mucho que doliera aceptarlo, siempre había sabido que así sería.

Edward levantó la cabeza y me miró mientras su mano separaba mis piernas.

_- No voy a dejarte sola_ – sonrió colando su dedo en mi canal

_- Ah, no?_

_- Desde luego que no, signorina __– _dijo embistiéndome con su mano

_- No has dicho que te marchas a Florencia?_

_- Sí, pero no he dicho que vaya a hacerlo solo_

_- Qué quieres decir? __–_ pregunté nerviosa

_- Quiero que vengas conmigo_ - me envaré con sus palabras - _Tengo una propiedad en Florencia, he pensado que podríamos quedarnos allí un par de semanas. Debo atender algunos negocios, reuniones con los mercaderes de tejidos pero tendré bastante tiempo libre para que estemos juntos._

_- Oh, Edward__ -_ me quejé -_ no sé si será lo más apropiado__ -_ suspiré retorciéndome por el placer de sus suaves embestidas

_- Yo, por el contrario, creo que eso sería lo más apropiado._ - dijo intensificando el ritmo de sus acometidas

_- Edward, yo…_

_- Y no quiero escuchar nada más sobre tu trabajo o lo que sea que pretendas decir para negarte a acompañarme. Te pagaré si es necesario._

Sus palabras me hirieron y toda la excitación que sentía desapareció dejándome tensa y gélida.

Edward notó la rigidez de mi cuerpo y detuvo su asalto.

_- Qué sucede? -_ susurró elevándose sobre mí y acercando su rostro al mío.

Tímidas lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro.

_- Isabella, querida, qué sucede? He dicho algo malo?_ - dijo acariciando mi mejilla

_- Nunca aceptaría tu dinero_

_- Isabella… no quería ofenderte_

_- No podrías ofenderme -_ rebatí - _Es lo que soy. Una cortesana. _

_- No es lo que significas para mí y lo sabes _- discutió _- Lo que quería decir es que si necesitas dejarle dinero a tu familia para poder venir conmigo sin que te pongan inconvenientes, puedo darles el dinero que deseen_

_- No deseo cobrarte por mis servicios_ - dije sin poder reprimir el llanto y sintiéndome una estúpida

_- No te pago por tus servicios -_ gruñó - _pero en mi mundo, se espera que un hombre se ocupe de los problemas económicos que pudiera tener la familia de su prometida._

_- No soy tu prometida_

_- Lo eres para mí, aunque no tengamos el contrato firmado aún, lo eres. No voy a permitir que me rechaces. Vas a ser mi esposa._

Sus dedos apresaron mis labios para impedirme hablar

_- Sin discusión -_susurró sobre mis labios antes de besarlos con pasión

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! Nuevo capi, espero que les guste.<em>**

**_Ya sabéis, review=adelanto._**

**_Besitos!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO 1**1****

- _Cómo que te vas de la ciudad?_ - gritaba mi madre caminando detrás de mí viéndome guardar ropa en el baúl que llevaría conmigo a Florencia

_- Serán sólo un par de semanas_

_- Ahora? En mitad de la temporada? -_ me cogió con fuerza del brazo impidiéndome continuar _- Vas a perderte muchas fiestas y reuniones_

_- Lo siento, madre, está decidido_

_- Se puede saber a dónde vas a ir? Con quién?_

_- Ya os lo he dicho -_ suspiré - _Lord Cullen tiene que atender unos negocios en Florencia y me ha pedido que le acompañe_

_- Va a pagarte? _

_- No._

_- No puedes hacerlo. No puedes ofrecer tus servicios gratuitamente a cualquiera_ - gritó haciéndome odiarla un poco más

_- Podéis ser realmente insultante cuando queréis y esto está comenzando a importunarme_

_- Qué quieres decir?_

_- Que quizás lo mejor será que dejéis de llevarme siempre al límite, podría decidir irme y dejar de ocuparme de la familia._

_- Me estás amenazando, Isabella? -_ dijo cerniéndose sobre mí amedrentadora

_- Desde luego que no, pero talvez sea hora de que me permitáis manejar mis cuestiones como yo considere más conveniente_

_- Tú estás arruinando a esta familia con tu estúpido enamoramiento_

_- Podéis pensar lo que deseéis -_ espeté dándole las espaldas para continuar con mi tarea

.

El lacayo subió mi baúl al coche con el blasón del duque Vulturi que Edward había enviado a mi casa a recogerme.

Me despedí de mis hermanas diciéndole a Rachel dónde podía encontrar dinero si lo necesitaban, así cómo dejándole instrucciones para ponerse en contacto conmigo a través de Lord Vulturi, si fuese menester.

Sobra decir que mi madre no se despidió de mí.

Subí al coche nerviosa y nos dirigimos a Volterra, donde nos esperaba Edward.

_- Isabella, querida, lamento no haber podido ir personalmente a recogeros – _se disculpó Edward cuando bajé del carruaje

_- No os preocupéis, milord_

_- Os agradecería que me esperaseis en el salón amarillo_ – dijo dirigiéndome allí –_ Debo ultimar unos detalles con mi primo antes de marchar_

Esperaba a Edward cuando la puerta se abrió. Emmett entró en la habitación.

_- Buenos días, milady_

_- Buenos días, milord –_ respondí haciendo una reverencia

_- Sentaos, por favor –_ dijo haciendo una seña hacia el lugar que había ocupado para sentarse a su vez frente a mí_ – Me han comentado que os marcháis a Florencia_

_- Así es, milord –_ asentí ruborizada_ – Lord Cullen me ha invitado a acompañarle_

_- Me alegra que las cosas entre vosotros estén bien. Que Jasper no haya interferido en vuestra relación._

_- Gracias, milord _

Edward entró en ese momento

_- Isabella –_ llamó _– deberíamos salir ya, tardaremos unos tres días en llegar a Florencia_

Me levanté de mi asiento haciéndole una reverencia a Edward

_- Oh, Emmett, disculpa, no sabía que estabas aquí_

_- Me dijeron que milady estaba aquí y pasé a saludarle. Así que os vais a Florencia_

_- Sí, aún tengo unos cargamentos de telas que debo confirmar antes de volver a Londres_

_- Yo volveré a Londres mañana –_ informó Emmett –_ Deseas que comunique algo a tu familia?_

_- No hace falta, seguramente Jasper ya haya informado a mi padre sobre los últimos acotecimientos –_ sonrió Edward recordándome la partida de Lord Hale un par de días antes_ – Confío que cuando nos volvamos a ver ya seré un hombre casado – _dijo mirándome fijamente

No pude evitar sobresaltarme sonrojándome

_- Oh, vaya –_ respondió Emmett sonriente_ – Pues entonces, felicidades, mi amigo. Ya me aconsejarás sobre el matrimonio, entonces, para saber a qué atenerme cuando llegué mi boda con tu hermana._

_- Ya lo creo –_ sonrió Edward palmeando el hombro de su cuñado

.

_- Qué negocios tenéis en Florencia? –_ pregunté a Edward cuando ya llevábamos un rato en el carruaje

_- Mi abuela materna era italiana. Mi abuelo, era propietario de una compañía naviera y negociaba textiles entre Inglaterra e Italia. Mi tío, el hermano de mi madre, murió sin descendencia. Cuando murió mi abuelo me heredó a mí toda su fortuna incluidos los negocios y varias propiedades, tanto en Inglaterra como en Italia. Tengo una fortuna más allá del ducado. No es un título, pero podré vivir cómodamente y mantener a mi familia y a la familia de mi esposa, aún si mi padre me desheredase o me repudiase _– me explicó y pude entender claramente todo lo que me estaba haciendo saber con su inocente charla.

Me miró sonriente haciéndome sonrojar.

_- Ya entiendo lo que queréis decirme –_ dije bajando la mirada a mi regazo

Edward dejó su asiento frente a mí para sentarse a mi lado. Tomó mis manos que descansaban en mi falda instándome a levantar la mirada para fijarla en su rostro.

_- Te amo, Isabella. No voy a perderte. Nunca._

Solté mi mano de las suyas para acariciar su suave mejilla.

_- Te amo, Edward. No quiero perderte. Nunca._

Edward se abalanzó sobre mis labios rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos para estrecharme contra él.

Sus labios recorrieron mi rostro cuando su mano subió por mi talle hasta alcanzar la cumbre de mi pecho que se vislumbraba sobre el escote de mi vestido.

_- Edward –_ pedí _– Tal vez deberíamos mantener un poco el decoro. Aunque sea por el cochero. –_ susurré sonriendo

_- Va a ser un viaje muy largo__ –_ bufó

_- Imagino que pararemos a descansar en alguna posada_ – repliqué sugerente

_- No vamos a compartir habitación –_ explicó escondiendo su rostro entre mis pechos

_- Cómo dices? _– pregunté

_- No sería apropiado. Ya es bastante comprometedor que viajéis conmigo sin carabina._

_- Disculpa? –_ dije extrañada alejándome de él para mirarle _– De qué estás hablando?_

_- Voy a hacer las cosas bien. O al menos lo mejor posible dadas las circunstancias._

_- Edward, ya hemos compartido habitación y mucho más que eso._

_- No estás en Venecia. No eres cortesana fuera de Venecia. Nadie tiene por qué sospechar que ya hemos compartido habitación. No sería lo más prudente._

_- Me estás diciendo que me has traído a Florencia pero nunca estaremos a solas?_

_- Oh, no, desde luego que no. No podría resistir tanto._

_- Entonces? Qué importa lo que piensen quienes nos encontremos de camino a Florencia si allí sí estaremos juntos?_

_- En Florencia serás mi esposa. Puedo estar a solas con mi esposa. –_ sonrió dejándome confusa

_- No te entiendo. Vas a engañar a la gente que conoces en Florencia?_

_- Quién ha dicho nada sobre engañar? Serás mi esposa en Florencia porque vamos a casarnos en cuanto lleguemos allí._

_- No entiendo._

_- Lo he arreglado con Marco. Tendremos una licencia especial esperando por nosotros en Florencia. Vamos a casarnos cuando lleguemos allí._

Hubiera caído al suelo del carruaje de no haber tenido a Edward sosteniéndome apoyada contra él.

_- Qué dices? _

_- Digo que vamos a casarnos sin demora en cuanto lleguemos a Florencia._

_- No es posible_ – murmuré

_- No quieres ser mi esposa? _– preguntó temeroso

Lancé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello apretándome contra él.

_- Cómo puedes dudarlo aún?_

_- No lo sé. Te he escuchado tantas veces decir que no podemos casarnos que he empezado a creer que es porque no lo deseas._

_- Puedes ser muy ciego cuando quieres_ – dije separándome de él –_ Te amo, Edward, no hay nada que desee más que ser tu esposa. Es solo que siempre he pensado que sería imposible de lograr con la anteposición de tu familia y la mía. Pero ahora estamos solos tú y yo. Somos sólo nosotros. Es lo que ambos deseamos y ya nadie puede anteponerse, verdad?_

_- Claro que no, amor mío, ya nadie se antepondrá –_ aseguró lanzándose a mis labios para besarlos enfebrecidamente

_- Tal vez deberías dejar de besarme de esa forma si deseas que esto continúe siendo decoroso –_ sugerí separándome de él sonriente

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! Nuevo capi, a disfrutarlo.<em>**

**_Besitos y gracias por leer!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO 12**

El viaje había sido agotador. Tres días después de salir de Venecia llegamos a Florencia, algo avanzada la tarde.

Edward me presentó a sus sirvientes como su prometida y me designó una joven doncella.

Nunca había tenido a nadie dedicada completamente a ocuparse de mí y me sentí una impostora, pero Edward me regañó en cuanto me quejé, y, realmente, me sentía tan exhausta que no pude más que agradecer que alguien me ayudara con mi aseo y mis vestidos.

_- Os veré a la hora de la cena –__ d_ijo acariciando con delicadeza mi rostro cuando se despidió de mí en la puerta de mi habitación – _Descansad –_ ordenó besando mis nudillos

_- Los lacayos subirán el barreño para vos, milady –_ me comunicó Dydime cuando entró detrás de mí_ – __Puedo ayudar a desvestiros?__ – _ofreció la menuda muchacha

_- Te estaría muy agradecida, Dydime _– suspiré

_- Entiendo que el viaje desde Venecia es largo y agotador_

_- No imaginas cuánto_

_- Espero poder serviros tan bien como vuestra propia doncella. Espero que no lamentéis que no haya podido acompañaros_

_- Estoy segura de que serás una inestimable ayuda para mí, Dydime. _

Con la asistencia de Dydime me desvestí para sumergirme en el barreño que los lacayos habían llenado para mí. Dydime me ayudó a asearme para luego secarme y ponerme un camisón.

Prometió volver para prepararme para la cena antes de dejarme sumergida en la amplia cama.

No sé cuánto tiempo dormí pero me sentía renovada cuando Dydime entró para ayudarme con mi arreglo personal.

Llevaba un vestido de un oscuro tono rosa con un escote pronunciado que enseñaba los bordes de mi camisa que enmarcaban mis pechos. El cabello recogido en lo alto de la cabeza con una profusión de bucles que descendían hasta la mitad de mi espalda.

Edward me esperaba de pie junto a la ventana bebiendo una copa de oporto. Se giró hacia la puerta en cuanto entré.

_- Milady –_ sonrió _– Estáis exquisita_

_- Gracias, milord –_ dije haciendo una reverencia

_- Habéis descansado?_

_- Oh, sí, estoy como nueva_

Se acercó a mí ofreciéndome una pequeña copa de jerez.

_- El vicario estará aquí por la mañana –_ me informó haciéndome estremecer _– He creído que las once sería una hora razonable para una boda. Os parece bien?_

_- Oh, sí, desde luego_

_- Tal vez debería daros más tiempo, pero no me siento capaz de esperar. Además de que no sería decoroso tener a una joven soltera en casa de un hombre soltero__ –_ sonrió

_- Sin dudas no sería decoroso__ – _sonreí

Luego de compartir una deliciosa cena, Edward me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi habitación despidiéndose con un casto beso.

Cuando finalmente me encontré entre las sábanas, después de que Dydime me ayudara a desvestirme, el sueño no llegó tan rápidamente como deseaba.

Mi cabeza no dejaba de flotar pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido hasta entonces y lo que me esperaba al día siguiente.

Edward finalmente iba a desposarme. A mí. A una cortesana. A una joven que se había visto obligada a vender su cuerpo para mantener a su familia. Yo, que creía que no tenía nada para ofrecer a un hombre como Edward. Aún así él me deseaba. Me quería a mí, me amaba aún sabiendo que había compartido el lecho con más hombres de los que podía recordar.

En ese momento decidí darle todo lo que tenía. Lo poco que tenía se lo ofrecería. Mi amor y mi devoción eterna. Me ocuparía de él, de cuidarle, amarle y respetarle durante el resto de mi vida. Viviría por él y para él. Cumpliría todos sus deseos y me prometí que jamás tendría una razón para cuestionarse su decisión de hoy. Sería la esposa entregada y abnegada que un hombre como Edward se merecía. Le amaría siempre y le seguiría a donde quiera que fuese.

Al día siguiente mi vida volvería a dar un cambio radical. Dejaría de pertenecerle a mi hermano y a mi madre y pasaría a pertenecerle a Edward, y haría que él se sintiese orgulloso de eso.

No pude apartar mis ojos de su rostro durante toda la corta ceremonia. Las palabras se agolpaban en mis labios cuando ordenadamente salieron para decir los votos que ponían en palabras todos mis sueños.

Allí, de pie frente al hombre más apuesto e íntegro que hubiese existido, me ofrecí a él por entero. Le prometí entregar mi vida y la de mi descendencia para hacerle feliz.

Allí, delante del grueso vicario, y con el personal de servicio de testigos, le juré amor, respeto y fidelidad.

Allí, con el mayordomo que había servido a su familia desde hacía veinte años, Edward me ofreció su amor y su protección, su respeto y fidelidad, y supe que nunca más volvería a estar sola.

Allí, ante la risa emocionada de las doncellas y la cocinera me dio el primer beso de nuestra vida como esposos.

Allí, rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos alzándome para girar conmigo entre sus brazos, obteniendo un caluroso aplauso de su personal.

Luego de recibir las felicitaciones de todos los congregados en aquel salón dorado, les invitó a compartir con nosotros el banquete nupcial. Aunque un poco consternados aceptaron y nos vimos sentados a la mesa rodeados por el servicio que compartían tímidamente nuestra comida.

A nadie le extrañó que Edward decidiera que pasáramos lo que quedaba de la tarde en sus habitaciones.

_- No hubiera resistido esperar hasta la noche para haceros el amor, milady –_ dijo contra mi cuello mientras desanudaba las cintas de mi vestido azul

_- Así lo prefiero, milord –_ aseguré moviendo mi cabeza hacia atrás para facilitarle el acceso

_- Te amo, Isabella. Y ahora finalmente eres mi esposa_

_- Sabes que nuestros problemas no acabarán aquí_

_- Podré enfrentar un ejército ahora que eres mi esposa. Ahora que estoy seguro de que nunca te perderé._

_- Siempre seré tuya, Edward. Creo que siempre lo he sido. Aún antes de conocerte siquiera._

_- Yo siempre he sido tuyo, Isabella –_ dijo atacando mis labios

Su beso se volvió demandante y sus dedos se enredaron entre las cintas de mi vestido.

_- Tal vez debiste permitir que Dydime me ayudara a desvestirme__ – _sonreí llevando mis manos a las suyas para socorrerle

_- Nadie que no sea yo va a desvestir a mi mujer en nuestra noche de bodas_

_- Técnicamente no es de noche_

_- Técnicamente nadie va a desvestirte –_ sonrió alejándose de mí para mirar los nudos con calma y proceder a desatarlos tranquilamente

Dejó caer mi vestido cuando finalmente lo abrió y sin detenerse desanudó mi corsé y mi camisa, que siguieron el mismo camino que el vestido.

Tomó mis manos y se separó de mí para observarme desnuda frente a él cual si fuera una escultura.

_- No sé qué he hecho para merecerme una mujer tan exquisita –_ suspiró

Se puso de rodillas frente a mí conmoviéndome. Llevó sus manos a mis glúteos para sostenerme ante la debilidad de mis rodillas y acercó su boca al sedoso triángulo de mi pubis.

Hundió su lengua entre mis pliegues haciéndome jadear y lamió mi canal y me henchida perla_._

_- Sabes de forma exquisita –_ susurró contra mi entrada

Apoyé mis manos sobre sus hombros entregándome a sus caricias. Cuando me sentía derretida entre sus labios se alejó de mí poniéndose de pie.

Me levantó entre sus brazos y me llevó a la cama para tumbarme en ella.

Se desvistió con presteza revelándome la firmeza de su erección antes de tumbarse sobre mí.

Sus dedos acariciaron mis pechos y bajaron por mi vientre hasta alcanzar la humedad de mi feminidad.

Sin dejar de besar mi rostro, mis labios, mi cuello, bajó sus dedos para colarlos entre mis labios íntimos.

Me embistió con ellos hasta llevarme al éxtasis que sólo él sabía proporcionarme. Jadeando en busca de oxígeno, después de tan maravillosa culminación, me encontró al penetrarme con su enhiesta masculinidad.

Me embistió con desenfrenado ritmo buscando él también encontrar el tan ansiado desahogo.

Me hizo el amor con una devoción que no había sentido jamás. Me hizo estremecer con sus caricias e hizo lo propio cuando volcó su semilla en mi matriz.

_- Te amo, Isabella –_ susurró dejándose caer entre mis brazos

_- Te amo, Edward. Te amaré siempre –_ prometí estrechando entre mis brazos a mi esposo_._

Era extraño pero asombrosamente fantástico, pero ese que descansaba entre mis brazos, ése, mi amor, mi vida, ése, era mi esposo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! Nuevo capi, a disfrutarlo.<em>**

**_Besitos y gracias por leer!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO 13**

El sol de la mañana se colaba por las ventanas.

No habíamos dejado la habitación desde la tarde anterior.

Edward había hecho que nos subieran la cena y casi me estaba convenciendo de hacer lo mismo con el desayuno_._

_- Deberíamos desayunar en el comedor -_ sugerí

_- Por qué? –_ preguntó acostado entre mis piernas con sus labios recorriendo mi vientre

_- No hablaré de decoro – _sonreí cerrando los ojos completamente entregada a sus caricias

_- No lo hagas – _coincidió Edward deslizando su lengua hacia mi sur

_- Edward, cariño... _

Sonrió burlonamente

_- No eres capaz de encontrar una razón por la cual debamos dejar la habitación_

_- En realidad no –_ acepté

_- Entonces no la busques –_ dijo hundiendo su lengua entre mis pliegues más íntimos

Me hizo el amor con la misma necesidad y dedicación que el día anterior.

Descansaba entre sus brazos exhausta pero completamente satisfecha.

_- Quiero que dejes de utilizar esas esponjas empapadas en vinagre_

Me envaré entre sus brazos

_- No las llevo ahora – _confesé nerviosa

_- Mejor así. No imaginas cuánto deseo ver tu vientre crecer acogiendo a mi hijo_

_- Tal vez deberíamos esperar un tiempo antes de pensar en engendrar – _sugerí

_- Por qué? _– preguntó curioso_ – No deseas tener un niño_

_- Por supuesto que sí –_ aseguré

_- Entonces?_

_- Tal vez estaría bien esperar para que a nadie le quepan dudas de que es tu hijo_

_- A mí no me caben dudas. Qué importan los demás?_

_- Edward, tal vez podríamos hacer una sola cosa asegurándonos de no escandalizar a tu familia._

_- Isabella, querida_ – sonrió _– Mi familia se escandalizará de cualquier forma_

_- No quiero que nunca nadie pueda poner en duda la legitimidad de mi hijo –_ argüí tajante

Edward me acarició pensativo

_- Está bien – _aceptó _– Si es importante para ti, lo haremos así_

_- Sí, es importante_

_- De acuerdo. Pero has de saber que no me abstendré de haceros el amor_

_- Lo sospechaba –_ sonreí.

_- Y tampoco tardaré mucho tiempo en alojar mi simiente en tus entrañas_

_- No hay nada que espere con más ansias_

Finalmente sólo fui capaz de convencer a Edward de salir de la habitación para la cena. Y rápidamente nos encontrábamos de vuelta en sus aposentos.

Sus labios en mis pechos desnudos me despertaron a la mañana siguiente.

_- Mmm –_ ronroneé desperezándome_ – Buenos días_

_- Demasiado buenos como para ser reales –_ dijo apresando el rosado pezón entre sus labios

_- Son reales – _discutí tirando con suavidad de sus cabellos para acercarlo a mis labios

Me besó con pasión colocándose entre mis piernas

_- Creí que no despertarías nunca. No podía esperar más – _dijo introduciéndose en mí

_- Es vuestra culpa dejarme extenuada, milord_ – repliqué separando mis piernas para alojarle plenamente en mi interior

_- Nunca tendré suficiente de vos, milady_

Me embistió con suavidad al principio pero poco a poco fue incrementando su dureza hasta tenerme gritando excitada bajo su cuerpo.

Se volcó en mí acompañándome en mi culminación.

_- Hoy deberíamos desayunar en el comedor _– sugirió acariciando mi espalda mientras estaba tumbada sobre su pecho desnudo

_- Ya debimos hacerlo ayer_

_- Ayer era nuestro primer día de casados, estaba permitido. Si hoy no os saco de mi habitación pronto me veré obligado a secuestraros aquí todo el día_

_- Y eso no es lo que deseáis hacer_

_- Desde luego que es lo que deseo, signorina, pero soy consciente de que debería ocuparme de algunos negocios_ – replicó volteándome para dejarme de espaldas sobre el jergón y cernerse sobre mí para besarme – _Tengo una familia que mantener_

Me sentí incómoda pensando en mi propia familia y su manutención. Edward siempre me había asegurado que él se haría cargo de ellos pero yo no me sentía cómoda con eso.

_- Qué sucede ahora?_ – dijo separándose de mí para ver mi ceño fruncido – _Qué os inquieta?_

_- No es nada, sólo estaba pensando en mi familia. Qué voy a decirles? Cómo voy a ocuparme de ellos? No puedo abandonarles._

_- No vas a abandonarles._

_- No es que mi madre no se lo merezca, pero no puedo hacerlo. Además de que no quisiera que Rachel o Rebecca se vieran obligadas a llevar la vida que yo he llevado._

_- Querida, no voy a decir que comprenda o avale lo que vuestra madre hizo con vos, pero es vuestra madre y entiendo que os preocupéis por ella, así como vuestras hermanas. No vamos a abandonarles, Isabella. Prometí que me ocuparía de ellos y lo haré._

_- Me sabe mal que tengáis que hacerlo._

_- Son la familia de mi mujer. Son la familia de mi hijo. Nunca les abandonaría a sus suertes – _aseguró – _Volveremos a Venecia antes de partir hacia Inglaterra. Les informaremos sobre nuestra boda y coordinaremos con Jacob la forma de asegurarles el dinero necesario. Tal vez Jacob pudiese trabajar para mí, recibiría un salario digno y podría ocuparse de vuestra familia. Las dotes de vuestras hermanas ya están aseguradas – _asentí – _y desde luego que no dejaremos desatendida a Lady Swan._

_- Gracias, Edward. No sé cómo podré agradeceros todo lo que estáis haciendo por mí._

_- Se me ocurre un agradecimiento acorde _– dijo sugerente contra mis labios _– pero deberás ofrecérmelo a la noche si es que quiero encontrar algún mercader el día de hoy._

Acompañé a Edward al centro de la ciudad donde se entrevistó con algunos mercaderes textiles que le congratularon por su reciente boda. Después de varias visitas me acompañó en un recorrido por la ciudad.

Yo había visitado Florencia en dos ocasiones pero nunca me había podido dar el lujo de pasear por sus calles y sus parques.

Visitamos varias tiendas. Edward me llevó donde la más famosa de las modistas florentinas encargándole una docena de vestidos para mí con sus correspondientes accesorios. No era que me hicieran falta pero me hacía feliz saber que tendría vestidos que tocaría Edward exclusivamente.

Compré también algunos sombreros para mis hermanas y mi madre además de algunas telas que les regalaría para que hiciesen confeccionarse vestidos en Venecia.

Una montaña de correo esperaba a Edward en cuanto entramos en la casa esa tarde.

_- Iré a cambiarme para la cena –_ le informé antes de subir a mi habitación dejándole en el estudio

Dydime subió detrás de mí para ayudarme con mi arreglo.

Edward entró en la habitación mientras Dydime ajustaba los lazos de mi vestido.

_- Ya sigo yo, Dydime_ – dijo ante la mirada de extrañeza de la doncella que me observó ruborizada

_- Está bien, Dydime_ – aseguré despidiéndola _– Gracias_

Edward cerró la puerta tras la mujer y se acercó sonriente a mis espaldas.

_- Siempre los deshago –_ susurró tirando de las cintas para introducirlas en sus respectivos ojales _– También debería saber hacer el trabajo inverso_

_- Quizás si te tomas el trabajo de hacerlo y constatas su dificultad, te tomarás más tiempo para deshacerlos_

_- No lo creo_ – sonrió besando mi cuello

Terminó de ligar mi vestido en silencio. Su respiración sobre mi nuca erizaba mi piel.

_- Perfecto –_ murmuró cuando finalizó su tarea y pasó sus brazos por mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él _– Deberíamos bajar a cenar_

_- Deberíamos –_ constaté apoyando todo mi peso sobre él

_- He recibido una invitación de la condesa de Rizzo. –_ me informó – _Ha sabido que estábamos en la ciudad y nos ha convidado al baile que dará para presentar a su sobrina_

Temblé entre sus brazos. No me sentía en absoluto preparada para enfrentarme a la nobleza como esposa del futuro duque de Masen.

- _Debemos asistir? –_ indagué nerviosa

_- Mmm, creo que sí. El conde es dueño de un taller importante con el que acostumbro negociar. Ha sabido de mi matrimonio y desean conocer a la futura duquesa._

_- De acuerdo –_ accedí recelosa y pudo notar mi ligero temblor

_- Te inquieta?_

_- Un poco –_ confesé – _Qué sucedería si alguien me reconociera? Te dejaría en una situación incómoda_

_- Isabella... _– musitó – _Querida, te he desposado a ti porque te amo. Siempre he sabido todo acerca de tu pasado y no me ha importado. Te amo a ti, con tu pasado y tu presente. Te amo por quien eres y quien eres es resultado de todo lo que has vivido. No me avergüenzo de que fueras cortesana._

_- Sabes que existe la posibilidad de que haya compartido el lecho con más de uno de los asistentes a ese baile?_

_- Lo sé, y te aseguro que más de una de las mujeres que asistirán habrán compartido lecho con algunos más que sus esposos. Isabella, la nobleza no es tan recta como tú lo imaginas. Lo único que es importante para mí es tener la certeza que de ahora en más el único hombre con quien compartirás tus días y tus noches es conmigo._

_- Puedes estar seguro de ello._

_- Entonces nada más importa_ – aseguró sin lograr calmar mi ansiedad y mis temores.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! Nuevo capi, a disfrutarlo.<em>**

**_Besitos y gracias por leer!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO 14**

La fiesta en el palacete de Rizzo llegó antes de lo que yo hubiese deseado. Ni Edward ni yo estábamos muy ansiosos por asistir, pero había compromisos que Edward no podía eludir y yo estaba comenzando a entender este tipo de obligaciones.

_- Milady, permitidme deciros que estáis preciosa_ – halagó Dydime – _Este vestido es exquisito_

_- Muchas gracias, Dydime_

Llevaba uno de los vestidos que Edward había mandado hacer para mí. De un color azul que resaltaba mi piel clara y mi cabello caoba, tenía un escote cuadrado que enseñaba la parte superior de mis pechos.

Dydiye había recogido mi cabello dejando algunos pocos mechones caer en rizos que enmarcaban mi rostro.

Me sentía realmente atractiva y eso me daba confianza para enfrentar la situación que se me presentaba.

Edward esperaba por mí en el salón amarillo.

_- Sois deliciosa –_ expresó cuando se giró para verme, no bien hube entrado en la habitación _– Seré la envidia de la concurrencia_

_- Tonterías –_ discutí ruborizada

_- No sé cómo haré para evitar que todos los hombres deseen bailar con vos –_ susurró acercándose a mí y rodeándome con sus brazos para atraerme hacia él y besarme

_- Yo no desearé bailar con nadie que no seáis vos –_ confesé

_- Es algo que odio_ – confesó a su vez _– Las estúpidas reglas de cortesía que me obligarán a aceptar compartiros_

No cabían dudas de que el matrimonio de Edward había sido muy mentado ya que todos los presentes se giraron hacia nosotros cuando fuimos anunciados al entrar.

Las miradas de las mujeres hacia mí eran especuladoras, mientras los hombres me observaban con descarado interés. Intenté mantener mi nerviosismo a raya pero mi mano se tensó sobre el brazo de mi esposo cuando entramos.

_- Tranquila _– susurró Edward inclinándose contra mí con una sonrisa tierna

_- Lo intento_

_- Estás preciosa y no me moveré de tu lado_

_- Deberás hacerlo cuando alguien me invite a bailar_

_- Ya llegaremos a ese momento –_ sonrió confiado

_- Lord Cullen_ – saludó la anfitriona acercándose a nosotros junto a un hombre regordete que deduje era el conde _– Estoy encantada de que hayáis podido asistir esta noche. Cuando me dijeron que estabais en la ciudad me sentí encantada de saber que podríais acompañarnos esta noche._

_- Realmente es un placer, milady_ – sonrió Edward _– No estaremos mucho tiempo en la ciudad y mayoritariamente debo ocuparme de los negocios, pero es siempre un placer poder aceptar vuestra invitación._

_- Sí, sí – _sonrió la mujer – _Ya me han contado que estáis recién casados así que entiendo que no tendréis mucho interés en estar haciendo visitas_ – sonrió especuladora antes de dirigir su mirada hacia mí _– No vais a presentarme a vuestra encantadora esposa?_

_- Oh, sí, desde luego_ – Edward se volvió hacia mí y posó su mano en mi espalda baja – _Os presento a Lady Isabella Cullen, mi adorada esposa. Querida, -_ explicó dirigiéndose a mí – _os presento a Lord y Lady Muenzzo, condes de Rizzo_

_- Encantada de conoceros, milord, milady_ – dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia –_ Os agradecemos profundamente vuestra invitación._

_- Oh, milady, sin dudas es un placer para nosotros que hayáis aceptado nuestra invitación. _– sonrió la mujer sinceramente _– Ahora me permitiréis que os presente a mis amistades, ya que tengo entendido que sois oriunda de Venecia._

_- Así es, milady_

_- No hace falta que me llaméis milady, soy simplemente Sulpicia y vos seréis para mí simplemente Isabella_ – me dijo mirándome interrogante en busca de mi aceptación _– Y ahora dejemos a los hombres antes de que comiencen con sus aburridas charlas sobre negocios –_ dijo alejándome de Edward que me miró sonriendo antes de perderle de vista

Lady Muenzzo me presentó a varias mujeres que se portaron muy amablemente conmigo en su mayoría, aunque, evidentemente hubo excepciones.

Edward vino en mi rescate en cuanto Lady Kachiri Heggins y Lady Zafrina Shekoni me abordaron con preguntas sobre mi apellido, mi familia o los títulos nobiliarios de ésta.

_- Con vuestro permiso, miladies, os robaré a mi querida esposa_ – les informó con una sonrisa seductora que consiguió sonrisas nerviosas de las mujeres

Con su mano en mi codo me guió hasta la mesa de las bebidas para servirme una copa de ponche.

_- Gracias, milord, esas mujeres me estaban agobiando._

_- Lo imaginé, mi querida –_ me sonrió comprensivo

_- Creéis que estaría muy mal que nos marchásemos?_ – pregunté haciéndolo sonreír ampliamente

_- Vos, signorina, sois un poco descarada –_ dijo pellizcando suavemente mi mentón

Un hombre rubio y rollizo, a quien de inmediato reconocí como el duque de Fiorento, se acercó a nosotros.

_- Mi querido Edward, no vas a presentarme a tu deliciosa esposa?_

_- Desde luego que sí –_ sonrió mi esposo – _Querida, os presento a Lord Félix Seear, duque de Fiorento, un buen amigo de mi primo Cayo. Félix, ésta es mi esposa Lady Isabella Cullen._

_- Es un placer conoceros, milord – _dije haciendo una reverencia

El duque tomó mi mano y se la llevó a los labios para dejar en ella un beso lascivo.

_- El placer es completamente mío, milady. Comentan que habéis nacido en Venecia?_

_- Así es, milord_

_- Hace un par de años, Cayo me invitó a una partida de caza en la vivienda de su hermano en Venecia_ – me informó y temblé sabedora de lo que diría a continuación – _Había allí una invitada, una joven exquisita, que se parecía muchísimo a vos –_ dijo mirándome atentamente para evaluar mi reacción

_- Qué puedo deciros, milord? Supongo que es algo probable._

_- No creo que demasiado probable._ – sonrió burlón _– Lord Cullen coincidirá conmigo en que no hay muchas damas tan deliciosas como vos_

_- Os equivocáis, amigo Félix –_ dijo Edward rescatándome – _No existe ninguna mujer tan deliciosa como mi adorada esposa. De todos modos no creo que sea elegante hablar a una mujer sobre la belleza de alguna otra._

_- Oh, no, desde luego que no intentaba importunaros, milady_

_- No os preocupéis, no lo habéis hecho_

_- Y ahora, si nos disculpáis –_ le dijo Edward haciéndole un guiño _– Nosotros nos retiramos._

_- Es temprano aún, milord._

_- Lo sé. Pero recordaréis que estamos de luna de miel –_ sonrió haciéndome sonrojar furiosamente ante la insinuación implícita en sus palabras.

El hombre soltó una risotada haciéndonos una seña hacia la puerta.

Después de despedirnos de los anfitriones, salimos para subir al carruaje de Edward que ya esperaba por nosotros en el camino de entrada.

_- Estáis bien, Isabella? –_ preguntó Edward ante mi silencio en cuanto nos hubimos situado en el carruaje

_- Sí _

_- Qué sucede, amor mío? –_ dijo moviéndose para sentarse a mi lado y rodearme con su brazo

_- Nada. Todo. Ya lo sabéis. –_ confesé con tristeza

- _Es por Lord Seear –_ aventuró

_- Creéis que nadie más que él va a reconocerme? Sabe quién soy y ni siquiera estuve en su cama._

_- Isabella..._

_- Es la verdad, Edward. Sabéis con cuántos hombres he compartido el lecho? Con algunos no sólo el lecho. Sabéis cuántos hombres y mujeres de Venecia me han visto desnuda? Cuántos me han tocado y a cuántos he tocado yo? Me he visto enredada con mujeres para la pura satisfacción de hombres que se recreaban con ello._

_- Isabella... –_ repitió

_- No puedo olvidar lo que he sido, Edward. Lo que he hecho._

_- Creéis que deseo que olvidéis todo lo que habéis hecho? –_ dijo tomando mi rostro por la barbilla para levantarlo hacia él.

_- Nunca seré una mujer digna de vos –_ me quejé escondiendo mi cara en su pecho

_- Isabella, por favor, ya hemos tenido esta conversación más veces de las que deseo recordar. No me importa lo que habéis hecho, en absoluto. Sólo me importa lo que hagáis de aquí en más._

_- Os avergonzaréis de mí, Edward. Cuando todos los nobles comenten que el duque de Masen está casado con una prostituta os avergonzaréis._

_- Nunca me avergonzaré de estar casado con una mujer buena y con el corazón puro. Nunca me avergonzaré de estar casado con una mujer que sacrificó su vida y su futuro para el bien de su familia. Que puso los intereses de sus hermanas por delante del suyo propio. Nunca me avergonzaré. Pero si vos os avergonzáis, o si sois vos quien desearía tener un pasado diferente, pues entonces os inventaremos un pasado. Crearemos una historia familiar para vos, y puedo aseguraros que nadie osará poner en duda el pasado de la futura duquesa de Masen._

_- No podréis hacerlo_

_- No me subestiméis, signorina –_ sonrió – _Crearé un futuro para vos que os haga feliz, pero si lo que necesitáis para ser feliz es un pasado, entonces también lo haré. Para vos, amor mío, por vos y para vos._

_- Os amo, Edward_

_- No tanto como yo a vos, milady – _dijo y me besó sellando nuevamente nuestro amor

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! Nuevo capi, a disfrutarlo.<em>**

**_Besitos y gracias por leer!_**

**_Jassi: no tengo cómo comunicarme contigo así que te dejo mi mail: kikicullenswan arroba hotmail punto com  
><em>**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO 15**

Edward se había tenido que marchar temprano. Yo aún continuaba en la cama cuando Dydime entró en mi recámara.

_- Milady, lamento despertaros, pero tenéis una visita –_ informó la doncella

_- Yo? –_ pregunté sorprendida –_ Una visita?_

_- Sí, milady, Lady Sulpicia Muenzzo la espera_

_- Lady Muenzzo? –_ murmuré abandonando la cama –_ Y qué quiere? _– pregunté sin esperar respuesta mientras Dydime me ayudaba a vestirme

La mujer me esperaba sentada en uno de los sillones con una taza de té en sus manos.

_- Buenos días, milady. Ruego disculpe que le hiciera esperar._

_- Oh, no, mi querida, tranquila. Sois una mujer recién casada con un marido que seguramente ya está atendiendo sus negocios. Entiendo que descanséis hasta tarde. Yo lo hacía también a vuestra edad._

_- Puedo ofreceros unas pastas?_

_- Oh, no, gracias, querida, ya he desayunado. Pero sí he aceptado el té. –_ me miró con una sonrisa conspiradora _– Me encanta el té inglés que Lord Cullen siempre tiene aquí._

_- Es un placer_ – dije sirviéndome a mí misma y sentándome frente a ella y sin saber muy bien qué decir

_- Imagino que os preguntaréis a qué se debe mi visita de esta mañana_

_- Un poco, sí, debo confesar_

_- Veréis, mi querida Isabella, la noche de ayer habéis sido el centro de atención, como seguramente habéis notado._

_- Sí, me lo pareció –_ reconocí escondiendo mi mirada vergonzosa

_- Lord Cullen siempre ha sido muy apreciado entre la nobleza, además de ser el primo de alguien tan influyente como Lord Marco Vulturi. Sin dudas que su matrimonio con una joven italiana, despertó la curiosidad de la alta sociedad. Creo que todos imaginábamos que desposaría alguna joven inglesa._

_- Entiendo_ – concedí curiosa por saber a dónde quería llevar la conversación la condesa

_- No es de extrañar que en la pasada noche todas las miradas estuviesen clavadas en vos_

La mujer dio un trago a su taza antes de continuar.

_- Lord Seear, el duque de Fiorento, es un muy buen amigo de mi marido_ – dijo haciéndome estremecer

Temblé en mi asiento cuando mis mejillas se colorearon y mis ojos se humedecieron

- _Lord Seear le comentó al conde que había conocido en Venecia una cortesana idéntica a vos_ – confesó mirándome atentamente en busca de mi reacción –_ Él sugirió estar seguro de que vos erais esa mujer_

_- Entiendo _– dije sin levantar la mirada de la taza que tenía en las manos

_- Espero no incomodaros con esta revelación_

_- En absoluto, milady_

_- Sólo quería que vos lo supieras para saber a qué ateneros_

_- No entiendo, milady – _confesé mirándola por fin – _A qué debería atenerme?_

_- Seguramente él mismo haya hecho ese comentario a otras personas_

_- Me estáis diciendo que ahora mismo, gran parte de la nobleza florentina estará comentando que soy una cortesana?_

_- Imagino que sí, con la malicia que conlleva esta situación._

_- Bueno, milady, os agradezco me hayáis puesto al corriente –_ dije altanera irguiendo mi cuello mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordar mis ojos

_- Lo lamento, mi querida –_ dijo aunque en ese momento dudé de que lo lamentara realmente – _No me agrada ser portadora de estas noticias, pero quería dejaros saber que contáis con todo mi apoyo_ – explicó sorprendiéndome con su sinceridad

_- Disculpadme, no entiendo..._ – declaré confusa

_- Quiero decir, no tengo idea si habéis sido cortesana, tal como dijo Lord Seear, o no, aunque debo reconocer que sospecho que así ha sido._

_- Por qué lo pensáis?_

_- Porque sois una joven deliciosa que estoy segura que de haber sido debidamente presentada en sociedad, habríais sido comprometida en matrimonio hace ya mucho tiempo. Lord Cullen no habría llegado a tiempo a desposaros –_ sonrió

Escondí la mirada nuevamente completamente sonrojada.

_- Lo que intento deciros, es que, sin importar lo que hayáis hecho antes de vuestra boda, estoy encantada de que os hayáis desposado con Lord Edward. El abuelo de Lord Cullen, lord Platt, era un buen amigo de mi familia, así como su madre Lady Esme y el hermano de ésta, Lord Richard Platt. Y, sinceramente, he visto la mirada que Lord Edward tiene para vos. Se refleja el amor que siente por vos y eso me alegra sobremanera._

_- Gracias, milady_

_- Sólo quisiera que él no sufriese. Seguramente esos maliciosos comentarios lleguen a él. No sería bueno que escuchara cosas para las que no está preparado._

_- Edward conoce perfectamente mi vida __–_ expliqué conmovida por el amor que inundaba las palabras de Lady Muenzzo_ –__ Sabe exactamente quién he sido y quién soy_

_- Lo imaginé y me alegro que así sea, mi querida. Sé que haréis feliz a Lord Edward._

_- No hay nada que desee más en mi vida_

_- Sé que no será fácil para vos, pero sería bueno que no os dejéis abatir por los comentarios y chismorreos. La nobleza puede ser muy hipócrita cuando quiere._

_- Eso mismo dijo Edward –_ sonreí

_- Es la verdad. Todas esas mujeres que hablan sobre las cortesanas, en realidad lo hacen desde la envidia._

_- Envidia?_ – pregunté sorprendida

_- Desde luego que sí, querida. Sabes lo molesto que puede ser saber que sus maridos acuden a todas esas fiestas y ágapes para compartir el lecho con mujeres mucho más cultas y exquisitas que ellas._

_- Las cortesanas envidian a esas mujeres _– confesé

_- Lo entiendo. Pero tienen una ventaja._

_- Cuál sería?_

_- Las cortesanas son dueñas de su destino. Nosotras no. Nuestros padres deciden con quién nos casaremos. Luego son nuestros maridos quienes deciden por nosotras. Siempre es alguien más quien decide qué libros podemos leer, qué piezas podemos tocar o admirar. Ellos deciden cuándo quieren compartir el lecho con nosotras. Así como también pueden tener relaciones carnales con todas las mujeres que deseen sin que sea censurable, pero Dios nos salve si somos nosotras las que deseamos hacerlo._

Sonreí comprensiva.

Qué hipócrita era el mundo en que vivíamos.

Qué ridícula esta sociedad que nos hacía envidiarnos unos a otros.

_- Supongo que ninguno de los dos lugares es perfecto_

_- Supongo que no –_ sonrió _– Pero estoy segura de que con Lord Cullen, vos encontraréis el equilibrio perfecto. Es un hombre justo y noble._

_- Lo sé_

_- Sois muy afortunada, mi querida Isabella __–_ reconoció

Edward entró en ese momento. Ya había terminado su trabajo y volvía a la casa para dedicarme el resto del día.

_- Buenos días, Lady Sulpicia __–_ saludó sonriente tomando la mano de la mujer para dejar un beso sobre su inmaculado guante _– Isabella _– me saludó girándose hacia mí y pasando la mano por mi cintura para atraerme a él y dejar un delicado roce sobre mis labios

_- Buenos días, mi querido. _– saludó la mujer con cariño maternal _– He estado aquí distrayendo a tu adorable mujer, ya que tú no te alejas de los negocios ni siquiera durante tu luna de miel_

_- Sé que es imperdonable – _reconoció sentándose a mi lado _– Pero a partir de ahora voy a dedicarme por entero a esta exquisita dama _– dijo haciéndome ruborizar

_- Pues yo me marcho, entonces __–_ dijo la mujer levantándose de su asiento _– Ya le he quitado bastante tiempo. Iré a ver si el conde sigue tu ejemplo y le puedo robar un poco de su tiempo. Espero que podamos cenar juntos alguna vez antes de que regreséis a Inglaterra _– dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta con nosotros siguiéndola.

_- Estaremos encantados _– acepté con sinceridad

_- Cuidaros mucho, Isabella __–_ dijo acercándose a mí para dejar un beso en mi mejilla

Edward me levantó en sus brazos en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras la condesa.

_- __Te echaba de menos__ – _susurró contra mis labios haciéndome reír a la vez que se dirigía hacia las escaleras que llevaban a nuestra habitación

_- Edward, es casi mediodía _– me quejé sin ganas

_- Y?_

_- Dónde ha quedado tu decoro? Qué dirá el personal de servicio?_

_- Mi decoro tuve cuidado de dejarlo todo fuera antes de entrar a la casa y el servicio estoy seguro que se cuidarán de decir algo de quién paga sus jornales._

_- Lo hablarán en las cocinas_ – rebatí

_- Pues me cuidaré de no pasarme por allí_ – rió lanzándome sobre el jergón cuando hubimos entrado en nuestra habitación

Se tumbó sobre mí y comenzó a besar mis labios y mi rostro. Sus dedos fueron directamente a los lazos delanteros de mi vestido.

Bufó al enredarse con los nudos.

_- Cuando volvamos a Inglaterra te llevaré a vivir al campo__ -_ prometió

_- Y eso por qué?_

_- Para tenerte desnuda todo el tiempo –_ declaró mientras se abocaba a la tarea inútil de desligar las cintas_ – __y no tener que tardar en quitarte toda esta ropa_

Sonreí llevando mis manos a las suyas para socorrerle.

_- __Déjalo, no puedo esperar__ –_ gruñó levantando las varias capas de la falda y dejando mi sexo expuesto frente a él

Bajó sus labios a mis húmedos pliegues y separándolos con sus dedos comenzó a lamer la perla de mi excitación.

_- Oh, Edward... _– gemí

Edward continuó arremetiendo contra mí e introdujo sus dedos en mi interior para moverlos dentro mío excitándome.

Cuando estuve suficientemente húmeda, se retiró y desanudó sus calzas para liberar su erección y dirigirla hacia mí.

_- Estás preparada para mí, Isabella? –_ susurró en una pregunta

_- Siempre __– _confesé

Sin demora coló su miembro erecto entre mis pliegues gimiendo en cuanto estuvo completamente dentro de mi cuerpo.

Ansioso comenzó su necesitado vaivén, embistiéndome con pasión entre gemidos y jadeos.

Rodeé su cintura con mis piernas para acercarlo aún más mientras me movía seductora y hambrienta de placer.

Pequeñas emociones comenzaron a formarse en mi vientre.

_- Oh, Edward, te necesito__ –_ rogué con desespero

Edward incrementó la velocidad de sus acometidas llevándome al filo del clímax donde me dejó caer cuando jadeante se volcó en mi interior.

Juntos alcanzamos la culminación gritando satisfechos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! Nuevo capi, a disfrutarlo.<em>**

**_Besitos y gracias por leer!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO 16**

Estábamos tumbados en la cama.

Luego de nuestro primer interludio, Edward se tomó el tiempo de desnudarnos completamente e hicimos el amor nuevamente.

Tras dormitar un par de horas, continuábamos en el lecho. Yo, acostada sobre un lado y Edward pegado a mis espaldas hacía círculos sobre mi vientre.

_- No vas a decirme qué vino a hacer Lady Muenzzo? –_ preguntó curioso

_- Me pareció una buena mujer –_ dije ganando tiempo

_- Lo es. Mi madre le tiene en gran estima. Ahora, bien, qué quería?_

_- Vino para informarme sobre los comentarios que seguramente corren sobre mí_

_- Explícate _– pidió Edward girándome para quedar de frente a él

_– Dice que Lord Seear es amigo del conde_

_- Y? _– pidió Edward curioso

_- Parece ser que Lord Seear, le comentó al conde que me había conocido en Venecia ejerciendo como cortesana _– dije intentando deducir los sentimientos que se escondían en la mirada indiferente de Edward

_- Entiendo –_ respondió pensativo –_ Y Lord Muenzzo qué piensa?_

_- Ella no me lo dijo, pero ella misma cree que sí que lo soy_

_- Te sentiste atacada, Isabella? _

_- En absoluto. _– confesé y vi la tranquilidad reflejarse en su mirada_ – Ella dijo que no era importante. Sólo quería que yo estuviese enterada de los comentarios, así como también me hizo saber su interés en que tú estuvieses al corriente, para cuando la noticia llegara a ti._

_- Qué le contestaste?_

_- Que tú sabías todo sobre mi pasado. No reconocí ni negué las acusaciones._

_- Isabella, querida, podemos dejar la ciudad hoy mismo si te incomoda estar aquí _– ofreció

_- Cuánto te incomoda a ti?_

_- A mí me da igual lo que digan. Yo me he quedado con la chica, así que no me importa lo que comenten – _confesó sonriente – _Pero sé cuánto te afecta a ti, así que podemos marcharnos cuando lo desees._

_- No hace falta _– reconocí _– Si tú estás bien, entonces yo también lo estoy. Aunque preferiría no tener que enfrentarme nuevamente a ellos. _

_- No te preocupes por ello. Declinaremos cualquier invitación que nos pudiera llegar. Al fin y al cabo estamos de luna de miel –_ sonrió_ – lo entenderán._

_- De acuerdo. Entonces, disfrutemos de nuestra luna de miel – _ofrecí

_- Será un placer – _sonrió atacando mis labios.

Los siguientes días nos dedicamos a disfrutar nuestra luna de miel. Edward declinó todas las invitaciones que recibimos argumentando nuestras ansias de estar solos en nuestra luna de miel.

Sólo aceptó cenar con los condes de Rizzo en una ocasión y su trato hacia mí me reconfortó.

Sentía tanto temor de que mi pasado fuera un lastre vergonzante para Edward, que el trato amigable que me ofrecieron los condes me tranquilizó. Aunque no lo hubiese imaginado, había entre la nobleza gente justa.

_- Cuánto tiempo desearías permanecer en Venecia? –_ preguntó Edward dejando a un lado la carta que había estado leyendo

Estábamos en el estudio de la mansión. Mientras Edward se encargaba de sus negocios, yo intentaba mejorar mi dominio del inglés leyendo a Geoffrey Chaucer.

Levanté mi mirada del libro que descansaba en mi regazo para atender a mi esposo.

_- Cuánto tiempo deseo permanecer en Venecia? –_ repetí interrogante

_- Sí. Antes de que nos marchemos a Londres._

Me envaré nerviosa ante la imagen que tuve de mí misma enfrentando a su familia en su residencia de Londres.

Claro que antes debería hacer frente a mi propia familia.

Cerré el libro suspirando desconsolada mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón donde me encontraba acurrucada.

_- Supongo que no existe la posibilidad de no regresar jamás –_ comenté con una sonrisa triste

Edward sonrió también comprensivo.

_- Puedes estar segura que eso es también lo que yo más desearía, pero me temo que no es posible._

_- Mi deseo de permanecer en Venecia tiene más que ver con mi temor a viajar a Inglaterra y enfrentar a tu familia –_ confesé

_- No tienes nada que temer –_ me aseguró

_- De verdad lo crees?_

_- Desde luego que sí, querida –_ dijo levantándose de su asiento y rodeando el escritorio para venir a sentarse a mi lado – _De todas formas no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo en la ciudad. La sociedad londinense suele retirarse al campo durante el invierno, por lo que dudo que permanezcamos allí más que algunas semanas._

_- Compartiremos vivienda con tu familia?_ – pregunté temerosa

_- Deseas hacerlo?_

_- Sabes que no –_ respondí con cierta nota irónica

Edward no pudo evitar carcajearse.

_- Tengo mi propia residencia allí. Hasta ahora mi residencia de soltero, pero no está vinculada al ducado, por lo que imagino que te sentirás más cómoda allí._

_- Tenlo por seguro –_ confirmé suspirando agradecida

_- Pues entonces es allí donde nos instalaremos. Ahora bien, signorina, -_ dijo retirando el libro de mi regazo y atrayéndome a sus brazos _– cuánto tiempo te gustaría permanecer en Venecia antes de viajar a Inglaterra?_

_- Lo que tú consideres necesario –_ aseguré – _Sólo tengo intención de compartir unos momentos con Rachel y Rebecca, ya que no sé cuándo podría verlas nuevamente._

_- Isabella, no voy a alejarte de tu familia. Podremos visitarles tanto como desees, de la misma forma que serán bienvenidos en nuestra casa._

_- Lo sé. Sin dudas que lo sé, pero también sé que pasarán meses, como mínimo, para que podamos volver. De todas formas, con estar uno o dos días allí me bastará._

_- De acuerdo. Intentaré organizarlo para que podamos estar allí una semana antes de partir._

_- No es necesaria tu presencia en Londres?_

_- Tenemos tiempo –_ me aseguró deslizando sus labios por mi cuello _– De la misma forma que ahora tenemos tiempo para retirarnos a nuestras habitaciones –_ susurró poniéndose de pie para tirar de mi mano haciéndome reír.

Nuestro retorno a Venecia llegó mucho antes de lo que hubiésemos deseado. Habíamos disfrutado tanto nuestros días en Florencia que cuando finalmente el carruaje se detuvo frente a la casa de mi familia, no pudimos evitar suspirar desconsolados.

_- Estás preparada?_ – me preguntó Edward cuando el cochero se apeó para abrirnos la puerta del coche

_- No –_ reconocí _– Creo que nunca lo estaré_

Estuvimos unos momentos de pie frente a la puerta principal antes de que me atreviera a abrirla y entrar.

Nos detuvimos en el vestíbulo de la casa cuando Rachel apareció y se lanzó en mis brazos.

_- Bella! –_ gritó abrazándome entusiasmada _– Has vuelto!_

_- Rache, cariño, cómo estás? Cómo está todo por aquí?_

_- Oh, bien, todo muy bien –_ dijo separándose de mí y sonrojándose al reparar en la presencia de Edward de pie a mi lado _– Buenas tardes, milord –_ le saludó haciéndole una reverencia

_- Milady –_ le correspondió él

Rebecca apareció en ese momento y me abrazó con el mismo entusiasmo que Rachel.

Mi madre y Jacob no estaban en la casa por lo que decidimos esperarles en el salón tomando el té con mis hermanas mientras les contaba todo lo que querían saber sobre Florencia.

Llevábamos allí alrededor de una hora cuando escuchamos las voces de mi madre y mi hermano acercándose por el vestíbulo.

_- Isabella –_ dijo mi madre antes de notar la presencia de Edward, más alejado de pie junto a Rebecca quien le enseñaba el pequeño bordado en el que estaba trabajando _– Al fin te has dignado a regresar_

_- Buenas tardes, madre –_ saludé ignorando su comentario malicioso _– Jacob_ – saludé a mi hermano volteándome hacia él

_- Ya te ha abandonado ese duque tuyo?_ – preguntó despectiva provocando en Rachel un jadeo nervioso

_- Buenas tardes, signora Swan_ – saludó Edward a sus espaldas _– Signor Swan._

Mi madre se volteó hacia él mirándolo sorprendida, cuando Edward se acercó para pararse a mi lado.

_- Oh, milord_ – le saludó nerviosa haciendo una reverencia _– Mis disculpas. No me informaron que nos visitaba –_ se disculpó

_- Yo soy quien debe disculparse, signora. Nosotros somos quienes hemos venido sin avisaros._

_- Oh no, no hay problema, milord. Entiendo que está aquí como invitado de mi hija._

Edward me miró sonriendo y tomó mi mano entre las suyas.

_- Sí. En realidad Isabella y yo teníamos una noticia que daros._

Mi madre se dejó caer sobre el sillón frente a nosotros, a la vez que nos hacía un ademán invitándonos a sentarnos también.

Edward y yo nos sentamos frente a mi familia. Edward sonreía calmado mientras yo temblaba a su lado sintiéndome sofocada.

_- Usted dirá, milord_

Edward se aclaró la garganta al ver que yo no estaba dispuesta a hablar.

_- Hace ya un tiempo que os he hecho saber mi interés en Isabella... –_ comenzó

_- Lo imagino –_ murmuró mi madre – _Ha decidido hacerla su querida_ – espetó molesta

_- Disculpe? –_ Edward se volteó hacia ella atónito

_- He dicho que ha decidido hacerla su querida –_ espetó

_- Desde luego que no –_ aclaró él

Se volteó hacia mí y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos les comunicó

_- La he hecho mi esposa._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Perdón por la tardanza. Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capi, aunque cortito.<br>_**

**_Besitos y gracias por leer y por la paciencia!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO 17**

La mirada de asombro de mi madre me intimidó.

Rachel y Rebecca se lanzaron sobre mí para desearme la enhorabuena, pero yo no podía evitar observar a mi madre quien, a su vez, nos miraba atónita.

_- Enhorabuena, Bella, Lord Cullen_ – dijo Jacob – _Os deseo lo mejor._

_- Gracias, Jacob. _

_- Te irás a vivir a Inglaterra, Bella? –_ preguntó Rebecca

_- Sí –_ le contesté en un murmullo.

No podía quitar la mirada de la figura rígida de mi madre.

_- Cuándo te marcharás?_ – indagó mi hermana pequeña con tristeza

_- No lo sé, cariño _– respondí acariciando su cabello

_- No creo que podamos retrasarlo mucho –_ le explicó Edward con ternura –_ Pero aún estaremos en Venecia durante un par de semanas. De todas formas –_ agregó dirigiéndose a mi madre –_ estáis todos invitados a visitarnos en Londres._

_- No creo que eso sea posible –_ le respondió mi madre cortante _– A nosotros no se nos ha perdido nada en Londres._

_- Yo viviré allí – _dije vergonzosa

_- Es tu decisión, no la nuestra._ – se levantó de su asiento y dirigió una fría mirada a mis hermanas –_ Niñas, vamos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Os agradezco la visita._ – nos dijo despidiéndonos

Edward se levantó y me ofreció su mano. Mi madre marchó llevándose a mis hermanas antes siquiera de que pudiéramos despedirnos.

_- No le prestes atención _– me dijo Jacob viendo mi mirada triste –_ Ya sabes cómo es_

_- No entiendo por qué lo hace. Parece molesta ante mi felicidad. No entiendo qué quiere de mí_ – dije mirando la puerta por donde mi madre había salido

_- Simplemente se siente incómoda ante una situación que le es desconocida –_ me consoló Edward abrazándome –_ Es sólo eso._

Me recosté en el cuerpo de mi esposo sintiéndome reconfortada.

_- Dale tiempo _– me pidió Jacob _– Verás que recapacitará. Espero que nos visitéis antes de dejar la ciudad. _– invitó dedicando a Edward su atención

_- Desde luego, contad con ello. De todas formas me gustaría hablar de negocios con vos, milord._

_- Estaré encantado_ – aceptó Jacob acercándose a mí para besar mi mejilla antes de acompañarnos hasta la puerta de salida.

Edward me abrazó instándome a recostarme en su pecho cuando nos sentamos en el coche que nos esperaba para llevarnos a la mansión de Marco Vulturi, donde nos instalaríamos hasta nuestra partida.

_- Estáis bien? _– susurró Edward en mi oído

_- Será aún más difícil con tu familia?_

_- Será difícil –_ confirmó apretándome en su abrazo

Marco Vulturi nos esperaba en las escalinatas de la entrada a la mansión. Caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro cuando vio llegar el coche.

_- Edward –_ saludó acercándose a mi esposo

_- Marco, buenos días_

_- Lady Isabella_

_- Ahora es Lady Cullen –_ replicó Edward sonriente

Marco asintió hacia mí.

_- Lo habéis hecho finalmente –_ suspiró y cogió mi mano para besar los nudillos _– Mi más sincera enhorabuena, milady_

_- Muchas gracias, milord_ – acepté haciendo una reverencia

_- Edward –_ dijo volteándose hacia él –_ tu padre ha escrito –_ le informó nervioso –_ Crees que podamos hablar en mi despacho?_

_- Desde luego –_ suspiró Edward antes de dirigirse a mí – _Isabella, querida, imagino que estarás exhausta. Por qué no subes a nuestras habitaciones? Pediré que te preparen un baño._

_- Me encantaría. Gracias, milord. –_ dije haciendo amago de retirarme, pero Edward asió mi mano rápidamente y tiró de mí para dejarme pegada a su cuerpo

_- Al menos dame un beso para poder afrontar esta pequeña separación_ – dijo burlón pegando sus labios a los míos

Le empujé con suavidad completamente ruborizada.

_- Edward, por favor_ – dije en un susurro –_ No estamos solos._ – expliqué mirando a Lord Vulturi quien nos observaba risueño

_- No te preocupes por Marco _– rió y volvió a unir su boca a la mía

Estaba sentada sobre la alfombra frente al fuego cepillando mis cabellos, cuando Edward entró con expresión ceñuda.

_- Está todo bien?_ – pregunté cuando se sentó a mi lado y me quitó el cepillo de las manos para ocuparse él de desenredar los nudos de mis cabellos

Inspiró profundamente antes de responder.

_- Deberemos adelantar nuestro viaje a Inglaterra_ – me informó escueto

_- Ha habido algún problema allí?_

_- Mi padre ha escrito a Marco demandando mi retorno_

_- Quieres contarme por qué?_

Me observó comprensivo dejando el cepillo a mi lado en la alfombra. Puso sus manos bajo mis brazos y me levantó para sentarme en su regazo.

Bajó sus labios por mi cuello mientras su mano deshacía el lazo que cerraba mi camisa y se colaba bajo ésta.

Su mano acunó mi pecho que se irguió ansioso ante el asedio.

_- Me viene a la mente nuestro último encuentro sobre esta misma piel frente al fuego_ – murmuró deslizando su lengua por mi clavícula

_- Fue a tu regreso de aquel ridículo duelo con Lord Hale_ – rememoré

_- Tu piel estaba caliente por el fuego, tal como está ahora. Tus cabellos se habían vestido con reflejos rojizos._

_- Me tomaste en completo silencio_

_- Te necesitaba con desesperación_

_- Me necesitas así ahora?_

_- Siempre te necesito, Isabella_ – aseguró

_- Qué es lo que os atormenta esta vez, milord? _

_- Edward –_ me corrigió _– No quiero un título en nuestro lecho_

_- Edward..._ – rectifiqué arqueando mi espalda para exponer mis pechos hacia él

Edward abrió mi camisa dejando mis pechos libres frente a él. Bajó los labios hacia un rosado pezón a la vez que bajaba su mano hasta los húmedos rizos de mi entrepierna.

Hundió dos dedos en mi tibia abertura con su boca afanándose en mi pecho erguido por la necesidad.

Me penetró con rítmico vaivén hasta llevarme a la más alta cima.

_- No os reprimáis, Isabella_ – me instó al verme clavar mis dientes sobre el labio inferior con mis dedos presionando su brazo _– Quiero escucharte _

Separé mis labios jadeantes y llevé mi mano a su antebrazo instándolo a acelerar el ritmo de la penetración. Gemí, jadeé y grité cuando sus embestidas me obligaron a caer en el precipicio del placer.

Retiró sus dedos húmedos de mi interior y los acercó a su rostro. Me avergonzó verle aspirar el perfume de mi placer en su mano, y me sonrojé aún más cuando pasó su lengua sobre ellos saboreándome.

_- Sabéis deliciosamente _

_- Creo que eso me avergüenza un poco –_ confesé

_- No debéis avergonzaros en absoluto –_ aseguró levantándose conmigo entre sus brazos para llevarme a la cama – _Nunca debéis avergonzaros conmigo_

_- Temo que no conozco exactamente los límites del decoro entre los nobles_

_- No hay límites entre las paredes de una alcoba, Isabella. Todo lo que suceda en el lecho matrimonial es correcto, lícito y perfecto. En realidad, no hace falta que estemos en el lecho matrimonial –_ sonrió con picardía tumbándose en el lecho a mi lado

Llevé mis manos a sus calzas bajándolas para liberar su erecta masculinidad. La acaricié suavemente con mis dedos arrancando un gruñido de lo más profundo del pecho de Lord Cullen.

_- Os gustaría penetrarme?_ – indagué acercando su miembro a mi abertura

_- Tócame, Isabella_ – pidió tumbándose sobre el jergón y sorprendiéndome con su demanda

Le desvestí antes de cernirme sobre él rodeando su rígida extremidad con mis dedos. Bajé mis labios a su torso para deslizar la lengua por su pecho.

_- Os gusta así?_ – pregunté mientras subía y bajaba mi mano a todo lo largo de su dureza

_- Isabella..._ – gimió cerrando los ojos y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás

_- Pedidme lo que deseáis, Edward..._

_- Isabella..._ – repitió aprensivo

_- Qué es lo que queréis que os haga?_

Sus verdes pupilas se clavaron en mi rostro con recelo.

_- Decídmelo –_ insistí con cierta preocupación ante sus reparos

_- No deseo violentaros –_ confesó

_- No lo haréis. Habéis dicho que todo es correcto, lícito y perfecto..._

_- Desearía... que me tomases en tu boca... –_ pidió envarándome

Nunca lo había hecho con Edward. Las muchas veces que alguien me lo había exigido, había sido violento y algo humillante.

Pero era Edward. Mi esposo. El hombre al que amaba y que me amaba a mí sin reservas. Él lo deseaba y yo no podía negárselo. Él siempre ponía mi placer por delante del suyo propio. Yo no se lo negaría aunque me sintiera violenta.

Edward notó mi ligera tensión y se desdijo.

_- Está bien, querida_ – dijo tirando de mí para recostarme sobre su cuerpo _– No hace falta que lo hagáis._

_- Quiero hacerlo si es lo que vos deseáis _– aseguré

_- No es necesario, querida_

_- Vos lo hacéis por mí _

_- Pero entiendo que es violento para vos_

_- No lo es –_ discutí _– Es solamente que..._

_- Qué?_

_- Siempre que me ha sido demandado_ – expliqué con timidez _– ha sido de una forma... vejatoria... degradante_

_- No es necesario, amor mío_ – repitió

_- Sí lo es, Edward_ – aseguré adquiriendo confianza _– Sé que con vos no será así. Sé que puede ser hermoso y gratificante, como todo lo que hemos compartido vos y yo_

Me observó dubitativo.

_- Estás segura, Isabella?_

_- Completamente_ – aseguré separándome de él para deslizar mis labios por su pecho y su vientre hasta alcanzar la mata de rizos cobrizos que cubrían sus ingles.

Intenté calmar mi respiración errática cuando tomé entre mis dedos la enhiesta virilidad de mi esposo.

Llevé mis labios hacia ella humedeciéndolos con mi lengua antes de deslizar entre ellos la brillante cabeza.

La respiración de Edward se aceleró cuando le presioné entre la lengua y el paladar.

Degusté en mi boca el acre sabor de su simiente que había hecho presencia en pequeñas gotas.

Lamí, mamé y succioné la dura erección, degustándola mientras presionaba su base entre mis dedos.

Los gemidos y jadeos de Edward, creaban una sinfonía erótica y exquisita.

Y ese acto, que hasta entonces había sido para mí, denigrante y ofensivo, se convirtió en un acto de amor.

Era la prueba de mi amor por Edward, de mi enorme necesidad de brindarle placer y satisfacción. De hacerlo otorgándole a él mi confianza, mi seguridad y mi entrega.

Él nunca me humillaría ni se aprovecharía de mí. Él y yo éramos iguales en el lecho, porque él me consideraba su igual en la vida.

Y yo era la dueña de su placer tanto como él lo era del mío.

En ese momento todos mis miedos e inhibiciones desaparecieron, quedando solamente mi hombre y yo, juntos con nuestro goce y nuestro amor.

Le lamí y le sorbí con delicadeza y dureza a la vez, acercándolo al clímax.

_- Isabella..._ – gimió intentando separarme de su cuerpo – _Amor mío... no puedo más..._

Me separé sólo un momento para hablarle.

_- Quiero tragar tu semilla, Edward..._

_- No, Isabella... no tienes que hacerlo..._ – dijo arrugando las mantas entre sus dedos

_- Por favor..._ – rogué – _Déjame saborearte como tú lo has hecho conmigo..._

Giró su rostro para mirarme y descubrir la sinceridad de mis palabras. Llevó su mano a mi cabeza y me empujó suavemente hacia él. Volví a hundirlo en mi boca y le chupé con más fuerza.

Edward clavó los talones en el jergón impulsando sus caderas hacia arriba, clavándose más profundamente en mí, cuando con un gruñido áspero descargó el tibio chorro en el fondo de mi garganta. Le tragué sintiéndome satisfecha y feliz de saberle complacido.

Edward tiró de mí para dejarme acostada sobre él.

_- Ha sido maravilloso, Isabella_ – murmuró contra mis cabellos - _Gracias_

_- No tienes nada que agradecerme_ – aseguré _– Ha sido maravilloso para mí también_

_- De verdad lo sientes así?_

_- Sin duda alguna, Edward. Quiero compartir todo con vos. Quiero ser una con vos._

_- Somos uno, Isabella. Vos y yo somos uno –_ me aseguró apretándome contra él

_- Me diréis ahora la razón por la que el duque exige vuestro retorno?_ – pedí recordando la forma en la que había buscado evadir mis cuestiones

Edward suspiró antes de contestarme.

_- No se os escapa nada –_ sonrió

_- No estáis obligado a explicarme nada_

_- Sé que no lo estoy_ – confirmó _– Mi padre ha signado mi compromiso en matrimonio con lady Tanya Denali – _agregó inquietándome

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pedir perdón por la tardanza, ya no tiene ni sentido, pero lo hago igual.<strong>_

_**Esta historia me encanta pero a veces me cuesta un montón escribirla. Intento mantener un lenguaje bastante parecido al de la época aunque sé que los conocedores de esa época tendrán cientos y miles de correcciones que hacerme.**_

_**Además el intentar buscar información sobre las costumbres, las formas de vida, los medios de transporte, tiempos de viajes, etc, me insumen mucho tiempo. Por eso me retraso tanto. **_

_**Vuelvo a prometer que no abandonaré la historia pero no puedo prometer plazos de publicación ya que no me gustaría comprometerme y no poder cumplirlo.**_

_**Espero que me podáis disculpar. De momento dejo un nuevo capi. Espero no tardar tanto en publicar el siguiente.**_

_**Besitos y gracias por leer y sobre todo gracias por la paciencia!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO 18**

_- Qué queréis decir? _– pregunté confusa

_- Ya hace bastante tiempo que mi padre insiste en que despose a Tanya _– explicó

_- Quién es Tanya Denali? _

_- Su padre es Lord Vasilii Denali, Conde de Buring. _

_- Vuestro padre os ha prometido a la hija de un conde –_ murmuré

_- Debo volver a Londres para comunicarle que no soy un hombre libre_ – sonrió

_- Es válido nuestro matrimonio en Inglaterra? _

_- Desde luego que lo es –_ afirmó Edward

_- Puede anularse?_

_- Ya te has arrepentido de casarte conmigo, Isabella? – _dijo fingiendo indignación

_- Puede anularse?_ – repetí ignorando su comentario

_- No voy a permitir que nadie nos separe _– me aseguró levantando mi rostro para que le mirara –_ Nada me importa, Isabella. Nada más que vos y yo y la familia que formaremos juntos._

No pude evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran por mis mejillas.

_- Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?_ – me quejé

_- Sabíamos que lo sería. Pero nada nos separará. Lo prometo, amor mío._

Tres semanas después desembarcamos en el puerto de Londres. Un carruaje con el blasón de Masen esperaba por nosotros para llevarnos a la residencia de soltero de Edward, la que ahora sería nuestro hogar.

_- Milord _– saludó el lacayo con una leve inclinación mientras abría la puerta del carruaje

_- Buenos días, Quil. Me alegro verte nuevamente._

_- Lo mismo digo, milord. Espero que haya tenido un buen viaje por Italia._

_- Excelente, Quil, simplemente excelente._

El servicio nos esperaba en la puerta de la residencia cuando el carruaje se detuvo allí. Edward me ayudó a bajar cogiendo mi mano.

Embry, el mayordomo nos esperaba al pie del carruaje.

_- Milord –_ dijo haciendo un inclinación ante Edward

_- Embry, buenos días. Al fin en casa_ – sonrió Edward

_- Estamos encantados de su regreso, milord. Espero que todo esté a su gusto._

_- Desde luego que sí, Embry. –_ Edward se giró hacia mí_ – Embry, déjame presentarte a Lady Isabella Cullen, mi esposa._

La información pilló desprevenido al mayordomo pero supo ocultar su sorpresa con rapidez.

_- Milady –_ dijo inclinándose ante mí_ – Es un honor. Estamos para serviros. Espero que todo sea de vuestro agrado._

_- Gracias, Embry _– contesté con un temblor en la voz_ – Estoy segura que así será._

Edward me presentó al resto del servicio, designándome a una joven, Bree Tanner, como mi doncella.

La residencia de Edward resultó ser magnífica. Una impactante escalera de caracol descendía sobre el amplio vestíbulo. Me sentí fascinada por las enormes pinturas que decoraban las paredes.

_- Isabella, querida_ – llamó mi atención _– Quizá deseáis descansar del viaje antes de que os enseñe la casa._

_- Oh, sí –_ acepté de inmediato _– Estaría muy bien_

Edward dispuso que fuera preparado un baño para mí y me acompañó a las plantas superiores hasta mis aposentos.

La habitación que Edward designó para mí resultó exquisita. Las paredes de un tono beige con cortinados en color burdeos.

En el medio de la habitación una enorme cama con majestuoso dosel. En la pared este el hogar y junto a él una puerta, que según me dijera Edward comunicaba con un amplio vestidor, donde los lacayos dejaron mis baúles.

En la pared contraria, una pequeño lavatorio con su jofaina de una exquisita porcelana blanca pintada en detalles azules.

Un pequeño escritorio completaba el amoblamiento. Pero Edward sonrió al señalarme la existencia de una tercera puerta.

_- Esta puerta comunica con mis habitaciones_ – murmuró sugerente en mi oído – _Sentíos libre de traspasarla cuando queráis. Os esperaré cuando acabéis de refrescaros _– dijo y cruzó la puerta abandonando la estancia

Después de haber tomado mi baño, Bree llegó hasta mi habitación para ayudarme a vestirme. Cubierta por una bata, sentada junto al fuego, la chica peinaba mis cabellos húmedos cuando Edward entró en la habitación.

Su cabello húmedo declaraba que él también había tomado un baño.

_- Bree, eso será todo_ – dijo y la joven le observó confundida _– Yo asistiré a la señora _

_- Desde luego, excelencia _– aceptó haciéndole una reverencia a la vez que le entregaba el cepillo de plata con el que me peinaba

_- Puedes decirle a Embry que la señora y yo cenaremos aquí. Que disponga una cena fría para que nos traigan._

_- En seguida, excelencia –_ aceptó la chica abandonando la habitación

Edward se volteó hacia mí cuando la chica cerró la puerta tras de sí.

_- Ven aquí_ – susurró sonriente tirando de mí para que me levantara de la silla en la que estaba

Me rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura.

_- No podía esperar más para veros, milady_ – susurró contra mis labios

_- Me complace escucharlo, milord, yo tampoco podía esperar_

_- Ven,_ – dijo tirando de mí para sentarnos en el suelo frente al hogar – _Sequemos tus cabellos primero_

Como ya había hecho tantas veces, se sentó tras de mí desenredando mis cabellos frente al fuego para que se secaran.

Estuvimos en silencio disfrutando de tan cálida intimidad.

_- Os gusta hacer esto, milord?_

_- No podéis imaginaros cuánto_

_- Por qué?_

_- No lo sé. Me parece un momento muy íntimo, algo que nadie sabe de vos, algo que ningún hombre ha compartido con vos, a excepción de mí._

Sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar.

_- Lo siento_ – confesé en un susurro vergonzoso

_- Qué cosa?_ – indagó extrañado

_- Si yo no fuera quien he sido, habríais compartido momentos más íntimos con vuestra esposa. Podría haberos ofrecido algo que ningún otro hombre hubiese tenido._

_- No, Isabella, no os fustiguéis. Vos me habéis dado muchas cosas que ningún otro hombre ha tenido._

_- No, Edward, no es así. Debiste haber sido el único hombre con quien compartiera el lecho y no lo habéis sido._

_- Ningún hombre ha tenido en vuestro lecho lo que me habéis entregado a mí. No habéis hecho el amor con ningún otro hombre más que conmigo. _

No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero ese hombre siempre lograba reconfortarme. Siempre lograba que dejara de pensar en mí como en una meretriz, como alguien indigna.

Me recosté contra su pecho y sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo.

_- Realmente siempre me hacéis sentir que no os importa la vida que he llevado_

_- No me importa la vida que habéis llevado_ – aseguró contra mi cuello bajando sus labios por él

_- No os merezco_

_- Soy yo quien no os merece, pero no seré tan magnánimo como para dejaros marchar._

_- Nunca marcharía de vuestro lado_

Nos quedamos abrazados en silencio simplemente acariciándonos hasta que Edward se sintió obligado a hablar.

_- Hoy nos tomaremos el día para descansar del viaje, pero no más allá de mañana, deberé presentarme ante mi padre._

_- Será un encuentro difícil?_

_- Seguramente no le agradará saber que deberá cancelar el contrato que ha signado_

_- Lo siento, Edward_

_- Yo no lo siento, Isabella. Siempre supo que no desposaría a alguien a quien no hubiese elegido yo mismo._

_- Pero sin duda esperaba que eligieseis alguien más adecuada_

_- Isabella –_ dijo con seriedad antes de obligarme a girarme de frente a él _– No quiero oíros hablar sobre esto otra vez. Os ruego que me complazcáis en esto. Quiero que os dediquéis por entero a este matrimonio, de la misma forma que yo lo haré. De ahora en más, vos y yo nos volcaremos de lleno a nuestro matrimonio y nuestra familia. Ya os he dicho que quiero que engendremos un niño. Ya han pasado cinco semanas desde la boda, nadie discutirá la legitimidad de nuestro hijo._

_- Lo haremos_ – accedí – _Dejaré de utilizar esas esponjas para que podamos concebir._

_- De ahora en más deseo que sólo os preocupéis de la familia que formaremos. _

_- No podemos olvidar a vuestra familia, Edward. _

_- Ellos podrán formar parte de nuestra familia o no. Ellos lo decidirán, pero aún si decidieran alejarse de nosotros, no quiero que os preocupéis por ellos._

_- Lo intentaré _– prometí sabiendo lo difícil y duro que sería que la familia de Edward lo desterrase de su seno.

Nuestra visita a la mansión del duque llegó antes de lo que hubiese deseado, aunque la esperaba.

_- Señor Edward_ – saludó a mi esposo el mayordomo de la casa familiar _– No teníamos conocimiento de que hubierais regresado a la ciudad_

_- Hemos llegado ayer _– respondió Edward con amabilidad mientras me ayudaba a quitar la capa para entregársela al hombre –_ Raoul_ – le llamó _– quiero presentarte a Lady Cullen, mi esposa _– informó y el hombre palideció antes de recuperarse de la impresión

_- Oh, milady, es un placer conoceros_ – me saludó haciendo una pequeña reverencia – _Os ruego me permitáis daros la enhorabuena por vuestra boda, milord, no estaba al corriente de la misma._

_- Lo sé_ – sonrió Edward indulgente – _Isabella y yo nos desposamos en Italia_

El hombre asintió claramente consternado aunque disimulando perfectamente su azoramiento, mientras Edward me observaba con ternura.

_- Se encuentra mi familia en casa, Raoul?_

_- Lady Cullen está en el salón azul tomando el té, acompañada por Lady Alice y Lady Rosalie, milord._

_- Muy bien, gracias, Raoul. Compartiremos el té con mi madre y mis hermanas._

_- A sus órdenes, milord_ – dijo el hombre retirándose

Edward me condujo por el vestíbulo hasta detenerse frente a una puerta de roble oscura. Se volteó hacia mí con una sonrisa alentadora.

_- Estáis preparada, querida mía? –_ susurró inclinándose hacia mí

_- Todo lo preparada que podré estarlo –_ confesé haciéndole acentuar su sonrisa

_- De acuerdo. Pues vamos allá_. – dijo poniendo la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno, después de muchísimo tiempo, aquí traigo otro capi.<br>_**

**_Ya no tengo cara ni para disculparme por la tardanza, y desde luego no puedo prometer publicar más a menudo, aunque puedo jurar que lo intentaré (siempre quiero intentarlo).  
><em>**

**_Para todos los que tienen dudas quiero aclarar que mi intención es continuar publicando esta historia, aunque desde luego me gustaría publicar tan a menudo como lo hago con mis otros fics, pero como ya he dicho varias veces, me cuesta mucho ponerme con esta historia.  
><em>**

**_Repito, no la voy a abandonar, e intentaré publicar más a menudo, pero no lo puedo asegurar.  
><em>**

**_De momento dejo otro capi.  
><em>**

**_Desde luego que gracias a todos por leerme y por dejarme sus reviews e incluirme entre los alertas y favoritos.  
><em>**

**_Y sobre todas las cosas, gracias, gracias, gracias por la paciencia, no creo merecérmela pero gracias.  
><em>**

**_Besitos!  
><em>**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO 19**

Cuando la puerta del salón se abrió, las tres mujeres que había allí levantaron la vista hacia nosotros.

_- Edward! _

Una joven de cabellos oscuros y risueños ojos azules gritó con emoción, dejando precipitadamente sobre una pequeña mesa, la taza de delicada porcelana que tenía en las manos.

_- Edward, has vuelto al fin! _– dijo con entusiasmo a la vez que saltaba a los brazos abiertos de Edward, quien la recibió con una profunda sonrisa

_- Alice! – _regañó la mujer mayor que resultó ser la madre de Edward_ – Podrías dejar de comportarte como una niña, por favor? –_ pidió poniéndose de pie

_- Aún es una niña, madre _– recalcó la otra joven ganándose que la chica se volteara sacándole la lengua a su hermana en un gesto infantil.

_- Alice, cariño, te he echado de menos. Cómo estás? –_ preguntó Edward cariñoso

_- Yo también te he echado de menos. La próxima vez que vayas a Italia debes llevarme. _– pidió con un mohín

_- No creo que padre apruebe que viajes conmigo a Italia _

_- Lo sé –_ refunfuñó_ – Lo que no es justo. Incluso Jasper ha estado allí disfrutando de las fiestas._

_- Alice, por favor, esas fiestas no son para chicas como tú –_ volvió a regañar la mujer acercándose a Edward que cogió sus manos entre las de él y las besó con cariño_ – Edward, hijo, qué bueno que has vuelto. Te echábamos de menos._

_- Cómo está usted, madre?_

_- Bien, ya sabes. Un poco preocupada_ – dijo mientras me observaba con recelo y temor _– Tu padre últimamente ha estado un poco inquieto por ti_

_- Lo imagino_ – sonrió mi esposo con sarcasmo – _Permítame presentarle a mi esposa –_ dijo volteándose hacia mí.

Los sorprendidos jadeos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar y pude notar cómo aguantaba la respiración un momento la madre de mi esposo.

_- Madre,_ – dijo poniendo su mano en mi espalda y mirándome con cariño _– ésta es Lady Isabella, mi esposa _– explicó sonriente _– Isabella, ella es mi madre Lady Esme Cullen, y éstas dos son mis hermanas, Lady Rosalie y Lady Alice_

_- Encantada, Lady Cullen_ – dije haciendo una reverencia mientras me sonrojaba ante la escrutadora mirada de la mujer

Mientras la madre de Edward, mi suegra, me escudriñaba no con mucha cortesía, la joven Alice interrumpía indiscreta.

_- Cómo que te has casado?_ – inquirió jovialmente _– Padre ha firmado tu compromiso con Lady Tanya_

_- Alice…_ – la reprendió su hermana con un siseo mientras Edward le sonreía indulgente

_- Eso es algo que tendremos que arreglar entre padre y yo, Alice. No requirió mi consentimiento para firmar ese compromiso. De hecho podría afirmar sin temor a equivocarme, que lo signó sabiendo que yo lo revocaría… _

_- Edward –_ le reprendió Lady Cullen – _No sé lo que buscas insinuar con ese comentario sobre tu padre…_

_- No insinúo nada, madre. Todos sabemos bien cómo es Lord Cullen._ – Lady Cullen le dirigió una mirada que podía haber congelado el mismísimo infierno a lo que Edward le sonrió entre divertido e insolente – _Y ahora, creéis que mi esposa y yo, podamos compartir una taza de té con la familia?_

_- En realidad_ – se disculpó la mujer _– yo tengo un compromiso, pero estoy segura de que tus hermanas podrán ponerte al día_ – se volteó hacia mí recelosa – _Os comunicaré cuando pueda hacerme un tiempo para reunirme con vos, Isabella. Sin dudas tenemos muchas cosas sobre las que hablar._

_- Estaré encantada, milady_ – acepté esbozando una tenue sonrisa

_- Sin dudas lo estaréis –_ murmuró antes de voltearse hacia Edward _– Te quedarás para la cena, Edward?_

_- Quizás mañana, madre. Hemos llegado ayer de Italia y aún no nos hemos recuperado del largo viaje._

_- De acuerdo, Edward. Os esperaremos mañana entonces._

_- Perfecto, madre –_ aceptó besando su mejilla

La mujer se despidió y nos dejó junto a las hermanas de Edward.

Rosalie se encargó de servir dos tazas de té, mientras Alice me observaba sin reparos desde detrás de su taza de porcelana.

Después de un minuto de atronador silencio, Edward soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

_- Ya está bien, Alice. Puedes preguntar lo que desees. Ni Isabella ni yo nos ofenderemos –_ rió apretando mi mano

Rosalie sonrió mirando a su hermana menor y yo no pude más que sonreír también. Eran nobles, pero sin lugar a dudas tenían una relación tan cercana como la que yo tenía con mis propios hermanos.

_- Dónde os conocisteis? –_ soltó a bocajarro

Si bien Edward me había ofrecido crear una historia para mí, habíamos decidido ceñirnos lo más posible a la realidad, para evitar confusiones.

_- En casa de Marco –_ explicó Edward

_- En casa de Marco? En una de sus maravillosas fiestas?_ – indagó excitada y supe con certeza que había idealizado esas reuniones hasta el punto de considerarlas eventos más que dignos

_- Sí, en una de sus "maravillosas fiestas" –_ sonrió Edward con ironía

_- Tenéis familia, milady? –_ preguntó Rosalie con cortesía

Las hermanas de Edward eran el día y la noche, tal así como lo eran sus respectivos prometidos.

Ambas eran muy hermosas, pero sus colores contrastaban,

Alice era pequeña y menuda, su cabello de un negro azabache, caía en suaves rizos, enmarcando su pálido rostro, donde resaltaban sus enormes ojos azules.

Rosalie, en cambio, tenía el cabello muy rubio aunque compartía el color y la forma de los ojos con su hermana. Pero su figura era más alta y más esbelta.

Allí donde Rosalie era tranquila, tímida y delicada, Alice era como un tornado, un pequeño duende ágil y movedizo. Extrovertida y charlatana.

_- Oh, por favor, llamadme Isabella –_ pedí _– Tengo dos hermanas, Rachel y Rebecca y un hermano, Jacob_ – expliqué con añoranza

_- Oh, son mayores que vos?_

_- Jake lo es, Rache y Becky son más jóvenes que yo._

_- Están prometidas? –_ preguntó Alice entusiasta

_- No aún_

_- Tal vez podríais invitarlas para la próxima temporada. Sin dudas que encontrarán marido de inmediato_

_- Tal vez_ – concedí – _aunque son jóvenes aún. Rachel tiene quince y Rebecca sólo ha hecho los trece_

_- Oh, bueno. Yo me prometí con catorce años. Cuando tienes una buena proposición no la puedes dejar escapar_ – dijo ufana y pude notar el malestar de Edward que hundió su cara en la taza que tenía en las manos

_- Sí –_ concedí aún sabiendo que no estaba para nada de acuerdo con esa niña _– Quizá tengáis razón_

_- Y bien, Rose_ – cambió de tema mi esposo _– Cómo van los planes para la boda?_

_- Oh, muy bien –_ sonrió revelando su entusiasmo _– Estoy muy ansiosa_ – confesó escondiendo la mirada ruborizada

_- Ya lo creo. Emmett también lo estará. Espero que se esté comportando_

_- Oh, Edward, sabes que sí –_ dijo con un leve regaño – _Emmett es un caballero._

_- Mejor así. Sabe la que le espera si no se comporta como un caballero con mi hermanita._

La conversación con las hermanas de Edward siguió por otros derroteros, pero siempre fue divertida y amable.

Para cuando nos despedimos dos horas después, mis cuñadas y yo estábamos comenzando una agradable relación que tal vez deviniera en amistad.

Volvimos a la mansión paseando por las calles de Londres, mientras Edward me explicaba historias de su niñez y juventud.

_- Qué os ha parecido mi familia?_ – preguntó a la vez que me ayudaba a quitarme la capa una vez estuvimos dentro de la casa

_- Vuestras hermanas son encantadoras –_ confesé con una sonrisa _– Lamenté que Lady Cullen tuviera que marcharse_

_- Sí. También yo._

_- Sobre qué creéis que desee hablar conmigo?_

_- No lo sé. Imagino que querrá conocer todo sobre vuestra familia y vuestro pasado._

Le observé nerviosa mientras entrábamos en la biblioteca.

_- Qué debo decirle?_

_- Podéis ser sincera con ella, Isabella_

_- Decirle que soy una cortesana? –_ gemí

_- Erais_ – rectificó _– Erais un cortesana. De todos modos estoy seguro de que mi padre se lo dirá._

_- No me gustaría que vuestras hermanas pensaran mal de mí_

Edward se acercó a mí para rodearme con sus brazos y atraerme hacia él.

_- Nadie pensará mal de vos, Isabella_ – aseguró rozando mis labios con suavidad – _De todos maneras no creo que mi madre o mi padre consideren adecuado explicárselo a las niñas. Podría darles ideas –_ sugirió burlón

_- Tonto. Vuestras hermanas son chicas decentes_

_- Vos también sois decente, Isabella, no lo olvides nunca. Sois una mujer decente que tuvo que ejercer un trabajo difícil para mantener a su familia._

_- Así es como me veis?_

_- Así es como te veo –_ confirmó _– Y así es como espero que vos misma te veáis. Y espero que dejéis de destratar a mi mujer. No lo consentiré –_ me regañó lanzándose sobre mis labios – _Os apetecería que cenáramos algo liviano en nuestra recámara? _

_- Sí, creo que es lo que más me apetecería –_ acepté gustosa y en sólo unos momentos Edward había ordenado que nos subieran la cena y me había arrastrado a la habitación para desnudarme con premura

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ya no tengo cara para más que disculparme por la tardanza.<strong>_

_**Aquí un nuevo capi. **_

_**Besitos y a disfrutarlo.**_

_**Gracias por todo y la paciencia.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO 20**

El sol entraba tenuemente por la ventana.

Me giré sobre el lecho para encontrarla vacía. Edward ya había dejado la habitación.

Era algo que no había hecho desde la boda. Cada día me había despertado junto a él, pero ahora que estábamos en Londres, sabía que él tendría que ocuparse de sus negocios. Era lo lógico aunque no por eso dejaba de entristecerme.

Estiré mi mano hacia el cordón que colgaba junto a la cama, para hacer venir a mi doncella.

En tan sólo unos instantes, tras dos suaves golpes a la puerta, Bree entró.

_- Buenos días, milady_ – saludó con una reverencia

_- Buenos días, Bree_

_- ¿Milady bajará a desayunar o prefiere que le suban el desayuno a sus aposentos?_

Tanto servicio a mi disposición me incomodaba, pero estaba casada con el futuro Duque de Masen, así que mi deber era aceptarlo y acostumbrarme aunque sabía que no sería sencillo.

_- Oh, no, no hace falta, bajaré_

_- Está lista para que le ayude a vestirse?_

_- Sí, claro_ – acepté levantándome incómoda

Con rapidez la mujer me vistió con movimientos expertos y desenvueltos.

Bree me comentó que Edward aún estaba desayunando así que cuando llegué al comedor, él seguía allí.

_- Buenos días, milady_ – me sonrió mientras bajaba el periódico que leía

_- Buenos días, milord_ – le saludé sonrojándome al ver dos personas del servicio de pie junto a la mesa del desayuno

Edward estiró su mano hacia mí y caminé hacia él para tomar su mano con cariño. Tiró de ella obligándome a inclinarme para besar mis labios suavemente antes de que me sentara junto a él.

_- No os escuché levantaros_ – dije con la mirada fija en el plato que el lacayo dejó frente a mí

_- Estabais agotada, no quise despertaros_

_- Me hubiera agradado que lo hicierais –_ comenté intentando no sonar quejosa

Edward se recostó en su asiento con una sonora carcajada que me obligó a mirarle.

_- Oh, Embry –_ dijo dirigiéndose al mayordomo pero sin dejar de observarme _– Has escuchado? Nuestra primera discusión marital –_ dijo burlón y no pude evitar ruborizarme completamente avergonzada

_- He escuchado, milord_ – reconoció el hombre

_- Lo siento, no era una discusión, no era mi intención –_ me disculpé afanosamente

Edward cogió mi mano sobre la mesa y apretó mis dedos cariñosamente.

_- Era una broma, Isabella_ – susurró sonriente

Se volteó hacia el mayordomo con calma y le dijo que nosotros mismos nos encargaríamos de servirnos el desayuno, con lo que discretamente les ordenaba dejarnos solos.

Cuando hubieron abandonado la habitación, empujó su silla hacia atrás alejándola de la mesa y tiró de mí obligándome a levantarme para sentarme en su regazo.

_- Venid aquí, esposa mía_ – murmuró antes de lanzarse sobre mis labios

Acariciaba mi rostro mirándome con devoción cuando se alejó de mí.

_- Ayer fue un día largo y tampoco es que os dejara descansar mucho por la noche. Creí que agradeceríais dormir un rato más._

_- Gracias_ – acepté _– Es sólo que no me ha gustado despertarme sola._

_- Lo siento, querida mía. Diría que no volverá a repetirse pero me niego a despertaros a la madrugada cuando os veis tan hermosa durmiendo en mi cama vestida sólo con tus cabellos –_ recitó bajando sus labios por mi cuello

_- Os estáis convirtiendo en un poeta –_ me burlé arqueando mi cuello para darle mejor acceso

_- Vuestra belleza me inspira_ – continuó burlón cuando la puerta se abrió después de dos cortos golpes sin darnos tiempo a volver a sentarnos con decoro.

Lady Cullen estaba allí por delante de Embry que nos miraba consternado.

_- Lady Cullen, duquesa de Masen_ – anunció Embry aunque no hacía falta

_- Gracias, Embry_ – respondió Edward mientras me ayudaba a levantarme para volver a mi lugar – _Buenos días, madre_ – dijo acercándose a ella para besar su mejilla _– Qué grata sorpresa vuestra visita –_ comentó burlón ante su mirada acusadora

_- Sí, claro_ – contestó ella condescendiente mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a mí al otro lado de Edward – _Embry, podrías traerme un servicio?_ – el hombre prácticamente corrió a servirla _– No he desayunado más que una taza de té_ – explicó a su hijo

Embry volvió y sirvió a la mujer con rapidez mientras ella observaba a su hijo y a su nuera con dureza.

_- Y bien, madre, a qué se debe vuestra visita? Lamentablemente yo tengo unos cuantos asuntos de negocios que atender esta mañana_ – explicó Edward

_- No te preocupes, querido, estoy segura de que tu esposa podrá hacerme compañía._

_- Estoy seguro de que sí –_ comentó Edward risueño _– Sólo espero que no la atosiguéis tanto como para lograr que me abandone._

_- Estoy segura de que no te abandonará –_ le replicó con un tono que me incomodó

Edward, que había comenzado con su desayuno bastante antes que nosotras, lo acabó casi de inmediato, mientras su madre le explicaba algunos cotilleos sobre gente que yo no conocía.

Edward intentaba incluirme en la conversación con rápidas explicaciones sobre las personas que mencionaban.

En un momento de silencio, Edward suspiró mirándome claramente apenado.

_- Yo debo irme_ – anunció – _Intentaré no tardar demasiado –_ me dijo acariciando mi mano sobre la mesa

_- No te preocupes –_ interrumpió su madre antes de que yo pudiese hablar _– Yo me encargaré de distraer a tu esposa._

_- Ya lo creo que lo haréis –_ replicó con una sonrisa forzada

Se levantó de su asiento y se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla antes de acercarse a mí y besar suavemente mis labios susurrándome un tierno_ "te amo"._

Desayunamos en silencio hasta que la mujer ofreció nos reuniéramos en uno de los salones para conocernos mejor.

Me senté casi en el borde del sillón casi de frente a ella que no dejaba de mirarme pensativa.

- _Habíais visitado Londres alguna vez?_ – preguntó intentando aligerar el ambiente tenso

_- No, nunca he salido de Italia. Me ha gustado mucho lo que Edward me ha enseñado hasta el momento._

_- Imagino que así es. Vuestra familia estará feliz de que os hayáis convertido en la esposa del futuro duque? Aunque el actual título de Marqués de Edward también debe haber sido muy apreciado._

Pensé qué debía decirle. Confesar que mi madre había renegado de mí y de mi matrimonio o explicar la alegría de mis hermanos por verme felizmente casada.

Decidí ser lo más sincera posible.

- _Las opiniones de mi familia han estado un poco divididas_ – confesé al fin – _Mi madre deseaba que yo me quedase en Venecia. Mis hermanos, sin embargo, están muy felices de verme feliz._

_- Entiendo_ – dijo antes de contraatacar _– Tengo entendido que a menudo os relacionáis con la nobleza._

No pude evitar ruborizarme.

_- Me comentaron que sois una vieja conocida del sobrino de mi esposo, Marco, el Duque de Volterra_

_- Conozco al duque desde hace algunos años_ – confirmé

_- También os habéis ido a la cama con él?_ – preguntó con dureza haciendo acelerar mi respiración

Sabía que no esperaba que respondiera pero la mujer no dejaba de observarme inquisidora.

_- Milady espera una respuesta? – _pregunté con insolencia velada

_- Y con el hermano de Marco? Cayo? _– continuó sin responder – _Creo que también habéis compartido el lecho del prometido de mi hija Alice. Qué tenéis que decir a eso, Isabella?_

_- No sé que respuesta espera, milady_

_- En realidad quiero saber si alguna vez te habéis acostado con mi esposo _– preguntó obligándome a mirarla sorprendida _– Es verdad que Lord Cullen hace bastante que no visita Italia, pero sé que las mujeres como vos a menudo recibís invitaciones de los nobles que os llevan en sus viajes. Habéis copulado con mi marido, Isabella?_

_- No conozco a Lord Cullen, milady, y hasta ahora nunca había salido de Italia –_ confesé con los ojos empañados bajando la mirada a mi regazo

_- Pero sí habéis conocido íntimamente a mi futuro yerno_ – aventuró

_- Sí –_ reconocí cada vez más avergonzada

Después de un suspiro irritado la mujer me habló con dureza.

_- Entiendo que los hombres tienen ciertas necesidades, y por esa razón entiendo que Jasper buscara su desahogo en una mujer como vos. Y entiendo que después de desposar a mi hija, con seguridad tendrá la necesidad de recurrir a prostitutas o cortesanas, ya que una dama nunca es capaz de satisfacer ciertas "necesidades" de su marido, pero espero que no seáis vos quien se las satisfaga._

_- Entiendo que vuestra opinión sobre mí os lleve a creer eso, milady, pero puede estar segura de que nunca volveré a estar con un hombre que no sea mi marido. Seré completamente fiel a él y a los votos que nos hicimos._

_- Conozco a las mujeres, Isabella, y sin dudas conozco mujeres con reputaciones intachables que han compartido otros lechos además de los de sus maridos. Sin lugar a dudas, vuestra reputación siquiera se asemeja a aquellas así que no espero gran cosa de vos en ese aspecto. Sólo confío en que no mancilléis el nombre de mi familia._

_- Puede estar segura de que no lo haré, milady._

_- Edward ahora mismo está haciéndose cargo de resarcir a una familia con la que había adquirido un importante compromiso, y a la cual ha traicionado –_ me comunicó con dureza –_ Como seguramente sabréis, Edward tenía un compromiso matrimonial con Tanya Denali, la hija del Conde de Buring_

_- Lo sé –_ reconocí

_- Iba a desposar a la hija de un conde y acaba casado con una prostituta_ – gimió _– Sois capaz de entender el golpe tan duro que es eso para nuestro apellido? La sociedad londinense está preguntándose quién es la italiana a la que ha desposado el fututo duque de Masen._

_- Lamento haber hecho algo que os pudiera perjudicar, milady_

_- Y qué creéis que dirán cuando los sirvientes comiencen con sus cotilleos?_ – la miré frunciendo el entrecejo sin comprender a qué se refería _– Comentarán que la esposa de Lord Cullen se comporta como una prostituta. Hoy, al entrar en el salón comedor y encontraros sentada en el regazo de Edward creí que me desmayaría_

_- Lo siento, milady_

_- Allí, manoseándoos frente al servicio..._

_- El servicio había salido del salón, milady _– le rectifiqué

_- Y osáis discutirme? –_ dijo con voz en grito

_- Mis disculpas, milady_

Se puso en pie prontamente y antes de que fuera capaz de razonarlo, llamó al mayordomo y se despidió haciendo que el hombre la acompañara a la salida.

Intentando mantener las formas de cara al personal me dirigí a mis aposentos.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama y hundiendo el rostro en las almohadas lloré.

Fue así como Edward me encontró varias horas más tarde.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey! seguro que no esperaban un capi tan pronto, eh? <strong>_

_**Pues aquí está, eso sí, el próximo, quién sabe...**_

_**Bueno, que les pareció? esta Esme resultó un poquitín arpía, muy diferente a todas las Esme conocidas hasta ahora, no?**_

_**Bueno, espero vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Gracias por leer y gracias por la paciencia en la espera.**_

_**Sé que me he tardado demasiado, pero les prometo que no lo hago a propósito, esas cosas a veces pasan.  
><strong>_

_**Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO 21**

-_ Isabella, querida!_ – dijo aprensivo acercándose a mí para acariciar mi espalda – _Querida mía, qué sucede?_

Me volteé a verle nerviosa. No quería explicarle lo que había sucedido con su madre. Sabía que generaría una discusión y no quería que Edward discutiese con su familia, así que decidí ocultar todo.

Tenía que ser fuerte. Sabía que podría serlo. No en vano había sido cortesana, había lidiado con todo tipo de hombres, y lo había hecho desde un sitio tan vulnerable como el lecho mismo.

Si había sido capaz de enfrentarme a hombres lascivos, mujeres celosas y envidiosas, y todo tipo de insultos y vejaciones, para llevar comida a mi mesa, qué no sería capaz de hacer por defender mi amor por Edward y la familia que formaríamos juntos.

No sería la duquesa de Masen la que arruinaría esto.

_- Edward, no esperaba que volvieseis tan pronto._

_- Me temo que no debí haberme ido. Qué sucedió, Isabella? Ha sido mi madre? Te ha ofendido de alguna forma?_

_- Oh, no, en absoluto_ – aseguré – _Todo lo contrario, ha sido encantadora conmigo._

Me observó especulativo.

_- Me mentís, Isabella?_

_- No, desde luego que no –_ aseveré sentándome en la cama para quedar frente a él

_- Y entonces por qué lloráis? _

_- Tonterías._

_- Explicadme qué tonterías._

_- En realidad estaba pensando en mi propia madre y cómo hubiese deseado que se pareciera más a la vuestra._

Edward me observó con los ojos entrecerrados dudando de mis palabras.

_- Estáis segura?_

_- Completamente. Vos conocéis a mi madre, Edward._

_- Sí, pero también conozco a la mía._

_- De verdad que se mostró muy atenta conmigo._

Después de dedicarme una nueva ojeada me rodeó con sus brazos.

_- No sé si creeros_ – murmuró besando mi pelo

_- Creedme._

_- Quiero que me digáis si alguien os incomoda de alguna forma, Isabella, aunque ese alguien sea parte de mi familia._

_- De acuerdo, pero no hay necesidad._

_- Hoy cenaremos con mi familia, os sentís con fuerzas para ello? Puedo dispensarnos si lo preferís._

_- No, en absoluto, milord. Ahora son mi familia también. En algún momento tendremos que enfrentar al duque y creo que lo mejor será hacerlo cuanto antes._

_- Sois sabia, mi amor_ – murmuró acariciando mi mejilla húmeda

_- Edward..._ – llamé su atención – _Puedo preguntaros si el asunto que os ha requerido ha sido la cancelación de vuestro compromiso matrimonial con lady Denali?_

_- Mi madre os lo ha dicho_

Asentí.

_- No debéis preocuparos por eso, querida mía._

_- Es lo que habéis tenido que enfrentar?_

_- Sí. Ya está solucionado._

_- De verdad? Qué habéis tenido que hacer?_

_- He tenido que entregar una compensación a la familia._

_- Lo siento mucho._

_- Yo no –_ aseguró –_ Ha sido un error de mi padre, pero no lamento que la razón para compensarles haya sido evitar mi matrimonio con Tanya._

_- Estoy segura de que sería la esposa adecuada para vos_

_- Tal vez de cara al exterior, pero para mí, aquí, en nuestros aposentos, en nuestra casa, vos sois la esposa adecuada. Ahora olvidaros las preocupaciones y descansad._

Edward dejó la habitación y no volví a verle hasta que esa tarde nos reunimos para dirigirnos a la residencia Masen.

_- Isabella, estáis preciosa –_ dijo sonriéndome con aprobación

Bree se había esmerado y había recogido mis cabellos, dejando unos suaves tirabuzones enmarcando mi rostro.

Había elegido un vestido morado que se ceñía hasta mi cintura con un escote bastante recatado en comparación con los que había estado acostumbrada a llevar hasta entonces.

Rodeaba mi cuello un camafeo de marfil sobre una cinta de terciopelo morado que Edward me había regalado en nuestra luna de miel.

Embry nos ayudó con los abrigos y Edward me asistió cuando subimos a su coche.

_- Quiénes estarán presentes? –_ pregunté retorciendo mis dedos sobre mi regazo

_- Será sólo la familia_ – explicó estirando sus manos hacia mí y obligándome a relajar las mías _– Los duques, mis hermanas y Emmett y Jasper._

_- Lord Hale estará allí? –_ gemí

_- No tenéis que preocuparos por él, Isabella. Sois mi esposa ahora. Jasper no os hará nada que pueda incomodaros._

_- Por Dios, Edward, Lord Hale, Lord McCarthy y los duques, tienen conocimiento de lo que sucedió entre nosotros._

_- Y también saben que no dudaré en volver a retarle si os faltase de alguna manera._

_- No lo penséis siquiera, os lo suplico _– rogué cubriendo sus labios con mis dedos enguantados _– No puedo ni tan sólo imaginar que algo os sucediese._

_- Nada va a sucederme, pero no quiero que os preocupéis por él._

_- Lo intentaré. Entiendo que ni Rosalie ni Alice son sabedoras de lo que sucediera._

_- No. Aunque no dudo que en algún momento acabarán sabiéndolo._

_- Alice me odiará._

_- No os preocupéis por ello –_ repitió y prometí que intentaría al menos no transmitir mis miedos a Edward.

La familia nos esperaba en el salón ya que fuimos los últimos en llegar.

Emmett y Rosalie estaban sentados juntos, escuchando el monólogo de Lady Cullen, sin dejar de mirarse con una ternura que me recordó la forma en que Edward solía mirarme.

Alice estaba junto al piano, mientras Jasper y el duque hablaban más alejados.

Todos se voltearon hacia nosotros en cuanto el mayordomo nos abrió la puerta para que entráramos.

_- Buenas noches_ – saludó Edward con informalidad.

Emmett se puso de pie y Alice corrió hacia nosotros.

_- Buenas noches, Edward –_ dijo antes de pararse en seco y hacerme una reverencia – _Isabella._

_- Buenas noches, Alice –_ saludé a mi vez

Edward me acercó a su padre ya que debía ser el primero a quien saludar.

_- Milord –_ saludó con formalidad

El duque hizo una inclinación hacia Edward y volvió su dura mirada hacia mí.

_- Déjeme presentaros a mi esposa, Lady Isabella Cullen. Isabella, éste es mi padre, Lord Carlisle Cullen, duque de Masen._

_- Milord_ – saludé bajando la mirada a la vez que le hacía una profunda reverencia.

_- Milady –_ respondió con dureza

_- Jasper –_ saludó Edward y Lord Hale le sonrió con ironía

_- Edward. Veo que finalmente has decidido volver de Italia._

_- Sí. Mis negocios allí están encaminados. Podré pasar una temporada aquí antes de verme obligado a volver. Jasper, ya conocéis a mi esposa._

_- Sí –_ sonrió mirándome con burla _– Aunque no era vuestra esposa la última vez que nos vimos. Milady_ – me saludó inclinando la cabeza

_- Lord Hale._

_- Es un placer volver a veros, como siempre._

_- Gracias, milord –_ contesté odiando su tono condescendiente.

Sentí en mi brazo endurecerse el agarre de la mano de Edward.

Tiró de mí para llevarme hasta el resto de los presentes.

_- Madre._

_- Buenas noches, Edward. Isabella._

_- Milady_ – saludé inclinándome una vez más

_- Isabella, seguro recuerdas a Emmett._

_- Milady, estoy encantado de volver a veros._

_- Muchas gracias, milord._

_- Rose –_ saludó Edward finalmente y Rose se acercó a mí.

_- Milady –_ se inclinó y le correspondí _– Espero que estéis disfrutando vuestra estadía en Londres._

_- Oh, sin dudas, milady. Gracias._

_- Deberíamos pasar al comedor –_ dijo la duquesa levantándose de su asiento y asiendo el brazo de Edward.

El duque se puso a mi lado y me ofreció su brazo, que me vi obligada a asir.

_- Vos y yo tendremos que hablar de algunos puntos importantes, milady_ – me dijo en voz baja cuando encabezó la salida

_- Estaré encantada, milord._

_- Estoy seguro de que la duquesa ya os habrá explicado el comportamiento que esperamos de vos._

_- Os aseguro que no hace falta, milord. Sé exactamente el comportamiento que se espera._

_- Estoy seguro de que sabéis cómo utilizar vuestras armas de mujer. De hecho, lo habéis logrado con mi hijo._

_- Creo que no estoy entendiendo lo que queréis decir, milord._

_- Estoy seguro de que lo entendéis –_ sentenció deteniéndose junto a la silla que movió para que me sentara.

Edward se sentó frente a mí y Lord McCarthy a mi lado. Junto a éste, Alice y frente a ella, Lord Hale, al costado de Rosalie.

Los duques regían ambos cabezales de la mesa.

La conversación versó especialmente sobre negocios, y las mercancías que Edward esperaba recibir desde Italia en el correr de los próximos meses.

También se habló sobre el duque de Volterra y el próximo nacimiento de su sexto hijo, y sobre la notoria esterilidad de la mujer de su hermano, Cayo, quien no había sido capaz de concebir en los seis años que llevaba su matrimonio.

_- La culpa ha sido de Aro_ – declaró el duque _– No debió permitir ese matrimonio sin antes obligar a esa chica a que le hicieran el reconocimiento._

_- Qué reconocimiento? – _indagó Alice

_- Sobre sus posibilidades de concebir. _

_- Pueden hacer eso?_

_- Solía ser una práctica habitual años atrás._

_- Es un práctica vejatoria_ – intervino Edward _– Se trata a las mujeres como yeguas de cría. Y tampoco es algo totalmente confiable.  
><em>

_- Tu madre la pasó_ – le respondió con rudeza

_- Tal vez la imposibilidad de concebir no sea de Heidi sino de Cayo._

_- Eso es imposible._

_- No lo es –_ discutió

_- Por favor, señores –_ intervino la duquesa – _Creo que esta no es una conversación para ser escuchada por señoritas._

_- Por qué no? – _contradijo Edward –_ Al fin y al cabo, ambas serán desposadas en breve, tal vez sus prometidos deseen solicitar que se les realice un reconocimiento._

_- Oh, por Dios _– gimió su madre –_ Son chicas sanas, de buena familia. Su madre ha dado a luz tres hijos sanos y fuertes._

_- Aún así._

_- Se hará si es solicitado _– sentenció el duque _– Tal como tú debiste haberlo hecho con tu ahora esposa. Un matrimonio se puede anular si la esposa es incapaz de concebir para asegurar la continuidad del ducado._

_- No me importa si no tenemos hijos. Los deseo pero podré vivir sin esa bendición._

_- Desde luego. Y qué sucederá con el ducado, entonces? _

_- Irá a parar a manos de algún primo lejano._ – respondió Edward burlón e, incluso yo, pude notar que se gestaba una importante confrontación.

_- El primo Peter estaría feliz _– acotó Alice ganándose miradas con diferentes grados de incomodidad

_- El primo Peter es un bebedor y jugador_ – me explicó Emmett en voz baja

_- Dilapidó la fortuna familiar en casas de juego_ – agregó Edward que había escuchado a Emmett –_ Y es el siguiente en la línea sucesoria._

_- Siempre y cuando Isabella no esté ya embarazada_ – sonrió Rosalie y mi mirada se cruzó con la de mi esposo que me sonrió con dulzura.

Él y yo sabíamos que no lo estaba, ya que sólo dos días atrás había dejado de utilizar las esponjas que impedían la concepción, pero ambos sabíamos también que era nuestro mayor deseo y haríamos todo para convertirlo en realidad cuanto antes.

_- Creéis que podamos dejar a una lado este tema de conversación? _– pidió la duquesa y la conversación siguió por otros derroteros.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bienvenidas a laslos nuevas/os lectoras/es._**

**_Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y gracias por leer._**

**_Y sobre todas las cosas gracias por la paciencia, y disculpas por la larga espera._**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO 22**

-_ Cómo estáis? _– preguntó Edward en cuanto subimos al coche para dirigirnos a su residencia

_- Bien._

_- Más tranquila?_

_- Sí. Creo que no fue tan mal._

_- Claro que no, querida. Fue muy bien_ – aseguró apretando mis dedos

_- Creéis que el duque aceptará nuestro matrimonio? _

_- Desde luego que sí. Finalmente verá que no hay nada que pueda hacer. Ya sois mi esposa, Isabella, y eso no va a cambiar._

_- Y si no lograra concebir?_ – indagué temerosa bajando la mirada _– El duque ha dicho que un matrimonio se puede anular si la esposa no es capaz de concebir un heredero._

_- Por Dios, Isabella, para anular un matrimonio se requiere al menos la aceptación del hombre de hacerlo, y podéis estar segura de que nunca desearé eso._

_- Estáis seguro, milord? Qué pasará cuando la pasión se apague?_

_- Creéis que se apagará mi pasión por vos?_

_- Podría suceder –_ reconocí apenada

_- Pues supongo que es bueno que nuestra relación no se base únicamente en la pasión. Estoy seguro de que el amor que siento por vos, alcanzará para reavivar la pasión. Acaso no sentís lo mismo vos?_

_- Sabéis que sí. Os amo por sobre todas las cosas, milord. Y nada hay que desee más que haceros feliz..._

_- Me hacéis feliz, Isabella._

_- Temo avergonzaros._

_- Cómo lo haríais?_

_- Si se conociese mi pasado..._

_- Isabella... _– se quejó – _Podemos de una vez por todas dejar el pasado en el pasado? Considerad que vuestra vida comenzó el día que nos desposamos. Hacedlo, si es lo que necesitáis para estar tranquila. Nada hay que me pueda separar de vos. Nada, excepto vos misma._

_- Nunca quisiera separaros de mí._

_- Entonces no sucederá._

_- Creéis que Lord Hale podría explicarle a alguien...?_

_- Jasper no dirá nada que pueda empañar el apellido de la familia de Alice._

_- Creéis que está enamorado de ella?_

_- En absoluto _– aseguró Edward haciéndome estremecer – _Jasper está enamorado de la cuantiosa dote de Alice. Para el segundo hijo del vizconde de Whitlock, la hija de un duque es una más que adecuada adquisición._

_- Eso es muy triste. Habláis de las mujeres como posesiones._

_- Lo sé. Pero estoy seguro de que así es como la ve Jasper._

_- Estoy segura de que Alice sí está enamorada de él._

_- Yo también lo creo, aunque a veces creo que el enamoramiento de Alice es más bien infantil y caprichoso._

_- Qué queréis decir?_

_- Cómo se puede estar enamorado de una persona a la que no se conoce? Alice está enamorada de un hombre apuesto. Está enamorada de la idea de haberse quedado con el hombre al que muchas jovencitas casaderas aspiraban. Está enamorada de haber logrado a los catorce lo que otras chicas aún a los veinte no consiguen._

_- No creéis que le ame?_

_- Alice siente ahora el mismo entusiasmo por Jasper que el día que se firmó el compromiso. Entonces sólo le había visto dos veces y las dos veces había mucha más gente con ellos. Alice no había compartido con Jasper ni tan solo un baile, ya que ella aún no había hecho su debut. _

_- Pero ahora que lo ha hecho, sigue tan enamorada de él como antes_ – aventuré

_- Sí. Pero podéis imaginaros cómo fue su debut. Es una chica preciosa, codiciada por muchos hombres, tanto por su belleza como por su dote. Y esa chica preciosa, ya era prohibida, en cuanto pisó un salón de baile por primera vez. Todo esto la ha convertido en una chica arrogante._

_- No creo que Alice sea arrogante –_ discutí _– A mí me parece una chica encantadora._

_- Amo a mi hermana, Isabella. Pero no por ello soy ciego a sus defectos. Se ha convertido en una niña caprichosa y arrogante. Ya la conoceréis mejor. No tiene nada en común con Rosalie. Rose es una niña dulce y cariñosa._

_- Sí, en eso estoy de acuerdo con vos_

Edward me observó con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

_- O sea que no estáis de acuerdo conmigo en mi apreciación sobre Alice?_

_- No._

_- De acuerdo –_ sonrió burlón –_ Ya os veré venir a darme la razón con el tiempo._

_- Espero no tener que hacerlo._

_- Yo también lo espero, mi amor _– reconoció besándome antes de abrir la portezuela del coche que acababa de detenerse.

Bree me esperaba en mi habitación y me ayudó a desvestirme y prepararme para el lecho.

Estaba acabando de cepillar mis cabellos cuando Edward entró en la habitación.

Bree se ruborizó frente a la estampa de mi esposo cubierto por una bata de seda negra.

_- Eso será todo por hoy, Bree _– la dispensé para evitar su pena

_- Buenas noches, milady. _– se despidió con una reverencia _– Buenas noches, milord._

_- Buenas noches, Bree _– saludó Edward cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Comencé a trenzar mi cabello frente al espejo, mientras veía a Edward caminar hasta mí con andar felino.

_- Deberíais tomaros más tiempo antes de venir a mis aposentos _– le regañé

_- Por qué debería hacerlo? –_ inquirió retirando mi cabello de mis manos y procediendo a destrenzarlo

_- Incomodáis a Bree_

_- Lo siento. Pero cuando llega la hora de veros, nada puede impedirme que intente hacerlo cuanto antes. Vuestra doncella debería ser tan veloz como mi ayuda de cámara_ – agregó tirando de mi mano para levantarme y guiarme hasta el lecho.

_- Mi doncella –_ la excusé _– tiene más trabajo que vuestro ayuda de cámara. El vestuario femenino es más abundante que el masculino._

_- Yo no me quejaría de tener que desnudaros_ – susurró sugerente desde mis espaldas a la vez que levantaba el borde de mi camisón para quitarlo por mi cabeza dejándome completamente desnuda

_- Eso es porque vos disfrutáis de los beneficios posteriores_ – murmuré arqueando mi cuello para recibir sus labios allí

_- Muy cierto_ – murmuró antes de dar un suave mordisco en mi cuello

Se desnudó soltando su ropa junto a la mía y me dirigió a la cama.

_- El vestido morado que llevabais hoy, me ha tenido duro durante toda la cena –_ me informó acostándose sobre mí

_- Edward! –_ le regañé apenada con un suave golpe en su hombro

Con su rodilla separó mis piernas y se tumbó sobre mi cuerpo con su miembro golpeando los labios íntimos de mi sexo.

_- No podéis culparme_ – rehusó _– Ese escote sugería unos preciosos pechos_ – dijo besando mi pecho y arrastrando la lengua sobre el rosado pezón _– Llenos, inflamados de deseo –_ dijo estimulándome _– Estuve toda la cena pensando cómo se sentirían allí confinados bajo el rígido corsé._

_- No podéis pensar en mis pechos mientras cenamos con vuestra familia._

_- No eran sólo vuestros pechos los que inundaban mi mente._

_- Qué más? _

_- Vuestro sexo húmedo._

_- Oh, Edward, por favor_ – gemí separando mis piernas y moviendo mis caderas contra su falo

_- Tengo que estar dentro de vos, Isabella._

_- Sí, por favor_ – rogué separando mis piernas para sentir la dureza de mi esposo enterrándose en mi interior.

Me hizo el amor de la misma forma entregada, dulce e incendiaria que había hecho desde la primera vez que habíamos compartido intimidad.

Me llevó a un clímax atronador. Y cuando su simiente se estrelló contra mi útero, rogué interiormente que su semilla plantara en mí y engendrase su heredero.

Habían pasado tres días desde nuestra cena con los Cullen.

Edward y yo desayunábamos cuando un lacayo entró para entregarle una nota a Edward.

_- Es para vos, milady_ – dijo después de leer la nota y no pude más que mirarle sorprendida

_- Para mí?_

_- Sí, es de mi hermana, lady Rosalie._

_- Lady Rosalie? _

_- Sí, desea visitaros hoy._

_- A mí? –_ inquirí estupefacta

_- Sí. Su lacayo espera respuesta. Preferís declinar?_

_- Oh, no, en absoluto. Estaré encantada._

_- Muy bien_ – dijo y le dio la respuesta al lacayo mientras yo continuaba con mi desayuno bastante sorprendida _– No estáis obligada, milady – _aseguró llamando mi atención

_- Oh, no, no me siento obligada. Todo lo contrario, será un placer. A veces es un poco aburrido cuando vos no estáis _– expliqué deseando no sonar quejosa

_- Mi querida – _se lamentó apretando mi mano sobre la mesa _– Lo siento. He tenido tanto que hacer después de pasar tantos meses en Italia que no me di cuenta que vos debías aburriros._

_- No, milord, en absoluto, no debéis disculparos. Entiendo que tenéis trabajo que atender. Es sólo que yo no conozco mucha gente aquí, y la casa está tan bien organizada, que después de discutir el menú del día, no me queda mucho por hacer._

_- Entiendo, cariño, pero debéis saber que podéis hacer lo que deseéis para sentiros cómoda en la casa. Cambiar la decoración, cambiar los menús. Podríais ir de compras. Tal vez... _– agregó sonriente_ – tal vez podría ser un buen momento para acondicionar las habitaciones de los niños_

_- Las habitaciones de los niños?_

_- Sí. Tal vez dentro de no mucho tiempo tengamos que ocuparlas _– aventuró alzando una ceja y me estremecí sonrojándome apenada.

Esa misma mañana, después de que Edward abandonara mi habitación, descubrí la llegada de mi período y no pude evitar entristecerme.

_- Lo siento, milord_ – confesé avergonzada intentando ignorar la presencia del lacayo de pie junto a la mesa de los alimentos

_- Qué sucede, mi querida? –_ indagó preocupado

_- No sabía en qué momento debía informaros..._

_- Informarme de qué, mi amor?_

_- Hoy ha llegado de mi período_ – expliqué sintiéndome abochornada

_- Oh, entiendo_ – aceptó nervioso _– No hay problema, querida. Sabéis que esto es sólo el principio. Seguramente no tardará en llegar._

_- Eso espero _– reconocí

_- No tenéis que preocuparos por eso, milady_

_- Lo sé. Sólo... tenía la esperanza..._

_- Lo sé, mi amor, pero seguro será la próxima vez..._

_- Espero que sí._

_- Por lo pronto, intentad divertiros hoy con mi hermana, y no dudéis en comprar lo que deseéis_

_- Comprar?_

_- Sí, querida, estoy seguro de que Rosalie os arrastrará por las tiendas para gastar su asignación –_ comentó divertido aterrándome ante la posibilidad de enfrentar una tarde de compras con una chica a la que acababa de conocer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! Estoy segura de que no me esperaban tan pronto, así que a disfrutar el capi.<strong>_

_**Gracias a todos por leerme y esperarme en este fic. Gracias especialmente para los reviews, alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Besitos y nos leemos!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO 23**

_- Buenas tardes, milady –_ me saludó la joven con una reverencia cuando me reuní con ella esa tarde en el salón azul

_- Buenas tardes, lady Rosalie –_ respondí formalmente

_- Oh, no, por favor, llamadme solamente Rosalie._

_- Pues yo seré simplemente Isabella –_ sonreí ganándome una sonrisa en respuesta _– Os apetece un poco de té?_

_- Oh, no, gracias. _– declinó _– Había pensado que podríamos salir a dar un paseo por el parque, ya que tengo entendido que no conocéis mucho de Londres._

_- No mucho, en realidad. Edward tiene muchos negocios que atender y no ha tenido mucho tiempo de enseñarme gran cosa._

_- Entiendo _– sonrió comprensiva – _Estaré encantada de pasear con vos en su lugar._

_- Me encantará. Gracias, Rosalie. Preferís un paseo en coche?_

_- Preferiría caminar, si para vos está bien_ – reconoció dudosa y levemente intrigante

_- Desde luego_ – acepté

Rosalie y yo salimos acompañadas por la doncella de la chica y Bree, que caminaban detrás de nosotras.

Después de un corto paseo en silencio, Rosalie por fin se atrevió a romper el silencio, después de echar un vistazo a las doncellas comprobando que estaban suficientemente alejadas.

_- Tenía muchas ganas de conoceros mejor_ – reconoció _– Pero debo confesaros que en realidad tenía un interés algo egoísta en este paseo. _

La observé confusa intentando entender sus motivos.

_- No lo entiendo._

_- Quería hablar con vos._

_- Conmigo?_ – indagué temerosa _– Sobre algo en particular?_

_- Sí, y desde ya os pido disculpas por mi atrevimiento, pero no sabía a quién más acudir..._

_- Decidme lo que sea, Rosalie, y si está en mis manos os ayudaré._

_- Gracias, Isabella. Os estaré profundamente agradecida..._

_- Decidme –_ le insté

_- Sabéis que mi boda con Lord Emmett está fijada para dentro de poco más de un mes..._

_- Lo sé. Creo que sois muy afortunada, Rosalie. Por lo poco que he conocido a vuestro prometido me ha parecido un hombre encantador._

_- Lo es – _sonrió entre orgullosa y tímida _– Sé que soy afortunada. Estoy muy enamorada de él._

_- Y él de vos._

_- Así lo creo, también._

_- Estaréis ansiosa, imagino._

_- Un poco, sí. Aunque debo reconocer que a veces me siento amedrentada. _

_- Amedrentada? _

_- Sí, ya sabéis_ – dijo completamente sonrojada

_- No, no lo sé..._

_- Oh, por Dios, Isabella, estoy muy preocupada. _

_- Por qué motivo?_

_- Por mis deberes..._

_- Deberes?_

_- Sí. Mis deberes conyugales..._

_- Ah, entiendo..._

_- No tengo amigas casadas, así que no puedo saber nada por parte de ellas. Sólo cuento con el conocimiento que me ha dado mi madre, y lo mismo para mis amigas..._

_- Entiendo... y ella qué os ha dicho?_

_- Que es algo bastante doloroso y desagradable e incómodo, pero que es mi obligación, y debo aceptar a mi esposo siempre que me sea requerido..._

_- Oh, por favor..._

_- Mi madre dice que mi esposo vendrá a mí frecuentemente hasta engendrar al menos dos o tres hijos varones, ya sabéis, el heredero y uno o dos de repuesto. Emmett heredará el título de conde y necesitará herederos._

_- Por dios –_ me estremecí por la forma en que estas personas hablaban de los hijos

_- Mi madre tuvo la desdicha de engendrar solamente un hijo varón, lo que hace que en caso de que algo le sucediera a Edward, no hay un sucesor. Al menos, hasta tanto vos no engendréis un varón. Según ella, por esa razón, mi padre la ha requerido bastante más de lo normal en esta situación. Mi madre sostiene que después de engendrar, los maridos acostumbran desahogarse con cortesanas_ – explicó haciéndome estremecer – _o mujeres de mala reputación, que aceptan el lugar de amantes..._

_- Entiendo..._

_- Pero yo, Isabella _– sollozó – _Yo no deseo que Emmett esté con otras mujeres, pero tampoco podré aceptar algo tan desagradable sólo para tenerle junto a mí..._

_- Vuestra madre os ha dicho que las relaciones conyugales son desagradables_ – arriesgué

_- Si. Acaso no lo son? Existe alguna forma de poder sobrellevarlas? Por favor, Isabella, dadme una esperanza..._

_- Oh, dios, Rosalie. No creo que yo sea la persona adecuada para tener esta conversación con vos..._

_- Oh, por favor, Isabella. Decidme algo. Necesito una esperanza. A veces he pensado que debería retrasar la boda, pero Emmett no lo aceptará. Hace tiempo ya se estipuló que la boda tendría lugar cuando yo cumpliera los dieciocho y lo he hecho hace dos meses... Vos pensáis que Edward tiene amantes? Es tan desagradable cumplir con él?_

_- No, Rosalie, sé con certeza que Edward no tiene ni tendrá amantes. Le he escuchado desdeñar esa actitud en los esposos._

_- Entonces estará siempre desahogándose con vos – _gimió

_- Espero que sí lo haga_ – reconocí

_- De verdad?_

_- Dios, Rosalie. Voy a explicaros algunas cosas, tal como yo las veo, pero debéis prometerme que nunca le explicaréis a vuestra madre que hemos tenido esta conversación._

_- Oh, no, desde luego que no, Isabella, pero por favor, decidme... necesito saber cómo deberé afrontar mis deberes..._

_- En primer lugar, yo dejaría de llamarle deberes_ – expliqué ganándome una mirada confusa – _Hacer el amor, le llamaría yo, es lo más adecuado teniendo en cuenta que vos y Lord Emmett os amáis._

_- Nos amamos, sí._

_- En ese caso, hacer el amor, puede resultar sumamente placentero._

_- De verdad?_ – preguntó esperanzada –_ También para las mujeres? _

_- Desde luego que sí. Por qué si no una mujer aceptaría a un hombre cuando no es su obligación?_

_- Qué queréis decir?_

_- Que si bien es verdad que las esposas tienen la obligación de ceder a los requerimientos de sus esposos, el hecho de que haya mujeres dispuestas a hacerlo sin tener la obligación, se debe a que reciben tanto placer como el que brindan._

_- No lo entiendo._

_- Hacer el amor puede ser maravilloso, Rosalie. Si vuestro esposo os ama, como será vuestro caso, él se preocupará por vos e intentará haceros el acto lo más placentero posible._

_- Y cuánto es lo más placentero posible?_

_- Mucho. Muchísimo en realidad. Es inexplicable._

_- Pero entonces no es doloroso? Todos dicen que sí lo es, que incluso habré de sangrar..._

_- La primera vez será dolorosa, seguramente sentiréis dolor, pero no mucho y no será insoportable. Sangraréis, pero no serán más que unas manchas. Pero eso sólo será la prueba de vuestro amor entregada al hombre que amáis. Él hará que resulte placentero. Tal vez no mucho la primera vez, pero a medida que os relajéis y dejéis a un lado los temores y las vergüenzas, disfrutaréis tanto o más que vuestro esposo._

_- Vos estaríais dispuesta a hacerlo con Edward aún si no fuese para engendrar un heredero._

_- Definitivamente. Espero que mi esposo me siga deseando como ahora lo hace aún si hubiésemos tenido el heredero y varios repuestos –_ dije y la chica se rió por primera vez desde que comenzáramos nuestro paseo

_- Entonces, por qué mi madre dice que es algo desagradable?_

_- No os equivoquéis, Rosalie. Es un acto hermoso y placentero pero también podría ser vejatorio y desagradable, no lo dudéis._

_- Y de qué depende que sea lo uno o lo otro?_

_- Supongo que de los sentimientos que tengáis el uno por el otro. Creo que cuando el amor es profundo uno sólo desea hacer feliz al otro, y para ello la entrega es total y abnegada. Vos buscaréis satisfacer a vuestro esposo y él a vos. Él buscará vuestro placer y no cejará en su empeño por lograrlo, de la misma forma que vos buscaréis el suyo._

_- Pero yo no sé lo que tengo que hacer para darle placer a un hombre..._ – se quejó – _Vos podríais enseñarme?_ – pidió y me estremecí.

Me estremecí al imaginarme con la joven hermana de mi esposo, enseñándole lo que Lady Sue me había enseñado hacía ya casi cuatro años. Darle placer a un hombre.

_- Oh, Rosalie –_ me sonrojé _– No puedo ayudaros en eso._

_- Por qué no? Vos no le dais placer a Edward?_

_- Oh, Dios mío –_ gemí _– Esta conversación está dejando de ser apropiada._

_- No, por favor, Isabella_ – suplicó

Exhalé nerviosa.

_- El placer es algo íntimo y personal. Lord Emmett os enseñará qué es lo que le produce placer a él._

_- Pero la primera vez no sabré qué hacer._

_- Vuestro esposo no esperará que lo sepáis. Todo lo contrario, él sin dudas esperará vuestra ignorancia y os lo enseñará._

_- De verdad lo creéis?_

_- Desde luego que sí. Él será paciente y os lo explicará. Lo único que debéis saber es que no debéis tener miedo. Ni tampoco vergüenza. Es vuestro esposo y os conocerá de una forma que nadie más lo hará. Todo lo que compartáis en el lecho es apropiado. Debéis ser honesta con él, no tener pudor de confesar lo que os gusta y lo que no._

_- Pero mi madre dice que las mujeres puras no deben hablar de esas cosas con su esposo._

_- Yo no creo que sea así, Rosalie. Vuestro esposo debería saber todo sobre vos. Le habéis dejado saber vuestros miedos a Lord Emmett?_

_- Oh, no, desde luego que no. Eso no sería apropiado._

_- Deberíais hacerlo, Rosalie _– aconsejé_ – Confiad en mí. Sería muy aconsejable que lo hiciérais._

_- Por qué?_

_- Porque él es la persona adecuada para explicaros lo que sucederá y lo que espera de vos, así como lo que vos podéis esperar de él. La comunicación es lo más importante._

_- Pero no puedo hablar de ello con Emmett. Nunca estamos solos, siempre vamos a todas partes con alguien siguiéndonos. Y si hoy mi doncella no me presta mayor atención, es porque vos sois mi acompañante. Si en vuestro lugar estuviese Emmett, ella no caminaría más que dos pasos detrás de mí, y yo no me sentiría cómoda teniendo esta conversación con él, si alguien pudiese escucharla._

_- Tal vez podría decirle a Edward que os invitase a vos y a Lord Emmett a dar un paseo o un picnic. Estoy segura de que siendo una pareja casada, podríamos ejercer adecuadamente de carabina y no tendríais que traer a vuestra doncella._

_- Haríais eso por mí?_

_- Desde luego que sí._

_- Oh, dios mío, gracias, Isabella._ – dijo dándome un tierno abrazo. _– Sólo espero que tengáis razón y ojalá yo llegue a sentir por Emmett lo que vos sentís por Edward._

_- Lo haréis. Estoy segura de que así será._

_- Estoy tan contenta de que Edward decidiera casarse con vos._

_- De verdad? _– indagué emocionada

_- Definitivamente. Sólo imaginarlo desposando a la tonta de Tanya Denali, me revolvía el estómago –_ espetó y no pude evitar ruborizarme – _Oh, lo siento, Isabella –_ se disculpó al reconocer mi malestar –_ No debí decir eso._

_- Oh, no, está bien, Rosalie. Estoy enterada del compromiso de Edward con Lady Tanya._

_- Edward nunca tuvo intención de casarse con ella. Era el duque quien lo deseaba y quien orquestó el compromiso._

_- No os cae bien ella?_

_- No, en absoluto. Ya la conoceréis. Es una niñita consentida y arrogante. Es preciosa y como su padre es un duque, se cree con derecho a mirar a todos como insectos. Eran mucho los herederos que la pretendían, pero ninguno tan buen partido como Edward. Está en posición de un marquesado y será el próximo duque de Masen. Demasiado para una chiquilla como ella. Y, como su padre es un duque, creía que nadie, excepto ella, sería adecuada para Edward._

_- Seguramente tenía razón _– reconocí ruborizándome _– Sin dudas ella sería mucho más apropiada que yo para Edward. Al fin y al cabo mi padre no tenía título y yo misma no tengo dote._

_- Edward sostuvo toda la vida que sólo se casaría por amor. Así que si se os ha desposado a vos es porque os ama. Sois sin duda la mujer apropiada para él._

_- Sinceramente lo creéis?_

_- Desde luego que sí. Estoy muy feliz de que tomara esa decisión._

_- Gracias, Rosalie. Para mí es muy importante contar con vuestra aprobación._

_- Contáis con ella, y podéis estar tranquila, los duques lo aceptarán cuando vean cuán feliz hacéis a mi hermano._

_- Espero que tengáis razón –_ reconocí con un suspiro anhelante.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! Capi nuevo!<br>**_

_**Gracias a todos por leerme y esperarme en este fic. Gracias especialmente para los reviews, alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Besitos y nos leemos!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO 24**

_- Qué tal la visita de mi hermana? –_ preguntó Edward mientras cenábamos

No pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar la conversación que la chica y yo habíamos mantenido durante nuestro paseo.

_- Muy bien. Dimos un paseo por el parque –_ expliqué bajando la mirada a mi plato pero sentí su vista fija en mi rostro ruboroso

_- Dijo algo que os incomodara?_

_- No, desde luego que no –_ repliqué levantando la vista hacia él_ – Claro que no. Por qué lo pensáis?_

_- No lo sé. Os habéis sonrojado._

_- Oh, no es nada. _

_- Estáis segura?_

_- Sí, totalmente _– repliqué entre dientes echándole una rápida mirada al lacayo que estaba junto a la pared.

Edward interpretó correctamente mi nerviosismo y dejó el tema, pero sólo para retomarlo más tarde.

Me sorprendió verlo entrar en mis aposentos esa noche.

Era bastante más tarde que lo habitual y yo ya me había metido en mi cama, segura de que no vendría a visitarme.

Esa mañana le había informado de mi indisposición así que no le esperaba.

_- Buenas noches, milady_ – saludó dejando su candelabro sobre la mesita que había cerca del lecho_ – Me he retrasado lo suficiente para no incomodar a vuestra doncella? –_ inquirió burlón

_- Creo que sí –_ sonreí_ – En realidad, no esperaba veros esta noche –_ confesé nerviosa

_- No? Por qué no? –_ preguntó extrañado a la vez que detenía su tarea de desnudarse.

_- No sé. Pensé que no vendríais._

_- Y por qué no habría de hacerlo?_

_- No lo sé, supuse que como hoy os he informado de la arribada de mi período..._

_- Oh, entiendo _– dijo nervioso –_ Os incomodo?_

_- Oh, no, claro que no._

_- Puedo pasar la noche en mis aposentos si os sentís violenta..._

_- No, claro que no _– aseguré sentándome sobre el colchón –_ No os incomoda a vos?_

_- Qué cosa? Saber que no podré haceros el amor? Está bien para mí, si para vos lo está. He de confesar que no puedo aseguraros que no tendré una erección durmiendo a vuestro lado, pero podré soportarlo si me permitís manteneros rodeada entre mis brazos._

_- Desde luego que sí. Nada me gustaría más._

_- Bien –_ aceptó y terminó de desnudarse para subir a la cama y acostarse a mi lado –_ Venid aquí, milady –_ dijo atrayéndome al refugio de sus brazos_ – Y ahora, explicadme, por favor, la razón de vuestro sonrojo provocado por Rosalie._

_- Oh, milord, esto es muy incómodo..._

_- Ahora me habéis intrigado realmente. Explicadme, por favor._

_- Rosalie tenía algunas dudas..._

_- Sobre qué?_

_- Digamos que íntimas?_

_- Íntimas?_

_- Sí – _repliqué escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho_ – De índole sexual_

_- De índole sexual? Vaya, no sé si estoy preparado para escuchar esto sobre mi hermanita menor. Quieres contármelo?_

_- No sé si debería, aunque creo que necesitaré de tu ayuda._

_- Oh, dios, no sé si quiero escuchar más..._

_- Rosalie se siente atemorizada en lo que respecta a la intimidad con su esposo._

_- Atemorizada? Y por qué lo estaría?_

_- Digamos que la información que le ha sido dada era un poco... intimidante_

_- La información que le ha sido dada? Por parte de quién?_

_- Básicamente, por parte de la duquesa. Y creo que también por parte de las madres de sus amigas para con sus hijas._

_- Qué es lo que han dicho?_

_- Le han explicado que lo que puede esperar de sus deberes conyugales, es algo doloroso, incómodo y desagradable. Algo que se verá obligada a aceptar hasta tanto engendre dos o tres hijos varones._

_- Oh, por Dios._

_- También le han dicho que luego de engendrar, su marido no la requerirá ya que podría calmar sus necesidades con cortesanas o mujeres de baja reputación._

_- Oh, por favor –_ gimió Edward tirando su cabeza hacia atrás –_ Luego no quieren que los hombres se echen amantes, si las propias madres de sus esposas lo consienten._

_- Rosalie no quiere que Lord Emmett recurra a otras mujeres, pero teme tener que ofrecerse a menudo a hacer algo desagradable y molesto, para lograrlo._

_- Qué le has dicho?_

_- La realidad tal como yo la veo. Que hacer el amor no tenía por qué ser desagradable, si lo hacía con el hombre al que ama y que la ama de igual forma. Que podría ser placentero. También le sugerí que lo hablara con su prometido._

_- Me parece el mejor consejo que le podías haber ofrecido._

_- También le ofrecí la posibilidad de que tú y yo actuáramos de carabina para ellos, para que pudieran tener una conversación seria y profunda._

_- Estaría bien._

_- De verdad lo crees? Rosalie pensaba que no sería apropiado hablar de esos temas con Lord Emmett, pero yo creo que sería lo más conveniente. Aunque desde luego yo no conozco a Lord Emmett tanto como vosotros, tú piensas que sería apropiado que se lo plantease?_

_- Emmett es su prometido y será su marido en menos de dos meses. El único hombre con el que compartirá el lecho por el resto de su vida, si todo va bien. Él es el único con quien debería hablar sobre eso._

_- Lo sé, pero tal vez no sea apropiado para una jovencita._

_- Cariño, no importa lo que la sociedad opine al respecto, porque no habrá nadie más que ellos dos en su cama. Organizaré un paseo con Rosalie y Emmett_ – aseguró

_- Gracias, Edward_

_- Siempre, mi amor. Lo que desees siempre._

_- Gracias. Crees que Alice y Lord Hale se molestarán si no les convidamos?_

_- No lo creo. Jasper y yo nunca hemos tenido una amistad muy profunda. Y, sobra decir que últimamente no se ha hecho más profunda, realmente._

_- Lo imagino._

_- Seguro que lo haces –_ aclaró recostándose en la cama y estrechándome contra él_ – Durmamos, Isabella. –_ ordenó y obedecí durmiendo sobre el fragante perfume de su pecho.

Cuatro días más tarde Edward y yo nos encontrábamos compartiendo un picnic con su hermana y el prometido de ésta.

Después de compartir las delicias que la cocinera de Edward había incluido en nuestra cesta, compartíamos una copa de vino sentados en el césped.

Edward tumbado con su cabeza apoyada en la mano y el codo manteniéndole levemente erguido, mascaba con pereza una brizna de hierba.

Yo estaba sentada a su lado, escuchando a Rosalie hablar sobre el compromiso de su gran amiga Vera.

En un momento, tras un silencio un tanto extraño, Lord Emmett se levantó de su lugar.

_- Edward, me permitiréis dar un paseo con Lady Rosalie? _

_- Desde luego_ – accedió mi esposo – _Sólo espero no perderos de vista._

_- Desde luego que no –_ aceptó el hombre antes de girarse hacia su prometida –_ Lady Rosalie, os apetecería dar un pequeño paseo conmigo? _

_- Por supuesto, milord –_ aceptó la chica ruborizándose al aceptar la mano que le tendía Lord Emmett.

Me observó nerviosa y le sonreí intentando infundirle confianza.

Se alejaron para dar un paseo a una distancia prudente y socialmente aceptada.

Edward y yo les observamos con sonrisas indulgentes.

_- A veces me pregunto si siempre han sido tan difíciles las relaciones entre las parejas _

Edward se volteó hacia mí.

_- A qué te refieres?_

_- A todo esto. Rosalie y Lord Emmett tienen un problema de comunicación. Rosalie no sabe cómo enfrentar sus temores, ya que le han inculcado la idea de que sobre esos temas no se debe hablar. Creo que es positivo que Lord Emmett sea un hombre amable y comprensivo, además de estar completamente enamorado de ella. Pero qué queda para las jóvenes cuyos prometidos no sean tan comprensivos? Están predestinadas a tener una vida íntima con sus esposos desagradable e incómoda? Las relaciones íntimas pueden ser muy agradables pero pueden también ser duras o desagradables, y las mujeres están convencidas que deben soportarlas sin importar lo malo que sea._

_- Espero que nosotros eduquemos mejor a nuestras hijas _– dijo estirando su mano para entrelazarla con la mía.

Le miré con todo el amor que sentía y vi en su mirada el mismo amor.

_- También a nuestros hijos _– agregué – _Deberíamos educarles para respetar a las mujeres y hacerlas sentir amadas y felices._

_- Sé que lo que se espera de mí es que eduque a mi primogénito para desposarse bien, aunque no sea por amor, y que engendre herederos que perpetúen el ducado..._

_- Supongo que no será fácil, ya que tú no lo has hecho_

_- Yo no podía haber tenido un matrimonio mejor... – _murmuró llevando mi mano a sus labios para pasar suavemente su lengua sobre la palma

_- Creo que eso no es apropiado_ – gemí excitada

_- Cuánto tiempo más deberíamos esperar antes de regresar a nuestra casa?_

_- No lo sé. Creo que deberíamos darles tiempo para que discutan el tema que les preocupa._

_- Hmm –_ se dejó caer sobre la hierba –_ No sé si me gusta mucho esto de ser su carabina. Necesito tenerte en mi cama..._

_- Me tienes allí cada noche_ – discutí sonriente

_- Llevo cinco días sin poder tenerte como deseo –_ explicó recordándome mi indisposición, la que nos había obligado a mantener la distancia

_- Lo siento_ – me disculpé ruborizándome

_- No tienes por qué_ – me corrigió sentándose y levantando mi rostro para clavar su mirada en él –_ Amo dormir contigo, sin importar si es posible o no, hacerte el amor._

_- Mi período se ha retirado – _confesé levemente incómoda

_- Eso es maravilloso, mi amor. Hoy podremos volver a nuestros intentos de engendrar al heredero_ – dijo con su habitual sonrisa traviesa

_- Qué pasará si no puedo engendrar?_ – pregunté poniendo en palabras la angustia que últimamente me asaltaba bastante a menudo

_- No debes preocuparos por eso, mi querida. Estoy seguro de que sucederá pero aún de no ser así, seremos felices tú y yo solos, siempre y cuando estemos juntos. Sería impensable para ti mantener nuestro matrimonio, si no soy capaz de hacer que mi semilla germine en tu útero?_

_- Es probable que fuera mi culpa... _

_- Cariño, nadie tiene culpa en esos menesteres. Nada asegura que mi semilla sea buena._

_- Pero nadie asegura que mi útero lo sea._

_- No querré estar con nadie más, milady. No me importa si no podemos tener descendencia. Si no somos bendecidos con hijos, nos dedicaremos a malcriar a nuestros sobrinos. Yo tengo dos hermanas y vos dos hermanas más y un hermano, seguro que nos llenaran de sobrinos._

_- Gracias, milord, pero no puedo pensar en no poder daros hijos_ – sollocé

_- Sé que estáis preocupada por las palabras del duque, pero nada hará que anule este matrimonio._

_- Tal vez deberíais hacerlo si no tuviéramos hijos –_ aconsejé con el corazón en un puño

- _Nada podría hacerme más feliz de lo que este matrimonio me hace, así que no hay discusión en ese punto._

_- Os amo, milord_ – confesé realmente enternecida

_- No tanto como yo a vos, milady. Venid,_ – dijo levantándose y ofreciéndome su mano – _demos un paseo nosotros también. –_ ofreció y nos dedicamos a rodear el parque sin perder nunca de vista a Rosalie y Emmett.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! Capi nuevo!<br>**_

_**Gracias a todos por leerme y esperarme en este fic. Gracias especialmente para los reviews, alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Espero poder continuar subiendo una vez a la semana al menos, aunque prefiero no prometer nada.**_

_**Besitos y nos leemos!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO 25**

Edward bajó del carruaje abierto para acompañar a Lady Rosalie hasta su puerta.

Lord Emmett estaba sentado frente a mí, mirando a la joven con ternura. Giró su mirada para enfocarse en mí.

_- Creo que debo agradeceros, milady_ – dijo llamando mi atención

_- Qué cosa, milord?_

_- Lady Rosalie me ha dicho que estuvo hablando con vos sobre ciertos temas... íntimos_

_- Estaba un poco angustiada –_ confirmé

_- Sí, me lo ha dicho. Me ha dicho también que vos le aconsejasteis que hablara conmigo._

_- Lo siento, milord, no sé si eso es lo más apropiado, pero fue lo que me pareció más conveniente_

_- Os lo agradezco sinceramente. Creo que sois una buena influencia para Lady Rosalie_ – dijo ganándose mi mirada sorprendida

_- Creéis que soy una buena influencia para ella? Dios mío, no creo que mucha gente que me conozca como vos lo hacéis pueda pensar algo así..._

_- Edward os conoce mucho más de lo que yo lo hago y estoy seguro que piensa que lo sois..._

_- Edward no me ve con claridad_ – acoté _– Además de que no suele estar muy apegado a las convenciones sociales_

_- Edward os ve con más claridad de lo que vos misma lo hacéis. Por otra parte, pienso que todos deberíamos despegarnos un poco de ciertas convenciones sociales. Podéis estar segura, milady, que apoyo indefectiblemente vuestra relación con mi prometida._

_- Gracias, milord. Es muy importante para mí –_ dije completamente emocionada por sus palabras

Edward volvió entonces al carruaje y nos dirigimos a la mansión McCarthy.

_- Rosalie hoy me ha dicho algo muy interesante_ – me dijo Edward cuando nos ubicamos en el comedor esa noche

_- Sí? Qué cosa?_

_- Que había hecho muy bien al desposaros y no dejarme presionar por el duque_ – sonreí completamente feliz

_- Me alegra que piense así. Lord Emmett me ha dicho que cree que soy una buena influencia para vuestra hermana._

_- Eso ha dicho? Espero que no estuviera coqueteando con vos_ – recriminó con un gesto divertido

_- Desde luego que no. Está muy enamorado de Rosalie._

_- Me complace saber que es así. Creo que Rose podrá ser feliz con él._

_- Casi tanto como yo lo soy con vos –_ confesé

_- Espero haceros feliz _

_- Lo hacéis_ – aseguré

El último mes fue maravilloso.

Edward intentó pasar conmigo el mayor tiempo posible. Restó tiempo a sus negocios para quedarse conmigo y llevarme a conocer Londres.

Hicimos paseos, picnics, fuimos al teatro y uno o dos bailes.

Pero si hubo algo que compartimos más que cualquier otra cosa, fueron nuestros propios cuerpos.

Con Edward conocí una dimensión del placer y el disfrute sexual que nunca había imaginado que pudiese existir, y menos aún, que fuese posible compartir con el propio cónyuge.

Hicimos el amor en distintos escenarios; algunos que llegaron a escandalizarme incluso a mí, una cortesana que había presenciado e incluso participado en orgías al aire libre.

Pero con Edward, todo se sentía correcto.

Aunque, cuando al cabo de tres semanas, mi período había vuelto a hacerse presente, la desilusión cayó sobre mí, y creo que también sobre él, aunque me demostrara lo contrario.

Lo mejor de ese mes, había sido que la familia Cullen se había sumergido en la organización de la boda de Rosalie y Lord Emmett, así que no habíamos tenido que verles y por ende yo había podido evitar las miradas y los comentarios incómodos, de los que solía ser destinataria.

Pero no fue por mucho tiempo, ya que dos semanas antes de la boda toda la familia se trasladó a Worcester, a la residencia familiar donde se llevaría a cabo la boda.

Edward y yo llegamos una semana después que el resto de los Cullen.

Para cuando acabamos de cenar esa noche, las mujeres Cullen nos reunimos en el salón.

Alice tocaba una suave melodía al piano.

Rosalie, sentada a mi lado, me explicaba algunos detalles de su vestido de bodas, cuando la duquesa se sentó junto a mí.

_- Dispénsanos un momento, Rosalie_ – dijo con autoridad

Rosalie se ruborizó antes de levantarse disculpándose.

_- Estáis ya en cinta?_ – preguntó a bocajarro con la potestad que le daba su título

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante su escrutinio.

_- Me temo que no, milady –_ confesé hundiendo la vista en mis manos entrelazadas sobre mi regazo.

_- Qué significa eso? Tenéis la certeza de que no lo estáis? _

_- Sí, milady, la tengo._ – me lamenté

_- Lleváis casi tres meses casados_ – dijo en tono acusador

_- Soy conciente de ello, milady._

_- No sois capaz de concebir, Isabella?_ – espetó y la observé atemorizada

_- No lo sé, milady. Confío en que sí lo sea._

_- Confío. Confío. No basta con ello para el futuro del ducado. Edward necesita un heredero. Tal vez vuestras "actividades" anteriores al matrimonio os hayan anulado vuestra capacidad para engendrar._ – explicó con dureza y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

_- Hay algo que yo pueda hacer? –_ pedí esperanzada _– Tal vez debería ver una matrona..._

_- Tal vez deberíais hablar con Edward. Convencerlo de que pida la anulación del matrimonio._

_- Edward no querrá considerarlo siquiera._

_- Lo hará si vos se lo pedís._

_- Yo no puedo hacer eso –_ gemí

_- Pero lo que sí podéis hacer es negarle la posibilidad de tener un heredero_ – espetó con rabia

_- Yo... –_ comencé sin saber bien cómo contestar.

La puerta se abrió entonces dando paso a los hombres. Edward debió ver preocupación en mi rostro porque se acercó a mí de inmediato para sentarse a mi lado.

_- Qué sucede? Estáis bien, Isabella? –_ preguntó con preocupación mirando a su madre con dureza

_- Sí. Desde luego. Supongo que sólo un poco cansada por el viaje_ – expliqué conciliadora

La duquesa se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a su hija menor, no sin antes sonreírle a mi esposo con sarcasmo.

_- De verdad es sólo eso, mi querida?_

_- Sí –_ aseguré mirándole con todo el amor que sentía, mientras intentaba ocultar el pánico que me invadía al pensar en hacerle infeliz. _– Creo que debería retirarme._

_- De acuerdo –_ aceptó poniéndose de pie y tirando de mi mano para levantarme _– Me retiraré con vos._

_- Oh, no, no hace falta, milord. Estaré bien. Bree estará esperándome. Quedaros con vuestra familia, por favor._

_- No, milady –_ denegó con autoridad _– Yo mismo os asistiré. Mi familia seguirá aquí por la mañana._

_- Pero... –_ intenté discutir pero puso su dedo sobre mis labios interrumpiéndome

Nos despidió de su familia y nos retiramos a nuestros aposentos. Dispensó también tanto a mi doncella como a su ayuda de cámara y entramos juntos en su dormitorio.

_- Estáis en verdad muy cansada?_ – susurró en mi oído mientras deshacía los lazos de mi vestido

_- Tal vez no demasiado –_ gemí excitándome con su aliento sobre mi piel

Me desnudó con la precisión de una doncella, aunque su respiración se aceleraba con cada prenda que quitaba.

Cuando sólo llevaba mi camisa me volteó de frente a él.

Coló sus dedos entre mis rizos expandiéndolos sobre mi espalda, antes de acercarse a besarme con ternura.

Bajó sus manos por mi camisa para tirar de ella y quitármela por la cabeza.

_- Sois exquisita –_ murmuró besando mi piel bajando por mi cuello y mi clavícula

Sus labios recorrieron mi cuerpo mientras se dirigían a mi sexo.

Quedó de rodillas frente a mí instándome a separar un poco las piernas. Derramaba su aliento sobre mi intimidad antes de deslizar su lengua entre mis pliegues.

_- Milord... –_ gemí aferrándome a sus hombros

_- Edward –_ me corrigió estremeciéndome con su hálito

_- Edward... –_ rectifiqué cuando su lengua comenzó una excitante danza sobre el pequeño nudo de nervios que sobresalía entre mis pliegues.

Chupó y lamió con fruición llevándome al borde del clímax.

_- Sabes deliciosamente –_ susurró colando sus dedos en mi interior

Me embistió con sus manos sin dejar de acariciarme con su lengua.

Me aferraba con fuerza a sus hombros, sintiendo que sólo sus dedos lograban mantenerme conectada al suelo.

_- Oh, por favor, Edward..._ – rogaba sin saber qué estaba demandando exactamente

_- Así, Isabella?_

_- Sí, por favor... –_ pedí cuando sus embestidas se volvieron más agresivas

La culminación me llegó como un torrente y convulsioné sobre sus dedos y sus labios.

Edward me sostenía por la cintura para evitar que cayera, mientras sus dedos, aún dentro de mi canal, servían también de sostén.

Lentamente los retiró y se irguió para levantarme en sus brazos y llevarme al lecho.

Me recostó bajo las mantas antes de desvestirse y unirse a mí.

Tiró de mí para recostarme sobre su pecho. Me sentía realmente exhausta, ya no sólo por el viaje, sino por el portentoso clímax.

Edward acariciaba mi espalda con ternura calmándome.

_- Estás bien, Isabella?_ – preguntó en susurros

_- Sí. –_ aseguré

_- Me explicarías, por favor, de qué hablabais la duquesa y tú?_

_- Sólo se interesaba por mi salud._

_- Por tu salud?_ – indagó extrañado

_- Le preocupa que aún no haya resultado embarazada._

_- Entiendo_ – suspiró _– Y estoy seguro de que habrá sembrado miedos y preocupaciones en ti._

_- No puedo negar que me preocupa a mí también._

_- No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Isabella. Ya sucederá cuando sea el momento._

_- Y si nunca sucediera?_

_- Pues no sucedería –_ dijo con desinterés

_- Tal vez debería ver una matrona –_ sugerí

_- Con qué fin?_

_- No sé. Una matrona podría decirme si ve en mí alguna anomalía que me impida concebir._

_- Y qué ganarías con ello?_

Levanté el rostro hacia él para mirarlo antes de confesar lo que pensaba.

_- Si una matrona dictaminara que soy incapaz de llevar tu heredero..._

_- Qué?_ – preguntó receloso _– Me pedirías que solicitara la anulación del matrimonio?_

_- Sería lo más acertado._

_- Creo que lo más acertado será que nos alejemos de mi familia definitivamente. No hacen más que poner ideas ridículas en tu cabeza. Tal vez debería renunciar al título desde ya y evitaría años de discusiones._

_- No podéis hacer eso, milord._

_- Edward_ – me corrigió con dureza _– No quiero títulos en nuestra cama._

_- Edward. Sé razonable, por favor._

_- Me dejarías tú si tuviera un problema que me impidiera plantar mi semilla? Si me aquejara alguna enfermedad, no pudiera hacerte el amor, romperías nuestro matrimonio?_

_- Desde luego que no_ – aseguré incómoda

_- Entonces, por qué me pides a mí que lo haga? Por qué me pides que incumpla los votos que nos hicimos el día de nuestra boda?_

_- Lo siento _– me disculpé recostándome sobre él_ – Estoy muy confundida._

_- No tienes que estarlo, Isabella_ – aseguró empujándome para recostarme sobre mi espalda y cernerse sobre mí _– Nos amamos. Eso es todo lo que necesitamos para ser felices. Es todo lo que yo necesito. Amaros y que me améis._

_- Lo hago_ – afirmé acariciando su rostro

_- Entonces todo estará bien –_ aseguró recostándose entre mis piernas _– Crees que puedes recibirme ahora?_ – pidió con su miembro erecto empujando contra mi abertura

_- Nada me daría más placer_ – confesé separando mis piernas para acogerlo en mi interior y que me hiciera el amor, como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! Capi nuevo!<br>**_

_**Gracias a todos por leerme y tenerme paciencia con este fic. Gracias especialmente para los reviews, alertas y favoritos.**_

_**De momento espero seguir publicando una vez a la semana al menos. Así que aquí estoy.**_

_**Besitos y nos leemos!**_

_**Ya sabéis que tengo nuevo fic? Es **AMOR DE VERANO**, así que si tenéis ganas os espero por ahí.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO 26**

Cuando bajé a la mañana siguiente, Edward había salido con el duque a visitar algunos de sus arrendatarios.

En el salón comedor estaban desayunando Rosalie y Alice.

Sus rostros enfurruñados insinuaban que habían estado discutiendo, pero ambas se mantuvieron silenciosas en cuanto yo entré en la habitación.

_- Buenos días_ – saludé aprensiva

_- Buenos días –_ respondieron al unísono

En cuanto serví mi plato y me senté a la mesa, después de dar un último bocado, Alice se levantó.

_- Con vuestro permiso, milady, Rose –_ dijo sin mirarnos realmente _– He acabado._

_- Alice... –_ le intentó detener Rosalie pero la joven no se detuvo en su retirada.

El mohín de Rose me preocupó.

_- Tiene algún problema Alice? –_ pregunté con cautela.

Rosalie me observó con rostro compungido.

_- Nada de lo que debáis preocuparos_ – aseguró antes de abocarse a su desayuno – _Habéis pasado una buena noche?_

_- Oh, sí, excelente._

_- Las habitaciones del ala este a veces pueden ser muy frías._

_- Oh, no, he estado muy cómoda. Y vos cómo estáis? Nerviosa?_

_- Por la boda? No. Emmett me ha tranquilizado mucho._

_- Me alegra oírlo._

_- Sí._ – sonrió con el rubor propio de una chica enamorada –_ Edward ha salido con el duque. Emmett y Jasper les acompañaban._

_- Sí. Dijo que seguramente le llevaría toda la mañana._

_- Es posible. A Edward le gusta pasar un tiempo con los arrendatarios y dedicarle tanta atención como le sea posible. Aunque estando vos aquí, imagino que querrá volver pronto.  
><em>

_- Es verdad que se preocupa mucho por sus arrendatarios y sus responsabilidades._

_- Sí, lo hace. Estoy segura de que será un buen duque cuando herede el título._

No pude evitar sentir mi pecho henchirse de orgullo por mi esposo.

_- Si os apetece, _–__ ofreció Rosalie _– podríamos dar un paseo por los jardines. Estoy segura de que os encantarán._

_- Desde luego. Sería maravilloso._

Acabado el desayuno, y después de cubrirnos con unos sombreros que alejaban el sol de nuestros rostros, Rosalie y yo nos dedicamos a pasear por el jardín de rosas que con tanto esmero cuidaban los jardineros.

Estaba segura de que había algo que atormentaba a la joven, pero no me atrevía a preguntar, si ella no se sentía cómoda de explicármelo.

No hacía más que unas semanas atrás Rosalie me había ofrecido su amistad, así que me sentí impelida a preguntar a fin de poder ofrecerle mi ayuda.

_- Creo que existe algo que os aqueja, Rosalie. Me equivoco?_ – pregunté por fin

Rosalie me observó sonrojándose apenada.

_- Sí lo hay._

_- Creéis que os podría ayudar?_

_- Oh, milady –_ se quejó _– En realidad no quisiera apenaros o incomodaros yo a vos._

_- No os preocupéis por ello, Rosalie. Podéis explicarme lo que sea que os atormenta. Es por Alice?_

_- Sí –_ reconoció _– Algo así._

_- Tiene algún problema que vos no sabéis cómo resolver? Os puedo ofrecer mi ayuda?_

Rosalie me observó pensativa, debatiéndose claramente sobre explicarme o no la situación que aquejaba a su hermana.

_- Es por Jasper –_ dijo por fin

_- Oh_ – me sobresalté _– Ha intentado algo indecoroso con Alice? Tal vez yo no pueda ayudarle pero podría hablar con Edward. Estoy segura de que sea cual sea el problema que Alice tenga con su prometido, Edward estaría dispuesto a ayudarla._

_- Oh, no, no es nada de eso, en realidad._

_- Entonces?_ – indagué realmente interesada

_- Jasper le ha prohibido a Alice tratar con vos –_ dijo y sentí que me faltaba el aire a la vez que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

_- Oh. Eso ha hecho_ – susurré escondiendo la mirada

_- Si. De hecho, ha sugerido que yo debería también mantenerme alejada de lo que él llamó vuestra influencia._

_- Entiendo_ – murmuré

_- Lo entendéis?_ – preguntó asombrada _– Porque yo no lo entiendo en absoluto. Sois la esposa de mi hermano. La futura duquesa de Masen. No entiendo por qué deberíamos mantenernos alejadas de vos._

_- Lord Hale no le brindó a Alice ninguna explicación sobre su decisión._

_- No. Sólo dijo que no erais una buena influencia y que no debería quedarse a solas con vos, ni tener ningún tipo de trato personal con vos. Dijo que él sabía bien lo que hacía, y que si Alice no deseaba que se viera obligado a romper su compromiso con ella, entonces no cuestionaría su decisión._

_- Comprendo._

_- Alice no comprende su decisión pero no está dispuesta a poner en riesgo su compromiso._

_- Entiendo._

_- Pero, qué podría llevar a Jasper a tomar esa decisión? _

_- Supongo que no le caigo del todo bien._

_- Cómo podríais no caerle bien? Apenas si os conoce..._

_- Lo siento, Rosalie, pero no tengo una explicación para ofreceros_ – confesé – _Sólo os puedo decir, que si tratar conmigo pudiera causarle problemas a Alice con su prometido, lo mejor sería que me evitase._

_- Eso es una tontería. Voy a hablar con Jasper, no puede hacer eso. Y también hablaré con Edward._

_- Oh, no, Rosalie, por favor no lo hagáis._

_- Pero es que no lo entiendo. Emmett apoya incondicionalmente que me relacione con vos. Qué razón tendría Jasper para lo contrario?_

_- No importa, Rosalie, de verdad. Lo importante es que Alice es su prometida y debería aceptar que Lord Hale está haciendo lo que considera lo mejor para ella._

_- Pues yo no lo entiendo y no creo que sea correcto. Qué piensa hacer? Acaso va a dejar de relacionarse con el duque de Masen en cuanto despose a Alice? Jasper algunas veces me cae muy mal_ – reconoció enfervorizada la joven.

Edward llegó cabalgando hasta nosotras junto a Lord Emmett.

Lord Hale y el duque entraron dirigiéndose directamente a los establos.

_- Señoras_ – saludaron sonrientes mi esposo y el prometido de mi acompañante

_- Milords –_ respondimos ambas con reverencias

Edward bajó de su caballo y se acercó a mí para rodear mi cintura con un brazo mientras su otra mano sostenía la cincha de su montura.

_- Buenos días, milady –_ susurró contra mis labios antes de besarlos con pasión.

_- Milord, por favor_ – pedí alejándome de él completamente abochornada ante las miradas divertidas de Rosalie y Lord Emmett

_- No os apenéis, milady –_ sonrió el hombre – _Ansío el momento de estar tan felizmente casado como vosotros y poder besar a mi esposa de la misma forma, sin que sea inapropiado._

_- Pues aún debes esperar una semana al menos, amigo mío_ – se burló Edward – _Os gustaría salir a cabalgar conmigo, milady? –_ ofreció volviéndose hacia mí

_- Apenas acabáis de regresar._

_- Será un placer compartir un paseo con vos. Podría enseñaros la propiedad. Os apetece acompañarme?_

_- Desde luego. Estaré encantada._

_- Qué tal si os ponéis vuestro traje de montar mientras le pido al cocinero que nos prepare una cesta con un almuerzo ligero?_

_- De inmediato – _acepté dirigiéndome a nuestras habitaciones donde Bree me asistió para cambiar mi atuendo.

Cuando me reuní con Edward, ya había preparado una preciosa yegua para mí.

Solícito como era, me ayudó a montar y juntos recorrimos los alrededores de la propiedad.

Las tierras de los Masen eran extensas. Entre ellas abarcaban un pequeño bosque y un no muy caudaloso río.

Al sur de la propiedad había un imponente pabellón de caza y desde la colina se veían unas pocas casas de algunos de los arrendatarios.

Después de enseñarme las tierras, Edward me instó a desmontar en un claro en el bosque con el río a nuestros pies.

De la cesta sacó una amplia manta que tendió sobre la hierba antes de que juntos dispusiéramos sobre ella el almuerzo.

Nos sentamos a ambos lados de la manta. Edward sirvió dos copas de vino mientras yo ponía queso, pan y algo de carne fría en dos platos.

Comimos mientras Edward me contaba sobre sus visitas de la mañana.

_- Os apetecería nadar?_

_- Estáis loco_ – reí _– El agua ha de estar helada._

_- Os mantendré caliente_ – dijo dándome una mirada sugerente mientras se levantaba para comenzar a desvestirse.

_- Habláis en serio?_ – pregunté enarcando las cejas

_- Siempre hablo en serio, milady, deberíais saberlo ya._

_- Oh, no, Edward, no es apropiado._

_- Isabella, últimamente siempre estás pensando en lo que es y lo que no es apropiado –_ gimió _– Y lo peor es que la mayoría de las cosas os parecen inapropiadas_ – dijo tirando de mi mano para obligarme a ponerme de pie

_- Creo que ser cortesana ya ha escandalizado lo suficiente a tu familia_ – suspiré – _No me parece necesario darle más argumentos a la duquesa._

_- Te prometo que nadie nos verá. De hecho, –_ aseguró mientras deshacía los lazos de mi vestido _– te permitiré nadar sin quitarte la camisa._

_- La camisa que se tornará completamente translúcida en cuanto se moje?_ – indagué con sarcasmo

_- Oh, no había reparado en ello_ – replicó burlón mientras dejaba caer mi vestido y se abocaba sobre mi corsé

_- Supongo que finalmente preferiré tener una camisa seca para cubrirme al salir –_ dije quitándome la última prenda mientras Edward acababa de desvestirse

_- Una decisión inteligente_ – sonrió tomando mi mano y tirando de mí hasta el cauce cristalino del río.

Tal como imaginaba, el agua estaba gélida y me estremecí al introducir en ella mi pie.

_- Por todos los cielos!_ – gemí _– Está helada._

_- Lo sentirás menos si mojas todo el cuerpo de una vez_ – aseguró haciéndome temblar mientras corría zambulléndose en el río.

Le seguí aunque caminando pausadamente.

Después de la primera impresión, el frío se volvía soportable y pudimos nadar y chapotear riendo despreocupados.

Edward se vistió con sus calzas una vez hubimos vuelto al claro y me envolvió en una segunda manta que tenía en la cesta.

Sentada envuelta en la manta, comía fresas sin poder alejar la mirada del torso desnudo de mi esposo.

Estaba tumbado sobre la manta, apoyado sobre los codos con las piernas estiradas y cruzadas por los tobillos.

Mordisqueaba una brizna de hierba pensativo mientras su cabello oscurecido por el agua, comenzaba a recobrar su tono al ser secado por el sol.

Me estaba poniendo mi camisa cuando sentí su cuerpo junto al mío.

_- Sois una visión exquisita_ – murmuró sorprendiéndome _– La Venus palidece ante vos –_ susurró empujándome suavemente para dejarme recostada sobre la manta

_- La primera noche que compartimos, también me comparasteis con la Diosa Venus _

_- La primera vez que os vi, fuisteis como una aparición. Parecíais caída del cielo. –_ murmuró bajando sus labios a mi cuello mientras levantaba mi camisa hasta mi cintura

_- No he sido justamente un ángel –_ contradije

_- Lo erais y lo sois para mí._ – aseguró llevando su boca a mi pecho para mordisquearlo a través de la prenda que me cubría.

Su mano subió por mi muslo hasta alcanzar el triángulo de mis rizos.

_- Me valoráis más de lo que merezco. Siempre lo habéis hecho_. – gemí cuando sus dedos alcanzaron el pequeño nudo de nervios que se escondía entre mis pliegues más íntimos.

_- Valéis mucho más de lo que estáis dispuesta a aceptar. Y para mí valéis más aún. No podría respirar si no fueseis mía –_ aseguró masajeando mi sexo antes de recostarse entre mis piernas

Besándome con ternura, bajó sus calzas para liberar su miembro erecto y reclamarme.

Me penetró con lentitud y me hizo el amor con el amor y la ternura que siempre ponía entre nosotros.

Cuando le asaltó su liberación se recostó sobre mí jadeante.

_- No puedo imaginar qué sería de mi vida de no haber acudido a aquella fiesta en casa de Marco –_ confesó con la vista clavada en mis ojos.

_- Yo no puedo imaginar qué sería de la mía si no lo hubieras hecho –_ aseguré acariciando su rostro con mis dedos.

_- Nunca tendrás que imaginarlo –_ dijo y se lanzó sobre mis labios.

Y supe que tenía razón. Nunca tendría que pensar en cómo sería mi vida de no haber conocido a Edward.

Y me negué siquiera a intentarlo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! Capi nuevo!<br>**_

_**Gracias a todos por leerme y tenerme paciencia con este fic. Gracias especialmente para los reviews, alertas y favoritos.**_

_**De momento vengo publicando bastante bien, no? No tan a menudo como los otros fics pero al menos una vez a la semana. Espero seguir así.**_

_**Besitos y nos leemos!**_

_**Diana RC: **Bienvenida al fic y gracias por tu review. Escribir un fic de época es más difícil de lo que me imaginaba pero realmente me encanta hacerlo, aunque a veces me lleva bastante tiempo. Me alegro que te esté gustando y espero seguir así. Ojalá no te defraude._

_**Ya pasaron por **AMOR DE VERANO**? Les espero allí también.**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO 27**

_- Rosalie os ha enseñado los jardines_ – comentó Edward con su cabeza apoyada en mi regazo

_- Sí. Son muy hermosos._

_- Lo son –_ concordó _– La duquesa les tiene un especial afecto y no permite que se descuiden_

_- Hacen un buen trabajo los jardineros_

Asintió pensativo antes de continuar su conversación.

_- Me sorprendió ver que Alice no os acompañase_ – dijo y me sonrojé

No quería tratar este tema con Edward, pero era demasiado perspicaz en cuanto a mis emociones y reacciones, y estaba segura de que no podría evitarle.

_- Imagino que estaría ocupada con sus preparativos para la boda de Rose_

_- Más que la novia? –_ indagó suspicaz

_- No lo sé. _

_- No os cae bien Alice?_

_- Sabéis que sí_ – arqueó una ceja esperando que yo continuara _– Tal vez yo no le caiga bien a ella_

_- Y por qué habríais de caerle mal? Parecía encantada con vos cuando os conocisteis_

Exhalé profundamente antes de sincerarme.

_- De acuerdo. Lord Hale le ha prohibido que se relacione conmigo_

_- Disculpa?_ – dijo incorporándose para apoyarse sobre su mano y quedar frente a mi rostro

_- Rosalie estaba un poco confundida por ello. No entiende la razón por la que Jasper le ha prohibido a Alice que tenga cualquier tipo de contacto conmigo._

_- Y qué explicación ha dado Jasper para esa decisión?_

_- Sugirió que yo podría ser una mala influencia, y que si Alice no desea verle obligado a cancelar su compromiso, obedecería sus órdenes_

_- Maldito cabrón_ – rugió Edward dando un puñetazo en el suelo – _No hace más que provocarme. Un día de estos voy a matarle sin importarme si con ello me gano el odio de mi hermana._

_- No digáis eso, Edward_

_- No os dais cuenta de lo que está haciendo? Está poniendo en entredicho la reputación de la futura duquesa de Masen_ – explicó mirándome con atención _– Por menos de eso debería retarle._

_- Dios, Edward, no –_ supliqué rodeándole con mis brazos y estrechándole – _Por favor, no. Os lo suplico. No le retéis. No sería capaz de soportar la incertidumbre y el temor a que os hiciesen daño._

_- Tal vez sólo entonces dejara de incordiarme_

_- Dios, no, os lo suplico. Y si os sucediese algo a vos? Qué haría yo? Podría estar esperando vuestro hijo ahora mismo, creéis que el próximo heredero sobreviviría si no estuvieseis aquí? Creéis que yo sobreviviría? –_ sollocé con desesperación

Edward me observaba con ternura comprendiendo la magnitud de mi temor.

_- Tenéis razón. No haré nada para ponerme en peligro. Ni a vos ni a nuestros hijos. Pero entendedme por favor, no puedo permitir que os ofenda._

_- No me ofende –_ discutí _– No me ofende, Edward. Sólo os necesito a vos._

_- Me tenéis_

_- Lo sé. Lo sé y es lo único que necesito para ser feliz. _

Me observó comprensivo sopesando mis palabras antes de rodearme con sus brazos y estrecharme contra él.

Me hizo el amor bajo la tibia luz del sol que comenzaba a descender por el oeste, antes de que volviéramos a la casa.

Esa noche, Edward nos disculpó ante su familia y cenamos en la intimidad de nuestros aposentos.

Pero dos días después intuí que habría hablado con Jasper o con Alice, ya que el desdén que la chica me dirigió fue incluso agresivo.

Ese día, cuando Edward y yo bajamos a la hora del desayuno nos encontramos juntos en el comedor a Alice y Rosalie junto a sus prometidos.

Las miradas que nos dirigieron las jóvenes eran especulativas.

Pero fue ver la sospecha en el rostro de Rose lo que me hirió realmente.

La conversación fue llevada por Emmet y Edward.

Alice y Jasper se dispensaron pronto y se marcharon aunque no juntos.

Cuando acabamos de desayunar, Emmett sugirió un paseo por los alrededores y todos aceptamos.

Me sorprendió el silencio casi sepulcral de Rosalie para conmigo.

Emmett y Edward se alejaron y no pude soportar más.

_- Disculpa, Rosalie,_ – dije en un susurro _– Hay algo que te aqueje?_

Me miró durante largo rato antes de hablar.

_- Es verdad lo que Jasper ha dicho de vos? –_ preguntó haciéndome temblar

_- No sé lo que ha dicho_

_- Que has compartido su cama –_ soltó a bocajarro y me sonrojé nerviosa y dolida

_- Lo siento, Rosalie, pero no creo que ésta sea una conversación apropiada_

_- Oh, por favor, Isabella. Creía que éramos amigas –_ gimió la chica _– Sólo decidme la verdad. Es cierto que habéis hecho el amor con Jasper?_

_- Sólo he hecho el amor con Edward –_ aseguré porque así era realmente lo que sentía

Había mantenido relaciones sexuales, había fornicado con muchos hombres, pero sólo había hecho el amor con Edward.

_- Entonces no es verdad que hayáis compartido su cama_

_- Él le ha dicho eso a Alice?_

_- Sí. Ha dicho que sois una prostituta que habéis engatusado a Edward para que os desposase._

_- Supongo que esa es su forma de verlo_

_- No entiendo, Isabella. Qué queréis decir con eso?_

_- He sido cortesana –_ confesé por fin sentándome en uno de los bancos de piedra del jardín _– Lo siento, Rosalie. Lamento defraudaros. Lamento no ser la persona que creíais que era. Entenderé que no queráis volver a tratar conmigo. Sólo quisiera que supieras que amo profunda y sinceramente a vuestro hermano, y nunca haría nada que pudiese lastimarle. Intenté disuadirle de desposarme, pero Edward pensaba renunciar al título y a su familia si yo no le aceptaba. Le amo y él a mí. _

_- No entiendo, Isabella. No comprendo nada. Habéis hecho el amor con Jasper? –_ repitió incrédula

_- No. He compartido su lecho y he mantenido relaciones sexuales con él, pero no había amor allí, ni por su parte ni por la mía._

_- Oh, dios mío_ – gimió mirándome horrorizada con la mano cubriendo su boca

_- Lo siento, Rosalie_ – volví a disculparme bajando la vista

_- Con cuántos hombres lo habéis hecho?_

_- No podría numerarlos_ – confesé aún sin observarla

_- Oh, dios mío. Lo sabe, Edward?_

_- Desde luego que sí._

_- Lo sabe el duque? La duquesa?_

_- Sí._

_- Oh, por dios. Y Emmett? Lo sabe Emmett? Os habéis entregado también a mi prometido?_

_- No. Nunca. Emmett no está interesado en compartir la cama con nadie más que con vos, en cuanto os desposéis._

_- Lo habríais hecho si él hubiese estado interesado_

_- Supongo que sí. Era mi trabajo._

_- Cómo podíais ejercer de cortesana?_

_- No es algo que haya elegido. Cuando mi padre murió en un duelo, había dilapidado la fortuna familiar. Nos dejó a mi madre, mis hermanos y a mí en la pobreza. La única solución que encontró mi familia fue convertirme en cortesana. No es algo que hubiese querido hacer, pero era eso o ver a mis hermanas en la indigencia. Os puedo asegurar que cualquier sacrificio que haya tenido que hacer para mantenerlas alejadas de la calle, ha valido la pena. Aunque sólo sea por eso._

_- Y Edward? No le importa que os hayáis relacionado con todos esos hombres?_

_- Edward entiende las razones por las que llevé la vida que me tocó llevar._

_- Oh, santos cielos. Lo siento, Isabella, pero necesito pensar un poco en la forma que todo esto podría afectarme. A mí o a mi familia._ – dijo levantándose del asiento en el que nos habíamos dejado caer

_- Lo entiendo_ – acepté apenada

_- Os ruego me disculpéis –_ agregó antes de dirigirse presurosa hacia la casa.

Varios minutos después seguí su camino para alcanzar mi habitación.

Allí encerrada, me dejé caer sobre la cama.

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta me sacó de mi adormecimiento varias horas más tarde.

_- Adelante_

La puerta se abrió para dejar paso tímido a la hermana menor de mi esposo.

_- Milady, podría hablar con vos?_

_- Desde luego, lady Alice –_ accedí incorporándome de la cama

Estrujaba nerviosa sus dedos sin levantar la vista hacia mí.

_- En qué os puedo ayudar? –_ le empujé a hablar

_- Hay algo que me preocupa. _

_- Decidme, por favor._

Finalmente levantó la mirada para clavarla desafiante en mi rostro.

_- Es verdad que habéis compartido el lecho con mi prometido?_

Suspiré nerviosa antes de hablar.

_- Lo lamento mucho, Alice_

_- De verdad lo lamentáis?_

_- Desde luego que sí. Lamento haber hecho cualquier cosa que os disgustase._

_- Lo sabe mi hermano?_ – indagó desafiante

_- Sí –_ respondí y me miró estupefacta

_- Y no le importa?_

_- Desde luego que le importa, pero ha decidido pasarlo por alto._

_- Y esperáis que yo lo pase por alto también?_

_- No lo sé, Alice. Sólo espero que podáis ser feliz. Si para ello debéis olvidarlo, entonces deberíais hacerlo. _

_- Y cómo podría olvidarlo?_

_- No sé, Alice. Sólo os recomendaría que olvidaseis el pasado. Los hombres tienen necesidades que necesitan ser satisfechas –_ expliqué – _y desde luego, no es posible satisfacerlas con su esposa hasta tanto no se desposen. Lord Hale ha debido satisfacer sus necesidades..._

_- No tenéis que explicarme eso_ – gruñó –_ Ya lo sé. Y lo acepto. Sé que mi esposo tendrá necesidades que yo no podré satisfacer siempre, y sé que deberé tolerar que se desahogue con otras mujeres. Yo seré su esposa y le recibiré cada vez que lo requiera pero soy consciente de que habrá momentos en que él tendrá que recurrir a los servicios de mujeres de mala vida_ – dijo y sentí pena por esa niña y la mujer y esposa en la que esperaba convertirse – _Pero lo que me preocupa realmente es que después de nuestro enlace, él recurriese a vos para desahogarse._

_- Oh, por dios, Alice. No debéis preocuparos por eso. Soy la esposa de vuestro hermano. He hecho votos que no romperé. Nunca volveré a compartir mi cuerpo con nadie que no sea mi esposo._

_- Cómo puedo estar segura de que es así?_

_- Deberéis confiar en mí._

_- Cómo podría confiar en vos? Sois una prostituta._

_- Fui una cortesana –_ le corregí _– Lo fui, pero esa vida ha quedado atrás para mí. Ahora soy la esposa de Edward Cullen y no volveré a conocer cuerpo más que el suyo._

_- Espero que así sea_ – dijo irguiendo el rostro orgullosa – _Porque no voy a permitir que interfiráis en mi matrimonio_

_- No lo haré_ – aseguré

Alice se irguió altiva en su corta estatura y me miró con desdén antes de girarse para abrir la puerta de la habitación y salir de allí con arrogancia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! Capi nuevo!<br>**_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos!**_

_**Besitos y nos leemos!**_

_**Ya saben que les espero en **AMOR DE VERANO**, si aún no se pasaron por allí.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO 28**

Cuando Edward se reunió conmigo esa tarde, no me sentía con fuerzas para cenar con la familia.

En tan sólo dos días más, se llevaría a cabo la boda de Rosalie y esperaba que pudiéramos volver a Londres de inmediato.

Sólo dos o tres días más, me dije.

Me disculpé con Edward aduciendo un malestar que no era tan físico como reconocí.

_- No os sentís bien, querida? Qué sucede?_

_- No lo sé. No me siento bien. Supongo que será algo que haya comido –_ expliqué y le vi sonreír entrecerrando los ojos

_- Malestar estomacal? _

_- Sí, algo así_

_- Creéis que tal vez...? _

_- Qué? –_ indagué curiosa

_- Tal vez finalmente estéis en estado..._

_- Oh, no –_ descarté sintiéndome algo apenada _– No lo creo._

_- Por qué no?_

_- Porque no creo que tuviera estos síntomas tan pronto._

_- Oh, bueno_ – dijo restándole importancia _– Tal vez estéis en lo cierto y haya sido algo que habéis comido._

_- Sí, eso ha de ser._

Le convencí para que cenara con su familia y me disculpara con ellos.

Sabía que Rosalie y Alice tendrían bastante clara la razón de mi ausencia, pero no se lo dirían a Edward.

Tampoco bajé a desayunar a la mañana siguiente.

Sabía que la duquesa tal vez pudiera llegar a pensar lo mismo que había pensado Edward pero, honestamente, me daba igual.

No tenía ganas de volver a cruzarme con las hermanas de Edward, así que cuando volví a excusarme con Edward, él salió de la habitación diciéndome que pediría que me subieran el desayuno.

Estaba sentada frente al fuego, leyendo un libro que Edward había traído para mí de la enorme biblioteca, cuando sonaron dos tímidos golpes en la puerta.

Di paso pensando en que sería alguien del servicio con mi desayuno, pero me sorprendí al ver que quien traía la bandeja era Rosalie.

_-__ Lady Rosalie _– saludé sorprendida

_- Milady –_ me saludó la chica bajando la mirada vergonzosa –_ Edward me dijo que no os encontrábais bien y me ofrecí a subiros el desayuno. Tal vez pudiéramos compartir una taza de té._

_- Oh, gracias, Lady Rosalie. No debiste molestaros._

_- No es molestia en absoluto _– reconoció –_ En realidad deseaba hablar con vos._

_- Conmigo?__ –_ suspiré incómoda

_- Sí. Quería disculparme con vos, milady._

_- Disculparos?_

_- Sí. Lamento haberme mostrado tan intransigente con vos, y haber dicho las cosas que dije._

_- Oh, no, Lady Rosalie, no hace falta. Os comprendo. De verdad que lo hago._

_- No deberíais. Me atrevía a juzgaros sin saber exactamente lo que os ha tocado vivir y lo noble que habéis sido al sacrificar vuestra vida por el bien de vuestra familia._

_- Ha sido duro. No voy a negarlo. Me sentí sucia e indigna durante mucho tiempo, pero vuestro hermano me ha ayudado a perdonarme._

_- Perdonaros? __–_ gimió con afectación –_ No hay nada que debieras perdonaros. Es a vuestra familia a quien deberíais culpar por lo sucedido. A vuestro padre por no ser cuidadoso y poner en peligro a su familia. A vuestra madre por haber hecho que fueses vos quien sostuviera a la familia, cuando en realidad debió ser ella quien lo hiciera._

_- En realidad, Lady Rosalie..._

_- Rosalie __–_ me corrigió_ – Por favor, quisiera creer que aún podemos ser amigas._

_- Desde luego, Rosalie, me encantaría_

_- Gracias._

_- En realidad, ahora mismo quisiera olvidar mi vida pasada. Lo que me tocó vivir quisiera dejarlo en el pasado en la medida de lo posible. Sólo quiero pensar en el futuro. En mi futuro con Edward y en la familia que, si todo va bien, podamos formar._

_- Por qué decís si todo va bien? _– indagó curiosa

Suspiré con resignación cuando la invité a sentarse junto a mí y serví dos tazas de té.

_- Tengo que confesaros que estoy un tanto preocupada_

_- Por qué?_

_- Me preocupa no haber engendrado aún_

_- Oh, entiendo__ –_ dijo dando un trago a su taza de té –_ Lleváis ya tres meses casados..._

_- Sí __–_ reconocí_ – Debo confesaros que el primer mes estuvimos evitando la concepción, pero aún así..._

_- Evitando la concepción? _– preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos

_- Sí_

_- Queréis decir que vosotros no...? _

_- Si hacíamos el amor?_ – completé la frase y la chica se sonrojó vergonzosa –_ Oh, sí, desde luego que sí_

_- Entonces a qué os referías?_

_- No sé si debería explicaros esto –_ me lamenté ignorante de las normas que regían las conversaciones de la nobleza a ese respecto

_- Oh, sí, por favor, explicadme –_ pidió entusiasta

Exhalé profundamente antes de decidir hablar claramente con la chica. Rosalie me caía muy bien, tanto como su prometido, así que sabía que podía sentirme cómoda explicando estos temas a la chica.

_- Está bien, pero por favor no repitáis lo que os diga. Estoy segura de que si vuestra madre no os lo ha explicado es porque no es correcto que lo sepáis._

_- Oh, Isabella,__ – _dijo y se sonrojó al instante –_ Puedo llamaros Isabella?_

_- Sí, claro que sí _– sonreí calmándola –_ Somos amigas, no?_

_- Sí, gracias, Isabella. Como os decía, si me dejara guiar por lo que mi madre me ha dicho, ahora mismo estaría nerviosísima de sólo imaginar mi noche de bodas. Explicadme eso que decías sobre evitar la concepción._

_- Hay formas de evitar la concepción, aún haciendo el amor._

_- Sí? Cuáles son esas formas?_

_- Hay ciertas infusiones que se pueden beber después del acto_ – expliqué –_ Por otra parte, y ésta es la forma más utilizada y eficaz, se puede evitar la concepción utilizándose esponjas bañadas en vinagre_

_- Esponjas bañadas en vinagre?_ – indagó sorprendida_ – Y qué haces con las esponjas?_

_- Las introduces en tu cuerpo antes de realizar el acto_

_- De verdad? –_ exclamó casi aterrorizada_ – Allí abajo?_

_- Sí._

_- Y qué logras con eso?_

_- Las esponjas evitan el paso de la simiente y el vinagre anula la vida que porta._

_- Dios mío. Vaya. Pero, por qué alguien haría algo así?_

La miré con atención pero seguía sin comprenderlo.

_- Las cortesanas, así como las prostitutas, deben evitar la procreación, ya sabéis..._

_- Oh, sí, claro, desde luego –_ reconoció incómoda

_- Muchas veces es utilizado por mujeres que mantienen relaciones sexuales fuera del matrimonio._

_- Sí, desde luego... pero por qué razón lo hicisteis vos en vuestro primer mes de casada con mi hermano?_

_- Pensé que tal vez, si mi hijo naciera muy pronto, alguien podría cuestionar la paternidad de Edward._

_- Entiendo..._

_- Aún así, los últimos meses no he estado utilizando esas esponjas, y aún así... no logro quedarme en estado..._

_- Entiendo_

_- Creo que tal vez debería ver una matrona que me dijera si ve en mí algún problema._

_- Y por qué no lo hacéis?_

_- Edward no quiere siquiera oír hablar de ello. Y yo, realmente no conozco a ninguna matrona a la que acudir._

_- Entiendo._ – aceptó la joven pensativa_ – Si lo deseáis, yo podría acompañaros_ – ofreció

_- De verdad? –_ pregunté con entusiasmo

_- Sí. También podríamos hacer venir a la matrona del pueblo, pero imagino que Edward tampoco lo aceptaría. Sé dónde encontrarla, podría acompañaros._

_- Oh, Dios, Rosalie, haríais eso por mí?_

_- Desde luego. Es lo menos que podría hacer después de todo lo que vos me habéis ayudado._

_- El problema_ – reconocí –_ es que supongo que tal vez debería explicarle a esa mujer que durante años he mantenido contacto sexual con otros hombres._

_- Creo que podemos confiar en ella. Aunque supongo que vos misma lo evaluaréis al conocerla._

_- Sí, creo que lleváis razón._

_- Si os parece bien, podríamos ir hoy mismo._

_- Pero no estáis muy ocupada con los preparativos de la boda?_

_- Oh, no. Mamá me ha permitido librarme de ello hasta que llegue la modista hoy a la tarde. Dice que debo relajarme y distraerme ya que cree que debo estar muy nerviosa por lo que tendré que consentir en la noche de bodas _– dijo sonriéndome con picardía

_- Veo que no os preocupa especialmente lo que habrás de consentir._

_- Tal vez deba confesaros que espero ansiosa ese momento._

_- Sí?_

Se sonrojó antes de dar un trago a su taza de té y sonreí imaginando que había algo que me estaba ocultando.

_- Antes de que vosotros llegarais, ya sabéis, en el baile que dio la duquesa..._

_- Sí...?_

_- Bueno, tuve un momento con Emmett en el laberinto –_ confesó sonrojada

_- Oh, Dios mío, el laberinto –_ comenté con fingido azoramiento sonriendo

_- Os escandaliza?_ – preguntó con preocupación

_- No, desde luego que no –_ sonreí calmándola –_ Lord Emmett es vuestro prometido. Aunque deberíais tener cuidado de que nadie os sorprendiese._

_- Lo sé. No volverá a suceder. Al fin y al cabo solo faltan dos días para la boda. Pero ese día__ –_ confesó soñadora –_ Emmett tocó mis pechos de una forma... Dios, sentí algo muy extraño, ya sabéis... ahí... _

_- Extraño pero, bueno?_

_- Oh, sí, muy bueno. Emmett prometió que la noche de bodas sería mucho mejor que eso, y realmente no puedo imaginar nada tan bueno._

_- Me alegra por vos, Rosalie_ – aseguré cogiendo su mano entre las mías_ – Estoy segura de que seréis muy feliz en vuestro matrimonio._

_- Gracias, Isabella. Eso creo yo también. Bien, si os parece, podríamos reunirnos en una hora para acercarnos al pueblo._

_- No tendréis problema con vuestra madre?_

_- No, estoy segura que no –_ dijo y lo dudé pero realmente necesitaba quitarme esta preocupación, así que aceptaría su ayuda de buen grado.

Poco más de una hora después entrábamos en la casa de Emily Young, la matrona del pueblo.

La casa era humilde pero pulcra y ordenada.

Emily Young era casi tan vieja como su casa. De complexión pequeña, cabello blanco recogido en la nuca y ojos muy oscuros, que resaltaban sobre la piel pálida y ajada del rostro.

Su hija Leah, estaba en la cocina frente a los fogones y se acercó a nosotras de inmediato para ofrecernos té y pastas.

Se inclinaron ante nosotras y repitieron sus reverencias cuando Rosalie me presentó como la esposa del futuro duque.

Ambas me cayeron bien de inmediato y Emily en particular me inspiró confianza.

Cuando le expliqué que tenía algunas consultas femeninas que realizarle, me hizo pasar a una habitación en la parte trasera de la casa.

Rosalie permaneció en el salón en compañía de Leah, que se veía claramente incómoda con nuestra presencia.

_- Sentaros, por favor, milady__ –_ me ofreció Emily señalando una butaca un tanto endeble mientras ella se sentaba en el pequeño camastro._ – Vos dirás en qué os puedo ser de utilidad?_

Me sonrojé sin saber cómo explicarme, pero decidí que sólo la franqueza me ayudaría.

_- Veréis__ – _comencé bajando la mirada a mis manos entrelazadas sobre mi regazo_ – Llevo tres meses de matrimonio y...__ –_ suspiré_ - ...bien, como os imaginaréis no he quedado en estado y quisiera que me examinaseis por si encontraseis alguna anomalía...__ –_ reconocí con el rostro completamente abochornado.

_- Comprendo, milady. Puedo preguntaros si es vuestra la preocupación o si os la ha transmitido milord?_

_- Oh, no, completamente mía. Lord Cullen no sabe que he venido a veros. Él no está preocupado porque no hayamos concebido aún._

_- Bien. Eso es algo positivo, ya que suele ser frecuente que la constante preocupación de la madre provoque algún inconveniente en la concepción._

_- Entiendo_

_- Os examinaré si es lo que deseáis, pero deberíais saber que de todas formas, tres meses no es mucho tiempo, tal vez deberíais esperar un par de meses más antes de comenzar a preocuparos__ –_ explicó

_- Sí desearía que me examinarais_

_- Tal vez debería acudir yo a la casa ducal? Vuestros aposentos, vuestra doncella..._

_- Oh, no, si no os importa preferiría hacerlo aquí._

_- De acuerdo_ – aceptó poniéndose de pie y acercándose a mí –_ Si no os importa os ayudaré a desvestiros –_ ofreció

Cuando me hubo desvestido se dedicó a mirar mi cuerpo.

Me ruboricé ante su escrutinio, allí de pie completamente desnuda en esa pequeña habitación.

Observó mis pechos, sopesándolos. Pasó las manos por mis caderas y mi vientre, tomando medidas con sus manos.

_- Tenéis hermanos, milady? _– preguntó a la vez que me instaba a tumbarme sobre el camastro que había abierto previamente

_ - Sí, dos hermanas y un hermano._

_- De la misma madre._

_- Sí._

_- Eso significa que no debería haber ningún problema heredado_ – me explicó –_ Separad un poco las piernas –_ me instó

Ahora comprendía que Edward desease evitarme esta situación. Se sentía extraño e incómodo que alguien me tocara de esa forma.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Lo necesitaba.

La mujer me tocó íntimamente mirando mis flujos y la forma de mis genitales.

Intenté evadirme de la situación. Pasados unos pocos minutos eternos me ayudó a levantarme de la cama y me acercó mi camisa.

Vestida con la camisa volvimos a sentarnos en el camastro.

_- No veo nada malo en vos, milady –_ dijo y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –_ Vuestro útero se nota fuerte y estoy segura de que podrá llevar el hijo de mi señor sin inconvenientes. Tenéis el tamaño correcto de caderas, y vuestros pechos se ven aptos. Vuestros flujos también son normales. No deberíais temer no ser apta para engendrar. –_ dijo comprensiva

_- Oh, muchas gracias –_ suspiré y las lágrimas desbordaron mis ojos

La mujer, sentada a mi lado, cogió mi mano entre las suyas.

_- Hay algo que os aqueje, milady? _– preguntó con un tono comprensivo que hacía años nadie utilizaba conmigo

_- Oh, Emily_ – sollocé –_ Debo confesaros algo, pero necesito que me aseguréis que quedará entre nosotras._

_- Desde luego, milady. Decidme._

_- He sido cortesana__ –_ confesé bajando la vista avergonzada

La mujer no dijo nada, pero siguió sentada junto a mí esperando que agregara algo. Como si ser cortesana no fuera suficiente explicación.

_- He sido cortesana durante tres años. Tres años en los que he evitado la concepción utilizando esponjas empapadas__ en vinagre –_ solté de una vez –_ Temo que eso dañara mi útero y me incapacitara para llevar el hijo de milord._

_- No, milady, no debéis preocuparos por ello_

_- Estáis segura?_

_- Completamente. He asistido partos de mujeres que llevaron esa práctica durante décadas _– explicó –_ No os impedirá concebir._

_- Estáis segura?_

_- Sí, milady. Estáis perfectamente apta para engendrar los hijos de milord. Sólo os recomendaría que os lo tomaras con calma._

_- De verdad? _– indagué esperanzada

_- Completamente._

_- Muchas gracias _– solté abrazando a la mujer en un impulso.

Cuando llegamos de regreso a la casa, me sentía exhausta.

Subí a mi habitación sorprendiéndome al encontrarme a Edward allí, sentado indolente en una de las butacas que había frente al fuego.

_- Milord –_ le saludé sorprendida

Pero me sorprendí aún más al ver su semblante serio.

_- Milady__ –_ dijo con una dureza que nunca había utilizado conmigo

_- Me esperabais?_

_- Sí_

Me acerqué a él pero me senté frente a él al ver que no hacía ninguna demostración de cariño hacia mí.

_- Dónde habéis estado?_

_- Oh, he ido al pueblo con Rosalie –_ dije sonrojándome

_- Qué casualidad__ –_ replicó con ironía_ – Yo también he estado en el pueblo._

_- Sí?_

_- Sí. Y sabéis qué he visto?__ –_ preguntó inclinándose hacia delante y mirándome con dureza

_- Qué? –_ pregunté en un susurro

_- A mi mujer entrando en la casa de la comadrona _– soltó con rabia apenas contenida

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! Capi nuevo!<br>**_

_**Perdón por el retraso.**_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos!**_

_**Besitos y nos leemos!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO 29**

_- No tenéis nada que decir? _– indagó con tono acusador

_- Qué esperáis que diga? _– murmuré escondiendo la mirada en mi regazo

_- No lo sé, Isabella _– gruñó poniéndose en pie para alejarse de mí _– Creí que habíamos quedado en que no había nada que consultar. Qué habéis ido a hacer a la casa de esa mujer?_

_- Lo siento, milord. Necesitaba una opinión experta._

_- Muy bien. _– dijo con dureza _– Y ahora la tenéis?_

_- Sí_

_- Y qué opinión es esa?_

_- Emily cree que no hay razón alguna que me impida concebir –_ expliqué sonriendo tímidamente.

Pero mi sonrisa no se reflejó en su rostro, que siguió mirándome con la misma dureza.

_- Supongo entonces que yo soy quien tiene un problema para plantaros mi simiente._

_- Qué?_

_- No os preocupéis por vuestro futuro, Isabella, os resarciré, desde luego..._

_- De qué estáis hablando?_ – indagué levantándome de mi asiento para acercarme a él

_- Veo que para vos es muy importante tener un hijo, y es evidente que yo no puedo dároslo. Creo que lo mejor será pedir la anulación para que podáis desposaros con un hombre capaz de daros lo que ansiáis..._

_- De que habláis?_ – gemí asustándome realmente

_- Os pediría que esperásemos hasta pasada la boda de Rosalie, para evitar cualquier tipo de habladurías en este momento. Después pediré la anulación. Si deseáis volver a Venecia, haré los arreglos pertinentes, aunque si preferís instalaros en Londres, también lo arreglaré. No os dejaré desamparada, Isabella. Os fijaré una manutención y os conseguiré una vivienda._

_- Qué estáis diciendo, milord? No deseo la anulación_ – rogué acercándome a él y cogiendo las solapas de su chaqueta con desespero.

Las lágrimas rodaban sin control por mis mejillas.

_- Ah, no? No es lo que buscabais yendo a ver a esa mujer?_

_- No, desde luego que no._

_- Entonces a qué diablos habéis ido?_

_- Tenía que saber si soy apta para daros un heredero_ – sollocé

_- Y si Emily hubiese dicho que no lo erais –_ gruñó cogiendo mis muñecas y alejando mis manos de él _– Qué habríais hecho entonces, Isabella? Me habríais pedido la anulación?_

_- Vos deberíais haberlo hecho._

_- Por qué? –_ gritó furioso _– Qué demonios debo hacer para que os deis cuenta de que no me importa si tenemos un hijo o no? Quiero estar con vos. Eso es lo que quiero, es lo único que quiero. Ahora que tal vez seáis vos la que no deseáis estar conmigo._

_- Cómo podéis decir eso?_ – lloriqueé _– Os amo, Edward. más que a nada en este mundo. Sólo quiero haceros feliz._

_- Pues no me hace feliz que me desobedezcáis en situaciones como ésta._

_- Lo siento –_ supliqué sin dejar de llorar cayendo de rodillas ante él _– Lo siento, Edward, lo siento mucho. Perdonadme, por favor._

Se dejó caer de rodillas frente a mí. Tomó mis manos alejándolas de mi rostro.

_- Ya no puedo seguir así, Isabella_ – dijo con voz triste _– No sé qué hacer para complaceros..._

_- Complacerme?_ – murmuré espantada _– Por qué creéis que no lo hacéis? Desde luego que me complacéis. Soy feliz sólo con estar con vos. Pero temo no complaceros yo a vos. Temo que algún día os deis cuenta que por mi causa os habéis perdido de tener a tu heredero._

_- Creéis que quisiera tener un hijo si no os tengo a vos? Cuántas veces tengo que repetiros que os deseo a vos como mi mujer, mi compañera, nada más?_

_- Pero sois el heredero del ducado, necesitáis descendencia..._

_- Infiernos!_ – gruñó furioso – _Esto se acabó_ – dijo poniéndose de pie impetuoso _– Voy a hablar con mi padre ahora mismo_ – espetó caminando hacia la puerta –_ Renunciaré al ducado en este mismo instante. Al diablo con todo. Que se quede el maldito Peter con el puñetero título..._

_- No, Edward, por favor –_ grité levantándome y corriendo tras él

Me interpuse entre él y la puerta de la habitación para impedirle salir.

_- Hazte a un lado, Isabella_ – ordenó con rudeza

_- No, por favor, Edward, espera, hablemos de esto_

_- Estoy cansado ya de hablar de ello. Te he repetido hasta el hartazgo que no me importa el título, no me interesa ser duque, no me interesan ni las propiedades asociadas, ni las responsabilidades. _

_- No, por favor, no lo hagas._ – supliqué poniendo mis manos en su pecho

_- Tanto os interesa el ducado, milady? –_ preguntó con acritud

_- Qué?_

_- Tal vez es a vos a quien os preocupa el título._

_- Cómo podéis insinuar siquiera algo semejante?_

_- No lo sé. Decidme vos. Por qué estáis tan obsesionada con tener al dichoso heredero?_

_- No os haría feliz tener a nuestro hijo?_

_- Sí, desde luego que sí. Me haría feliz haceros madre porque sé lo importante que es para una mujer. Pero si queréis saber la verdad, me sentiría más que complacido teniendo sólo niñas, lo que significa que seguiría sin haber un heredero para el ducado. Os bastaría a vos? Por qué estáis tan obsesionada?_

Bajé la mirada avergonzada.

_- Quisiera complacer a vuestra familia_ – musité sabiendo que no le gustaría mi respuesta

_- A mi familia?_ – gruñó _– Queréis complacer a mi familia?_

_- Sí._

_- Y por qué diablos queréis complacer a mi familia? No preferiríais complacerme a mí?_

_- Sé que mi hijo pagará por los errores de su madre..._

_- Qué? –_ dijo entrecerrando los ojos

_- Quiero complacer a tu familia –_ grité alejándome de él para tumbarme en la cama – _porque quiero que mi hijo tenga una oportunidad... una sola oportunidad de que no le carguen con mis pecados... –_ expliqué llorando con el rostro escondido en los cojines

Edward tardó unos momentos eternos en acercarse a mí, sentándose en el lecho.

_- Dios mío_ – gimió levantándome de la cama para rodearme con sus brazos y estrecharme contra él –_ Dios mío, querida mía, qué te he hecho? Cómo pude haberte traído a vivir a esta maldita sociedad?_

_- Lo siento, Edward_ – lloriqueé apretándome contra él _– No quisiera que mi hijo tuviera que pagar que yo haya sido cortesana. Pensé que cuánto antes cumpliera las expectativas de tu familia, más sencillo sería que olvidaran lo que he sido._

_- Oh, Dios mío. Isabella, no tienes que complacer a nadie, cariño. Mi familia no te recriminará tu pasado._

_- Sabes que no puedes impedirlo..._

_- Nadie te recriminará nada, Isabella, te lo prometo. Podría jurarlo. Nadie volverá a poner tu nombre y la palabra cortesana en la misma frase. Te lo prometo. Y puedes estar segura de que nadie se lo recordará a nuestros hijos, nunca. Nadie les discriminará por ello. Jamás._

_- Sólo quiero haceros feliz..._

_- Sólo podré ser feliz cuando vos lo seáis, milady_

_- Soy feliz si estoy con vos._

_- Entonces lo seréis –_ aseguró acariciando mi rostro y secando mis lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos _– Mañana llegarán los invitados a la boda, y habrá una cena y un pequeño baile. Al día siguiente será la boda, y al siguiente, en cuanto Rosalie y Emmett salgan en su viaje de novios, vos y yo nos marcharemos a Londres. O mejor aún, nos iremos a las tierras altas, a la propiedad que la familia tiene allí._

_- Los invitados se quedarán aquí por un par de semanas._

_- Vos y yo no les acompañaremos._

_- Pero..._

_- No hay más que decir –_ dijo haciendo una pinza con sus dedos y apretando mis labios _– Necesito que estemos solos. Solos y tranquilos alejados de todo esto. Estoy seguro que este constante agobio no facilitará la concepción_ – sonrió

_- Sí,_ – acepté – _también Emily dijo algo así._

_- Qué dijo Emily?_

_- Que la constante preocupación podría afectarme_

_- Entonces dejad de preocuparos –_ sonrió antes de estrecharme entre sus brazos

Los invitados llegaron por decenas al día siguiente.

La propiedad de los Cullen era suficientemente grande para alojarles a todos y a sus respectivos servicios.

Edward me presentó como su esposa, y pude ver la sorpresa y la especulación en más de un rostro.

Fueron las primas de Edward, Jessica y Angela, grandes amigas de Rosalie, con quienes mejor congenié.

Estaban encantadas conmigo y lo exótico que veían mi acento y mi procedencia.

Después de la cena, Edward me escoltó al salón de baile.

_- Me temo que deberé compartiros esta noche –_ susurró con tono apenado

_- A qué os referís? _

_- Que deberé permitir a otros hombres bailar con vos –_ me sonrió con dulzura –_ Ser un buen anfitrión_

_- Sabéis que mis pensamientos son siempre vuestros_

_- Cuento con ello_ – sonrió acariciando mi mejilla cuando Emmett se acercó a nosotros para solicitarme un baile

Durante el correr de la velada, fue poco el tiempo que pude compartir con mi esposo. Bailé, sin embargo, con unos cuantos invitados, y me vi en compañía de mujeres y jóvenes varias.

Me había alejado un momento para buscar algo de beber, y estaba junto a la mesa de los refrescos cuando una chica preciosa se me acercó.

Con cabellos dorados y una piel que parecía de porcelana, parecía salida de una pintura de Botticelli.

Su cuerpo envuelto en seda rosa y unas preciosas joyas con rubíes.

_- Buenas noches, milady_ – me saludó con cortesía haciéndome una reverencia

_- Buenas noches_ – respondí mientras intentaba recordar si me había sido presentada

_- Me temo que no nos han presentado debidamente –_ dijo sacándome de mis dudas

_- Lo siento, pero me temo que no_

_- Sin embargo, sé que sois la esposa de Edward –_ dijo con una familiaridad sorprendente

_- Así es._ – acepté _– Y vos sois..._

_- Oh, soy amiga de la familia desde siempre. Conozco a Edward desde que éramos niños –_ explicó _– Mi padre, el Conde de Buring, y el duque siempre han estado muy unidos. Mi nombre es Tanya Denali._

Me estremecí sonrojándome. Esa chica era la joven a la que había estado prometido mi esposo, aún si no hubiese sido él quien asumiera el compromiso.

_- Oh –_ fue todo lo que pude decir y vi cómo su rostro dulce se endurecía

_- Sí –_ sonrió con desdén _– Yo era la prometida de Edward..._

_- Lo siento mucho, lady Tanya._

_- Lo sentís realmente, milady?_

_- Lamento haberme interpuesto en vuestro camino, pero no lamento haberme unido con mi esposo._

_- Lo imagino. Supongo que para una familia como la vuestra, uniros a la nobleza inglesa debe haber sido un acierto._

_- A qué os referís con una familia como la mía?_

_- Se comenta que vuestro padre murió dejando a vuestra familia endeudada._

_- Así fue, milady –_ reconocí _– Pero mi familia supo salir adelante._

_- Desposar al futuro Duque de Masen sin dudas habrá servido. El actual título de Marqués de Platt que ostenta Edward, ya es bastante bueno. Además de los títulos y bienes que heredara de su familia italiana. _ – replicó altanera

No era su culpa.

Sabía que no era su culpa haberse acercado a mí cuando ya todos los límites de mi paciencia habían sido superados con el correr de los días, pero su arrogancia y su insolencia me sobrepasaron.

Edward necesitaba que yo me comportara como la futura duquesa de Masen que, al fin y al cabo, era quien yo era ahora.

Y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

Había sido cortesana durante casi tres años de mi vida. Había aprendido a ser una actriz. Y si sabía cómo fingir placer en la cama con un noble obeso y desagradable, podría fácilmente ser soberbia, altiva y petulante con esa chica joven e inexperimentada.

_- Disculpadme, Lady Tanya_ – dije mirándola con desdén – _Pero me parece que la forma en la que estáis hablando de mi esposo no es adecuada. Cómo bien habéis dicho, es el Marqués de Platt y futuro Duque de Masen, el heredero del ducado. Creo que la forma correcta para referiros a él sería Lord Cullen o milord._ – espeté con altanería comparable a la suya _– Y creo también que le estáis faltando al respeto a la futura Duquesa de Masen con vuestras insinuaciones._

La chica me observó sorprendida sonrojándose furiosamente y sin emitir palabra.

_- Nos conocemos desde niños _– argumentó incómoda

_- Ya no sois unos niños – _repliqué _– Os agradecería que os refirieseis a él con el respeto que merece _– espeté volteándome para alejarme de ella con andar arrogante.

No fue sino hasta llegar a la terraza y apoyarme en la balaustrada, que solté el aire intentado recuperar la calma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capi nuevo! Espero que lo disfrutéis.<strong>_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, por leer y por las recomendaciones!**_

_**Besitos y nos leemos!**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO 30**

_- Milady _– susurró Edward en mi oído sobresaltándome

_- Oh, milord, me habéis sorprendido. Qué hacéis aquí? _– pregunté girándome hacia él

Me rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura acercándome a su cuerpo.

_- He venido a buscar a mi esposa _– explicó bajando sus labios a mi cuello _– Os vi salir a la terraza después de veros hablando con Tanya._

_- Esa chica no es la rosa inglesa que a todos hace creer._

_- Os incomodó de alguna forma? Fue irrespetuosa con vos? _– preguntó mientras besaba mi cuello _– Debo hablar con ella?_

_- No – _murmuré arqueando mi cuello_ – No tenéis que decirle nada. Ya he dicho lo que quería decir. Creo haberle dado su lugar, y a mí el mío._

_- Y qué lugar es ese?_

_- El de la futura duquesa de Masen –_ expliqué y Edward se separó de mí para observarme sorprendido.

_- Vaya. Me resulta difícil de creer._

_- Quiero estar a vuestra altura, milord. No quiero daros motivos para que os avergoncéis de mí._

_- Qué tontería! Nunca podría avergonzarme de vos, Isabella. Y menos aún cuando veo que todos os miran con admiración y a mí con envidia._

_- Eso sí son tonterías_ – discutí _– Pero de todas ___formas, no me resultó sencillo ser tan altanera.__

_– Vos siendo altanera? Eso debió ser un espectáculo digno de verse._

_– Supongo que sí_ – sonreí recostándome contra él _– Puedo ser buena pretendiendo._

_– Lo tendré en cuenta_ – rió burlón en mi oído

_– Creéis que deberemos quedarnos mucho tiempo más en el baile?_

_– No –_ aseguró _– Siendo recién casados todos comprenderán que nos retiremos._

_– No quisiera llamar a habladurías_

_– No os preocupéis –_ dijo tirando de mí para escabullirnos hasta nuestras habitaciones

Cuando Edward entró a mi habitación, Bree estaba acabando de trenzar mi cabello después de ayudarme con mis ropas.

_– Yo acabaré, Bree _– le dispensó y la chica se volteó nerviosa despidiéndose para abandonar nuestra habitación

Se acercó a mí para entrelazar sus dedos en mi cabello trenzado y deshacer mi trenza, dejando caer mi cabello en cascada sobre mi espalda.

_- Le decís a Bree que te ocuparás de su trabajo pero en realidad lo deshacéis y mañana ella tendrá más trabajo_ – sonreí mirándole en el reflejo del espejo

_- Trenzar vuestro cabello es un sacrilegio_ – murmuró

_- Quitar los nudos que se forman en la noche con el cabello destrenzado es trabajoso y arduo._

_- Yo lo haré_ – aseguró asiendo mi mano para levantarme y caminar hasta el lecho – _Bien sabéis que disfruto cepillando vuestro cabello._

Nos metimos bajo las mantas y Edward me atrajo a su pecho.

_- No hará falta. Si seguís insistiendo en hacer las tareas de Bree, la pobre chica se quedará sin trabajo._

_- No os preocupéis, no le despediremos._

_- No quiero ser quejosa, pero ya tengo ganas de que estemos solos_

_- Y yo, querida. Sólo un día más _– suspiró –_ Un día más y seréis sólo mía_

_- Ya soy sólo vuestra_ – aseguré recostándome sobre su pecho

La boda de Rosalie y Emmett fue romántica, por sobre todas las cosas. Era electrizante ver el amor que se profesaban y que sus miradas no podían ocultar.

Sus miradas reflejaban los sentimientos que Edward y yo nos profesábamos.

El banquete posterior, fue digno de la realeza.

La familia más lejana de Edward me trató con especial cariño y respeto y eso obligó a los duques a portarse conmigo de igual forma. Sabía que no eran completamente sinceros en su accionar, pero por guardar las apariencias, me hicieron sentir parte de la familia.

La mansión de los Cullen estaba abarrotada, y el salón de baile albergaba una importante cantidad de parejas.

Ya bastante entrada la noche, había dejado a Edward hablando de negocios con un grupo de hombres, cuando me detuve junto a la mesa de refrigerios para servirme una bebida.

_- Os divertís, milady?_ – la voz susurrante de Lord Hale me sorprendió sobresaltándome

Me volteé a verle alejándome un poco de él y lo impropio de su cercanía.

Su sonrisa irónica y desagradable me incomodó.

_- Entonces, os divertís?_

_- Mucho, milord, gracias por vuestro interés._

_- Sin dudas esta fiesta no se parece en nada a las fiestas a las que estáis acostumbrada a asistir._

No respondí. Su comentario insidioso no esperaba una respuesta.

_- Tal vez yo os podría ofrecer algo de esa diversión a la que estáis habituada –_ susurró inclinándose hacia mí, mientras posaba su mano en mi espalda para bajarla hasta mis glúteos dándoles un apretón lascivo.

Estaba ebrio. Su aliento y su actitud insolente lo delataban.

Di un respingo alejándome de él.

_- Me estáis faltando al respeto, milord. Os demandaré que os comportéis _– espeté con la intención de alejarme de él

_- O qué? – _gruñó tomando mi brazo para detener mi marcha _– Vais a gritar. Milady?_

_- Lo haré si es necesario._

_- Y qué creéis que pensará toda esta gente? A quién creéis que creerán? Al noble hijo del vizconde de Whitlock o a la prostituta?_

_- Soy la futura duquesa de Masen –_ repliqué con dureza

_- Sois una prostituta _– repitió _– Una cortesana si preferís, pero seguís siendo una prostituta._

_- Será mejor que deje de incomodarme, milord. Sabéis bien que mi esposo no dudará en batirse a duelo si me agraviáis. _

_- Y vos lo permitiríais? Arriesgaríais la vida de vuestro esposo por vuestro incomprensible recato? _– espetó haciéndome temblar

_- Qué es lo que queréis, milord?_

_- A vos. Vuestro cuerpo. No he olvidado vuestro cuerpo desnudo, vuestro sexo húmedo_ _y caliente –_ susurró lascivo _– Aún recuerdo lo que se siente al estar enterrado en vos._

_- Ningún hombre que no sea mi esposo me tendrá, milord, deberíais saberlo._

_- Para una mujer como vos, un solo hombre no bastará —_ replicó con desdén

_- No existe ni existirá para mí más hombre que Edward._

_- Estáis segura, milady?_

Como un ángel salvador Emmett McCarthy se acercó a nosotros.

_- Milady. Lord Hale_ – saludó dirigiendo una dura mirada a mi acompañante _– Milady, me haría el honor de concederme este baile?_

_- Lady Isabella está conmigo_ – gruñó Jasper

_- Estoy seguro de que no te molestará, Jasper –_ dijo el otro con dureza _– Milady –_ repitió volviéndose hacia mí

_- Será un placer, milord. Con vuestra venia, Lord Hale_ – tomé la mano que me ofrecía Lord Emmett y le seguí

Nos acercamos al grupo que bailaba y nos unimos a él.

_- Espero que Lord Hale no os incomodara –_ me dijo Emmett en un momento que se acercó a mí

_- Nada importante –_ aseguré restándole importancia a la conversación desagradable con Lord Hale

_- Se convierte en un imbécil cuando bebe de más_

_- He notado que no logra dominar su genio_

_- Supongo que eso es una forma muy suave de describirlo, pero vos sois una dama... – _sonrió

Al acabar el baile Emmett me acompañó de regreso a la mesa de los refrigerios donde nos habíamos encontrado.

Cuando Rosalie le reclamó minutos después, se alejó de mí.

El calor era algo agobiante, por lo que me dirigí a las terrazas exteriores.

Casi sin pensar decidí dar un paseo por los jardines donde me senté en uno de los bancos de piedra.

Varios minutos después Edward se unió a mí.

_- Milady_ – saludó sentándose a mi lado –_ Os estaba buscando_

_- Buenas noches, milord_ – sonreí recostándome contra él quien me rodeó con su brazo sobre mis hombros _– Estaba buscando un poco de aire fresco_ – expliqué

_- Lo entiendo. Hace bastante calor hoy para esta época del año. _

Asentí mientras me dejaba abrazar.

_- Debo disculparme con vos –_ dijo recostando mi espalda en su pecho para subir sus manos por mi vientre hasta alcanzar mis pechos

_- Por qué?_ _–_ indagué con un gemido

_- Esta noche no he podido acompañaros tanto como habría deseado_

_- No tenéis por qué preocuparos, milord. He disfrutado de gratas compañías._

_- Ah, sí?_ – inquirió con un tono burlón – _Y puedo saber con qué compañías habéis contado?_

_- Vuestras primas, son muy amables. También Lord McCarthy me ha invitado a bailar_

_- Ahora ambos sois parte de la misma familia, deberíais llamarle Emmett simplemente._

_- No creéis que podría resultarle irrespetuoso?_

_- Vuestro título es mayor que el suyo así que no creo que pueda resultarle así_ – aseguró colando sus manos en el escote de mi vestido para acariciar mis pechos

_- Algo que me parece ridículo_ – reconocí arqueándome para llenar sus manos con mis pechos sensibles

_- Qué cosa?_

_- Estar por encima de Lord McCarthy en la escala social_

_- Así funciona este mundo ridículo_ – aceptó mordisqueando mis hombros mientras sus dedos amasaban mis pechos

_- Edward_ – gemí excitada – _No deberías estar haciendo esto_

_- Qué cosa, mi querida esposa?_

_- Lo que estás haciendo_

_- Esto?_ – preguntó dándole un duro apretón a mis pezones

_- Eso exactamente._

_- Y por qué no?_

_- Estamos en el jardín._

_- Para eso han inventado los jardines en Inglaterra._

_- Cualquiera podría vernos_

_- Sólo nos envidiarían._

_- Preferiría que nadie más que mi esposo viera mis pechos erguidos_ – expliqué y detuvo su asedio

Suavemente retiró sus manos de mi pecho y acomodó mi vestido.

_- Tenéis razón_ – reconoció levantándose y tirando de mi mano para instarme a seguirle _– Vayamos a un lugar más íntimo_

_- Nuestros aposentos?_

_- No –_ sonrió con picardía –_ No tan íntimos._

Caminando con paso ágil nos adentramos en el laberinto.

Las altas plantas nos ocultaron de inmediato y en el primer recodo, Edward se lanzó sobre mí haciéndome reír.

_- Shh, milady_ – pidió – _No sabemos a quién podríamos sorprender o escandalizar_

_- Tal vez deberíamos alejarnos un poco de la entrada, entonces_

_- A sus órdenes, milady_ – dijo solemne y recorrimos un trecho más antes de comenzar a besarnos y acariciarnos con ansias

Edward levantó mis faldas para acariciar mi pubis mientras sus labios mordisqueaban suavemente mi piel.

Me excitaba con sólo su visión, su tacto en mi piel era más de lo que podía haber imaginado.

Lo nuestro no era sólo sexo, atracción o pura lujuria. Era puro amor. Amor incendiario y pasional, pero a la vez amor dulce y reverencial.

Un gemido al otro lado de los arbustos nos sorprendió.

_- Vaya _– sonrió Edward divertido _– Parece que no hemos sido los únicos en tener esta idea _– comentó risueño en susurros, pero algo en ese quejido me perturbó.

_- Espera, Edward – _le detuve cuando volvió a su asedio y un nuevo gemido resonó

_- Qué sucede, Isabella?_

Algo en esos sonidos me perturbó, pero escuchar una voz llorosa diciendo que no, me incomodó.

_- Hay algo que no está bien, Edward_ – comenté bajando mis faldas para separarme de él

_- Qué es lo que no va bien?_

_- Creo que podrían estar haciéndole daño a alguien –_ aventuré dando unos pasos hacia el interior del laberinto.

_- No lo creo, Isabella. Seguramente se trata de dos personas enceguecidas por la pasión como nosotros mismos._

_- No me parece –_ discutí escuchando nuevos gemidos lastimeros.

Estaba segura de que se trataba de un llanto más que de un gemido lujurioso. Una nueva negativa entrecortada, hizo pensar a Edward que yo no estaba equivocada y caminó junto a mí.

_- Espera, Isabella_ – me detuvo antes de girar en la última esquina

_- Qué?_

_- Podría ser alguien intentando forzar un matrimonio_ – explicó y me hizo sentir enferma pensar en algún hombre despreciable y deshonroso buscando lograr un matrimonio mientras forzaba a alguna joven y permitía que alguien les encontrara _– Debemos ir con cautela._

_- De acuerdo –_ acepté – _Pero no podemos permitir que lastimen a alguien._

_- No lo haremos_ – dijo y tomando mi mano dimos juntos los últimos tres pasos

La escena que se mostró ante nosotros fue estremecedora.

La pequeña Alice Cullen, con el vestido desgarrado y sus pechos libres del corsé, estaba tumbada en el suelo.

Sobre ella, Jasper Hale. Con una mano apresaba las manos de la chica por encima de su cabeza, mientras apretaba sus labios contra los de ella para impedirle gritar.

Su otra mano levantaba las faldas de la chica, empujando contra ella sus ingles desnudas.

Alice lloraba y se retorcía exhausta, gimiendo.

Emitía pequeños gritos cuando podía liberar su boca pero Jasper la detenía de inmediato.

La mano de Edward apretó con fuerza la mía antes de soltarme para lanzarse contra el hombre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capi nuevo! Al fin! Espero que lo disfrutéis.<strong>_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, por leer y por las recomendaciones!**_

_**Besitos y nos leemos!**_

_**Y desde luego, perdón por la tardanza y mil gracias por la paciencia.****  
><strong>_


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO 31**

_- Voy a matarte por esto, maldito bastardo_ – rugió Edward tirando por los hombros de Jasper haciéndole caer hacia atrás.

Alice soltó un grito asustado al verse liberada.

Sus ropas estaban sucias y desgarradas pero todo parecía indicar que habíamos llegado a tiempo.

_- Alice_ – le llamé inclinándome sobre ella.

La joven se sentó sobre la hierba y tiró del escote de su vestido intentando ocultar sus pechos desnudos, mientras su cuerpo seguía estremeciéndose con sollozos.

_- Alice, querida, ¿estáis bien? _

Reculó cuando me acerqué a ella para rodearla entre mis brazos, pero rápidamente se acurrucó en mi pecho llorando cada vez con mayor intensidad.

_- Ahora mismo abandonarás la propiedad si no quieres que te mate al amanecer –_ amenazó Edward al hombre sosteniéndole por su chaqueta, arrinconado contra una de las paredes verdes del laberinto.

_- Vas a retarme a duelo, Edward?_ – replicó burlón el hombre y al mirarle vi un hilo de sangre manando desde sus labios

_- No eres suficiente hombre para ello._

_- Por qué me retarías esta vez? Alice es mi prometida._

_- Ha dejado de serlo._

_- Ah, sí? Quién lo dice?_

_- Yo, el futuro duque de Masen._

_- Ah, sí? Sabes que deberéis indemnizarme con su dote._

_- No me preocupa en absoluto. No permitiré que mi hermana viva con un maldito violador._

_- No ha sido mi culpa –_ se justificó – _Un hombre tiene sus necesidades, tú lo sabes. No habría sentido tal necesidad si tu mujer hubiese accedido._

_- Qué estás diciendo?_ – gruñó Edward furioso y no pude evitar estremecerme al escuchar las palabras del hombre ebrio

_- Invité a tu mujer, tu prostituta particular, a divertirnos un rato, pero le ha surgido una vena decorosa que no tenía antes, y declinó mi oferta._

_- Ahora sí voy a matarte_ – aseguró mi esposo _– Búscate tus padrinos, y te recomiendo duermas tu borrachera o te convertirás en un contrincante demasiado fácil._

No podía evitarlo. Esta vez sabía que no podría evitar un nuevo duelo entre ellos. En los últimos días Jasper no había hecho más que molestar a Edward.

Pero decirle que me había hecho proposiciones indecorosas era más de lo que mi esposo iba a soportar.

En este momento, era inevitable que le retara.

Cogiéndole por las solapas, le empujó hacia la salida, antes de volverse y arrodillarse a mi lado.

_- Alice, cariño_ – dijo Edward maldiciendo cuando la chica dio un respingo asustado al sentir la mano de su hermano en su cabeza.

Los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes y la chica se apretó contra mí.

_- Isabella, ¿podéis ocuparos de ella?_

_- Desde luego_ – aseguré

_- Llevadla a las habitaciones por la entrada trasera, yo me encargaré de que nadie os vea. _

_- De acuerdo._

_- Me reuniré con vosotras más tarde –_ dijo ayudándonos a levantar a su hermana y a mí.

_- Edward_ – le detuve cuando dio un paso para caminar delante nuestro.

Se volteó a mirarme interrogante.

_- Os batiréis con Lord Hale?_ – pregunté en un susurro.

_- Todo estará bien_ – prometió acercándose a mí para besar mi frente con ternura.

_- Tened mucho cuidado, por favor._

_- Lo haré._ – aseguró – _Vamos, milady, Alice necesitará vuestros cuidados_.

Entramos en la casa y subimos a la planta donde estaban los aposentos de la familia.

_- Mi doncella es indiscreta_ – dijo Alice en voz baja cuando estábamos llegando a sus habitaciones.

_- Qué queréis decir?_

_- Esto será un escándalo y mi doncella explicará a todo el servicio el estado en que me encuentro. Quedaré arruinada_ – gimió.

Pensé rápido y tomé la decisión de llevarla a mis aposentos.

_- Iremos a mi habitación. Bree es muy discreta. Nadie sabrá nada sobre lo sucedido –_ aseguré aunque dudara de que los hechos se pudieran ocultar tan fácilmente.

Sobre todo cuando Edward obligara al duque a anular el compromiso de Alice.

_- Bree_ – llamé a mi doncella al entrar en mi recámara.

La chica dio un respingo sorprendido al ver a Alice rodeada por mis brazos.

Sus manos temblorosas sostenían su vestido intentando mantener su pecho cubierto. Su pelo enmarañado, sus ropas sucias y rasgadas y un pequeño hematoma que estaba apareciendo en su rostro, le sobresaltaron.

_- Lady Alice ha tenido un accidente en las escaleras_ – le informé.

_- Oh, milady, se encuentra bien?_

_- Un poco aturdida y adolorida. Quiero que llenes la jofaina y ve a por más agua._

_- De inmediato, milady_ – aceptó – _Deseáis que os ayude a limpiaros_ – dijo vaciando la jarra en el la palangana de loza

_- Yo me encargaré, Bree, gracias. Sólo te pediré que busques una de mis camisas limpias, y que traigas té caliente y un licor fuerte. Luego puedes retirarte. Y desde luego que os demandaré discreción._

_- Por supuesto, milady –_ aceptó la chica perdiéndose en la habitación contigua de mi vestidor.

_- Venid, Alice –_ susurré – _Quitemos vuestro vestido._

Alice sollozó al mirar hacia abajo y ver su hermoso vestido blanco hecho jirones.

_- Dios_ – gimió _– Por qué Jasper haría algo así?_

_- Tranquila, querida._

_- Yo le amo_ – lloriqueó – _Por qué no podía esperar a la boda? Sabe que no me opondría a que se desahogara con prostitutas..._

_- Oh, mi querida. Lord Hale parecía haber bebido demasiado..._ – intenté calmarla justificando lo injustificable

_- Edward va a matarle..._

_- No penséis en ello, querida. Debemos ocuparnos de que vos estéis bien..._

Quité su vestido y desanudé el corsé, cuyas cintas habían sido tironeadas.

La camisa de Alice también estaba rasgada y manchada, y unas pequeñas manchas amarronadas sobre la zona de la entrepierna, me preocupó.

Quité las horquillas que sostenían su peinado enredado, y mojé una pequeña toalla en el agua que Bree había dejado.

Sentada en la cama junto a la chica, limpié su rostro y su pecho, antes de instarla a quitarse la última prenda de ropa.

Alice sollozaba sin poder contenerse.

_- Alice, querida_ – la llamé en susurros

Me observó expectante.

_- Alice, lo siento, querida, pero debo preguntaros... Jasper llegó a..._ – inspiré profundamente _– llegó a penetraros?_

_- Sólo con sus dedos –_ gimoteó _– pero me hizo mucho daño –_ explicó haciéndome entender que igualmente debía haberle arrancado su virtud _– Dijo que no le gustaban las mujeres estrechas –_ lloró escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos

_- Calma, querida –_ dije rodeándola con mis brazos

_- Oh, milady_ – lloriqueó _– Creéis que se habrá visto comprometida mi virtud?_

_- Calma, Alice, no os preocupéis por eso ahora…_

_- Cómo no voy a preocuparme? Edward dijo que cancelarán mi compromiso con Jasper. Quién va a quererme si mi virtud es puesta en entredicho?_

_- Tranquila, Alice_ – dije rodeándola con mis brazos para consolarla _– No penséis en eso ahora. Estáis conmocionada._

_- Debo pedirle a mi padre que no anule el compromiso_ – gimoteó

_- Oh, Alice, no podéis desposaros con Lord Hale. Ese hombre es un animal. Os merecéis un hombre bueno, que os ame y os respete._

_- Vos no lo entendéis, ningún hombre quiere casarse con una mujer que no es casta._

_- Vuestro hermano lo hizo –_ discutí apenada por sus convicciones.

Alice me observó confusa.

_- Eso es diferente… –_ murmuró

_- Por qué creéis que lo es?_

_- No lo sé_ – reconoció – _pero no creo que ningún hombre vaya a querer casarse conmigo si cree que no soy pura. Mi padre tendrá que ofrecer una cuantiosa dote para que alguien me acepte. Y eso después de indemnizar a la familia de Jasper._

_- Oh, cariño, dejad que los hombres se ocupen de los arreglos económicos. Vos ahora sólo debéis preocuparos de descansar y recuperaros de la conmoción._

_- Será un escándalo_ – sollozó _– Cuando se anuncie la ruptura de mi compromiso, será un escándalo. Qué voy a hacer? No podré volver a Londres…_

_- Calma, Alice, por favor. Ya encontraremos la solución. Calmaros, por favor…_

_- Es verdad que Jasper os invitó a su cama?_ – me preguntó con un hilo de voz

_- Por favor, Alice, no penséis en eso. Permitidme limpiaros para que podáis descansar _– pedí

Humedeciendo la toalla, la pasé por su cuerpo y sus piernas y muslos, manchados de tierra.

Se estremeció cuando mis manos se acercaron a la unión de sus muslos, pero me permitió limpiar su sexo, confesándome sentirse adolorida.

Cuando acabé mi tarea, la vestí con mi camisón y la insté a meterse bajo las mantas.

Bree entró tras golpear la puerta, trayendo té y licor, tal como le había pedido. Serví una taza para Alice que la bebió en silencio.

Más calmada, el sueño la reclamó y se durmió temblando bajo las mantas.

Yo, por el contrario, veía imposible la tarea de calmarme.

En las estancias inferiores, la fiesta había acabado.

Por las ventanas de mis aposentos, la luz del sol se filtraba lentamente, y yo era incapaz de dejar de dar vueltas restregando mis manos con nerviosismo.

Edward debía estar luchando con Jasper, y yo no podía siquiera imaginar la posibilidad de que le hiriesen, o algo aún peor.

Pasaban un par de horas desde el amanecer cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió.

Edward estaba al otro lado.

Las lágrimas finalmente desbordaron mis ojos cuando corrí hacia él, lanzándome hacia sus brazos abiertos.

_- Oh, Dios mío, Edward – _susurré contra su cuello _– He sentido tanto miedo…_

_- Ya ha pasado, mi querida _– me calmó pasando sus manos repetidamente por mi espalda.

_- Estáis bien? Estáis herido?_

_- No, amor mío. No ha sido nada._ – explicó restándole importancia –_ Cómo está Alice?_ – preguntó separándose de mí para mirar la chica acostada en mi lecho.

_- Ahora descansa, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo._

_- Reuníos conmigo en mi habitación._

_- No me atrevo a dejarle sola._

_- Pedidle a Bree que le vigile._ – pidió y le obedecí complacida.

Su ayuda de cámara se había retirado cuando me uní a él, después de que Bree me preparara para la noche, que era en realidad la mañana.

Estiró su mano hacia mí desde su asiento frente al fuego, donde bebía una copa de licor.

Caminé hacia él y me acurruqué en su regazo, sintiéndome aliviada.

_- Qué sucedió?_ – pregunté en un susurro _– Cómo está Lord Hale?_

_- Se marchará esta misma mañana._

_- Está herido?_

_- Levemente. Accedió a romper el compromiso sin recibir compensación._

_- Accedió?_ – indagué sorprendida dirigiendo la mirada al rostro de mi hombre

_- Para evitar que le matase_ – explicó con una dureza que me hizo estremecer

_- Le habríais matado?_

_- Sin dudas. Pero preferí no mancharme con su sangre._

_- Agradezco que así lo hicieras_ – reconocí

_- Por qué no me dijisteis que os estuvo incomodando?_

_- Quizás para evitar lo que finalmente aconteció de todas formas._

_- No quiero que volváis a hacerlo_ – ordenó en una regañina – _No quiero que volváis a ocultarme que alguien os falte al respeto, es una orden._

_- No voy a poneros en peligro por un tonto recato._

_- No es recato que os incomoden las indecencias. Seréis la duquesa de Masen. Es de esperar que os rebeléis contra ese trato._

_- Lo sé, y no haré nada que pudiera hacer pensar a alguien que no me escandalizo. Pero Lord Hale lo estaba haciendo ex profeso. No voy a permitirle que intente arruinar nuestra vida, obligándoos a enfrentarle en un duelo del cual podríais salir herido._

_- Me heriría no defender el honor de mi esposa –_ explicó y le entendí.

Su honor sería puesto en duda si alguien supiera que no defendía de tal afrenta a su esposa de la forma esperada. En un duelo.

_- No volverá a suceder _– acepté por fin aunque me estremecía sólo imaginarle volviendo a jugarse la vida por mí – _Qué será ahora de Alice_? – indagué intentando desviar su atención de mi persona

_- No lo sé. Supongo que mi padre se enfurecerá al saber que he roto el compromiso con Jasper._

_- Tenéis potestad para hacerlo? _

_- Sí. En realidad, al perdonar la vida a Jasper le he obligado a rescindir el compromiso. _

_- Y qué pasará con ella? Piensa que está arruinada y que no podrá volver a Londres y menos aún obtener una propuesta matrimonial._

_- Eso es una tontería. Si bien es cierto que lo mejor sería que dejara pasar una temporada antes de volver a presentarse en sociedad. Pero es joven, tiene mucho tiempo por delante._

_- Me temo que haya tomado su virtud_ – expliqué con dolor

_- Qué queréis decir?_ – preguntó levantando mi rostro para que le observara _– Creí haber llegado a tiempo._

_- No lo sé con certeza, pero creo no estar equivocada. Alice no parece haberlo llegado a interpretar correctamente, pero confesó sentirse adolorida en sus partes. Dijo que Jasper la penetró con sus dedos, estirándola. Él dijo no sentirse a gusto con mujeres estrechas. Unas pequeñas manchas en su camisa me hicieron sospecharlo._

_- Maldición!_ – gruñó Edward furibundo _– Debí matarle_

_- Eso no habría cambiado la situación de Alice_

_- Lo sé, pero yo me sentiría mejor._

_- No creo que la muerte de un hombre en vuestra conciencia, os hiciese sentir bien._

Suspiró profundamente estrechándome en sus brazos.

_- Como siempre, lleváis razón_ – reconoció _– Durmamos algo_ – propuso levantándose de su asiento conmigo en sus brazos y dirigiéndose al lecho _– Este será un día largo._

Dormimos hasta que Bree nos despertó informándonos que Lady Alice estaba en pie.

Desde luego, Edward estaba en lo correcto. Ése sería un día largo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capi nuevo! Seguro no me esperábais tan pronto, pero la situación en la que estábamos no admitía demora. Espero que lo disfrutéis.<strong>_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, por leer y por las recomendaciones!**_

_**Besitos y nos leemos!**_

_**Y desde luego, mil gracias por la paciencia.**_

_**Lector anónimo que me dejó una opinión:** Te aseguro que mi intención en el capi anterior no fue dejar intriga sobre lo que había pasado o lo que estaba pasando, sino sobre lo que pasaría de ahí en más. Lamento no haber sido lo suficientemente clara, creí estarlo siendo pero evidentemente no fue así ya que no todos lo interpretaron. Desde luego que no te voy a decir lo que va a pasar en el fic, especialmente porque como no tengo forma de comunicarme contigo exclusivamente, sólo puedo dejarte una nota aquí donde todos la leerían, y estoy segura de que hay mucha gente que le gustaría esperar para ver qué pasa. De todos modos decirte que aprecio tu opinión como aprecio todas las opiniones y críticas, buenas y malas, y todo el mundo debería respetarlas, les gusten o no, les ofendan o no. Lo único que sí te puedo decir es que me hubiera gustado que firmaras el review para saber con quién estoy hablando. Gracias por darme una oportunidad con el fic. Ojalá cumpliera con tus expectativas._


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO 32**

Alice retorcía nerviosa sus manos, cuando Edward y yo entramos en la habitación.

Saltó de la cama donde estaba sentada y corrió hacia nosotros.

_- Edward!_ – dijo lanzándose contra mi esposo

Edward la rodeó con sus brazos y la chica soltó el llanto contra su pecho.

_- Tranquila, querida_ – susurró él acariciando su espalda

_- Qué sucedió? Cómo está Jasper? Qué ha pasado?_

_- Él está bien_ – gruñó Edward _– Mejor de lo que se merece estar. Dejará la residencia esta mañana._

_- Y tú?_

_- Yo también estoy bien. Cómo estás tú? Cómo te encuentras?_

_- No lo sé. Estoy asustada, confundida_ – confesó la joven

_- Qué llegó a hacerte, Alice?_ – indagó Edward con preocupación

Alice se sonrojó alejándose de Edward y caminó hasta la butaca que había frente al fuego.

Nos acercamos a ella. Edward se arrodilló frente a ella mientras yo me ubicaba en la butaca contigua.

_- Dime, Alice, qué te hizo?_

_- No quiero hablar de eso. No es decoroso._

_- No os preocupéis por eso, Alice_ – le aconseje _– Contadle a Edward. Él busca ayudaros._

La chica levantó la vista hacia mí, mirándome dubitativa.

_- Isabella cree que podría haberos arrancado la virtud… –_ comentó Edward con sutileza

Alice volvió la vista hacia él con urgencia, antes de mirarme a mí.

_- No es posible_ – discutió _– Sólo me tocó con sus manos._

_- Pero os hizo daño…_

_- Sí, pero…_

_- Habéis sangrado…_

_- Me temo que sí _– reconoció – _Eso significa…?_ – gimió y las lágrimas rodaron silenciosas por sus mejillas

_- Probablemente desgarrara vuestro virgo._

_- Oh, santo cielo_ – musitó _– Eso quiere decir que ya no soy pura?_

_- No, querida_ – discutí poco dispuesta a permitir que alguien pudiera sentirse sucia por haber sido violentada – _Vos no habéis hecho nada malo…_

_- Pero ningún hombre me querrá –_ sollozó _– Oh, Edward, no permitáis que Jasper se marche, por favor, debéis obligarle a desposarme…_

_- Alice, no puedes desposarte con Jasper. Te ha hecho daño. Imagina lo que será capaz de hacer si te conviertes en su esposa._

_- Pero si él no me desposa, ningún hombre lo hará._

_- Calma, Alice. Eso no tiene por qué ser así_

_-Ya no soy casta_ – explicó

_- Encontraremos una solución_

_- No hay solución –_ discutió

_- La encontraremos –_ prometió Edward

_- Cuando se conozca la ruptura del compromiso, habrá un escándalo. Todos sabrán lo que ha sucedido y ya nadie me querrá._

_- Jasper no hablará, ninguno de nosotros lo hará._

_- No podré volver a Londres…_

_- Creo que lo más conveniente sería que evitarais volver al menos la próxima temporada. Para cuando volváis todo estará olvidado. Estoy seguro de que tendrás decenas de pretendientes._

_- Aún sin ser pura?_

_- Nadie tiene por qué saberlo_

_- Pero cómo voy a justificar perderme la temporada?_

Edward me miró pidiendo mi aceptación a los planes que me había explicado. Asentí sabiendo que no podría dejar desamparada a la chica sin sentirme culpable.

_- Isabella y yo, marcharemos a las tierras altas…_

_- No volveréis a Londres? –_ indagó curiosa

_- No de momento. Queremos pasar un tiempo alejados…_

_- Por qué? Isabella no ha disfrutado aún de la temporada social…_

_- No es tan importante para mí_ – aseguré con sinceridad

_- En este momento estamos bajo demasiada presión_ – explicó Edward – _Isabella tiene muchas situaciones nuevas a las que adaptarse, queremos además tener un tiempo juntos y lejos de las constantes preocupaciones._

_- Es porque estáis en estado?_ – inquirió mirándome curiosa

_- No_ – reconocí sonrojándome _– No lo estoy._

_- Creemos también que alejarnos de las presiones colaborará para ello _– explicó Edward

_- Entiendo._

_- Isabella y yo hemos pensado que tal vez vos podríais acompañarnos. _

_- Yo?_ – indagó sorprendida

_- Sí. Será también una buena excusa. Diremos que habéis decidido acompañarnos para hacer compañía a Isabella cuando yo tuviese que ausentarme por causa de los negocios._

_- Pero… yo…_ _–_ dudó abochornada y dirigió su mirada avergonzada hacia mí _– Después de la forma en que os he tratado…_

_- No debéis preocuparos por ello. Está olvidado para mí._ - aseguré

_- De verdad no os importará que os acompañe?_

_- Desde luego que no._

_- Pero vosotros queréis estar solos…_

_- Tendremos tiempo para estar solos así como disfrutaremos de tu compañía –_ aseguró Edward tranquilizándola _– Te parece bien?_

_- Creo que sí_ – aceptó _– Pero qué crees que dirán los duques?_

_- Estarán de acuerdo. Yo me ocuparé de eso. Ahora mismo hablaré con ellos._

_- Cuándo marcharemos?_

_- Hubiese deseado poder salir hoy mismo, pero en vista de los acontecimientos, imagino que no saldremos antes de mañana. Deberíais preparar vuestro equipaje._

_- De acuerdo._

_- También vos, Isabella_ – ordenó apretando mi mano, antes de abandonar las habitaciones.

Cuando Alice y yo nos quedamos a solas, la chica se veía angustiada.

_- Qué os preocupa, Alice? –_ pregunté en voz muy baja

Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y los sollozos la estremecieron.

Me acerqué a ella apenada y la abracé.

_- Tranquila, querida_ – murmuré intentando calmarla

_- Qué voy a hacer, milady? Yo no quería ser una solterona. Tendré que depender del duque de Masen durante el resto de mi vida_ – explicó

_- Eso no sucederá, Alice, calma. Tendréis una propuesta tan pronto como volváis a presentaros. Podéis estar segura de eso…_

_- Pero mi esposo me repudiará cuando se de cuenta que no soy casta…_

_- No lo sabrá, Alice. _

_- Pero no sangraré en mi noche de bodas._

_- No todas las mujeres lo hacen, aún siendo castas. También es probable que lo hagáis ya que en este caso no ha habido una real penetración. No os adelantéis._

_- Pero comenzaré mi matrimonio ocultando algo tan importante…_

_- No tiene por qué ser así, Alice. Conoceréis un hombre bueno que os ame, y estoy segura de que no se molestará con vos por algo que no fue vuestro pecado…_

_- Yo no debí aceptar salir sola a los jardines con Jasper._

_- No teníais por qué sospechar que sus intenciones fueran deshonrosas._

_- Pero las chicas decentes no cometen esas imprudencias…_

_- Todos las cometemos alguna vez, Alice. Por favor, no os preocupéis más por ello._ _Tenemos más cosas en las que pensar ahora mismo. Deberíais volver a vuestros aposentos y pedirle a vuestra doncella que os prepare el equipaje._

Dos golpes resonaron en la puerta y había allí un lacayo cuando abrí.

Edward y los duques requerían la presencia de Alice.

La chica, nerviosa, me rogó que la acompañara, y en el salón azul, nos reunimos con ellos.

La mirada que me dirigió el duque fue dura, pero Edward se acercó a mí para entrelazar nuestras manos reconfortándome.

_- Alice, dice Edward que Jasper ha roto el compromiso._

_- Eso parece_ – musitó la chica bajando la mirada avergonzada

_- Qué sucedió? –_ preguntó su padre con dureza

_- Intentó deshonrarme. Edward y lady Isabella lo evitaron._ – confesó en voz tan baja, que me hizo sentir rabia e impotencia contra ese hombre insensible ante el dolor de su propia hija

_- Cómo fue posible que lo hiciera? Qué habéis hecho vos para que se sintiera poseedor_ _de tal libertad?_

_- Acepté dar un paseo por los jardines en su compañía._

_- A solas con él?_

_- Sí, no pensé que él creyera que le estaba dando anuencia para su actitud._

_- No pensaste!_ – rugió el hombre –_ Así es como te hemos educado? _

_- Lo siento._

_- Lo sientes. Eso es todo?_

_- No sé qué más decir_ – gimió la chica y pude ver su rostro arrebolado surcado por las lágrimas.

No lo soporté.

Me solté de la mano de mi esposo y me acerqué a la joven para rodearla entre mis brazos.

_- No fue su culpa –_ le espeté a mi suegro

Los duques me miraron atónitos ante mi arrebato.

_- Cómo decís?_ – inquirió el duque con ese tono letal que a todos amedrentaría de seguro.

_- No fue su culpa_ – repetí – _Simplemente confió en la honradez de su prometido._

_- Los hombres tienen derecho a tomar lo que se les ofrece._

_- Ella no estaba ofreciéndole nada!_ – grité indignada y sentí la mano de Edward sobre mi hombro.

_- Usted, señora, no sabe cómo se maneja nuestro mundo_ – me soltó con rudeza

_- Vuestro mundo _– increpé – _Tal vez no sepa cómo manejáis vuestro mundo, pero quiero creer que un padre será lo suficientemente responsable al entregar a su hija en matrimonio._

_- Estáis cuestionando mi derecho a dar a mi hija en matrimonio a quien yo considere conveniente?_

_- Desde luego que no, pero creo que si bien tenéis ese derecho, deberíais tener también la obligación de velar por el bienestar de su familia. Deberíais haber investigado al hombre al que le entregaréis los derechos sobre ella. Ese hombre es un animal. Le ha hecho daño a una joven inocente._

_- Es obligación de la joven no colocarse en situación semejante._

_- Es vuestra obligación aseguraros de que el hombre que la desposará es honrado._

_- Vos no sabéis nada. No sois más que una prostituta _– me soltó condescendiente

_- Os prohíbo que habléis a mi esposa en esos términos _– ordenó Edward furioso _– Os exijo respeto ante la madre del futuro duque de Masen _– restregó haciendo al hombre enrojecer furioso

_- Eso está por verse _– inquirió molesto

_- Sólo lo diré una vez, milord _– gruñó Edward – _No volveré a repetirlo. Si queréis que siga encargándome de los asuntos del ducado, para que no os revoquen el título, respetaréis a mi esposa _– dijo haciendo palidecer a mi suegro, aunque me fue imposible comprender la magnitud de sus palabras.

Pero ver a la duquesa mirar a Edward con inquietud, me hizo comprender que había implicado algo más grave de lo que yo tenía conocimiento.

El tenso silencio invadió la habitación mientras las miradas de Edward y su padre, se enfrentaban en una muda lucha.

_- Poseéis aún vuestra virtud?_ – preguntó el duque a Alice después de lo que pareció una eternidad

_- Me temo que no –_ gimió la chica

Las miradas de sus padres se fijaron en ella.

_- Qué pensáis hacer si habéis engendrado un bastardo?_

_- No es posible –_ le cortó Edward –_ Jasper no descargó su simiente en ella._

_- Estáis seguro de eso?_

Edward bufó incómodo, mientras Alice se estremecía abochornada.

Que dos hombres hablaran de ella en esos términos eran humillante.

_- Le desgarró con sus manos._ – explicó

_- Bien –_ dijo el hombre como toda respuesta y yo sentí deseos de abofetearle.

Cómo podía pensar que algo de todo aquello estaba bien? Su hija había sido desflorada violentamente por un cretino, y él creía que estaba bien, sólo porque no había posibilidades de que resultara embarazada.

_- No os presentaréis en sociedad durante la próxima temporada –_ comentó el hombre con determinación

_- Lo entiendo_ – aceptó la chica

_- Lo mejor será que os internéis en un convento hasta que decidamos cuándo será conveniente vuestra reinserción._

_- Qué?_ – gimió Alice con un temblor –_ Un convento?_

_- Será lo más adecuado. No podéis quedaros con nosotros y desde luego no os podéis quedar sola._

_- Pero, padre, un convento?_ – sollozó

_- Tenéis alguna opción mejor? –_ inquirió con petulancia

_- Puede quedarse con nosotros_ – expliqué

_- Isabella y yo nos instalaremos en las propiedades de las tierras altas. Alice puede quedarse con nosotros._

_- Con vosotros? Y cuál sería su situación?_

_- Diremos que se instalará con nosotros para hacer compañía a Isabella cuando yo tenga que ocuparme de los negocios y las propiedades._

_- Y creéis que vuestra esposa podrá cuidar de ella?_

_- Sé que lo hará_ – espetó mi esposo molesto

El duque nos observó reflexivo de uno en uno antes de hablar.

_- De acuerdo. Os marcharéis cuanto antes._

_- Mañana mismo –_ confirmó Edward

_- Bien. Mañana entonces. –_ dijo dando el tema por zanjado

Acompañé a Alice hasta sus habitaciones.

_- Os recomiendo que organicéis vuestro equipaje –_ dije cuando abrió la puerta

Dubitativa se volteó hacia mí.

Después de mirarme un momento, se acercó y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos.

_- Oh, Isabella_ – dijo entre sollozos _– Nunca os podré agradecer lo suficiente lo que estáis haciendo por mí_

_- Oh, no, Alice, no tenéis nada que agradecerme_

_- Sí que tengo que hacerlo. Mi padre me quería enviar a un convento y vos lo habéis impedido, aún después de la forma en que os he tratado._

_- No, Alice, no os preocupéis por eso._

_- Creéis que podréis perdonarme?_

_- Claro que sí. Para mí ya está olvidado._

_- De verdad?_ – inquirió separándose de mí para mirarme ansiosa

_- Desde luego. Olvidemos lo que haya sucedido antes y comencemos de nuevo._

_- Oh, sí. Gracias, Isabella. Os aseguro que seré una hermana para vos –_ dijo haciéndome sentir feliz por primera vez en esos días.

_- Gracias, Alice. Es todo lo que deseo_ – aseguré antes de despedirme de ella para dirigirme a mis habitaciones y comenzar a organizar nuestra partida para el día siguiente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capi nuevo! <strong>_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, por leer y por las recomendaciones!**_

_**Besitos y nos leemos!**_

_**Y gracias por la paciencia.**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO 33**

La casa seguía abarrotada de gente ya que gran parte de los invitados a la boda, aún se quedarían por varios días más.

Me fue imposible estar a solas con Edward hasta que nos encontramos esa noche en su habitación.

_- Buenas noches, mi querida_ – susurró cuando me acerqué a él y me rodeó con sus brazos _– Este ha sido un día muy largo –_ suspiró bajando sus labios a mi cuello y sus dedos a los lazos de mi camisa.

_- Creo que lo ha sido, sí._

_- Bree tiene listo vuestro equipaje?_ – preguntó mientras bajaba mi camisa por mis hombros para dejarla caer en el suelo.

_- Sí. A qué hora saldremos mañana?_

_- Después del desayuno._ – me informó mientras se desvestía _– Es un viaje de dos días y quisiera salir cuanto antes. _

Cuando estuvo desnudo frente a mí, tiró de mi mano hasta el lecho y me subió a él.

_- Tengo que haceros el amor –_ reconoció cuando se tumbó sobre mí con su miembro erecto golpeando contra mi sexo.

_- Hacedlo, por favor –_ rogué deseosa de complacer a mi esposo

Me penetró con rapidez y me embistió con apremio. Su desahogo llegó muy pronto y se dejó caer sobre mí respirando con ansiedad.

_- Gracias, mi querida. Lo necesitaba. _– dijo saliéndose de mi interior para tumbarse en sobre el lecho y atraerme hacia su cuerpo.

_- Edward _– le llamé después de un momento _– Hay algo que quisiera preguntaros..._

_- Qué os inquieta?_

_- En vuestra charla con el duque, habéis hablado sobre los asuntos del ducado y la posible revocación del título de vuestro padre..._

_- Así es. Qué es lo que queréis saber?_

_- A qué os referíais con ello?_

_- Mi padre está enfermo _– explicó _– Si bien últimamente parece haber presentado una mejoría, su salud no es la idónea. Por esa razón yo personalmente me estoy encargando de todos los asuntos vinculados al ducado, tanto el título como las propiedades, etc. No es para mí más que una obligación moral, por lo que podría dejarla en cualquier momento y lo que sucediese con el ducado y sus habitantes sería total responsabilidad de mi padre. Si yo me desentendiera, y los habitantes sufrieran graves consecuencias, mi padre podría verse imputado por la negligencia, e incluso podrían revocarle la posesión del título._

_- Eso es posible? _– indagué curiosa

_- No es algo común o que suceda con frecuencia pero podría suceder, sí._

_- Pero vos no permitiríais que esa gente quedase desamparada..._ – aventuré

_- No, no lo haría, pero supongo que mi padre no tiene esa fe en mí._

_- Creéis que tendréis que ausentaros a menudo en cuanto estemos en vuestras propiedades de las tierras altas?_ – inquirí con desánimo.

_- Intentaré no hacerlo_ – reconoció Edward estrechándome contra él –_ Pero Alice os hará compañía._

_- Lo sé –_ acepté con un susurro.

El viaje a través del reino tardó dos días en dejarnos en la propiedad de los Cullen.

Bree, mi doncella, y Liam, el ayuda de cámara de Edward, viajaban con nosotros, junto a un par de lacayos.

Alice, había rehusado a traer consigo a su doncella, ya que deseaba mantenerla al margen de los sucesos de los últimos días, y Bree, le ayudaba durante el viaje, a espera de contratar una nueva doncella ya llegados a nuestro destino.

Cuando por fin nuestro recorrido llegó a su fin, una larga fila de criados nos esperaban.

Después de presentarme como la futura duquesa de Masen, el personal nos sirvió una abundante cena, antes de disponer baños para nosotros y que por fin nos pudiéramos retirar a nuestras habitaciones.

La mansión de los Cullen era bastante más pequeña que las otras que había conocido. No obstante, sus tres plantas y su docena de habitaciones aún resultaban algo apabullantes para mí.

Aún no conocía todas las propiedades de mi esposo, y tampoco sabía exactamente dónde nos instalaríamos para asentar nuestro hogar.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que no importaba cuántas habitaciones o cuántos criados tuviéramos, mi hogar estaría donde Edward estuviera, pero igualmente me hubiera gustado echar raíces.

Tener un hogar donde criar a nuestros hijos, y donde ellos se sintieran en familia.

Nuestros hijos.

Qué lejano sonaba eso ahora mismo. Sólo rogaba al Señor que nos bendijera con ellos.

No me sentía capaz de hacer feliz a Edward, si no era capaz de darle los hijos que tanto deseábamos.

Ese día, después de refrescarnos, cenamos en nuestras habitaciones y no volvimos a salir de ella.

A la mañana siguiente, en cuanto los criados nos sirvieron el desayuno, nos informaron que Alice, alegando estar exhausta por el viaje, había rehusado la posibilidad de desayunar con nosotros.

Sabía que no podía permitirle que se quedase encerrada en su habitación por siempre, pero respetaba su necesidad de paz y soledad.

Al fin y al cabo toda su vida y todo el futuro que había imaginado desde niña, acababa de desaparecer.

_- Creéis que se recuperará? –_ preguntó Edward mostrando que sus pensamientos y los míos iban por idénticos derroteros.

_- Sí, creo que lo hará –_ dije intentando calmar la preocupación de mi esposo.

_- Toda su vida ha soñado con convertirse en la esposa de Jasper. Aún siendo un segundo hijo, su padre es un vizconde. Para la tercera hija de un duque era una buena perspectiva._

_- Señor –_ gemí – _No sé si algún día podré llegar a entender que las perspectivas sean buenas o malas en función del título que ostente una persona. Sus perspectivas eran las de casarse con un bruto animal que no la ama ni la respeta._

_- Lo creáis o no, mi señora, aún así, es probable que pierda el respeto de la sociedad cuando se tenga noticia de la ruptura de su contrato matrimonial. Más aún si se tuviera conocimiento de lo sucedido. Nos guste o no, Alice ha sido deshonrada._

_- Es que las mujeres deben permitir ser violentadas para que la sociedad las respete?_

_- Isabella..._ – intentó calmarme poniendo su mano sobre la mía _– lamentablemente esa es la sociedad en la que vivimos._

_- Pues desearía que no lo fuera._

_- Y yo, pero así es como son las cosas ahora mismo. Nuestro único aporte a una mejor situación será educar a nuestros hijos para que respeten a todas las personas, inclusive a las mujeres. Y educar a nuestras hijas para que hagan sus mayores esfuerzos por elegir maridos buenos y honestos._

_- Si alguna vez tenemos hijos..._

_- Los tendremos_ – aseguró y quise creerle

_- Si alguna vez tenemos hijos_ – repetí – _permitiréis que elijan a sus propias parejas o decidiréis por ellos?_

_- Intentaré obligarles, forzarles..._

_- Les forzaréis? –_ inquirí preocupada aunque sabedora de que, como duque, tendría todo el derecho de firmar contratos matrimoniales aún con el descontento de sus hijos.

_- Sí. Intentaré forzarles a desposarse por amor, tal como yo lo he hecho_ – sonrió apretando mis dedos y haciéndome sonreír en respuesta.

_- Gracias, milord._

_- A vuestros pies, milady –_ dijo levantando mi mano para besar el dorso de mis dedos – _Y ahora, señora mía, qué os parecería si saliéramos a hacer un recorrido por la propiedad?_

_- Me encantaría._

_- Bien. Podéis pedir que nos preparen un almuerzo para llevarnos, mientras yo me encargaré de pedir que preparen nuestras monturas._

_- De inmediato, milord_ – dije cuando ambos nos pusimos en pie – _Tal vez debería pasar a ver a Alice un momento._

_- Tal vez sería mejor que le diésemos este día para ella, para su intimidad. Ya mañana la instaremos a volver a la superficie._

_- De acuerdo –_ acepté y me encaminé hacia la planta inferior para cumplir el encargo de mi esposo.

Edward me guió por sus tierras enseñándome desde el pabellón de caza hasta el estanque artificial donde nadaban algunos patos.

Tras un largo recorrido, donde también vimos algunas casas arrendatarias, nos detuvimos en un claro, donde después de desplegar el mantel de cuadros y repartir sobre él los alimentos, nos acomodamos para degustar nuestro almuerzo.

Edward dormitaba junto a mí, con su mano posesiva sobre mi cintura, mientras mis ojos recorrían en todo su conjunto, la masculina belleza de su cuerpo y su rostro.

Mis dedos subieron por su torso colándose entre la abertura de su camisa que llevaba atrevidamente desabotonada.

Cuando mis ojos abandonaron el camino de mis dedos en su pecho, para ver su rostro, Edward me observaba con atención.

Su sonrisa arrogante me hizo sonrojar y quitar mi mano con vergonzosa celeridad.

_- Shh –_ susurró tomando mi mano y volviéndola a apoyar en mi pecho _– continuad, por favor..._

Completamente abochornada volví a mi tarea de acariciarle.

Tumbados sobre nuestros costados y frente a frente, Edward llevó su mano a los lazos que cerraban mi vestido.

_- Puedo?_ – pidió tomando la cinta con sus dedos

_- Por favor. _

Desató mi vestido y lo abrió, e hizo lo mismo con mi corsé, para luego separar también mi camisa y dejar que mis pechos escaparan de su confinamiento.

En un gesto sugerente humedeció la palma de su mano con la lengua para posarla sobre mi pecho y masajearlo, obligando a erguirse al duro pezón.

Mi respiración se aceleró y pensando en devolver su favor, desabotoné completamente su camisa y desanudé los lazos de sus calzas para liberar su miembro erecto y brillante.

Los ojos de Edward se cerraron y su mano se detuvo un momento sobre mi pecho, cuando mis dedos rodearon su órgano y le apretaron con suavidad.

Su mano abandonó mi cuerpo, bajando hasta mis faldas. Con dificultad las recogió sobre mi cintura, hasta que pudo colar su mano bajo ellas y dirigirla a mi entrepierna.

Nos brindamos placer mutuamente, y acariciándonos nos llevamos a la culminación.

La semilla de mi esposo se derramó en mi mano, y mis flujos humedecieron sus dedos.

En silencio retiró su mano de mi interior y la llevó a mis labios para colarla en mi boca y que yo degustara mi propio sabor.

Lamí y chupé sus dedos con fruición antes de que me besara y compartiéramos una vez más el sabor de mi placer.

El sol se deslizaba hacia el horizonte sin interrupción, y para cuando por fin levantamos nuestro campamento el cielo se había teñido en tonos naranjas y rosados.

Pasaron tres días antes de que lograra convencer a Alice de salir de su habitación y dar un paseo conmigo por los jardines.

Nos sentamos en el jardín de las rosas mientras Edward mantenía una reunión con su administrador, el señor James Whiterdale.

Alice me explicaba secretos de la duquesa sobre el cuidado de las flores, cuando los hombres se acercaron a nosotros.

_- Milady, Alice –_ nos llamó Edward llegando hasta nosotras _– Milady, permitidme presentaros al señor James Whiterdale, mi administrador. _

El hombre hizo una reverencia pero sus pupilas se dilataron al mirar a la chica a mi lado.

_- Milady. _

_- Encantada de conoceros, señor._

_- El placer es completamente mío, milady –_ aseguró antes de volverse hacia Alice – _Lady Alice, es un placer volver a veros después de tantos años._

_- Lo mismo digo, señor Whiterdale._ – respondió Alice con formalidad

James Whiterdale era un hombre agradable. Supuse que sería algo mayor que Edward, veinticinco o veintiséis tal vez, pero su rostro era afable, y miraba a mi cuñada con poco velada admiración.

Sus ojos profundamente azules y su cabello rubio algo ralo, no escondían una personalidad libre de subterfugios.

El señor Whiterdale nos explicó que en el pueblo estaban organizando una fiesta para celebrar la llegada del heredero y su esposa.

Y por alguna razón, eso me pareció ser justamente lo que Alice necesitaba en estos momentos.

Cuando el hombre se despidió y Edward le acompañó hasta la casa, Alice y yo volvimos a ocupar nuestro asiento.

_- Un hombre amable, el señor Whiterdale –_ comenté esperando ver la reacción de la chica

_- Sí._

_- Le conocéis desde hace mucho tiempo?_

_- Supongo que podría decirse que sí. Toda la vida, aunque no le he visto en los últimos cinco años, cuando yo tenía once._

_- Por qué no?_

_- No había vuelto aquí desde entonces._

_- Entiendo. Y qué os ha parecido? Es un hombre elegante y atractivo. Apuesto, incluso._

_- Sí, creo que lo es –_ admitió con genuino desinterés

_- Y creo que se ha fijado gratamente en vos_ – comenté ganándome una mirada sorprendida de la chica

_- Creéis que se ha fijado en mí?_

_- Estoy segura de que lo ha hecho. He visto el brillo de sus ojos al miraros_ – sonreí _– Os agradaría que lo hiciera?_

Alice se encogió de hombros meditando durante varios minutos su respuesta.

_- Es un empleado del duque. Padre nunca le permitiría que me desposara, ni tan sólo que tuviera la osadía de fijarse en mí._

_- Y si la tuviera? Quiero decir, la osadía de fijarse en vos, si la tuviera, estaríais interesada en un hombre como él?_

_- Es agradable_ – reconoció – _De todos modos yo estoy deshonrada –_ agregó con tristeza _– No creo poder aspirar a algo más que un sirviente._

Sus palabras me estremecieron.

Me estremecieron a la vez que fijaron en mí un nuevo objetivo.

Conseguir que esa niña cruelmente mancillada, encontrara la felicidad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capi nuevo! Sé que me he tardado pero aquí estoy al fin.<br>**_

_**Perdón por la tardanza y gracias por la paciencia.**_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, por leer y por las recomendaciones!**_

_**Besitos y nos leemos!**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO 34**

Esa noche, cuando Edward y yo nos reunimos en nuestra habitación, decidí plantearle mis cavilaciones.

_- Lleva mucho tiempo el señor Whiterdale trabajando para vos?_ – indagué recostada sobre su pecho desnudo, a mi esposo somnoliento.

_- Algunos años, cuatro creo, antes era su padre quien se encargaba de esa tarea, pero cuando murió fue su hijo quien heredó su puesto._

_- Comprendo. _

_- Por qué vuestra curiosidad?_

_- Espero que no os molestéis, pero creo que el señor Whiterdale podría estar interesado en Alice._

_- Interesado en Alice? A qué os referís?_

_- Creo que podría sentirse atraído por ella –_ expliqué

_- James? Atraído por Alice? Eso es una locura_ – sentenció Edward

_- Por qué lo creéis?_

_- Porque es un administrador que trabaja para mi padre el duque, y Alice es la hija de un duque. Nunca cometería tal osadía._

_- Creéis que sería una osadía de su parte?_

_- Sin lugar a dudas._

_- No creo que tanto como si una prostituta pusiera sus miras en el heredero de un ducado._

Sentí su cuerpo tensarse bajo el mío.

_- Personalmente, me importa poco la condición de trabajador de James, si estuviese interesado en mi hermana y su deseo fuese hacerla feliz. Si él la amase y ella a él, estaría más que feliz de apoyar su relación, pero, Isabella, conocéis a Alice. Y no hablo de la Alice de los últimos días sino de la Alice que ha sido hasta esa noche en el laberinto; de verdad creéis que la Alice que estaba prometida a Jasper, hubiera siquiera dado una mirada a James Whiterdale, un simple administrador?_

_- Lo siento_ – me disculpé segura de haberle incomodado con mi alusión a nuestra relación – _Supongo que tenéis razón respecto a Alice._

_- Creéis que Alice está interesada en James Whiterdale?_ – indagó con seriedad y supe con certeza lo desafortunado que había sido mi comentario

_- No estoy segura. En este momento creo que Alice simplemente está segura de que su deshonra le impedirá contraer matrimonio y que su destino está más cerca de ser su ingreso a un convento que una boda._

_- Tal vez no esté equivocada._

_- De verdad pensáis así?_

_- Isabella, mi opinión no es importante ante las convenciones sociales_ – explicó con voz cansina

_- Sé que pensáis que yo era digna de vos…_

_- Lo sois_ – me cortó tajante

_- No para las convenciones sociales_ – contraataqué _– Si nosotros hemos podido enfrentarlas, por qué no podrían hacerlo Alice y James si fuese su deseo?_

_- A mí nunca me preocuparon en lo más mínimo las convenciones sociales, y siempre me rebelé contra la obligación de seguir el camino que se suponía tenía marcado, pero no Alice. Ella siempre ha regido su vida en función de lo que manda la sociedad._

_- Pero ahora su vida ha cambiado –_ expliqué

Edward suspiró con resignación antes de hablar.

_- Estáis decidida a fomentar una relación romántica entre ambos, verdad?_

_- Estoy decidida a ofrecerles mi apoyo si lo que desean es una relación romántica y esperaba poder contar con vuestra bendición._

_- Sois consciente de que los duques enfurecerán y probablemente vos seáis atacada por ello?_

_- Lo sé, pero aún así no puedo permitir que una chiquilla de dieciséis años se marchite en un convento religioso._

Sonrió negando con la cabeza y me estrechó contra su pecho.

_- Ay, mi pequeña insurrecta_

_- Me apoyaréis?_ – pedí deseosa

_- Encaneceré prematuramente_ – se quejó sonriente

_- Aún así, lo haríais? Me apoyaríais?_

_- Lo haré, mujer. Sabéis que lo haré siempre_ – aseguró _– Ahora descansad._

Me dormí satisfecha e intentando idear algún plan para unir a Alice con el administrador de la propiedad.

Aunque no fue sino hasta cinco días después, que encontré mi oportunidad.

Los arrendatarios de Edward habían organizado una fiesta para dar la bienvenida al heredero y a su nueva esposa, así que honrados asistimos a los festejos.

Edward era un propietario ocupado y preocupado por su gente, y compartió su tiempo con los hombres.

Tanto las esposas como las hijas mayores de los propietarios fueron muy amables conmigo y me hicieron sentir muy bienvenida.

Según Edward, el hecho de que no me comportara como una altiva dama, sino que estuviera dispuesta a escucharles, hablar con ellas y compartir sus problemas e inquietudes, era lo que me hacía ganarme tan fácilmente el favor de esas mujeres.

Yo por mi parte me hubiera sentido una impostora de haber actuado de otra forma.

Esas mujeres tenían que trabajar para llevar adelante su hogar y su familia y cada una lo hacía en la medida de sus posibilidades; o bien ayudando a sus esposos, o haciendo trabajos de costuras, o como doncellas, cocineras, etc., pero todas sabían lo que significaba luchar por sus familias y sus hijos.

Yo era igual a ellas.

Aún siendo en ese momento la esposa de un noble, del heredero de un ducado, había tenido que trabajar para mantener a mi familia, y lo había hecho ejerciendo un oficio duro y vejatorio, pero era la suerte que me había tocado, y gracias a eso podía entender el sacrificio que cada una de esas mujeres vivía cada día.

Pero en una celebración como ésa, todo era bullicio y alegría.

Edward y yo nos mezclábamos con los habitantes del pueblo, pero no era ese el caso de mi cuñada Alice.

Alice, compelida a asistir por parte de su hermano y mía propia, se ubicaba tras una mesa de refrigerios, con la mirada perdida y semblante triste.

En un momento que quedé a solas, algo alejada de la multitud, les vi.

Alice, sentada en un su triste fortaleza, siendo contemplada a la distancia por James Whiterdale.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué al hombre.

_- Buenas tardes, señor Whiterdale_ – le saludé y el hombre se ruborizó nervioso pasando su mirada de Alice a mí.

_- Buenas tardes, milady_ – respondió claramente nervioso

_- Esta ha resultado una maravillosa celebración, no cree?_

_- Desde luego, milady. Me complace que la esté disfrutando._

_-Oh, sí, desde luego que sí_ – aseguré – _Aunque me apena ver a mi querida cuñada, lady Alice... –_ comenté y el hombre se volteó hacia mí con interés.

_- Por qué lo dice, milady? _

_- Creo que ella no se ve muy divertida._

_- Me temo que lady Alice acostumbra asistir a fiestas de alta alcurnia, por lo que es probable que un_ _festejo tan simple como este no llame su atención –_ se lamentó el hombre

_- Oh, no creo que ése sea el problema._

_-Y cuál cree milady que sea el problema? si me permite preguntar_

_- En realidad creo que todos ven a lady Alice como la hija del duque y no se atreven a integrarla a las celebraciones. Por otra parte, lady Alice es una jovencita un tanto tímida y no se atreve a acercarse por miedo a entrometerse..._

_- Eso piensa, milady?_

_- Sí, me temo que sí. Tal vez si alguien le pidiera un baile o charlara amablemente con ella..._

_- Os parece, milady?_

_- Sin duda alguna. Alice es una chica encantadora_ – aseguré y vi el profundo sentimiento que se escondía tras los azules ojos de ese hombre.

_- Creo que los habitantes del pueblo temen que milord pudiera considerar una falta de respeto hacia lady Alice... _

_- Sería una pena para Alice, ya que piensa pasar con nosotros una larga temporada aquí..._

_- La señorita Alice va a quedarse aquí?_ – indagó con claro interés y un especial brillo en los ojos

_- Sí, al menos durante una temporada_ – me volteé a verle como si acabara de tener una brillante idea _– Tal vez usted podría visitarla alguna vez_ – sugerí

_- Yo, milady?_ – inquirió señalándose el pecho

_- Sí, estoy segura de que valoraría su compañía, ya sabe. No creo que pasar todo el tiempo en compañía de una pareja recién casada sea muy divertido para una jovencita de su edad._

_- Oh, milady, no sé si milord lo consideraría apropiado..._

_- Oh, estoy segura de que milord se sentiría complacido con su compañía, todo dentro de los límites del decoro, desde luego. Con una adecuada carabina..._

_- Oh, sí, milady, desde luego. No habría pensado algo diferente..._

_- Entonces, esperaremos vuestra visita_ – sonreí y recibí una enorme sonrisa como respuesta – _Y tal vez os gustaría pedir un baile a lady Alice_ – sugerí

_- Oh, sí, sería un placer para mí –_ aseguró – _Si me disculpáis, milady_ – pidió y asentí complacida

_- Adelante, adelante, por favor_ – le insté viendo sonriente cómo se alejaba de mí para dirigirse a donde se encontraba Alice.

Desde mi ubicación vi la débil sonrisa de Alice cuando James se le acercó y la invitó a bailar.

Tímida salió junto a él y de allí en más, lentamente fue integrándose a los festejos.

Edward no fue ajeno a ese hecho y así me lo hizo saber esa noche, después que nos retiráramos a nuestras habitaciones.

Siendo conocedor de mis planes no se opuso cuando al día siguiente James Whiterdale le pidió su autorización para visitar a Alice.

Así fue como las siguientes tres semanas me encontré más de una vez actuando de carabina para Alice y el joven administrador.

_- Creéis que tendréis éxito con Alice y James? –_ interrogó mi esposo cuando se metió bajo las mantas de nuestro lecho, un mes después de que hubiéramos llegado a la propiedad

_- No lo sé_ – reconocí dejándome rodear por sus brazos cuando me atrajo contra su pecho _– Pero no me podéis negar que ya hace un par de semanas que Alice sonríe e incluso ríe sin reparos._

_- Es verdad –_ aceptó bajando su mano por mi cuerpo para colarla bajo mi camisón _– Al fin parece estar olvidando al mal nacido de Whitlock._

_- No sé si realmente podrá olvidar, pero al menos debe empezar a buscar ser feliz a pesar de ello._

_- Y tal vez ahora, vos y yo podríamos comenzar a ocuparnos de nosotros_ – sugirió empujando mi cuerpo para dejarme acostada sobre él.

_- No creéis que estemos ocupándonos de nosotros?_ – sonreí cuando levantó mi camisón y su miembro firme y enhiesto comenzó a restregarse contra los húmedos rizos de mi entrepierna.

_- Creo que no lo suficiente_ – murmuró mordiendo mi cuello con ternura a la vez que me instaba a separar las piernas para muy lentamente colarse en mi abertura

_- No lo suficiente..._ – gemí cuando le tuve en mi interior

_- No. Pasamos demasiado tiempo vigilando a esos dos, cuando lo que yo deseo es escaparme con vos y haceros el amor en cada rincón de nuestra vasta propiedad._

_- Creo que lo que buscáis es escandalizar al personal..._

_- Creo que es mi amada esposa quien más se escandaliza –_ susurró mientras nos volteaba para recostar mi espalda sobre las sábanas y embestirme con voracidad.

Recostada sobre su pecho desnudo me adormecía con sus delicadas caricias.

_- He recibido una carta de mi madre hoy_ – me informó Edward

_- Por algún motivo en particular? _

_- No, quería saber cómo se encontraba Alice. El duque no está seguro de su decisión de no ingresarla en el convento de las Hermanas de la Caridad._

_- Por qué habría de hacerlo?_

_- No creo que deba pero supongo que desea estar seguro de que la deshonra de Alice no le perjudique haciéndose pública._

Bufé sintiéndome aún furiosa por la falta de amor y consideración de ese hombre hacia sus hijos.

_- Habéis respondido la misiva?_

_- No aún_ – contestó dudoso y me intrigó

_- Por qué no?_ – inquirí observando su rostro con atención

_- La duquesa tenía más preguntas para mí._

_- Qué preguntas?_

_- Deseaba saber si estabais finalmente en estado_ – comentó temeroso y me hizo estremecer

_- No lo sé aún_ – confesé intentando no sentirme ilusionada

_- Qué significa eso?_

_- Mi período está algo retrasado_ – reconocí con un amago de sonrisa y una sonrisa satisfecha iluminó el rostro de mi esposo.

_- Creéis que podríais estarlo, entonces?_

_- Creo que es probable que lo esté, aunque no lo podría dar por seguro aún._

_- Oh, Isabella, es maravilloso_ – aseguró estrechándome en su abrazo _– Os lo había dicho. Sólo necesitábamos relajarnos y marcharnos alejados de la familia y sus preocupaciones._

_- Sí, creo que tal vez tuvierais razón _– coincidí buscando mantener a raya la ilusión.

_- Mañana le comunicaré a la duquesa la noticia._

_- Tal vez debierais esperar a confirmarlo._

_- No hace falta, sé que lo estaréis –_ sentenció con seguridad .

Para cuando la mañana llegó, mi alegría desapareció.

Esa noche, mi período había llegado, manchando mis muslos y mi felicidad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capi nuevo! Un poco tarde pero llegó al fin.<strong>_

_**Perdón por la tardanza y gracias por la paciencia.**_

_**En compensación dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

_- Y qué haremos cuando resultes embarazada?_

_- Edward..._ – intenté llamar su atención pero mi voz se vio acallada por la exclamación indignada de Alice.

_- Edward!_ – gritó la chica _– De qué diablos hablas? Claro que no resultaré embarazada. James nunca haría algo así. El no faltaría a mi virtud._

_- Tampoco creías que Jasper fuera a hacerlo –_ explicó mi esposo con desinterés

El rostro de Alice mostró su dolor, pero Edward, con la vista fija en su plato, no lo notó.

_- Eres cruel_ – rugió la chica

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, por leer y por las recomenda**__**ciones!**_

_**Besitos y nos leemos!**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO 35**

_- Creo que James podría pedirte autorización para cortejarme_ – explicó Alice durante el desayuno varias semanas después.

_- No es eso lo que ha estado haciendo estas semanas? –_ preguntó Edward con tono burlón ganándose que su hermana le enseñara la lengua de manera infantil.

_-No. Sólo nos ha estado visitando y haciéndome compañía. _

_- Y si desea cortejarte, en qué se supone que se diferenciará? No creo que pretenda que estés a solas con él._

_- No, claro que no. No sería decoroso. Pero tal vez..._

_- Tal vez qué, Alice?_

_- No sé_ – dudó la chica _– Ya sabes..._ – Edward arqueó una ceja interrogante _– Bueno, es decir... ya que los duques no están... _

_- Qué?_

_- Estoy segura de que tú tendrás ganas de pasar un tiempo a solas con Isabella, y sé que Isabella se siente en la obligación de ser mi carabina todo el tiempo..._

_- Qué pretendes, Alice?_

_- No sé... tal vez podrías dejarnos salir a solas con James... Estoy segura de que nadie lo notará._

_- Comprendo._

_- Los duques no tendrían por qué saberlo._

_- Desde luego que no._

_- Te parece bien, entonces? –_ comentó con entusiasmo

_- Y qué haremos cuando resultes embarazada?_

_- Edward..._ – intenté llamar su atención pero mi voz se vio acallada por la exclamación indignada de Alice.

_- Edward!_ – gritó la chica _– De qué diablos hablas? Claro que no resultaré embarazada. James nunca haría algo así. El no faltaría a mi virtud._

_- Tampoco creías que Jasper fuera a hacerlo –_ explicó mi esposo con desinterés.

El rostro de Alice mostró su dolor, pero Edward, con la vista fija en su plato, no lo notó.

_- Eres cruel_ – rugió la chica

_- Alice, estás aquí para recuperarte de lo que sucedió con Jasper. Estás aquí para evitar las habladurías sobre la ruptura de vuestro compromiso. No para generar más murmuraciones. Eres nuestra responsabilidad. Mía y de mi esposa. No voy a permitir que hagas nada que nos haga ganar la furia del duque. Le aseguré al duque que nos encargaríamos de ti y que cuidaríamos de tu posición. Si James Whiterdale desea cortejarte, pues tendrá mi autorización, pero no voy a dejarte a solas con él._

_- Por qué no? Acaso tú e Isabella nunca estuvisteis solos antes de desposaros?_ – gritó iracunda

_- Es diferente. Era diferente._

_- Por qué? Por qué lo era? Porque Isabella no era una dama? La desposasteis de todas formas._

La mirada de Edward se volvió furiosa hacia el rostro de la joven.

_- Te exijo respeto, Alice. Exijo respeto para mi esposa y para mí._

_- No estoy diciendo nada que no sea cierto_ – retrucó Alice con un mohín infantil.

Edward la observó entrecerrando los ojos furioso.

_- Esta mujer que veis aquí_ – dijo por fin _– es más dama de lo que vos seréis nunca. Esta mujer es la única que ha estado dispuesta a plantarle cara al duque para que no fueseis ingresada en el convento de las hermanas de la Caridad. Esta mujer que veis aquí, es la que ha facilitado que os relacionaseis con James y que os dieran la oportunidad de demostrar que sois algo más que una niña caprichosa, arrogante y presuntuosa. Aunque a la vista de los acontecimientos, yo mismo dudo que lo seáis._

_- Edward..._ – intenté cortarle pero me miró con la misma furia que había dirigido a su hermana

_- Y vos sois igual al duque _– vociferó la chica dejando correr las lágrimas por su rostro _– Sois igual al duque y lamento la vida que le daréis a vuestras hijas, si es que algún día lográis engendrar –_ gritó levantándose intempestiva para correr fuera del comedor.

Hice ademán de seguirla pero la mano de Edward me detuvo.

_- Isabella_ – me ordenó poniendo su mano sobre la mía

_- Iré a hablar con ella_ – expliqué

_- No, no iréis._

_- Habéis sido deliberadamente cruel. Está muy afectada aún._

_- Yo he sido cruel? –_ inquirió alzando una ceja _– Creéis que yo he sido deliberadamente cruel?_

_- Sabéis que está muy afectada por lo sucedido con Jasper._

_- Y por ello debo permitirle retozar con mi administrador con total libertad?_

_- No pedía autorización para retozar_ – repliqué

_- Y por qué razón querría estar a solas con él?_

_- Tal vez como dijo, para que vos y yo podamos tener tiempo para nosotros. Para estar solos._

_-Oh, por todos los santos, Isabella. Aún no habéis logrado discernir cuándo Alice intenta manipularos? De verdad pensáis que su intención es hacernos algún tipo de favor? Alice nunca piensa en nadie más que en sí misma. Ya es hora de que lo comprendáis._

Me dolieron sus palabras, pero más me dolió tener que reconocer que podía tener razón.

_- Lo siento. Tal vez estéis en lo cierto..._

_- Lo estoy. Podéis estar segura de ello._

_- De todas formas creo que habéis sido cruel en vuestra forma de explicaros._

_- Ah, sí, milady?_ – replicó con una sonrisa sardónica – _Y cómo debí, según vos, decirle que entendía sus intenciones y las de su pretendiente y no pensaba hacer nada por facilitarles las cosas?_

_- No lo sé. Tal vez debisteis explicarle que lo que pedía no sería bien visto por los duques, ni por la gente del pueblo._

Me miró arqueando una ceja especulativo.

_- Podríais tener razón_ – concedió por fin. _– De cualquier forma, Alice no tenía por qué faltaros el respeto. _

_- No debéis preocuparos por ello. No soy tan débil. No me ofenderé con tanta facilidad._

_- Pues si a vos no os ofende, debéis saber que sí me ofende a mí y no voy a permitir que nadie hable así de mi esposa. Y menos aún mi hermana_ – rugió molesto

_- Lo siento –_ me disculpé _– Lo siento. Creo que estáis algo irritable el día de hoy – _sugerí ganándome una mirada dura de sus ojos entrecerrados.

_- Es probable_ – reconoció por fin

_- Puedo saber a qué se debe?_

_- He recibido una nota de la duquesa –_ me dijo por fin con claro malestar

_- Algún problema?_ – indagué preocupada

_- El duque ha desmejorado._

_- Qué queréis decir?_

_- Ha sufrido un revés de salud y se encuentra bajo supervisión médica._

_- Es grave?_

_- No lo sé con certeza, pero deberé volver a Londres._

_- Cuándo?_ – pregunté comprendiendo y compartiendo su malestar.

_- Tan pronto como me sea posible_ – me informó y su mirada se clavó en mí con tristeza _– Lo siento, Isabella. No quisiera tener que dejaros tan pronto._

_- Oh, no, no os preocupéis por mí_ – dije intentando calmar su aflicción

_- No quiero dejaros sola, y menos ahora con estas tonterías de Alice. Me temo que aprovechará mi ausencia para hacer lo que desee. No quiero que os ponga en un aprieto al demandaros algo impropio._

_- Tal vez podríais hablar con el señor Whiterdale_ – sugerí – _Creo que si le hicierais sentir su honor comprometido, haría cualquier cosa por no defraudaros._

_- Creo que esa es una excelente idea, mi señora –_ sonrió estirando su mano sobre la mesa para enredar sus dedos con los míos _– Sois muy lista._

_- Gracias._

_- Tal vez debería llevaros conmigo. Podríais hacer maravillas con el administrador del duque._

_- Creo que preferiría no involucrarme en los negocios del duque_ – aseguré

_- Sí, creo que lo pasaréis mejor si le evitáis_ – concordó Edward

No me gustaba la idea de que Edward tuviera que marchar, pero sabía que era importante para él y para su familia.

Si la salud del duque no era buena, la duquesa debía sentirse preocupada.

Nosotros llevábamos bastante más de dos meses en las tierras altas, y desde el principio habíamos sabido que tarde o temprano, Edward tendría que hacer frente a las obligaciones del ducado, pero aún así me aterraba la idea de que me dejase sola allí.

Me había ofrecido para acompañarle pero él se había negado con rotundidad.

Yo estaría más cómoda y tranquila allí, había asegurado, y él esperaba no tardarse demasiado en regresar.

Por otra parte estaba Alice. Aún no estaba preparada para volver a Londres y a su familia, pero tampoco podíamos dejarla allí sin acompañante.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente desperté entre sus brazos, ya me sentía vacía y perdida.

_- Buenos días, mi querida_ – murmuró estrechándome contra él

_- Buenos días_ – susurré apretándome contra su pecho desnudo.

_- Voy a echar de menos esto._

_- Qué cosa?_

_- Despertar con vos entre mis brazos_ – dijo besando mi coronilla

_- Yo también lo echaré de menos. Cuándo os marcharéis?_

_- Después del desayuno. Quisiera cabalgar tanto como sea posible durante el día y eso sólo será posible si parto temprano en la mañana._

_- Pediré que sirvan el desayuno_ – dije intentando levantarme de la cama

_- No, esperad_ – me detuvo – _Pidamos que nos suban el desayuno aquí. Quiero compartir estos últimos momentos con vos._

_- Cuánto tiempo creéis que tardaréis en volver?_

_- No lo sé, pero intentaré acabar con mis obligaciones cuanto antes. Aunque dependiendo de la salud del duque, podría llevarme varios meses._

_- Varios meses?_ – gemí –_ Qué haré sin vos durante varios meses?_

_- Esperarme._

_- Desde luego que os esperaré, pero temo que también desesperaré._

_- No os preocupéis, querida mía. Volveré tan pronto como me sea posible, y estoy seguro que Alice os hará compañía. Prometo escribiros cada día, y esperaré vuestra respuesta a diario._

_- La tendréis –_ aseguré intentando ocultar de su vista mi desazón.

Edward se marchó dejándome triste y desolada, pero tuve que ser fuerte cuando Alice enfermó tres días después.

Chelsea, la nueva doncella que habíamos conseguido para ella en el pueblo, me había buscado mientras desayunaba.

Alice había devuelto la cena, nada más despertar.

Se había negado a desayunar y no habíamos querido insistir.

Cuando la había visitado, su rostro se veía demacrado y macilento.

Después de ingerir una taza de caldo que la cocinera había preparado especialmente, tuvo el mismo resultado.

Cuando dos días después, su estómago continuaba igual de inestable, accedió a ser visitada por el médico del pueblo.

Según éste, Alice había sufrido algún tipo de intoxicación alimentaria, que se remediaría con una purga y una dieta suave.

La joven padecía dolores estomacales, y estos persistieron tres días más.

Finalmente las molestias remitieron y su cuerpo dio buena recepción al alimento.

Una semana después que Edward hubiese marchado, todo parecía volver a la normalidad.

Salvo porque entonces yo resulté enferma.

_- Queréis que haga llamar al médico, milady?__ –_ preguntó Bree consternada al verme devolver la cena por segunda mañana consecutiva.

_- No creo que haga falta, Bree_ – intenté tranquilizarle_ – __Seguramente padezco la misma intoxicación que Alice sufrió._

_- Es probable, milady, pero aún así creo que deberíamos llamar al médico._

_- Esperaremos un par de días, Bree. Si no mejoro, entonces podremos llamarle._

_- Estoy segura de que milord no estaría de acuerdo con vuestra decisión –_ refunfuñó la mujer mientras abandonaba mis aposentos.

Mi salud no mejoró, y cuando yo misma me estaba empezando a inquietar, el doctor Gerandy acudió a la mansión.

_- Veamos, milady –_ dijo sentándose junto a mi lecho _– Entiendo que vuestros síntomas son un poco diferentes a los que tenía lady Alice._

_- Un poco –_ reconocí_ –__ Mi malestar suele ser matutino, tolerando los alimentos bastante bien durante el resto del día. Pero me siento continuamente exhausta, aún sin realizar grandes esfuerzos._

_- Cuánto tiempo hace que ha marchado milord?_

_- Poco más de dos semanas_ – expliqué

_- Entiendo. Creo que vuestra dolencia podría diferir de la sufrida por lady Alice. –_ explicó con una sonrisa que me extrañó.

_- No comprendo._

_- Cuándo habéis soportado vuestro último período menstrual?__ – _preguntó y entender su presunción aceleró mi corazón.

_- Tal vez unas seis o siete semanas _– confesé después de pensarlo un momento.

_- Pues tal vez la comadrona del pueblo habrá de ser requerida para el próximo verano__ – _dijo sonriente ante mi rostro húmedo por las lágrimas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capi nuevo! Un poco tarde pero llegó al fin.<strong>_

**_Gracias a todos por la espera, y gracias por la comprensión y los buenos deseos en un momento difícil que me tocó vivir._**

**_La vida sigue así que aquí estoy._**

**_Gracias a todos los nuevos lectores, gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

_**Besitos y nos leemos!**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO 36**

A diario recibía misivas de Edward desde Londres, y a diario enviaba cartas como respuesta.

La salud del duque era delicada, y él tenía muchos asuntos de los que ocuparse.

Las vastas propiedades del ducado le insumían sus días casi íntegramente, y el poco tiempo que podía sustraerle a esos asuntos, lo debía volcar a sus propios negocios y al manejo de sus propiedades no vinculadas al ducado.

Había prometido volver para pasar las festividades navideñas conmigo y yo esperaba ese momento para darle mi feliz noticia.

Pero dos días antes de que estuviera prevista su llegada, recibí una nueva misiva donde me informaba de la imposibilidad de viajar.

El duque continuaba empeorando.

_- Tal vez vos deberíais viajar a Londres –_ me aconsejó Alice mientras bordábamos sentadas frente al hogar de mi salón privado.

_- No creo que eso sea lo más conveniente – _manifesté –_ La nieve caída los últimos días no harían fácil un viaje en coche. Los caminos no están transitables._

_- Estoy segura de que si le hubieseis comunicado a Edward vuestro embarazo, él estaría aquí._

_- En este momento el duque le necesita más que yo._

_- Acaso vos no necesitáis a vuestro esposo con vos?_ – indagó la chica arqueando una ceja

_- Desde luego que sí –_ confirmé _– Pero siempre hemos sido conscientes de sus responsabilidades para con el duque y el ducado. Así es como debe ser. La duquesa también le necesita._

_- Tal vez el duque necesita saber que estáis encinta para dejarse ir en paz._

_- Por qué decís eso?_

_- Saber que al fin Edward ha engendrado al heredero le daría tranquilidad._

_- Aún podría nacer una niña –_ le recordé

_- Es verdad – _aceptó Alice _– Pero el hecho de saber que sois fértil, siempre le dará otra tranquilidad. Debéis comunicárselo _– insistió

_- Temo que si lo hago, Edward sienta la necesidad de estar aquí. Es en Londres donde se le requiere ahora mismo con urgencia._

_- Entonces, deberíais volver a Londres._

_- Ya os lo he dicho. No creo que un viaje a Londres sea prudente ahora mismo._

_- Como prefiráis, pero si tardáis en informar a Edward, éste no se dará prisa en regresar. –_ sentenció Alice y pensarlo me entristeció.

Los días pasaron y el clima empeoró.

El invierno había llegado por fin con sus tormentas, lluvias y nevadas, imposibilitando casi por completo el tránsito por caminos y carreteras.

Las cartas de Edward se vieron obligadas a disminuir, y dejaron de ser diarias para convertirse en esporádicas.

Los meses pasaron y el gris del cielo tiñó mi ánimo.

Las noches frías lo eran aún más con nuestro lecho vacío.

El fuego que ardía constantemente en la habitación no alcanzaba a dar un poco de tibieza a mi cuerpo o a mi alma.

La última carta que había recibido de mi esposo, no había sido especialmente reconfortante.

Me echaba terriblemente de menos, aunque yo dudaba que lo hiciera tanto como yo misma lo añoraba.

La salud del duque no empeoraba pero tampoco se veían mejoras, lo que no permitía que él pudiese volver a mí.

Yo hubiese deseado reunirme con él en Londres pero los caminos no eran buenos y sería imprudente realizar un viaje como ese en mi estado.

Mientras tanto mi vientre comenzaba a mostrar una leve redondez.

Mis pechos estaban más sensibles e inflamados. Pero los malestares matutinos habían remitido hasta casi desaparecer.

Alice continuaba insistiendo en que debía informar a Edward de mi embarazo, pero yo me sentía en la obligación de esperar que él pudiera disminuir su atención sobre los asuntos del ducado.

Así acabó febrero y comenzó marzo.

Entonces el sol comenzó a salir de entre las nubes, al menos un par de horas cada día.

No era suficiente para derretir la nieve o el hielo que parecía cubrir todo el paisaje, pero al menos lo necesario para que Alice y yo diéramos algún paseo por los jardines de la propiedad.

Aquel día habíamos salido junto a James Whiterdale, quien había asumido un papel bastante protector para con Alice y conmigo, desde que Edward había tenido que marchar.

_- Cuánto cree que tardarán los caminos en volver a ser transitables, señor Whiterdale? –_ pregunté mientras recorríamos en sendero entre los rosales desnudos y helados.

_- Aún pasarán unas cuantas semanas, milady. Aunque los habitantes intentan limpiarlos, las horas de sol no son muchas, y las noches son muy frías._

_- No sé cuánto más podré soportar sin noticias de Edward –_ me quejé apenada ganándome las compasivas miradas de mis acompañantes

_- Tengo entendido que el clima en Venecia es bastante más agradable_ – intentó distraerme Alice

_- Los inviernos no son tan crudos como aquí._

_- Tal vez cuando los caminos estén despejados y el clima sea propicio, podríais trasladaros a Londres con Edward._

_- No sé, Alice. Creo que cuando llegue ese momento, mi estado sea tan avanzado que dudo que sea conveniente realizar un viaje así. –_ me lamenté acariciando mi vientre levemente abultado, aunque aún disimulable bajo mis vestidos.

Una de las criadas se acercó apresurada hacia nosotros.

_- Milady,_ - me llamó con una reverencia –_ la modista ha llegado y le espera en vuestro salón privado_ – me informó.

Hacía ya algunos días había hecho llamar a la modista del pueblo, para que se encargara del arreglo de mis vestidos, para adecuarlos a mi nueva figura, que aún seguiría cambiando.

_- Oh, de acuerdo, gracias, Maggie. Iré ahora mismo_ – dije volteándome hacia Alice y James – _Me deberéis disculpar, Alice, señor Whiterdale._

_- Adelante, milady. Lady Alice y yo nos acercaremos a la casa_ – me informó el hombre.

Sabía que no era decoroso que se quedaran solos fuera de la vista de los habitantes de la casa, así que lo más correcto era que continuaran su paseo en los jardines más próximos.

_- Bien. Si me disculpáis –_ dije volteándome y encaminándome con prisa hacia la edificación.

Quiso el destino que mis faldas se enredaran en uno de los rosales, y cuando quise eludir al perro del administrador que nos había seguido en nuestro paseo, perdiera estabilidad y cayera aparatosamente contra el banco de piedra que allí había.

_- Milady!_ – resonó el grito del hombre

_- Isabella! –_ se hizo eco la hermana de mi esposo

Ambos se precipitaron hacia mí, que sostenía mi vientre con fuerza.

_- Milady, estáis bien?_

_- Os habéis hecho daño, Isabella?_

_- Creo que estaré bien –_ gemí con lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas _– Pero me he golpeado en el vientre._

_- Permitidme, milady_ – dijo James separando a Alice de mi lado a la vez que me levantaba entre sus brazos – _Os llevaré a vuestros aposentos. Lady Alice_ – ordenó –_ haced traer al médico._

_- Creo que estaré bien, señor_ – me quejé mientras Alice corría hacia la casa – _aunque tal vez debería tumbarme un momento._

_- Milady, no sería capaz de perdonarme si os sucediese algo a vos o al niño, en estos momentos que Lord Edward no está aquí para protegeros._

_- Edward no podría haber evitado mi caída, señor Whiterdale. No os atormentéis, por favor._

_- Tal vez no, milady, pero Lord Cullen no permitiría que os quedaseis sin atención médica._

Alice volvió junto a nosotros y guió a James hasta mis aposentos.

Todo el servicio de la casa se arremolinaba en el vestíbulo, cuando Alice, y Bree caminaron junto a nosotros.

James Whiterdale me depositó sobre la cama y abandonó la habitación.

Mi doncella, Bree, con ayuda de Alice y la modista que había entrado también a mis aposentos, me ayudaron a desvestirme.

Ver la mirada preocupada que Bree le dirigió a la otra mujer me consternó.

Cuando fijé la mirada en mi camisa, mi mundo se derrumbó.

Unas manchas oscuras de sangre manchaban la zona de mi entrepierna.

_- Lady Alice –_ le llamó mi doncella –_ Creo que deberíais esperar fuera._

_- Qué? –_ gruñó Alice _– Qué? Por qué? Qué sucede?_

_- No es nada, milady, pero no creo que esta situación sea la más adecuada para una joven soltera, milady._

_- Qué? Por qué? Isabella es la mujer de mi hermano, y el niño que lleva en sus entrañas es mi sobrino –_ rezongó –_ Qué es lo que pasa?_

_- Id, Alice_ – gemí llorosa _– Id, Alice, por favor._

_- Pero, qué sucede, Isabella? –_ indagó acercándose a mí

_- Id, por favor, y haced entrar al médico en cuanto llegue._

_- Pero..._ – intentó discutir

_- Por favor, Alice –_ pedí y refunfuñó.

Mis lágrimas se incrementaron cuando escuché la puerta cerrándose tras la joven.

_- Voy a perder al bebé?_ – gemí sintiéndome destrozada

_- Oh, no, milady. Debemos esperar que llegue el médico._

_- Voy a perder a mi bebé y ni tan solo se lo he llegado a comunicar a mi esposo _– sollocé

_- Tranquila, milady –_ dijo la modista acariciando mi cabello.

El médico llegó con celeridad, acompañado por la señora Charlotte, la comadrona.

Sus rostros no pudieron ocultar la preocupación al verme.

No sangraba en ese momento, y tras el examen al que ambos me sometieron, determinaron que el bebé se mantenía aún firme en mi útero.

Pero me pidieron que en el correr de los siguientes días, quizás semanas, me mantuviera en absoluto reposo, a fin de evaluar la situación y evitar que empeorara.

Mi ánimo, ya sombrío, decayó aún más.

Alice me hacía constante compañía, leyendo y tocando música para mí.

Su mirada, triste los primeros dos días, pronto volvió a recuperar la luminosidad, y cada día me observaba expectante. Parecía deseosa de confesarme algún secreto que la mantenía feliz.

No pude evitar estremecerme de sólo imaginar que mi ausencia, la hubiese llevado a comportarse de forma poco decorosa con James Whiterdale.

No podía siquiera pensar en provocarle ese disgusto a mi esposo, cuando al fin pudiera volver.

Había dejado a la chica bajo mi cuidado, y si el administrador la deshonrase, o aún peor, la fecundase, Edward se sentiría decepcionado por mí.

Pero no había nada que yo pudiese hacer. Tenía prohibido salir de mis aposentos, e incluso aún, abandonar mi cama.

Esos últimos días estaban siendo agitados, y agitado era mi sueño por las noches.

Pero algo me agitó especialmente al despertar una mañana una semana después de mi caída.

Algo se sentía diferente en mi habitación y supe al abrir los ojos lo que era.

Sentado junto a mi cama estaba mi esposo.

_- Edward –_ susurré

Su rostro demacrado y ojeroso se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa, y supe que todo iba a estar bien.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capi nuevo! <strong>_**_Gracias a todos los nuevos lectores, gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

_**Besitos y nos leemos!**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO 37**

- Edward – susurré regocijándome con su presencia.

Estiré mi mano hacia él que la cogió entre las suyas para llevársela a los labios y besarla con ternura.

_- Isabella, amor mío, cómo estáis?_

_- Bien. Pero vos, qué hacéis aquí?_

_- Aquí es donde debo estar _– dijo girando mi mano para apoyar su mejilla áspera en mi palma.

_- Pero, y el duque?_

_- Su salud aún es delicada _– explicó – _Pero también lo es la de mi esposa y con ella debo y deseo estar._

_- No, Edward..._ – intenté discutir

_- Shh, Isabella _– me cortó y me miró estirando su otra mano para apoyarla sobre mi vientre esbozando una tierna sonrisa.

No pude evitar sonrojarme bajo su contacto pero mi corazón se hinchó de felicidad.

_- Por qué no me lo comunicasteis nada más saberlo?_

_- No creí que tuvieseis que quedaros tanto tiempo en Londres, y también pensé que el duque os necesitaba._

_- Vos no me necesitabais? Vos y mi hijo no me necesitabais?_

_- Edward, yo siempre os necesitaré conmigo – _le corregí llevando mi mano a la suya – _Pero todo estaba bien... – _expliqué y no pude evitar que las lágrimas se agolparan en mis ojos.

_- Shh, amor mío, calma. Todo estará bien. _– aseguró

_- De verdad lo creéis? Y si..._

_- Shh _– me cortó poniendo sus dedos sobre mis labios – _Todo estará bien. He hablado con Maggie mientras dormíais. Me ha dicho que con los cuidados adecuados, el embarazo llegará a término sin complicaciones para vos o para el niño._

_- Estáis feliz? _

_- Mucho, pero lo estoy más por saber que vos estáis más tranquila y feliz._

_- Sé que aún podría ser una niña, pero me tranquiliza saber que soy capaz de engendrar vuestros hijos._

_- Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé._

_- Por qué habéis regresado si la salud del duque aún es precaria._

_- Cómo por qué?_ – preguntó mirándome extrañado – _Vos me necesitáis aquí._

_- Sí, ciertamente, pero, cómo lo habéis sabido?_

_- Alice me escribió –_ explicó

_- Oh, no, esa niña..._

_- Esa niña hizo lo que vos debisteis haber hecho y le estaré eternamente agradecido._ _Cuándo pensabais decírmelo?_

_- No lo sé, cuando ya no os requirieran en Londres..._

_- Y si eso no sucedía hasta el momento del alumbramiento? Me encontraría con mi hijo al volver? _

_- No, no lo sé_ – reconocí avergonzada _– No pensaba que os tardaríais tanto. Cuándo habéis salido de Londres?_

_- Hace dos días. Los caminos no están muy bien aún._

_- Habéis completado el viaje en sólo dos días? _

_- Sí, necesitaba estar aquí con vos. Salí en cuanto recibí la carta de Alice._

_- Debéis estar agotado._

_- Un poco, sí_ – reconoció con un mohín

_- Deberíais dormir._

_- Eso haré ahora que os he visto y he comprobado que os sentís bien. Pediré que me preparen un baño y pediré que os suban el desayuno._

_- No_ – denegué – _Tomad vuestro baño y después podré acompañaros a comer, si no os importa hacerlo aquí –_ dije con disgusto – _Me han prohibido dejar el lecho más que para atender mis necesidades._

_- Me encantará acompañaros en el desayuno y ansío poder cuidar de vos y de nuestro hijo. _

Se inclinó sobre mí para dejar un suave beso en mis labios antes de retirarse.

Me adormecí cuando se marchó y me desperté cuando le escuché volver a la habitación haciendo entrar a las criadas con dos enormes bandejas con alimentos.

_- Lo siento, mi querida,_ - se lamentó apenado _– no quería despertaros._

_- Oh, no, estoy bien_ – le tranquilicé – _No os preocupéis, es simplemente que tengo sueño todo el tiempo estos últimos días._

_- Deberíais descansar, entonces._

_- No, milord, por favor_ – le detuve – _No hago nada más que descansar en esta cama. Ahora mismo necesito vuestra compañía._

_- De acuerdo, contad con ello._

Despidió a las criadas después de que dejaran los alimentos sobre la pequeña mesa que había en la esquina de nuestra habitación.

Se acercó a la cama con una bandeja con platos y alimentos variados y dos grandes tazas con chocolate caliente.

Pero no me obligó a comer demasiado, ya que por las mañanas mi estómago solía rebelarse.

_- Contadme cómo es la situación en Londres._

_- La salud del duque se ha deteriorado, pero aún mantiene su espíritu combativo._

_- Qué significa eso?_ – sonreí curiosa

_- No tiene fuerzas para dejar el lecho y se fatiga con facilidad, pero aún así no cesa de dar órdenes y criticar todas las decisiones que tomo._

_- Imagino cuánto se molestaría al saber que os marchabais._

_- Un poco, sí_ – reconoció – _Pero he delegado bastantes tareas en el administrador del ducado y en mi propio administrador, y me mantendrán al tanto de las noticias importantes. Les he dado mayor autoridad y libertades de las que el duque les permitía y así facilitaremos la realización de trámites y negociaciones_.

_- Le habéis explicado a vuestros padres la razón de vuestro regreso?_

_- Sí. Les he explicado que mi esposa estaba encinta y me necesitaba con ella._

_- Están complacidos?_

_- Desde luego. _

_- Edward..._ – le llamé dudosa

_- Sí?_

_- Y si fuera una niña?_

_- Ojalá lo fuera –_ aseguró

_- Por qué lo decís?_

_- Porque nada me gustaría más que una pequeñita con vuestros cabellos y vuestra mirada, correteando por los jardines._

_- Pero, y el heredero? Necesitáis un heredero._

_- No, no lo necesito, ya os lo he dicho. Tengo bienes, propiedades y negocios no vinculados al ducado, por lo que aún si yo muero, vos y nuestras hijas quedarían en una buena posición. El ducado pasaría a manos del primo Peter o de alguien más. Vos no quedaríais desamparada ya que el nuevo heredero tendría la obligación de ocuparse de la duquesa viuda, que seríais vos._

_- No habléis de morir_ – supliqué

_- No debéis preocuparos por eso, Isabella. No tengo intenciones de morir pronto, pero si_ _así sucediera, tengo la tranquilidad de saber que vos, vos y nuestro hijo o hija, los seres_ _que más amo sobre esta tierra, no pasaríais apuros económicos._

_- No desearíais que el ducado fuese heredado por un hijo vuestro. _

_- Desde luego que me gustaría, pero no significa que lo necesite. No quiero que os aflijáis por nada, milady. Tendremos un hijo o hija, y vos debéis cuidaros para que todo llegue a buen fin. Lo demás no es importante._

Le miré fijamente, intentando ver la sinceridad de sus palabras, y no pude encontrar en su rostro o en su mirada, una sola veta de dudas sobre lo que me estaba diciendo.

Amaba a ese hombre, como nunca había creído que pudiese existir amor igual, y él me amaba a mí, y nunca hacía o decía nada que me hiciera sentir la más mínima duda sobre sus sentimientos.

_- Deberíais dormir_ – dije por fin

_- Sí, creo que sí_ – reconoció _– Queréis que llame a Alice para que os haga compañía? O puedo traeros un libro de la biblioteca, no sé, querida mía. Qué hacéis para combatir el tedio?_

_- No dormiréis?_ – indagué confusa

_- Creo que sería mejor si me trasladase a la habitación contigua –_ explicó haciéndome temblar

_- No queréis compartir el lecho conmigo_? – pregunté en un susurro herido

_- Oh, amor mío, nada me gustaría más, pero no quisiera incomodaros ni aburriros._

_- Nunca podría aburrirme de teneros durmiendo junto a mí._

_- Estáis segura?_ – inquirió receloso

_- Ciertamente lo estoy._

_- Entonces no se hable más._ – dijo llevándose las bandejas con los restos de nuestro desayuno y dejándolas fuera de nuestros aposentos para que las retirara el servicio.

Volvió a acercarse y se desnudó con celeridad, dejándome a la vista su miembro semi erecto, antes de colarse bajo las mantas junto a mí.

Me rodeó con sus brazos y me atrajo a su pecho.

_- Cuánto he añorado esto –_ susurró junto a mi pelo

_- Cuánto?_

_- Es algo inmensurable_ – confesó

_- Y yo –_ reconocí apretándome contra su cuerpo.

Sentí la dureza de su miembro golpeando mi cadera y me sentí dichosa.

Mi esposo me deseaba. Aún con mis pechos más llenos y mi vientre redondeado.

Aún con mi rostro ojeroso y mis cabellos desordenados, mi esposo me deseaba.

No pude sino sonreír satisfecha.

Estiré mi mano hacia su miembro y lo apreté entre mis dedos.

_- No, Isabella_ – intentó detenerme poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

_- No puedo alojaros en mi interior, mientras la comadrona o el médico no me lo autoricen, pero aún puedo hacer algo por complaceros._

_- Vuestra sola presencia entre mis brazos me complace, Isabella._

_- Permitidme hacerlo. Os relajará y descansaréis mejor._

_- No hace falta, querida_ – discutió pero aflojó su agarre y presentí su claudicación.

Dejando suaves besos por su pecho, su cuello y hasta sus labios, comencé a mover mi mano sobre su miembro, en un vaivén cadencioso, arriba y abajo.

Dando pequeños apretones y esparciendo sobre su longitud las primeras gotas de su semilla, fui acercándolo a la cima.

Su respiración se volvió errática y la vena de su cuello comenzó a latir con mayor celeridad.

Aceleré el movimiento de mi mano y ejercí mayor presión cuando las caderas de Edward se alzaron sobre el jergón.

_- Isabella..._ – gimió llevando su mano a la mía y acelerando su danza.

Su mano se apretó sobre mi glúteo cuando con un grito liberó su semilla mojando nuestras manos unidas.

Se dejó caer de espaldas, buscando calmar su respiración.

_- Dios, mi cielo, eso ha sido maravilloso. Os necesitaba tanto, Isabella. Os añoraba tanto, amor mío._

_- Tanto como yo a vos, milord._

Giró su rostro para verme con una sonrisa dulce.

_- Hay algo que pueda hacer por vos, mi querida?_

_- Quedaros conmigo para siempre_ – pedí sintiéndome egoísta.

_- Para siempre, mi querida. No os volveré a dejar sola._

_- Me siento egoísta demandándoos esto_ – reconocí sonrojándome.

_- No lo hagáis, porque yo no pienso sentirme así, y no hay nada que haga que permita os alejéis de mi lado._

_- Ni tan solo lo intentaría._

_- Mejor así_ – sentenció complacido _– Y ahora descansemos, mi amor. Creo que los tres lo agradeceremos._

_- Los tres?_ – inquirí confusa

_- Sí. Vos, yo y nuestro hijo_ – sonrió satisfecho – Toda nuestra familia.

_- Nuestra familia... _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capi nuevo! <strong>_**_Gracias a todos los nuevos lectores, gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

_**Besitos y nos leemos!**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO 38**

La llegada de Edward cambió diametralmente el ambiente de la casa.

Yo, personalmente, me sentía tranquila y mucho más relajada con su compañía.

Algo me decía que estando Edward conmigo, nada malo podría suceder.

Por su parte Alice, que había pasado los últimos meses, y especialmente los últimos días, haciéndome compañía e intentando ocupar el lugar de su hermano, en mis cuidados y protección de mi embarazo, finalmente se estaba dedicando a disfrutar su estadía en el campo.

Recibía las visitas constantes de James Whiterdale y Edward le había dado mayor libertad, siempre poniendo el honor del hombre por delante.

James no haría nada en detrimento de la confianza que Edward había depositado en él a ese respecto.

Mientras tanto, Edward me acompañaba durante el día entero.

Se quedaba conmigo en nuestros aposentos, llegando a traer su correspondencia y sus libros contables con él.

Trabajaba sentado a mi lado, haciéndome partícipe de los muchos negocios que tenía que atender.

Leía para mí, y algunas veces yo lo hacía para él.

Luego se tumbaba a mi lado y acariciaba y besaba mi vientre, hablándole con ternura a nuestro hijo, hija según él, explicándole todos los planes que tenía para ella.

Dos semanas después de su regreso, Maggie, la matrona del pueblo me visitó y permitió que abandonara el lecho y me moviera por la habitación.

No obstante, mi esposo insistió para que no saliera de nuestras habitaciones y continuáramos viviendo en esa feliz intimidad.

El clima mejoraba lentamente, y los días eran algo más cálidos.

_- Buenas tardes_ – saludó Edward entrando a mi salita privada una tarde.

Me encontraba allí junto a Bree y la modista que había hecho llamar, para que finalmente realizara los arreglos pertinentes en mi guardarropa.

_- Buenas tardes, milord_ – respondió la mujer sonrojándose ante la presencia de mi esposo

_- Cómo estáis, Isabella?_ – preguntó acercándose a mí para besar suavemente mis labios.

El gesto, bastante inapropiado frente a la mujer, la hizo sonrojar tanto como a mí.

_- Bien, milord._ – murmuré avergonzada

_- Cuándo creéis que podréis tener listo el vestuario de milady, señora? –_ indagó Edward volviéndose hacia la mujer

_- Intentaré resolverlo en un par de semanas, milord, pero podré entregarle un par de vestidos en uno o dos días._

_- Bien –_ aceptó sentándose en una de las butacas de la sala.

En ese momento, de pie en medio de la habitación, la modista tomaba medidas sobre un vestido azul.

Viéndome obligada a abandonar los corsés, mis pechos, mucho más llenos que antaño, se movían con mayor libertad entre la seda de mis camisas.

La mujer, incómoda, observó a Edward cuando tuvo intención de desanudar el vestido que portaba.

_- Mis disculpas, milord,_ – se excusó – _pero debo probar el siguiente vestido a milady._

_- Adelante, no os preocupéis por mí _– respondió Edward incomodándola.

_- Pero…_

_- Milord,_ - le interrumpí _– tal vez deberíais dejar la habitación para que me pueda desvestir._

_- No veo porqué, no veré nada que no haya visto antes –_ comentó risueño ante el bochorno de las mujeres _– Y la hinchazón de vuestro vientre es la prueba de ello, señora mía._

_- Si no os importa, preferiría que salieseis_ – pedí incómoda

_- En realidad me importa, ya que yo preferiría veros desvestiros_ – rió burlón poniéndose de pie _– pero no quisiera abochornaros._

_- Ya lo habéis hecho_ – susurré cuando se inclinó sobre mí para besarme antes de abandonar la habitación.

Cuando Edward volvió a nuestra habitación, ya volvía a vestir un largo camisón cubierto por una cálida bata de brocado.

_- Ya ha marchado la modista –_ susurró en mi oído abrazándome por la espalda para apoyar sus manos entrelazadas sobre mi vientre redondeado.

_- Habéis hecho lo posible por incomodarla._

_- No es verdad _– discutió con una sonrisa, besando mi cuello.

_- Y lo habéis logrado. Ha salido de aquí espantada por las costumbres libertinas que el heredero mantiene para con su esposa._

_- Costumbres libertinas? _– se carcajeó _– Pues ya os enseñaré yo lo que son costumbres libertinas_ – dijo levantándome entre sus brazos para tumbarme sobre mi cama.

_- Edward_ – me quejé riendo también

_- Costumbres libertinas, es desnudar a mi esposa a pleno día_ – dijo mientras desanudaba mi bata y subía mi camisón por mi cuerpo desnudo.

_- Edward… _

_- Costumbres libertinas es besar sus pechos llenos y sensibles_ – prosiguió a la vez que sus hechos ilustraban sus palabras – _Costumbres libertinas, es acaricias sus pliegues con mis dedos._

_- Edward…_ – pedí asiendo su mano para detenerle

_- Relajaos_ – ordenó con suavidad

_- No creo que pueda hacer esto…_

_- Por qué no?_

_- La matrona…_

_- He hablado con la matrona_ – me informó mientras sus dedos acariciaban el nudo de nervios que coronaba mi sexo

_- Qué os ha dicho?_

_- No es conveniente la penetración, pero todo lo demás…_

_- Todo lo demás, qué?_ – gemí

_- Todo lo demás está permitido_ – me informó mientras besaba mis pechos.

Desperté sobre su pecho, varias horas más tarde, sintiéndome descansada después del clímax al que mi esposo me había llevado.

Edward acariciaba mi espalda, enredando sus dedos entre los oscuros mechones de mis cabellos.

_- Buenas tardes –_ saludó en voz muy baja cuando me sintió removerme sobre él.

_- Buenas tardes. Cuánto he dormido?_

_- Un par de horas. Estabais agotada._

_- Siempre lo estoy últimamente._

_- Es uno de los síntomas de vuestro estado._

_- Es lo que ha dicho la matrona._

_- Supongo que se debe a toda la atención que requieren los bebés y que a veces impiden dormir a sus padres._

_- Sí, supongo que deberé descansar cuanto pueda ahora._

_- Estuve hablando con la matrona._

_- Sobre algo más, aparte de las relaciones maritales?_

_- Sí_ – sonrió _– Aunque nada tan divertido._

_- Lo imagino. Qué habéis hablado?_

_- No sé si preferiréis que nos quedemos aquí en cuanto el niño nazca, o que volvamos a Londres._

_- Lo que vos estiméis conveniente._

_- Supongo que podremos decidirlo entonces. De todos modos, la señora Maggie me ha puesto en conocimiento sobre un ama de cría que podría estar dispuesta a acompañarnos a Londres si tuviésemos que hacerlo._

_- Un ama de cría?_ – indagué apoyando mi mentón en su pecho para mirar su rostro.

_- Sí. Es una joven del pueblo que ha resultado embarazada. No saben quién es el padre de la criatura, pero ha dado a luz hace unos meses. Maggie cree que para cuando nazca nuestro hijo ya habría dejado de amamantar a su propio hijo. Dice que su leche es buena y estaría dispuesta a viajar con nosotros si lo deseásemos. _

_- Es menester que contemos con un ama de cría?_ – indagué con un hipido volviéndome a recostar sobre su pecho.

_- Qué queréis decir?_

_- Desearía poder amamantar a mi hijo yo misma._

_- Deseáis hacerlo vos?_ – indagó sorprendido

_- Sí, si mi alimento fuera bueno para el bebé, lo preferiría, sí. Creéis que no sería prudente?_

_- No lo sé, Isabella. Supongo que podrá hacerse._

_- No entendería que tuviese que ser otra mujer quien lo hiciese._

_- Lo haremos como vos lo prefiráis. Es sólo que, generalmente las duquesas no alimentan a sus propios hijos._

_- Supongo que no sería una buena duquesa si lo hiciese_ – me lamenté

_- Oh, por Dios, Isabella. Qué tontería. No creo que esto defina vuestro carácter como_ _duquesa, y si lo hiciese sería en vuestro favor._

_- De verdad lo pensáis?_

_- Indudablemente lo hago._

_- Creéis que eso podría generar algún malestar en la duquesa?_

- _Deberá soportarlo si nosotros decidimos seguir adelante._

_- No quisiera más discusiones con vuestra madre_ – me lamenté segura de que era incapaz de convertirme en una buena duquesa.

Nunca podría estar a la altura.

_- Isabella_ – me llamó reclamando mi atención – _Os convertiréis en duquesa, tal vez más temprano que tarde. Nadie osará cuestionar vuestras acciones._

_- Lady Tanya sabría lo que se esperase de ella y sin dudas sabría que no debería sugerir siquiera amamantar a vuestro hijo._

_- Lady Tanya nunca tendría un hijo mío, porque no existe fuerza humana posible que me llevase a relacionarme con ella._

_- Lo sé. No es lo que pretendía sugerir. Es sólo que creo que ella sería una pareja más acorde a vos de lo que yo seré nunca._

Bufó molesto y me arrepentí de mis palabras.

_- Isabella, vos sois la persona menos egoísta que he tenido el placer de conocer. Habéis aceptado una vida como cortesana, con todo lo que ello ha implicado y todo lo que os ha arrebatado, para mantener a vuestra familia e impedir que vuestras hermanas_ _pudieran verse implicadas en algo así. _

_- No es así, he sido lo suficientemente egoísta como para aceptar ser vuestra esposa e_ _impediros contar con una duquesa más apta._

_- Os agradeceré que no me interrumpáis_ – ordenó

_- Lo siento._

_- Estáis disculpada. Como decía, sois la persona menos egoísta que conozco. Podría_ _pediros que intentaseis no ser egoísta conmigo?_

_- Egoísta con vos?_

_- Sí. Vos sois la mujer que me hace feliz, la única que he conocido que es capaz de_ _hacerlo. La única que tiene la capacidad de hacerme sentir pleno, dichoso y exultante._ _Puedo demandaros que no intentéis interferir en mi dicha, con comentarios tales como_ _esos de que no sois la adecuada?_

No pude evitar sonreír.

Incluso cuando sus pensamientos intentaban mostrarle como egoísta o aprovechado, él giraba todo de forma de halagarme.

Amaba a ese hombre y nunca me cansaría de reconocerlo.

Fue entonces que decidí dejar atrás mis miedos y mis dudas.

Se lo debía a Edward, pero se lo debía especialmente a mi futuro hijo.

Le debía a este pequeño retoño una madre confiada y segura, que le transmitiese esa confianza y esa seguridad.

Algún día sería la madre del heredero de uno de los ducados más importantes del reino, y ese niño debería contar siempre con el orgullo de ser hijo de Lord Edward Cullen y Lady Isabella Cullen.

Debería sentir la seguridad de que su padre, nunca hubiera elegido para él una madre que no fuera idónea.

Por respeto a Edward y a sus decisiones, y como muestra de mi convencimiento sobre la sabiduría de mi esposo en cualquier cuestión, inclusive en la elección de esposa, no volvería a cuestionar su juicio.

Para cuando cumplía los seis meses de embarazo, mi actitud era más acorde a la propia de una duquesa, de lo que había sido nunca.

Sentados en el comedor desayunábamos Edward, Alice y yo, una apenas cálida mañana de primeros del mes de mayo.

_- Recuerdo las primeras semanas –_ sonrió Alice mirando mi plato a rebosar –_ cuando todo lo que comíais era devuelto, y miraos ahora…_ – agregó señalando mi plato y mi boca plena.

_- Tengo mucha hambre ahora mismo_ – reconocí después de tragar el trozo de jamón que había metido en mi boca.

_- Sí, ya lo veo. _

_- Es bueno que vuestros vestidos sean suficientemente amplios_ – se burló Edward recostado en su asiento mientras daba un trago a su taza de café.

_- Supongo que lo es. La modista ha hecho un buen trabajo._ – reconocí sin avergonzarme de mi creciente apetito.

_- Creo que tal vez deberíais haber hecho algo con vuestros escotes_ – acotó Alice risueña

_- Por qué lo decís?_

_- Vuestros pechos están tan plenos, y con toda esa comida, a veces pareciera que deseasen escapar de los vestidos._

_- Adoro vuestros escotes y vuestros pechos plenos_ – corrigió Edward

_- Algún día estaréis igual que yo_ – le contesté a mi querida cuñada –_ No olvidaré esta conversación, lady Alice._ – me burlé

Un lacayo entró raudo en el comedor disculpándose profusamente antes de entregar una misiva urgente a mi esposo.

El rostro de Edward se transformó y su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto leyó el contenido de la misma.

_- Qué sucede, Edward?_ – pregunté sintiéndome rápidamente mareada.

Bajó la carta sobre la mesa antes de hablar con tono serio.

__- El duque ha muerto_ _– informó haciendo caer un manto silencioso sobre la mesa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capi nuevo! <strong>_

_**Y estamos llegando a los últimos capítulos!**_

_**También les invito a ver el tráiler que **Emmaly Swallen** hizo para este fic y cuyo link encontraréis en mi perfil.**_

**_Gracias a todos los nuevos lectores, gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

_**Besitos y nos leemos!**_


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO 39**

_- Seguiré yo, Bree_ – dijo Edward entrando en mi habitación esa noche.

Había sido un día largo para todos, desde el desayuno, y Edward se había mostrado cabizbajo y meditabundo.

El ánimo de Alice también había decaído.

El duque, su padre, había muerto.

Habían tenido muchas diferencias con él, y sin lugar a dudas, se habrían enfadado con él cientos de veces en todos estos años, pero era su padre, y ésta era una gran pérdida.

_- Buenas noches, milord, milady_ – se despidió mi doncella con una reverencia.

Edward terminó de deshacer mi trenza y hundió sus dedos entre mis cabellos.

En silencio tomó mi mano y me guió hasta el lecho.

Después de ayudarme a subir a él, se sentó a mis espaldas colocando sus piernas a mis lados.

Con el cepillo que había cogido comenzó a desenredar mis cabellos, de esa forma tan personal que tenía de hacerlo.

Ése era mi esposo. Ese hombre maravilloso que cepillaba mis cabellos cuando la situación lo desbordaba, cuando algo le inquietaba.

Así había sido cuando se había batido a duelo con Lord Jasper, para desagraviar mi honor.

Así había sido cuando su padre, el duque, le había comunicado su compromiso con Lady Tanya.

Finalmente soltó el cepillo sobre la cama y me rodeó entre sus brazos, posando sus manos sobre mi vientre redondeado.

Me recosté contra su pecho cuando apoyó su rostro en mi hombro.

_- Saldré mañana a primera hora_ – me informó con voz queda –_ El viaje me llevará dos días hasta Londres. Alice desea viajar pero yo preferiría que se quedara aquí con vos._

_- Permitidme acompañaros _– rogué por centésima vez aquel día

_- No creo que sea lo más prudente, Isabella. En vuestro estado…_

_- Faltan aún tres meses al menos, Edward, y no soportaré estar aquí sin saber cuándo volveréis o cómo os encontráis._

_- No me parece que sea un viaje adecuado en este momento, Isabella._

_- Por favor. Os prometo que seré prudente y cuidaré de mí y de nuestro hijo, pero necesito ir con vos –_ supliqué estrechando sus brazos sobre mí

_- No me perdonaría si algo os sucediese a vos o al niño._

_- Nada sucederá, Edward. Necesito estar con vos._ – imploré volteándome a mirarle

_- De acuerdo_ – aceptó por fin –_ Pero hablaré con Alice para que nos acompañe y permaneceremos en Londres hasta el parto. No estoy dispuesto a emprender otro viaje más en vuestro estado._

_- De acuerdo_ – sonreí dichosa rodeándolo con mis brazos para abrazarlo _– Pediré a Bree que prepare mi equipaje para no retrasaros._

_- Yo lo haré _– dijo bajando de la cama _– Y también informaré a Alice para que Lauren haga lo propio. Ahora os ruego que os vayáis en la cama y descanséis. Mañana será un día largo._

Sin dudas lo fue, y cuando a la noche siguiente entramos en la posada donde pasaríamos la noche, me sentía exhausta.

Alice y yo compartimos habitación, ya que viajábamos sin servicio.

Los criados, con nuestro equipaje, viajan por separado para no retrasarnos.

Edward se despidió de nosotras antes de ir a su propia habitación.

El segundo día de viaje fue igual de agotador pero más lento de lo que Edward habría deseado, aunque no lo dijera, ni demostrara su contrariedad.

Era entrada la noche cuando llegamos a la vivienda ducal en la ciudad.

Edward había decidido que nosotros pasáramos la noche allí y al día siguiente decidiríamos trasladarnos o no a la que había sido su residencia de soltero.

Rosalie corrió hacia nosotros en cuanto entramos en la casa.

_- Isabella, Alice!_ – exclamó mientras nos abrazaba con cariño –_ No estaba segura de que vinierais con Edward._

_- Él habría preferido que no lo hiciéramos _– explicó Alice –_ pero Isabella insistió._

_- Isabella, cómo estáis? _– sonrió mirando mi enorme vientre

_- Me encuentro muy bien, aunque un poco cansada ahora mismo._

Edward entró por fin y saludó a su hermana.

_- Buenas tardes, Rose._

_- Buenas tardes, Edward. _

_- Cómo está la duquesa?_

_- Como es de esperar. Ahora mismo duerme, pero estaba bastante ansiosa esperando vuestra llegada._

_- Supongo que podrá esperar hasta mañana. Isabella, pediré que os preparen un baño en y os suban algo para comer._

_- Estoy bien, Edward._

_- Lo sé, pero me complaceréis _– sentenció algo molesto

Una de las doncellas de la casa, me ayudó en mi baño y a prepararme para dormir.

Después de comer algo de lo que habían subido para mí, me fui a la cama, demasiado consciente de la ausencia de Edward.

Era bastante tarde cuando me desperté al sentir a mi esposo meterse en la cama a mi lado.

_- Lo siento. No quería despertaros._

_- Estoy bien _– repetí volteándome hacia él para recostarme sobre su pecho.

_- Cómo estáis? Os vi masajeándoos la espalda y el vientre._

_- Es simple cansancio, Edward. No tenéis nada de qué preocuparos._

_- No podéis pedirme que no me preocupe. Mi prioridad son mi esposa y mi hijo, y nada que pueda ponerles en peligro me dejará indiferente._

_- No nos hemos puesto en peligro, lo prometo. Si lo deseáis, mañana podría llamar un médico o una comadrona para que me reconozcan._

_- Tal vez lo haga, sí. Pero mañana tendré que ocuparme de la duquesa y de los funerales y me temo que no podré prestaros la atención necesaria._

_- No os preocupéis, Edward, por favor._

_- No puedo evitarlo. _

_- Habéis visto a la duquesa? _

_- Sí, hace un momento ha vuelto a dormir._

_- Cómo está?_

_- Conmocionada. Nunca la había visto así. Ha perdido toda su fuerza y vitalidad. También me ha reprendido por haberos traído conmigo._

_- No desea que yo esté aquí _– comenté con dolor

_- En realidad se ha mostrado preocupada por el hecho de que hayáis hecho este viaje en vuestro estado._

_- De verdad?_

_- Sí, es lo que ha dicho. Me ha pedido que nos instalemos aquí. En realidad es la residencia ducal así que es donde correspondería que nos quedáramos, pero había pensado que tal vez vos prefirieseis volver a nuestra otra residencia. Ya que la duquesa y tal vez Alice se acaben instalando aquí._

_- Entiendo. Creo que de momento podríamos quedarnos aquí, si a la duquesa no le molesta._

_- Isabella, quiero que tengáis en cuenta que de ahora en más, yo soy el duque y vos la duquesa. Eso significa que seremos nosotros quienes tomemos las decisiones que creamos convenientes, sin importar si mi madre las acepta o no._

_- Lo sé, pero ahora mismo no creo que debamos atormentarla. Estará pasando por un momento triste y doloroso._

_- Lo sé y no pretendo hacer nada por herirla, pero no voy a permitir que nada os hiera o incomode a vos._

_- Lo entiendo –_ acepté por fin.

Los funerales se llevaron a cabo al día siguiente de nuestra llegada, y allí se congregaron todos los más altos integrantes de la nobleza.

De pie junto a Edward, con un vestido azul oscuro, acepté las condolencias de todas esas personas que a partir de ese momento, me veían con un rango superior a ellos.

Mi suegra, la ahora duquesa viuda, se había mostrado fría y distante para con todos en general, pero para mi regocijo, sus primeras palabras para mí habían sido para preguntar por mi salud y mi estado de ánimo en general.

Ese día, a diferencia de todos nuestros anteriores encuentros, había sido amable y agradable.

Edward se ausentó durante el resto del día, inmerso en reuniones con los abogados y administradores del duque.

En el salón comedor estábamos reunidas Alice, Rosalie y yo, compartiendo el té de la tarde.

_- Es divertido ver a Edward –_ comentó Alice risueña – _Pasa el día entero mirando el vientre de Bella encantado._

_- Creo que puedo imaginarlo_ – rió Rosalie

_- No lo dice pero sé que le preocupa que pudiera pasarnos algo, al niño o a mí._

_- Lo imagino. Emmett está igual_ – comentó Rosalie y se sonrojó furiosamente cuando su hermana y yo la miramos con sorpresa y atención.

_- No es verdad –_ gritó Alice con entusiasmo

_- Estáis embarazada_ – exclamé alegre

_- Sí. Aunque sólo he tenido dos faltas y la matrona dice que aún es pronto, pero todo indica que lo estoy._

_- Oh, Rosalie, es maravilloso._

_- Oh, sí que lo es_ – comentó la joven _– Aunque no es extraño con todo lo que nos hemos esforzado _– rió burlona

_- No creo que esta sea una conversación apropiada para los oídos castos de un joven como yo _– se quejó Alice

_- Tal vez no lo sea pero, Alice, el día que deseéis planear una boda, recuerda que Isabella y yo podemos hablar con vos sobre los deberes maritales y las ideas equivocadas que hemos recibido._

_- Qué quieres decir?_

_- Simplemente recuérdalo._

La puerta se abrió entonces y la duquesa entró en el salón con su porte erguido.

_- Buenas tardes_

_- Madre._

_- Milady _– saludamos poniéndonos en pie.

_- Sentaos, milady, por favor _– me dijo antes de dirigirse a sus hijas –_ Niñas, podríais dejarme a solas con Isabella, por favor?_

_- Madre… _- comenzó a quejarse Rosalie

_- Por favor –_ repitió con seriedad y las jóvenes se despidieron y se marcharon del salón dejándome a solas con la mujer que tanto me amedrentaba.

La mujer se sentó frente a mí después de servirse una taza de té.

Me observó en silencio, mientras yo lentamente me hundía en mi asiento.

_- Cómo estáis llevando el embarazo? _– preguntó por fin

_- Oh, bien. Los primeros meses fueron un poco duros, pero ahora mismo me siento bien. Tengo apetito y el bebé crece a buen ritmo._

_- Le sentís moverse? Cuando esperaba a Edward, era muy inquieto. Las noches eran su momento preferido para correr y danzar en mi vientre _– sonrió con nostalgia

_- Sí, también lo hace este bebé, especialmente cuando duermo o al menos lo intento. Suele calmarse si Edward le acaricia._

_- Edward comparte vuestra cama? _– indagó sorprendida

_- Sí, lo hace._

_- Vaya_ – exclamó dando un trago a su taza _– El duque y yo no compartíamos habitación, pero al menos, cuando buscábamos engendrar, venía a mi cama o me reclamaba en la suya a diario. Mientras estaba encinta, o aún después del parto, se mantenía apartado, y era de agradecer._ – explicó y no pude evitar sentir pena por esa mujer y el matrimonio que había vivido durante tres décadas.

_- Yo no duermo bien si Edward no duerme a mi lado._

_- Vaya. Es curioso que lo disfrutéis. _

_- No he conocido mayor placer en la vida que contar con la compañía de Edward._

_- Imagino que él sentirá igual._

_- Sí. Creo que sí lo hace._

_- Tal vez no debáis temer que busque una amante._

_- Oro porque nunca sienta ese deseo o necesidad._

_- También yo _– reconoció –_ Me imagino que eso quiere decir que es feliz con vos._

_- Es lo que más deseo. Hacerle tan feliz como él me hace a mí._

La mujer me observó pensativa en silencio durante varios minutos.

_- Siempre he pensado que no erais la mujer adecuada para ser la esposa de Edward – _confesó entristeciéndome –_ Pero he visto lo feliz que se ve mi hijo, lo ilusionado que está ahora mismo con vuestro embarazo. Y ahora, que el duque ya no está, Edward y los hijos que le deis son el futuro. He decidido daros una oportunidad, la oportunidad de demostrarme que podéis ser la duquesa que mi hijo se merece. La duquesa que mis nietos se merecerán._ – agregó y, por primera vez, me hizo sentir esperanzas.

_- Haré todo por no defraudaros, milady. Ni a vos ni a mi esposo._

_- Os ayudaré a convertiros en la duquesa de Masen. Seréis digna portadora de ese título. Y espero que ese legado lo traspaséis a vuestros hijos e hijas._

_- Podéis estar segura de que lo haré, milady. Y os estaré eternamente agradecida por ayudarme a ser la esposa que vuestro hijo merece._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capi nuevo! <strong>_

_**Y estamos llegando a los últimos capítulos!**_

_**También les invito a ver el tráiler que **Yanina Barboza Patil **hizo para este fic y cuyo link encontraréis en mi perfil.**_

**_Gracias a todos los nuevos lectores, gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

_**Besitos y nos leemos!**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**CAPITULO 40**

_- Estáis despierta?_ – fue el saludo en susurros que me dedicó Edward tres noches después cuando entró en la habitación que ocupábamos en la residencia ducal.

_- Sí, lo siento. Hubiese querido poder esperaros despierta estos días pasados, pero estaba agotada._

_- Lo sé, mi querida, y lo comprendo. Yo también lo he estado. _

Desde el día del funeral, Edward había estado muy ocupado, haciéndose cargo de miles de trámites y procedimientos que debía poner en orden para ocupar su lugar como duque de Masen.

Él y yo nos habíamos visto en el desayuno, pero siendo compartido con la duquesa y Alice, poco habíamos podido compartir.

Por fin el tercer día, había llegado a la casa antes de que me durmiera.

_- Habéis acabado vuestras obligaciones por hoy?_

_- Sí. –_ dijo rodeándome con sus brazos y recostándome en su pecho para acariciar mi prominente vientre _– Por hoy y por el resto de la semana, al menos. Estos días voy a ocuparme de mi esposa y mi hijo._

_- Agradezco eso_ – sonreí satisfecha

_- Cómo habéis estado estos días, Isabella? Habéis tenido algún problema con mi madre?_

_- No, ninguno. Todo lo contrario_ – confesé

_- Todo lo contrario?_

_- Sí. Desde el día del funeral, cuando la duquesa me dijo que apoyaría nuestro_ _matrimonio, se ha portado conmigo muy amablemente._

_- Al fin_ – suspiró _– Realmente ahora mismo no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para volver a discutir con ella._

_- No tenéis que hacerlo. Creo que ella y yo hemos entrado en una especie de tregua, y espero no defraudarla. Ni a ella ni a vos._

_- Nunca me defraudaréis a mí, y sé que ya lo sabéis. He estado pensando en lo que os gustaría que hiciéramos después de que nazca el bebé._

_- Respecto a qué?_

_- Sabéis que ésta es la casa ducal..._

_- Lo sé._

_- Como duques de Masen, se esperaría que ocupáramos las viviendas ducales, tanto aquí en Londres como en el campo._

_- Lo sé._

_- Quisiera que me ayudaseis a decidir qué vivienda darle a mi madre para que se traslade. Ella siempre ha ocupado las que ahora corresponde que ocupemos nosotros._

_- No vivirá con nosotros?_

_- Queréis que viva con nosotros?_ – preguntó Edward con sorpresa

_- No tengo objeciones a que lo haga. Las viviendas son suficientemente grandes como para albergar dos o tres familias, así que no creo que vaya a molestarnos que la duquesa ocupe sus dependencias. Creo que deberíais consultarlo con ella y conocer sus deseos._

_- Respecto a sus dependencias_ – acotó – _también se espera que nos traslademos a las habitaciones que hasta ahora utilizaban mis padres pero, si no os importa, preferiría que adaptásemos nuestros actuales aposentos para nosotros._

_- Me parece lo más acertado. No me gustaría ocupar las habitaciones que los duques ocupaban hasta ahora. Sólo quisiera que acondicionáramos habitaciones para los niños junto a las nuestras._

_- Lo imaginé_ – sonrió estrechándome contra él _– Supuse que mi querida esposa, que desea amamantar ella misma a sus hijos, no estaría dispuesta a dejarles dormir en el ala contraria._

_- Creéis que seré una pésima duquesa?_

_- Creo que seré la envidia de todos los duques de Londres y creo que nuestros hijos serán los niños más afortunados del reino al contar con una madre como vos_ – aseguró antes de volcarse sobre mis labios.

Finalmente, la duquesa decidió quedarse con nosotros hasta que naciera el bebé. Después de eso, había dicho, se trasladaría al campo donde esperaba instalarse definitivamente.

Probablemente compartiría la vivienda con nosotros cuando dejáramos la ciudad, pero ahora que Edward era el encargado de ocupar su escaño en el parlamento, deberíamos pasar largas temporadas en Londres.

Todos sentíamos que se acercaba el día en que naciera el bebé, pero ninguno estábamos realmente preparados cuando por fin sucedió.

Edward había salido temprano de la casa, y había viajado a Bath, para reunirse urgentemente con el administrador.

Pensaba pasar la noche allí para regresar al día siguiente.

Yo me encontraba especialmente cansada ese día cuando él había marchado, y cuando un fuerte dolor atacó mi espalda baja, culpé a la tarde entera de bordado que había compartido con la duquesa y lady Alice, el día anterior.

Sin importar todo lo que habíamos preparado para el bebé en esos meses anteriores, la duquesa había insistido en incrementar el ajuar, al cual tuvimos que bordarle el escudo de armas.

Después de haber estado casi toda la tarde sentada sobre esos incómodos sillones, el dolor en mi espalda no me sorprendió.

Pero cuando, sobre el mediodía, los dolores se hicieron más fuertes, tuve que reconocer que había llegado el momento.

En ese momento me sentí tímida y vergonzosa y sólo rezaba que Edward hubiese decidido dejar su viaje a Bath para más adelante, aunque mis plegarias no fueron escuchadas.

Decliné bajar a comer aduciendo no encontrarme del todo bien.

Pero mi respuesta no amilanó a la duquesa que después de comer, se apersonó en mi habitación.

_- Isabella_ – me llamó cuando me encontró tumbada sobre el lecho _– Estáis bien? –_ indagó preocupada frunciendo el cejo.

Supe que tenía que decirle lo que estaba sucediendo, porque no podría hacerlo yo sola.

_- Excelencia, creo que ha llegado el momento._

_- Ya? Ahora?_

_- Me temo que sí_ – confesé apretando los dientes cuando un nuevo dolor me atenazó.

_- Qué sentís? Desde cuándo?_

_- Desde hace un par de horas. Al levantarme sentí un fuerte dolor en la espalda. Pensé que podría deberse a que el día de ayer estuve demasiado tiempo sentada, pero ahora no creo que sea eso._

_- Sólo dolor de espalda?_

_- Y algunas... –_ jadeé cuando mi vientre se endureció provocándome un infinito dolor

_- Creo que está comenzando_ – reconoció la mujer _– Pero será largo aún._

_- Qué tanto?_

_- Bastante, me temo. Mandaré que le avisen a la comadrona para que venga cuanto antes._

_- Podríais hacer llamar a Edward?_ – pedí con ansiedad

_- Oh, vaya. Qué momento tan inoportuno eligió Edward para dejar la ciudad... _

Cuando la comadrona llegó dos horas después y me hizo un reconocimiento, aseguró que, aunque el alumbramiento tendría lugar entonces, aún llevaría varias horas.

Aún así, la duquesa me ayudó a desvestirme y ponerme un camisón.

Las horas siguientes me encontré deambulando por la habitación con la duquesa a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano entre las suyas, a las que apretaba con fuerza cada vez que una nueva contracción me alcanzaba.

_- Habéis mandado llamar a Edward? _– indagué ansiosa cuando llevaba más de ocho horas desde que el proceso había comenzado

_- He enviado a uno de los sirvientes pero no sé si lograrán alcanzarle antes de que llegue a Bath _– reconoció – _Pero no debéis preocuparos por Edward, Isabella. Hacedme caso, en estas circunstancias los hombres pueden llegar a ser un estorbo._

_- Desearía que estuviese aquí... _– gemí cuando una nueva contracción me acometió

_- Tranquila, querida, estoy segura de que estará aquí tan pronto pueda._

Pasaron cuatro horas más con el mismo resultado, cuando algo cambió.

Un líquido rosado bajó por mis piernas manchando mi camisón y formando un charco a mis pies.

_- Excelencia..._ – gemí asustada

_- Tranquila, Isabella. Esto está dentro de lo normal. El niño presiona en vuestro interior._

La comadrona volvió para reconocerme una vez más, y se marchó después de anunciar que aún tardaría.

_- No sé si podré soportarlo mucho tiempo más_ – me quejé

_- Lo soportaréis_ – aseguró mi suegra con vehemencia _– Lo haréis porque es lo que tenéis que hacer. Lo haréis para darle al duque el heredero que se merece – _sentenció enérgica

_- Podría ser una niña_ – me lamenté

_- Pues entonces lo volveréis a hacer, una y otra vez hasta darle a vuestro marido el niño que espera._

_- Edward asegura que no le importaría no tener un heredero._

_- Tal vez lo diga ahora, pero ésa es su obligación, y por tanto también la vuestra._

Finalmente, dieciséis horas después de mi primer dolor aquella mañana, la comadrona aseguró que había llegado el momento.

La placidez que sentí se mezcló con el desasosiego causado por la ausencia de Edward, en ése, el momento más importante de nuestras vidas.

_- Podemos esperar un poco más?_ – pedí ganándome las miradas curiosas y sorprendidas de las mujeres que estaban en mi habitación

_- Aún queréis esperar?_ – inquirió la duquesa

_- Tal vez Edward llegue de un momento a otro._

_- Niña_ – espetó la comadrona _– éste no es lugar para hombres, así que es igual que milord esté en la mansión o no._

_- Estoy segura de que le gustaría ser el primero en ver a su hijo o hija._

_- Que sean varones sanos y fuertes, les es suficiente para los hombres. Incluso si se trata de una niña con salud delicada no les importa mayormente._

_- Mi esposo no es así _– gruñí furiosa ante esa mujer que era quien traería al mundo a mi hijo

_- Todos lo son_ – aseguró con desdén

_- Estáis hablando con la duquesa_ – sentenció mi suegra mirando a la otra mujer con furia contenida _– Os exijo respeto si queréis continuar asistiendo los partos de esta familia._ - la mujer se encogió de hombros con una mueca displicente _– Isabella, no creo que sea conveniente esperar. Entiendo vuestra necesidad de contar con la presencia de vuestro esposo, pero esa espera podría comprometer la salud del niño, y estoy segura de que no es lo que deseáis._

_- No, por supuesto que no..._

_- Entonces creo que lo mejor sería que continuaseis con el transcurso natural del parto._

_- Tenéis razón _– reconocí apenada cuando dos silenciosas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas.

Me ayudaron a tumbarme sobre mi cama, y la comadrona se posicionó a los pies entre mis piernas abiertas.

En la habitación me acompañaban dos doncellas además de mi suegra y la comadrona.

_- Debéis empujar en cuanto sintáis las contracciones_ – ordenó la mujer ubicada a mis pies.

Mi suegra, de pie a mi lado, limpiaba mi rostro con una toalla húmeda mientras su otra mano sostenía mi pierna alzada y bien abierta.

Durante lo que pareció una eternidad, me encontré empujando cada vez que un dolor golpeaba mi vientre.

Pero nada parecía dar resultado, en la entrada madrugada.

El niño volvía a ascender en mi interior, en cuanto aflojaba mis fuerzas.

_- Debéis ser más constante_ – ordenó la comadrona con dureza

_- No puedo_ – gemí exhausta

_- Tenéis que hacerlo_ – gruñó cuando dos golpes resonaron en la puerta.

La duquesa se acercó a ella y volvió a mí.

_- Tenéis que esforzaros más, Isabella_ – ordenó con suavidad limpiando mi rostro _– El duque ha llegado._

_- Edward está aquí?_ – pregunté complacida por primera vez

_- Sí, y estoy segura de que no le querréis hacer esperar._

_- Por favor, excelencia_ – supliqué _– Hacedle entrar. Será sólo un momento._

_- No entran hombres en mis partos_ – rugió la comadrona _– Dejaros de niñerías y pujad de una vez._

_- Isabella –_ dijo la duquesa en tono conciliador _– Estoy segura de que no querréis que os vea en este estado._

_- Por favor _– rogué a la vez que escuchaba los gritos de mi esposo al otro lado de la puerta.

_- Es mi hijo!_ – rugía _– Nada impedirá que esté allí cuando venga al mundo_ – agregó a la vez que la puerta de la habitación se abría con estrépito.

Todas las mujeres se volvieron hacia la puerta sorprendidas.

_- Lo siento, excelencia_ – se quejó apesadumbrada la doncella que había intentado impedirle la entrada.

_- Edward..._ – gemí al verle

_- Edward, no puedes estar aquí_ – dijo la duquesa yendo hacia él para empujarle fuera sin éxito.

_- Fuera de aquí!_ – gritó la comadrona mientras Edward les esquivaba y se acercaba a mí.

_- Isabella, mi amor_ – susurró antes de tomar mi mano y besar mi frente y mis labios.

_- Edward... creo que deberíais esperar fuera_ – pedí a la vez que contradictoriamente me aferraba a su mano.

_- Estuve ahí cuando fue engendrado_ – sonrió presuntuoso _– Estaré ahí cuando venga al mundo._

_- Edward _– le llamó su madre.

_- Basta, madre, no cambiaré de opinión. Sigamos. Sólo decidme cómo puedo ayudar._

_- Los hombres no puede ayudar en estos casos._

_- Pues este hombre lo hará_ – rugió con furia mirando a la despótica comadrona.

Edward ocupó el lugar de su madre y mientras limpiaba mi rostro y sujetaba mi pierna, dejaba tiernos besos en mi cara y susurraba palabras de aliento.

_- Ya casi le tengo_ – gruñó la comadrona _– Sólo un poco más, niña._

_- Vamos, Isabella, mi cielo. Sólo una vez más._

Cuando sobrevino una nueva contracción empujé con todas las fuerzas que fui capaz de reunir y finalmente la pequeña cabecita salió.

_- Oh, Isabella_ – gimió la duquesa a mis pies _– Ya casi está aquí, querida. Sólo una más y su cuerpecito saldrá por fin _– prometió

Saqué fuerzas de donde no sabía que aún tenía y empujé una vez más, y finalmente mi hijo estuvo fuera de mi cuerpo.

_- Es un niño_ – exclamó la duquesa con placer.

La comadrona levantó al niño y lo puso un momento sobre mi vientre.

Mi mano se entrelazó con la de Edward y ambas se apoyaron sobre el tibio cuerpecito de nuestro hijo, mientras mi esposo me besaba con amor.

Edward Charlie Cullen, heredero del ducado de Masen, llegó al mundo en la madrugada del tres de julio de 1558.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Último capítulo!<strong>_

_**Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.**_

_**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos quienes siguieron este fic desde el principio, sobre todo por la infinita paciencia que han tenido, con mis constantes retrasos y mis largas ausencias.**_

_**Me encantó escribir esta historia pero me ha costado un montón, así que pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto.**_

**_Gracias a todos los nuevos lectores, gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

**_Gracias a las diseñadoras de portadas y tráilers para este fic._**

**_Gracias por el apoyo y espero que nos sigamos encontrando en nueva historias._**

_**Besitos y nos leemos!**_


	41. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**EL DUQUE Y LA CORTESANA**

**EPÍLOGO**

_- Puede que escuchara a la duquesa regañando? _– le pregunté a Edward en cuanto entró en la habitación de los niños donde alimentaba a la pequeña Vanessa.

_- Es probable_ – sonrió mi esposo displicente mientras se tumbaba en el chaisse longue a mi lado

_- A quién esta vez?_

_- Charlie y Henry._

_- Qué han hecho?_

_- Esgrima en el salón._

_- Oh, por favor, entiendo que desee que nos volvamos a Londres cuanto antes._

_- Son sus nietos._

_- Sí, pero me temo que no esperaba que fueran tan traviesos._

Edward se encogió de hombros con desinterés.

Dos días antes había tenido lugar la boda de Alice con James Whiterdale, después de un noviazgo que había durado cuatro años, aunque ellos aseguraran que el primer año, que había coincidido con el luto que habían hecho por el duque, no habían continuado el cortejo.

La boda, algo apresurada, después de cuatro años, había dado lugar a los comentarios divertidos y a la vez malintencionados de mi esposo, sobre la llegada de un nuevo sobrino, en menos de los nueve meses de rigor.

Y, por alguna razón, yo creía que no eran infundados.

Con motivo de la boda, nos habíamos reunido toda la familia en la propiedad de Bath, y una casa con ocho niños, era más de lo que la duquesa podía soportar.

Después de lo que habíamos tardado Edward y yo en engendrar nuestro primer hijo, los siguientes habían llegado con facilidad.

Con eficaz precisión, en cuanto dejaba de amamantar, resultaba embarazada nuevamente.

Así era que en cuatro años, habíamos tenido cinco niños, Edward Charlie, el heredero que ya tenía cuatro, Anthony que cumpliría tres el mes siguiente, los mellizos Lizzie y Jake de un año y medio, y la pequeña Vanessa, la benjamina de dos meses de edad.

Edward me había acompañado en todos y cada uno de los partos, aun cuando sus nervios quedaron destrozados durante el nacimiento de los mellizos.

Charlie era el más travieso, y en cuanto se encontraba con su primo Henry, el hijo de Rosalie y Emmett al que le llevaba cinco meses, todos sabíamos que los días tranquilos se habían acabado.

Henry tenía dos hermanas, Lilian, de dos años y la pequeña Vera, de sólo uno.

Rosalie y Emmett vivían bastante cerca de nuestra propiedad en Londres por lo que nos veíamos con asiduidad, y Rose se había convertido en una hermana para mí.

Alice también lo era, pero ahora, casada con James, se trasladaría a las tierras altas y ya no nos veríamos tan a menudo.

Esa noche, después de alimentar a la pequeña Vanessa y dejar en sus camas a cada uno de nuestros hijos, me reuní con mi esposo en nuestra habitación.

Edward me esperaba tumbado bajo las mantas.

_- Venid aquí_ – susurró estirando su mano hacia mí

Me acerqué a él y subí a la cama después de deshacerme de la bata que cubría mi largo camisón.

Me recostó sobre él, mientras sus manos levantaban los lados de mi camisón.

_- Estáis cansada?_ – susurró bajando sus labios por mi mandíbula.

_- Exhausta._

_- Cuánto?_

_- Lo suficiente_ – sonreí divertida

Se separó de mí para observar mi rostro.

_- Entiendo que no tenéis ganas..._

_- Siempre tengo ganas_ – susurré antes de lanzarme sobre sus labios.

Me volteó sobre la cama y me hizo el amor con la ternura que había dedicado a mi cuerpo desde el mismo día que me había conocido hacía ya más de cinco años, en la mansión de Venecia de su primo Lord Marco Vulturis.

Recostado sobre mi cuerpo atosigaba mi oscurecido pezón con sus dedos, bastante tiempo después.

Una blanca gota de leche asomó por mi pezón, provocada por su constante asedio.

Bajó sus labios hasta ella y succionó de él, deleitándose con unas gotas del alimento que mi cuerpo producía para nuestra hija.

_- Hasta cuándo amamantaréis a Nessie?_

_- Creo que hasta que cumpla diez._

_- Diez meses? Más que con los demás._ – comentó extrañado

_- Diez años_ – le corregí divertida _– Es la única garantía de que no volveréis a embarazarme pronto –_ expliqué y se carcajeó divertido.

_- La duquesa me comentó hoy que, teniendo el heredero y dos repuestos, no hace falta que sigamos intentándolo._

_- Odio que hable de ellos en esos términos_ – gruñí _– Implica que sus vidas sólo son importantes en caso de que se perdiesen las de los demás._

_- Lo sé. Lo sé y honestamente no creo que realmente piense que sus vidas no sean importantes. Sabéis que les ama a todos por igual, pero no es fácil cambiar tantas décadas de educación tradicional. Creo que fue su forma de decirme que no le molestaría un poco de paz sin tantos niños pequeños._

_- Lo sé_ – acepté

La duquesa me había sorprendido más que gratamente en esos últimos cinco años.

En varias ocasiones, había ocupado el lugar de madre que yo realmente necesitaba.

Me había acompañado durante los nacimientos de mis hijos, y me había ayudado en su educación, explicándome todas aquellas cosas de las que yo no era completamente consciente, en lo concerniente a la educación de los hijos e hijas de un duque.

Pero aún entonces, a veces tenía ideas que no casaban con las mías, y me exasperaban.

No obstante, desde que contaba con su apoyo y su ayuda, nunca me había sentido fuera de lugar en mi papel de duquesa de Masen.

_- No deseáis más niños? _

_- Me gustaría esperar un poco, quizás. Lizzie y Jake apenas caminan y ya está aquí Nessie._

_- Contrataremos más niñeras _– ofreció Edward y no quise imaginar aumentar nuestro séquito de niñeras en más de tres

_-Y cada vez que tengamos que viajar necesitaremos dos carruajes más. Pareceremos una comitiva real cada vez que viajemos al campo._

Edward rió divertido.

_- De acuerdo_ – aceptó – _Lleváis razón, como siempre. Pero no me pidáis que no os haga el amor._

_- Nunca lo haría._

Prueba de ello fue que mi esposo no tardara en volver a hacerme el amor.

_- Hemos recibido una invitación para la fiesta de compromiso de Lady Tanya Denali _– me informó horas después Edward, recostándose junto a mí.

Durante los dos primeros años de mi matrimonio, había tenido que soportar las miradas furiosas y despectivas que Lady Tanya me dirigía, cada vez que coincidíamos en cualquier fiesta o reunión, aunque no eran muchas a las que habíamos asistido Edward y yo.

Habiendo pasado gran parte de esos cuatro años encinta o acabada de alumbrar, las excusas habían sido fáciles de encontrar.

Pero la duquesa continuaba insistiendo en que debíamos dedicar más atención a las relaciones sociales, así que habíamos accedido a asistir a tantas reuniones como fuéramos invitados, aunque sólo fuera por cortos instantes.

Pero Vanessa había nacido sólo dos meses atrás, y los últimos meses de mi embarazo no había asistido a ninguna reunión, por lo que la anterior temporada habíamos estado bastante ausentes.

_- Cuándo? Va a casarse finalmente?_

_- Parece ser que sí._

_- Tal vez entonces deje de culparme por haberme quedado con el duque al que aspiraba._

_- Ha conseguido un duque después de todo. Va a casarse con el duque de Forks._

_- El duque de Forks? Pero ese hombre tiene edad para ser su padre, además de que ha enviudado dos veces._

_-Sí. De hecho su hija mayor tiene la misma edad que Tanya. Pero la desaparecida duquesa sólo le dio tres hijas mujeres, su segunda duquesa no le dio hijos. El hombre quiere un heredero y como Tanya es una mujer joven…_

_- Oh, Dios, pobre Tanya._

_- No me caben dudas de que ella estará más que dichosa con ese arreglo. Tiene veinticuatro, seguramente creía que se quedaría soltera._

_- Oh, por favor, es ridículo._

_- Dejémoslo, amor mío. Estoy seguro que tenemos mejores cosas que hacer en nuestro lecho, que hablar de la vida amorosa de Tanya Denali._

_- Seguramente sí _– concedí sonriente antes de volver a entregarme al amor de mi esposo.

Dos semanas después nos presentábamos en la mansión de la familia Denali, para la fiesta más importante de la temporada, a la que asistiría la mismísima reina.

_- Su excelencia, el duque y la duquesa de Masen_ – anunció el lacayo en cuanto estuvimos frente a los anfitriones.

Todas las miradas recayeron sobre nosotros.

Con paso firme nos adentramos en el salón.

Las miradas de admiración que nos dirigieron y las constantes reverencias que se dieron a nuestro paso me amedrentaron un poco.

Pero Edward y su madre me habían preparado para esto y cuando Edward se detuvo delante de la reina, por alguna razón me sentí confiada y tranquila.

Fue en ese momento que lo supe, cuando esa mujer me observó y sonrió sinceramente, lo sentí real.

Aunque nunca lamentaría nuestro pasado, ya no éramos el duque y la cortesana.

Nos habíamos convertido en el duque y la duquesa de Masen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahora sí, llegamos al final! <strong>_

_**Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.**_

_**Vuelvo a decir, gracias por la paciencia con este fic, y gracias por el enorme apoyo que recibió siempre.**_

_**Quienes la hemos seguido desde el principio hemos vivido sangre, sudor y lágrimas con el fic, entre esperas y retrasos.**_

_**Espero que al final haya valido la pena.**_

_**Me encantó escribir esta historia pero me ha costado un montón, así que pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto.**_

**_Gracias a todos los nuevos lectores, gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

**_Gracias a las diseñadoras de portadas y tráiler._**

**_Gracias por el apoyo y espero que nos sigamos encontrando en nueva historias._**

**_En mi perfil encontraréis los tráiler del fic. Recomendadísimos._**

_**Besitos y nos leemos!**_

_Ahora que acaba este fic, seguramente reorganice la actualización de mis otras historias, aunque aún no lo tengo definido, pero lo comunicaré en sus respectivos capítulos._


End file.
